The girl who Lived
by renesnee
Summary: Renee finally accepted that she could never have a normal life, though that couldn't stop her wishing for one. Now a secret has been revealed…something she never thought would really happen to her. Now,she has to face her biggest enemy..her fate. R/R!
1. prologue

_Author's note: Finally! I've finished rewriting the last chapters! Banzai! *claps for myself* it was really a good thing I thought about rewriting it; I found TOO MUCH wrong grammars and typo. Though I must assure you that you will still find one or more mistakes, and I'm apologizing in advance for that. Thanks for the encouragement you guys gave me, it really help me motivated. _

_Update (1-05-12): I quite aware that even though I've already rewritten it, I still have many grammar mistakes. Now please allow me to apologize for those, I know I will never perfect my grammar…I'm still learning and eager to make it decent enough to read, but at least give this humble story a chance. =)_

_Update (2-5-12): found the source of grammar mistakes. The transition of the story from first person to third person was very rough, to the point that I've still seeing words that are not suppose to be there. Also add my poor use of preposition. Please bear with me while I'm editing it slowly but surely this time around. hehe_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>The girl who lived<strong>

**Prologue**

_Do you believe in fate?_

_Do you believe that your day of death were already written the day you are born?_

_Do you believe in love?_

_Do you believe somewhere out there was already waiting for you to arrive?_

_I never believe in fate_

_But I finally believe when I finally met you._

_I never believe in love_

_But I believe it the day your eyes met mine._

_And now I'm breaking all the odds of fate to protect you._

_No matter what the cost._


	2. beginning

**Chapter one: The beginning**

_I'm just a normal person, that's what I believe in._

Renee Ann Matte was already awake, yet she continues lying white staring at the ceiling. Sunlight was already emitting on her window, the birds were chirping and her alarm clock was ringing so loudly at her desk…yet she ignored them all. Renee's mind was still drifted on her dream (or nightmares, she thought) as she had been dreaming that same scene for already a week.

In her dream she was running in an endless road, or at least she thought it was a road. It was so dark that she couldn't even see it herself and the only thing the girl knew was running from something…like her life was at stake. Renee has a long stick on her hand, clutching it so hard that she thought it would break any minute on her grasp.

_It's not just a stick, it's a wand. I am a witch, _she reminded herself.

Being a witch was definitely not a normal thing, at least at the neighborhood they were staying in. Renee and her mother were hiding in a muggle community as long as she could remember. Her mother, Isabel never explained why; And Renee never dared to ask again because she always knew her mother's reply would be.

"_Soon, my dear…when the time has come, I'll explain everything to you"_ it was her mother's words that she already memorized.

The thing was…Renee love living in this place. Her mother was sufficiently exposing her at the wizard world and for her it was already enough. Isabel had been teaching her basic magic ever since she gave some signs of magic and her mother had been a great teacher to her _(even though she is a vile teacher)._ Isabel has been prohibited her to use magic whenever she was at her working place, and Renee never obeyed that rule.

Her trail of thoughts was cut off when the latter heard a soft knock at the door. An Elf, not more than two feet tall appeared on her doorstep.

"Mistress asked Toby to wake up the young mistress, breakfast is almost ready" Toby squeaked with his trembling voice.

Renee wondered if all house elves were like that.

"Okay, you could go now" Renee said at the house elf and Toby closed the door to at the kitchen again.

Renee lazily got up from her bed and stand up to the mirror on the wall. A fifteen year old girl stared back at her. She has brown messy hair that reaches her shoulders, and bright green eyes that reflecting her every emotions.

She sighed and tried to smile at the reflection, it didn't even reached her eyes. Renee was already tired of those dreams already. _Summer vacation was almost done and those dreams were getting me insane one of these days!_ She thought angrily as she went at the bathroom to get herself fixed and went downstairs.

She went straight in the kitchen after changing her sleepwear to a simple summer dress. Renee saw a slender woman in her mid sixties, busy at the kitchen counter while Toby grumpily preparing the table.

Renee frowned as she sat in her usual chair and stared at her mother. This couldn't be a good sign; _mother never cooks breakfast_, she thought as she stared at her mother's back_. _Isabel always leaves the cooking to their house elf; as far as everyone knew her, she's a terrible cook.

She nudged their house elf as if looking for some answer to the old woman's odd behavior. Toby glanced at the newspaper lying on the table. Renee picked it up and read the front headline of the daily prophet, the wizard's number one newspaper.

Renee frowned once again as she read the headline. _Harry Potter, The boy who lied_. The headline says.

_**Harry Potter, The boy who lied**_

**Last Triwizard event were a shock for everyone that one of the champions, Cedric Diggry died while completing the last challenge of the said event.**

**But the more shocking news to it is Harry potter, who is also one of the champions, is claiming that the dark lord revived.**

**The dark lord, Voldemort who is also called "you-know-who" is one of the darkest wizard's of all time. He killed anyone that is on his way.**

**The ministry of magic was already gave a statement saying that the boy was just in the staged of confusion when said those words…..**

Renee stopped reading. _Reading this would make my day worse_, she sighed. Yet, she was amused that the article wrote the 'you-know-who's' name. It was a taboo to say his name and the newspaper has all the explanation she needed at her mother's odd behavior.

"Mum, it's already burning" Renee sighed as she could smell the burned sausage in the kitchen.

"Oh dear! What happened...Toby go and finish this" She finally gave up cooking (to Renee's relief). She gave a cup of coffee at her daughter and sat across her.

The two really resemble each other. Isabel also has those green eyes that Renee got inherited from, and has a smile that could make every person smile back at them. Renee can't help but notice those dark circles on her mother's eyes that even make up cannot hide.

"Morning dear, have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah" Renee lied and looked at the newspaper once again while sipping her coffee. An envelope caught her eye. _For me?_ It was really addressed to her. She frowned once again as she saw the sender.

_Why would Hogwarts send a letter to me?_

"You're going to Hogwarts this year, dear" Isabel said, answering Renee's unspoken questions. Renee looked at her in disbelief.

_She must be kidding me! _

"What?" Her day couldn't be worst than this. She ripped the envelope open and read the contents in great fury.

**Dear Ms. Renee Matte**

**We would like to inform you that passed the examination and now can enroll to our school, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please be reminded that you have to respond to this letter on or before July 30….**

_So that's explains the updated books and that bloody exam! _Renee looked at her mother as if the girl read dumbest news on the world.

"You can't do this to me!" Renee slammed the letter on the table as she already forgotten her manners. Toby was surprised at the girl's outburst that he almost scalded himself on the pan.

"Yes I can dear, you're almost seventeen now. You need to go to a proper school" Isabel calmly said at her daughter.

_She really has the nerve to calmly tell me I'm going to that school? It's as if were having trivial matters here! Like whose going to throw the garbage or going home late or…_

"I'm already in a proper school mum! And besides I've already told you I want to apply to a medical school" Renee groaned loudly at her mother.

"No buts Renee Ann Matte. You're going to Hogwarts and that's final"

Renee looked at her mother in defeat. Saying her full name could mean how serious her mother was. She still hasn't finished high school, yet Renee fully decided to go in a medical school. It was always her dream to be a nurse.

_And that dream will be delayed by that stupid Hogwarts School._

It was a quiet breakfast. Renee was still livid at her mother that she slammed the door as she exited the house for a walk and to clear her mind. She was already static to start her school year now, and all of those were destroyed by a single letter. Her feet lead her in the nearest park and angrily sat at her favorite spot, a bench under the tree that has a clear view of the playground. She sighed loudly as she gazed at the kids playing with envy, _how I wished I could have those innocent lives like them._

Renee never had a normal childhood like those kids she was seeing right now. She never even had close friends as her classmates were always avoiding her for some reason. When she was eleven years old, she had a field trip with her class in a zoo. They were at the reptile section when Renee noticed the big snake sleeping in its cage. Some of her classmates keep knocking in the glass to make it move.

_"Stop it! Can't you see it's sleeping?" she scolded them. They angrily looked at her and went away._

_"Sorry, my classmates were just stupid. They don't know you're sleeping" She whispered at the snake as she apologized for them,_

_I looked foolish…talking to a snake is a stupid idea, she thought. But the most surprisingly was when the snake replied._

_"It's okay. I've always got that everyday" the snake raised its head at her and winked._

_"You can understand me?" Renee almost whispered. She never had a chance to talk to snake everyday. Why can I understand the snake on the first place? The question filled her mind._

_Before the snake could reply, her mean classmates went back as they saw the snake already moved._

_"Hey move aside!" her meanest classmate Ben shoved her and stumbled at the floor. Renee looked at them darkly. And to her surprise, the glass surprisingly disappeared that her two classmates leaning on the glass fell in the snake's cage. The big snake went outside the cage and gave her a small goodbye before it went outside, scaring all the people at the zoo._

_After that incident, Isabel was called at the school because her classmates were accusing her that Renee was the culprit of the snake's escape and the glass disappearance._

_"And where did I put the glass…in my pocket?" Renee sarcastically told them. Of course no one believed the boys, and she went home without any punishments from the school._

"_It was ridiculous that I was the one to blame at the disappearance!" Renee complained at her mother as they were heading home._

_I was also there when that happened and also surprise! Though I was half pleased of what happened to them (they were always mean to her), it's not like I make it like that, she thought._

_That's when Isabel explained that she was a witch. "Not some ordinary witch" she remembered Isabel telling to her. She said she was only a quarter muggle and already expecting that extraordinary things will happen to her._

_Isabel started to teach her basic magic that she learned at her previous school. She taught her potions, Herbology and even charms. It became the start of Renee being exposed to her real identity. And at a little age she learned to keep secrets from her classmates (being a witch) and to her mother, for talking to a snake. It was really unnecessary to keep that a secret to her mother, but she keeps it on herself anyway._

_Renee could still vividly remember the first time she got to see a wizarding community, a place where she doesn't need to pretend or hide. It was also the day when Isabel took her to buy some books for her home study and bring along their current house elf._

_There is a certain memory she will never forget in that excursion. After buying books, Isabel left her in a shabby looking store telling her that the latter needed to meet someone while Renee was looking for a wand. The girl opened the door, and surprised for seeing a giant looking man. He was also with a boy around her age, holding a wand on his right hand with astonishment. _

_"Very good, that will be your wand" the older man told the boy. The giant man gave him the strange money, the same money Isabel gave her and went outside with the boy._

_As the boy passed, Renee noticed the lightning scar on his forehead. She looked at him peculiarly, as she didn't know that she was already seeing the boy who lived. The boy touched the scar as he passed Renee was if it was hurting._

_"Are you okay?" Renee heard the giant man asked._

_"My scar burns" she heard the boy replied at the giant man as they went away._

_What a funny looking scar, she thought as she continue to gaze at their direction._

_"What can I do for you Miss Matte?" the old man asked. Renee was startled and gazed at the old man._

_"How did you…"_

_"Oh, I just know my dear. It was like yesterday when your mother bought her wand for the first time" He said as he randomly selecting slender boxes he has in his shelves._

_And it wasn't yesterday when he cleaned his store; she thought and snorted to herself._

_"Now try this" He offered Renee a slender piece of wood. She looked at the old man and he smiled eagerly in reply._

_Renee pointed the wand at the boxes that suddenly flew out of the shelves, making a big mess. She returned the wand on the man's hand, worried that he might be angry of what she did._

_"Well, I'm not surprised. Your mother was liked that when she was picking her wand" He said, as if he was already used on those kind of scenes._

_After trial and error in finding the right wand for her, they already found the right one. It was slender and straight wand. As Renee gave her the strange money, the man looked at her thoughtfully before she went away._

_"I'm also curious of what will happen to you, my dear. Please be careful. Have a nice day" He said and went back at his table. In a swish of his wand, the boxes returned to their proper places and the whole store was back as it is._

_Renee went outside, thinking about the man had said. She shoved it aside thinking that it wasn't really that important. She completely had forgotten the man as she looked at the displays at the stores as she passed by. She finally passed a Quidditch store and stared at the broomstick in the glass pane. _

_"That's the nimbus 2000! The fastest broom in the world!" one of the kids beamed as his nose were touching the glass._

_So they were using broomsticks like in some fairytales huh, she thought as she gazed at the boy drooling on it. It was then two boys with same faces came to get him._

_"Hey Ron, don't just stare there. Mum's looking for you" the guy with a lighter shade of hair than the other said to the boy._

_"You're drooling on the glass, saliva-Ron" the other guy said, teasing their younger brother._

_They went away and Renee could still hear the twins teasing the younger boy between them and continue to walk. She collided with her mother, with an elf at her side._

_"What's that?" Renee sacredly pointed the creature at her mother's side._

_"This is Toby. He will be our new companion at home. Now that you know the existence of wizards we could finally hire a house elf to make our house chores easier" She explained as she led the way back to their house._

_"Okay…but what if people saw him? They will be scared to death" it was actually an advantage for her; Renee was already tired of fast food._

_"House elves cannot be easily be seen by muggles, right Toby?" the house elf nodded._

_"What's a muggle?" Renee was starting to get confuse at the new things she was learning today._

_"That's what we called a non-magic folk" Toby squeaked, making Renee jumped in surprise._

_I have many things needed to learn about this world, she thought._

…

Renee opened her eyes after that long time in deep thought; It was then she decided to go back at the house to confront Isabel once more.

_A little persuasion couldn't hurt me._

Renee opened the door and saw Toby cleaning the floor. _This house elf really didn't know the real meaning of 'rest'._

She sat on the sofa and looked for the remote. When Renee didn't find it, she took her wand from her pocket and murmured "accio remote" under her breath. _Mother was out anyway_. She started to look for a good show, trying to divert her attention to the problem on hand…but still no avail.

_This Hogwarts thing will never be out of my head._

Instead, she turned her attention to the house elf at the floor.

"Toby how is it like to be in wizard world?" Renee asked curiously at the house elf.

"Wizard world is a nice place young mistress. But not all were nice, some were nasty…evil creatures" He stumbled at every word he said.

_Yeah, that would be great; it's liked a rat going to a cave of snakes. _Renee sighed and noticed the same newspaper lying on the sofa.

_She must have read this before she left._

Renee gave up on the idea in getting information at Toby. _He has been living for us for more than six years, maybe he doesn't know much about that world anymore. _She stood up, turning the TV off and headed to her bedroom.

The fifteen year old paced at her room with her mind in deep thoughts again. _I need to deal with this. Maybe I could make some plan to make my Hogwarts life shorter…They must have some unforgivable rules that can make me expelled. _Renee began to think of a plan for the mess she got into.

…

A few days passed, and Renee needed to go to Hogwarts today. _Mother seems to plan this so well,_ Renee could easily see that; it was Isabel who respond the admission letter and bought her school supplies so Renee couldn't complain anymore.

Renee just finished packing her things in her trunk when Isabel entered the room, holding some extra books for her to carry.

"Here, Bring this with you" Isabel said, smiling at the sulking teen. She handed the books at her, which was all updated to Renee's amusement. _It was like I was under home schooling Hogwarts prepared for me._ She sighed and took the books from her mother's hand and squeezed it inside the bulging trunk.

"Do I really have to do this?" Renee asked once again, clinging to that small hope that Isabel will change her mind.

"It's for your own good. Now off you go. Toby will go with you at the station. I have still things to do here" Isabel said, squeezing Renee's hand. _She always does something behind my back, and always saying I was too young to know it._

"Take care" Renee choked as she hugged her mother, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her.

"I'll miss you dear. Write to me always, and no funny business! I'll know if you do!" She warned her, half laughing and crying at the same time.


	3. hogwarts express and sorting ceremony

**Chapter two: Hogwarts express and the sorting ceremony**

After bidding goodbye to their house elf, Renee braced herself as she went to the Hogwarts express. The train station for magical people was full of parents, bidding goodbye to their children and even some of them were crying.

_Mother might be crying right now, _she thought but then shove the idea away. _I don't want to remember her crying._

She hopped into the train and looked for an empty compartment. Renee luckily found one at the far end of the train. She sat there and gazed at the window as the idea of going to Hogwarts School was slowly sinking to her.

Renee knew at the back of her mind that going to a medical school was just an excuse_, _she just don't want her mother to be alone_. I already knew from the start that she was trying to protect me from something…or someone. I tried to ask her about it, but she never tells me anyway. My first thought was Voldemort; after all he was the most evil wizard of all time._

Renee trail of thoughts were cut off when someone poked his head at the door. The boy was tall and thin, but the really first thing she had noticed was his big teeth that were being exposed when he spoke at her.

"Can I share the compartment with you? All of the compartments were full" He asked.

"Sure" said Renee, smiling to the boy. _Meeting a new friend won't hurt me._

The boy sat across her and looked at her peculiarly.

"You're new here right? It's the first time I saw you here. I'm Neville by the way" the boy introduced himself as he offered his hand to Renee.

Renee accepted his hand and shook her hands with him.

"I'm Renee, nice to meet you. I'm home schooled" she explained.

Keeping a company wasn't really bad after all, Renee noted. She had learned many things about the school from her new companion. Moving staircases, annoying ghost, moving paintings and the sorting ceremony were the likes she had learned from him. She began to be excited with the idea coming at the castle, after all…she don't have talking portraits at her local school.

"What house are you in?" Renee asked as she learned about the four houses.

"I'm in Gryffindor. You could be in any house, but please not on Slytherin." Neville groaned while eating a chocolate frog.

"Why is that?" Renee asked curiously.

"People on Slytherin were nasty; they use to bully me all the time, especially Malfoy." Renee sympathized with him, _bullying on a wizard school would be the last thing I wanted to do._

After a while, they were already at their destination. As they hopped out of the train, they were greeted by some giant man with thick hair all over his face.

"First years gather around! First years!" The giant man shouted as the eleven year old students came out to the train, looking uncertain what will happen to them.

"Oh and the new student, There you are, yes come here too. Professor Dumbledore already told me about you. Please join us, don't be shy!" He urged Renee cheerfully as she hesitant to go with him.

"Bye Neville. Err…nice to meet you" Renee looked back at her new found friend before joining the giant man.

"Bye Renee, see you in a while!" Neville waved goodbye before disappearing into the crowd.

She joined the giant man with first years whose height was just on her shoulders, making her like a giant like their chaperon. Renee was delighted as they rode the boat, which was her first time and was astonished at the beautiful view as they finally saw the castle in front of them.

_Maybe going here wasn't a bad idea after all._

After that ride in the boat, Hagrid, the giant man's name leads them inside the castle. The new students were greeted by one middle aged woman in robes. The old woman makes Renee reminded of her former teacher who gives detention for being late. _Not that I'm always late, well…I just don't have sense of direction, _she snorted to herself.

"Good evening to you all." The woman greeted them with a smile. She has those eyes that you can't mess with her if you don't have some trouble.

"I'm professor McGonagall. Before the opening celebration for you first years, you will be sorted to different houses. You could be in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Now it is best if you present yourselves very well." She said as she landed her eyes at the oldest student who was the most outstanding of them all.

"You must be that student who passed the OWLS, what's your name again?" she asked her.

"Renee Ann Matte, professor" Renee said thinking what was the professor talking about. _What is OWLS?_

"Oh right, Miss Matte you may join the first years in sorting of houses." She informed her and glanced at the younger students again.

"Please be waited here, and good luck to you all." She said before she went back to the hall.

It was the longest 10 minutes of her life as they wait for them to be called inside. Renee tapped her shoes impatiently, _what if I screw up in front of them? I'm going to hate my life then._

Suddenly they were now called up now. The doors opened automatically and they saw the lady professor up front, holding a pointed hat.

_That must be the sorting hat like Neville told me a while ago, _she thought.

Renee looked at the crowd. They were clapping and whistling too. Some of them were looking straight at her, as if she doesn't belong there.

_Well, they were right actually._

"Michelle Cha." Professor McGonagall called. A Girl with pigtails stepped forward and sat on the stool. Professor placed the hat on her head and the hat started to mumble something.

"Gryffindor!" the hat suddenly shouted. The people on the far right cheered. It seems that they were from the same house. Renee searched for a familiar face and saw Neville.

_I hope I could be in Gryffindor._

Then one by one, the first years were called. They went to different houses, which who cheered for them after they were sorted.

"Renee Ann Matte" professor smiled and looked at her.

She swallowed hard and step forward. She could feel all eyes were into her and become stiffed in the stool as the professor placed the hat on her head.

"Is she a first year? She's way too old."

"I overheard from the professors that she took the same exam with the fifth years and got the second highest score that's why she got accepted here"

"She got second place? Bloody hell! "

She heard various comments from the students and began to be impatient at the sorting. Crap _now I gathering attention, just great…just what I needed._

"Very…intriguing... Interesting... You're a very special person eh?" The hat finally spoke before she could think that the hat already fell asleep.

"Special? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well its not that I expect that you know. It is just hidden within you. You just have to find it."

"You could be in Slytherin or..."

"Please anything but not that!" Renee groaned.

"Why is that? You could be famous and great witch if you..."

"All I want is a quite school year. Not. In. Slytherin."

"Fine, if that's what you wish. Why new students were so stubborn? What's my used if they don't like the house they will be?" the sorting hat keeps complaining. Somehow those made her feel bad.

"Wait, what do you mea…" Renee remembered what the hat said about her being special. _Me? I'm just an ordinary witch that was just dragged her mum to be here. I bet I could finish the school here and no one will remember me at all._

"Gryffindor!" he shouted. Professor McGonagall took the hat from her. Renee glanced at the hat wondering what he was talking about.

Renee went to the crowd that is cheering for her and shook a couple and hands and then saw Neville waving at her.

When she looked at the front table which the teachers were supposed to sit, an old man stood up and smile. He has long white hair and a long beard too, which has same color and has those kindest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Welcome to the new students of Hogwarts." He said smiling. Renee couldn't help but to smile too. He could influence others so well that she could see the other students smiling back at him.

"And also welcome our new transferee Miss. Matte, the first in Hogwarts history. She got the second highest score in OWLS last year which serves as her admission exam." He said beaming at her.

Renee almost fall at the chair she was seating to. _This is not what I wanted; I don't want to have this attention they were giving to me._ Everyone were clapping and whistling for her, especially people in Gryffindor.

"Way to go Renee!" Neville said. Renee really wanted to put her head under the table until their hospitality subsides.

"Now we have one more genius in our side, wicked!" A red headed boy with freckles said. He was sitting next to Neville and smirking at her.

A girl with long thick hair rolled her eyes at him and looked at her to apologize. A boy with glasses also smiled at her.

"Sorry about that. He's a bit…mental you see" she said as darted her eyes at the boy.

"It's okay. I could see that already." Renee said smiling back at them.

"I'm Hermione Granger" She shook her hands on her.

"And you're…" Renee looked at the guy with the glasses. Hermione looked at her wonderingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Harry. My name is Harry Potter" The boy was startled but then took her hands. As Renee shook her hands on him; she felt some electricity that stings her. She suddenly broke at the handshake and looked at him. Surely, he also felt the electricity and looked at Renee, shocked.

Renee couldn't take her eyes off him. Suddenly he touched a lightning like scar on his forehead.

"I think I remember you" Renee finally remembered the boy in front of her.

"Yeah since he's been on newspaper for quite sometime... Actually not quite, he always on the daily prophet, I'm Ron by the way" the boy with freckles introduced himself.

"Now that's why he looked so familiar. The boy who lied huh, the paper said that" Renee said as a matter of fact.

"No, it's true. He's back. I saw him" He seems to forgot his arching scar and looked at her earnestly.

Renee just nodded at him and dropped the issue. _I maybe not living in this world, but I heard badly this about that dark lord. Killed many wizards and made the others suffer. _Just thinking about that made Renee shiver_._

They tend to forget that the professor, which they called professor Dumbledore, cleared his throat was in front of them and giving them announcements.

"And also, forest is strictly forbidden" Renee swore he glanced that their side, as if this group of students were always in the forest, or maybe breaking the rules.

_So much for my quite school year_

"The forest has been now a room for our guests for awhile, the dementors" he said and the students began to murmur to each other. Renee had read about those but didn't saw a real one.

"So the news about two prisoners out of Azkaban was true..." Ron trailed as he munching some fried chicken on his hand.

That was the only time Renee realized that headmaster's speech was already finished. And the empty long tables were now full of different kinds of food she had never seen before. Name it and you have it here on the table.

Renee took some of the chicken and started to eat. The food was really great, _greater than Toby cooks, or Mum does._ She was really enjoying the food and new company that the girl had forgotten her worries for a while.


	4. first day of class and first trouble?

**Chapter three: First day of class…and first trouble?**

After the welcoming feast, she and the rest of the Gryffindors went at the Tower. It was spacious and many armchairs were resting there, quite warm and comfortable as Renee thought. Hermione leaded her to the girl's dormitory, where her luggage and bed are already waiting for her. Renee was glad she was with the same room with Ginny and Hermione, one of the persons she thought were nice and accommodating her well. They were really hospitable at the new student, explaining the house rules and giving her advices about the professors.

"Well I think you'll not be having any problems, since you top the previous OWLS" Hermione said.

"I've been wondering, what is this OWL you're talking about?" Renee finally asked, making Hermione stopped browsing the thick book on her hands and looked at her.

"You don't know about OWLS?" she asked disapprovingly. Even Ginny stopped preparing her bed and glanced at the new Gryffindor.

"Yes…" Renee's voice trailed as she answered Hermione's question. _Why would I ask if I already knew about it anyway?_

"OWL stands for ordinary wizarding level. It determines whether you could continue taking the subject in subsequent years" Hermione explained.

"I see" That was all she could say as many things were jumbling inside her head.

_What did I get myself into? So that bloody exam was actually OWLS. Mum planned this all along!_

"How come you didn't know?" asked Ginny.

"Well…it's complicated" Renee sighed.

_Well it is really complicated…_

After asking more questions about the school, they decided to retire and get some sleep. Renee was nervous about the big day ahead of her. After a few turns and turns, she fell asleep.

…

Surprisingly for Renee, she enjoyed her first day of class. It was the first time she had to learn magic-related with open windows since she was having home schooling at their basement. She had history of magic on first period, and she finally decided it was the most boring subject she had ever had.

_Why would they have a ghost as a professor anyways?_

Renee tried her best to be invincible in class as much as possible. She already had enough of those attentions she had at the welcoming feast yesterday that students keep staring at her when she's around. She was determined not to get anymore attention until the term finished and she will convince Isabel not to going back the next school year. It was the only plan she could as of now.

The plan broke when she had her first potions class. She sat next to Hermione and was glad that she had her company for today's class. Professor McGonagall had told her that she still needs to attend the fifth year's classes even though she passed the OWLS since it was only used for her admission test. Not that she really mind those, Renee was glad that she could have classes with Hermione.

Hermione already warned her about the potions class. She said that a few words could make the professor deduct house points and always favoring the Slytherins. A man with black robes entered the room hurriedly and slammed the book at the table in front. He started the class by taking attendance and glared at Harry when he called his name.

"Renee Ann Matte" He paused and glared at the new student. She gazed at him with her eyes not blinking.

_Is that how he welcomes new students on his class? How sweet of him._

"What do we have here…another…celebrity" He raised his eyebrows at the new student and glared at Harry.

"Topping the OWLS might be given you a chance to be in this school, but that doesn't mean I will give you special considerations like the other professors…Miss Matte" He clings at every word he had said. Renee shivered. He has those black eyes that seem to express nothing. And a deep dark voice that could any person stop from doing something.

"What are the ingredients of the Draught of the living death?" Renee jumped surprise as the professor snapped at her. She looked at him with her green eyes and could feel that she was drowning to his glare.

"Err…" Renee stammered. She knew the answer of course, but his deathly glare stops her from answering. _If looks could kill, I'm already murdered in front them… drastically. _Hermione raised her hand with anticipation, but professor Snape didn't even looked at her.

"Well…I guess fame isn't everything…again" Renee could swear that he glared at Harry before turning his back at them.

_Guess he didn't like Harry, I could see him glaring at him. Well I guess it's mutual._

Renee finally could breathe again as the professor cut the glare. She stared to think about the ingredients. She used to connect some lessons from the Muggle School to her lessons in magic so she could remember it well.

_Draught of living death…the potion used in Romeo and Juliet, _she was thinking so hard for the answer. Her face suddenly lit up.

"Its wormwood… asphodel, valerian roots, sloth brain and a juice of a …sopophorus bean" Renee tried to think of the ingredients and careful not to make her voice choke as he picked his book of advanced potions. The whole class became quiet and professor Snape turned and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well, you finally found your tongue. Ten points from Gryffindor" The Slytherins laughed, making her face read in embarrassment.

Renee swallowed hard. _Potions will be my hated subject_, she declared on her mind.

"Page twenty, Do it. Now" Snape sneered at them, not even acknowledging her answer. At that moment, they started to get work and brewed antidotes. He even said that he might poison one student in their class to see if the antidote works. Everyone seems to believe it since they were all serious on working after he had said it.

_We won't do it, is he?_

…

"He's usually like that Renee, that greasy git" Said Ron as he stuffed some food on his mouth.

"He even asked you a question that we will learn on finals! He just wants to humiliate you" Said Hermione as she hissed Ron how rude he was, speaking while eating.

_Finals…but how come she already knows about it then?_

"I guess he didn't like me" Renee said plainly.

"The thing was. He never liked anyone but his own house. Talk about being biased" Harry said. She could sense a great hatred between the two.

So far the lessons were bearable, Even the one Hagrid teaches. , _I thought that I would die in those creatures that he called him pets. How could you call them pets if those dangerous creatures that could kill you in seconds'?_

Suddenly, a large number of owls were flying towards the great hall. Every owl has something on their beak, parchments, newspaper and even packages larger than them. It was a fascinating sight for Renee; she doesn't saw many owls at the same time before.

_Maybe I could buy an owl on holidays, _she mentally noted.

"Listen here!" Hermione exclaimed. Renee glanced at Hermione while the fellow Gryffindor was trying to get the attention of the two boys who were discussing Quidditch.

"Two prisoners from Azkaban have been escaped!" she stated as she still reading the article. The three leaned at the newspaper Hermione was reading to. Renee had been avoiding touching Harry ever since that electricity feeling when they shook hands.

True enough; the moving article says it all. The ministry of magic confirmed that two of their prisoners escaped from the high security of Azkaban. These two, Esclair Hadwin and kaydeem Paddington were being captured as being guilty of being death eaters.

"So that's why the Dementors are here again" Harry said, disapprovingly. Renee heard from Hermione that the last time the Dementors became to be Hogwarts guests became a mess.

"Hope they will find them sooner. I hate seeing them" Harry said grumpily. They couldn't agree more.

Renee glanced at the moving photo again. They looked so dangerous that they could kill anyone in their way. _Should stay away from them_, she thought.

…

_Flying was definitely my worst subject._

Renee declared it to herself and she cursed her mother for not teaching her about flying. Though she can't blame her for it, they were living in a muggle village after all.

"Up! Up!" she shouted at the broom. It has been thirty minutes since she's been calling for the broom, but still won't budge.

"Say it I a firm way. UP!" said Harry and the broom went straight to his hand. Renee was glad that Harry agreed to tutor her in flying. He's been a member of the Gryffindor's Quidditch team since first year and natural in flying.

"UP!" she tried to mimic her tutor. Her broom went up, but not on her hand.

"Ouch!" She shouted in pain as the broom apparently hit her nose. Renee touched it and could feel warm liquid flowing on it.

"Are you okay?" Harry rushed to her side and tried to look at the damage. They both felt the same electricity as they first had at the opening ceremony. It was Harry to flinched back this time.

"I think I'm okay. But I think I broke my nose. Stupid broom" Renee muttered at the lying broom on the ground. She picked up her handkerchief in her pocket and sweeps the blood from her face.

"I think we should go to the hospital wing. We need to get that fix" Said Harry and lead the fellow Gryffindor through the corridors, careful not to touch her.

Neither of them spoke as the two went to the hospital wing. Renee was still holding her handkerchief on her dripping nose and Harry holding their brooms. _I wonder why we are like this, and more in Harry not talking about it with me. I know he has one theory that he could share it with me._

Renee was treated by Madam Poppy, the matron in charge at Hogwarts. She also has those looks that you need to behave in front of her. Nevertheless, she treated Renee's nose (though it hurts when she use a spell to mend her nose back) like any other students that she treated here.

"That was interesting" Renee exclaimed as they went to outside to bring back the brooms.

"About your nose being broken?" Harry asked her wonderingly.

"Of course not about that, it's how she treats the students! Those medicines, she could even grow a bone! Do you think she could teach me those?" Renee asked him. He shuddered in response.

Renee suddenly thought about being one like her. _Surely, it wasn't like my dream being a nurse, but aside from those instant medicines and spells that could even grow a bone it was alike. _

She asked Hermione about mediwizardly. Surely, she is a living tale about being the brightest wizard of their age and told her what she knows about it. They don't have mediwizard as a subject, and if you want to learn about it, you have to be an apprentice at St. Mungos.

_She sure has reading books aside from our prescribe ones, _Renee thought as Hermione explained those.

"Being a mediwizard sure is very interesting. You could help a lot of wizards with that knowledge. I could go with you in the library if you like, there are a lot of books about mediwizardly there" she suggested and Renee happily accepted it. It's like hitting two birds in one stone, since Renee also liked being at the library _(she almost live there, Ron joked, though I don't think he wasn't joking about it.)._

Renee found a library buddy in the form of Hermione. They usually spent most of their free time reading at the library while helping Harry and Ron at their assignments. And she scanned through mediwizard books, Renee began to grow more interests in potions, since most things that are needed to treat patients were in the form of potions.

Secretly she would look about that strange connection whenever she touches Harry, but still nothing to find. Harry didn't seem to bother about it all, or he's trying to ignore it since it doesn't give them problems.

Renee began to feel that she trying hard to get Professor Snape acknowledge her in his class. She don't have a very good impression with him in their first meeting, but it started to melt as Renee found out how great he is in his field. The new student could see he was very dedicated in brewing potions, the way he looked his cauldron and his way of chopping the ingredients (though he has a sharp tongue that could slice anyone with his words). There would be times that he would pop up questions to her, and the girl would try to answer it without stammering.

She sat next to Hermione for their potions class and started to talk about she had read in advanced potions. Hermione could be annoying sometimes, but her wide range of knowledge is very admirable. Renee also began to get used to the classes, though she really thought that she would never got used to her new surroundings_. _

They were talking about the potion Renee read in the library once when they suddenly heard some strange noises outside. There are shouting and swearing that could be heard, so the two girls went outside to see who were fighting.

"What's happening here?" they both saw Harry and Ron pointing their wands to Malfoy and his gang and vice versa.

_This isn't a good situation._

"Stop it both you! Put down your wands!" Hermione went at the middle of the two parties.

_Very brave, if you would asked me._

"Well, well, what can you do?" Malfoy glared at her, not even lowering his wand. Instead he pointed it to her.

"Don't lower your levels to these…Slytherins!" Hermione tried to drag her two friends away from them making the word Slytherin more of an insult.

"You're lower than us, Mudblood" Malfoy retorted. Hermione was frozen to her spot from what she had heard. Even the gathered audience was shocked from what Malfoy had said.

Renee stepped out of the room and faced Malfoy red in anger. She knew that mudblood is not a very nice word to call to a wizard.

_And he doesn't have the right to call my friend, or anyone like that._

"Stop being such a brat Malfoy" Renee looked at him very angrily; she could feel her ears were already hot from anger. He was the least person Renee wants to associate with; he was the one who always bully Neville. She tried her very best to ignore how he treated Neville as he insisted that they'll just ignored it.

_But he really crossed the line this time._

"What can you do Matte? Defending that mudblood" he used that word again and Renee could see Hermione stiffened again.

"Being friends with her is much nice than befriending a bully and a brat like you Malfoy" She turned around to follow Hermione, clutching her wand in her pocket; she was really itching to throw some good spell at him

"Befriending a lower level like that makes you one, Matte. But I guess living with muggles already made you one. Bet your parents were like that too"

That made her patience cut off. Renee swayed her wand at him and in just a matter of seconds; Malfoy was already on the ground. He tried to sit up while groaning in pain and then everyone saw the change at the Slytherin. His ears were already changed to a pair of fluffy pink ears like a rabbit.

"Next time you insult my parents, you'll get more than that, you stupid insolent brat. At least I'm not hiding under the cloaks of my father like you always did, coward" Renee emphasized the word 'coward' to him, still pointing her wand at him.

"You'll never get away from this, Matte!" He shouted and run with his gang.

"You okay Renee?" Ron peeked at her face as the girl still not speaking up. The crowd was still looking at her attentively when they finally heard a quiet chuckle at her direction.

Renee couldn't really help but chuckle, and then followed some loads of laughter. _That bunny ears will never get away from my head forever_. The crowd _(especially my fellow Gryffindor)_ started too laughed as well, not expecting she would snap like that to Malfoy.

"Nice one Renee!" Fred exclaimed one of the spectators and high five at her.

"I wished we had a picture of it!" Renee tried to speak between laughs. She grinned at Hermione, which she mouthed 'thank you' at her.

"Sweet revenge" She blew her wand like a gun and laughed again.


	5. detention

**Chapter four: Detention**

Renee stood in front professor McGonagall's table and staring blankly at her. Surely Malfoy didn't tell his tragic bunny ears to his father; instead he went straight to professor Snape's office.

The new student glanced at her side. Professor Snape was staring at her with his eyebrow raised, arms crossed in front and Malfoy _(which he already have normal ears which in my dismay)_ smirking at her.

Professor McGonagall put down her glasses and signed. _I guess she already heard the story, hope that she heard the both side though._

"I believe that I've already told the class that transfiguration should not use outside the classroom, let alone using it to a fellow student Miss Matte" The transfiguration professor looked at her disapprovingly, yet there was something on her eyes…and Renee couldn't put a finger to it. _Was that amusement?_

"I…" Renee tried to search for words. But cannot find them, as she was still thinking that professor Snape still looking at her attentively. She never knows what it hit her whenever he looked at her… _those eyes and those deep voice that…_

"You'll spend two weeks in detention Miss Matte, under professor Snape's supervision. As I will be the one who will supervise Mister Malfoy's" Those made Renee stop in daydreaming. She tried to hide her smirk as she saw Malfoy's smirk was now replaced in grimace.

"But professor, there must be a mistake. I'm the one whose victim here" he protests glancing at Professor Snape, which didn't even look at him.

"I believed I've heard the story in both sides, Mister Malfoy. You may not use any magic but tripping Mister Potter, insulting Miss Granger and Miss Matte is not an exception for the detention" She said as a matter of fact.

"15 points will be deducted on both of you" She said which made Malfoy more furious.

Renee tried to complain to the points being deducted to their house. But since professor McGonagall were already glaring at her and realizing that he also agreed deducted some points to his own house, Renee keep her mouth shut.

"That will be all. You can now go to your very classes" She said glancing again to her parchment and continued working.

The two students exited the office. Renee made a quick glance at Professor Snape as he was discussing something with their head of the house. She could see the smile on Professor McGonagall, and that made her curious.

"You'll never get with this Matte; I assure you will regret this for the rest of your life. You just went to the wrong side." He said angrily and shoved her, meeting with his gang who are waiting with him outside.

"Sure, I'll be ready for it, rabbit boy" Renee muttered which made Malfoy red in embarrassment and anger.

"Renee!" Hermione, Harry and Ron rushed to her side. _I think they were waiting outside the office when they heard that I was summoned there._

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't..."

"Hey don't sweat it. I should be the one telling you that. I'm deducting 15 points to our house" Said Renee calmly at them.

"Seeing Malfoy in Rabbit ears? I could risk another 20 points to see him like that!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione rolled her eyes on him.

"Thanks" Hermione hold her hands, nearly teary eyed.

"No problem, that's were friends are for right?" Renee said, trying not to get teary eyed too.

"Girls" Harry and Ron just said in unison. And they shared laughter.

_Making friends here wasn't that bad after all._

Renee stood in front of the potions lab, feeling butterflies infecting her stomach. _I still haven't sorted this kind of feeling when I'm seeing our potions master, and now I'm here for my detention._ Being alone with him for a couple of hours was starting to sink in her.

She knocked at the door and heard his cold voice answered "enter". Renee opened the door and could see him on his desk writing on a parchment, not even glancing at her. At Snape's side, she could see several cauldrons lying. Renee stood there for quiet some time before he glanced at the student in front of him. _I think he was testing my patience, talk about being so…Slytherin._

"You're going to clean those cauldrons; I want those clean that I could see my reflection Miss Matte. No magic" Snape glanced at pilled of cauldrons on his side.

Renee flinched from that statement, cleaning all of those will take the whole night. _I swear I saw him smirked at my expression. He really is a sadist._

She rolled her sleeves and started picked the first cauldron and took the toothbrush on its side, unbelievingly realized that he loved torturing his students. Renee started on scrubbing the first cauldron. It wasn't that hard actually; she also trained in house chores even though they have Toby in their house. Renee glanced once in a while to the professor who is supervising her, noticing him that he was grading some essays from his class. He was that concentrated in reading one of the parchments and put a 'D' on it.

"Eyes on the cauldron Matte" he said not even looking at the student who's serving her detention. Renee could feel her ears got hot again and dared not to look at the professor again.

Renee was on her third cauldron and she's already itching to use magic. _Surely, he won't notice if I'm going to use some non-verbal spells to the cauldrons, right?_ She was secretly learning about non-verbal spells ever since she read that on a book in the library, though she hasn't tried it really.

She dropped thinking about the non-verbal spell and signed. _I might make a mistake and he will give me another week of detention._ _I couldn't afford to have added week of my self-torturing moment since I'm still confuse of my reactions to my potions master's glare._

_I may be a masochist, a not very nice revelation, mind you._

Renee was on her fifth cauldron when he told the student that her detention for today was finished. She signed in relieved and bid good night to the professor.

It was almost nine in the evening when Renee finished her detention with Professor Snape. She walked to the empty corridors and headed to the common room.

The corridors were eerily enough to make her spine shiver, though floating ghost and talking portraits were ordinary sight here in Hogwarts. But then she saw on a corner of her eye, she saw one Dementor passed by. That made Renee stiffened from her spot, _I thought they were prohibited inside the castle?_

She snapped to reality, and looked again where she had seen the Dementor; Surely enough it wasn't in her sight anymore. Renee began to fasten her pace toward the Gryffindor tower, _Harry already warned me about those creatures._

Renee reached the portrait and gives the password. She saw the golden trio talking near the fireplace. _They might be waiting me in my detention, she thought_. Then suddenly she heard them talking about something.

"I don't know why, maybe we should tell her about it Harry. Maybe we could solve this together" She heard Hermione said. _What they are talking about?_

"I don't know Hermione. You know the only time I've gotten this kind of feeling is when I'm in danger" Renee could hear Harry spoke.

"Transferring was really unusual. But she seems to be nice" Said Hermione. _I knew they were talking about me._

"Hey" The trio jumped in her voice and caught their attention.

"Finished with the bloody detention?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, cleaning cauldrons with a toothbrush, bloody hell indeed" said Renee and smiled and sat at the empty chair near the fireplace.

"Umm... Renee, I've been thinking. It's been still a mystery to me about umm…" Harry tried to compose his sentence, though Renee already figured figure out what is he talking about.

"About that weird electricity thing?" Renee finished his sentence for his own convenience. He nodded and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"I thought I was just hallucinating about it. How does it only you I had that connection whenever our skin got touched? I've been trying to research about it in the library, but still nothing to find" Renee explained at him.

"Maybe it was some kind of disease or something" Ron suggested and Hermione glared at him.

"We should research about it, and if we don't find anything… we could ask Professor Dumbledore about it, I'm sure he must know something about it" Hermione got a point there, though Renee haven't thought about asking the headmaster about it, _it's just a trivial matter, is it? _She questioned herself.

The four agreed to go to library the next day to search something about it. Disease or not, it is really bothering Renee and the Dementor was long forgotten.

Renee bolted up in bed, sweating and panting. Sure enough, that wasn't a very good dream. It's the very same dream she'd dreamt before but there are some added things there. _It was nightmare, but it seems so real._

_Renee was running fast, as if she was running for her life. She was clutching her wand on her hand. _

_"Expelliarmus!" she shouted at her back, not even bothered stop in running. And then Renee saw what is chasing her. A man, wearing black robes with a big scar on his head was chasing her. He was laughing, as if enjoying enough to the chase._

_"Crusio!" he shouted and Renee stumbled on the floor, feeling pain in every inch of her body. He stood in front of her and laughed once again._

_He mouthed some words; his voice became distant that Renee didn't understand what he is saying. That was the time Renee got awake from the dreadful dream. _

She glanced at the clock; _it wasn't nearly four in the morning, for Merlin sake!_, she cursed inside her. Renee could hear soft snores from Ginny's side and she doesn't think she could fall asleep again.

Those dreams will definitely keep her awake till the first sunshine peeked on her window.


	6. dreams and big warm hands

**Chapter five: Dreams and big warm hands**

Renee had that kind of dream for several days. She would wake up sweating and breathing so hard. There's also one evening she didn't even sleep a wink. She would lie down on her bed, thinking about that dream, or what that dream suppose to mean. Renee had read in muggle book before that dreams supposed to be your inner desire.

_I don't know if that is applicable in magical people, and besides running from a fugitive is not my inner desire in life. What would be this dream mean…a premonition, a warning?_

Sleepless potions she asked from Madam Poppy didn't even work for her. And Renee can't even talk about this to Hermione or Harry. The trio has been enough problems to worry about; especially Harry. And she could tell it in those secret meetings they would have when she's not around.

_I think they still don't trust me enough to share those. Harry is the boy who lived after all and the dark lord is definitely making his move. I can't make them worry to such trivial matter._

_I hope this is just a trivial matter._

Today is definitely not even a best day for Renee; she had a terrible headache as she didn't get enough sleep for almost a week. Forgot her defense book, almost missed lunch and Professor McGonagall deducting points from their own house because of not paying attention in class.

Renee was already feeling the result of lacking sleep in Snape's detention. She felt nauseous and dizzy as she entered the potions lab and looked at the dirty cauldrons she needed to clean. However, Snape is still not paying attention to the poor girl. He is grading another set of essay that Renee thought are from their class.

She starts cleaning the first cauldron. Her head is like going to break and she could now see two cauldrons at the same time. Renee couldn't feel her feet anymore, and could sense that she will fall down. Then two warm hands were holding on her on the shoulders to prevent her in falling down.

"Sit" a deep voice ordered Renee. She didn't dare to open her eyes to fear that she might throw up. She felt terrible that she have to lean on him to have some support; Renee feel his shoulders become tense but still assist her on sitting up on the chair.

Renee leaned on the chair as the big hands disappeared. She was trembling that she needed to focus her remaining strength in sitting and breathing.

Professor Snape offered her a glass of water and weakly took it; she even might drop them without his help. Renee twitched as she touched the tip of his fingers but didn't even bother since she was focusing on her well-being.

He helped the new student stand and he let her lean on him. Renee managed to look up to him; he still has that expressionless face but saw a flinch of worry on his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Renee choked. The two of them exited the potions lab, his arm on her shoulders and she leaning to him.

"Hospital wing" Renee heard him said in a distant voice, before she passed out and saw nothing.

_Renee was running again, but this time…she was in the forest, clutching her wand as she threw spells to the invincible enemy._

"_Crusio!" the invincible man shouted and she was already in the ground crying in pain._

"_You can't always run for your destiny" he laughed heartedly as he looked down at her. He put his wand on the air and shouted a spell that makes the clouds gathered to make a shape, a shape that the people dreaded to see._

_A shape of a snake_

Renee opened her eyes and could see white ceiling, wondering when or how did she get to the hospital wing.

_The last thing I remember is that I'm cleaning a cauldron for my detention and I was feeling worse for my lack of sleep…._

"She will be alright, she faint because of lack of sleep. I've already given her a pain and sleep potion. She'll stay here for the night though" She could hear madam poppy explained.

Renee tried to get up, and then she touched a magazine on her bedside, the potions journal.

"I see" the familiar deep voice replied. Renee could feel that she might throw up; so she closed her eyes once again.

"She went up to me before and asked for dreamless potion, it seems that it doesn't work for her, she might need a stronger dose I guess" Madam Poppy explained.

After a while, Renee could hear footsteps faintly disappearing.

_I guess Professor Snape already went out, and now stressed that I just give him another work aside in supervising my detention._

Renee opened her eyes and gazed at the ceiling. _This lack of sleep is really getting out of hand, _she thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You surely know how to give a professor a headache Matte" the voice made her startled. Renee looked at her side and could see Snape sitting far as he could, holding a potions journal on his hand. _Dropping 'miss' in my name means he is really irritated, he usually do that in Harry._

She stared at the ceiling once again, _silence is more comfortable than I thought it could be._

"Is a dream in a witch could be a premonition, professor?" Renee looked at him, daring to ask a question that she didn't dared to ask to anyone. He stopped reading his magazine and looked at the student in bed.

"It could be, but it is best to asked Professor Trelawney about it. It is her area of expertise" he replied after silence.

"Yeah it is best to ask her" Renee silently scolded herself.

_Why didn't I think this soon?_

She didn't know what it took her to tell him about that dream.

_Maybe it is because of the potions madam poppy gave to me, I didn't know. _

All she knew was he was listening attentively and even twitched at the sign of the snake she told. It was comforting that someone could really listen to her stressors for almost a week.

After that long talking, Renee could feel her eyes were getting tired, and now fighting in closing of her lids. He stood up and headed to the door.

"Thank you professor" Renee managed to say and saw him nodded and she drifted to sleep.

This time she had a dream of cleaning cauldrons with Snape on the side marking essays, a quite dream but really comforting.

Renee woke up feeling refreshed, like she had sleep for almost a day. She looked at the clock and it's nearly noon. Renee bolted up in bed and groaned thinking she hasn't able to get on my morning class.

"Feeling okay now?" madam Poppy popped out nowhere. Renee just nodded and smiled. The throbbing headache was already gone.

The healer assessed Renee again and gave another dose of dreamless potion, saying she could drink this if only needed. She thanked her in response and bid her goodbye. She went straight to the Gryffindor tower, changed her uniform to another fresh one and went straight at the great hall for lunch.

"Renee!" Hermione waved at the table. Renee sat next to Harry and Ron who were already eating.

"Professor McGonagall told us that you're in the hospital wing, we went up there when we heard of it" Hermione smiled at her.

"You haven't even wake up with all those noise Ron doing, madam Poppy really kicked us out" she continued and rolled her eyes on her seatmate, munching about a piece of roast meat.

"I guess the sleeping potion they gave me is really in higher dose" Renee grinned back at her. She glanced at harry, clutching his scar here and there.

"You okay there harry?" he couldn't even heard Renee asking him, he is concentrating on the pain he was feeling on his scar.

"Harry? Are you…"

"He's looking for someone. He was…" He's already trembling, both in pain and fear, clutching and scratching his scar in his hands.

Renee holds his shoulders and shook him up. She could feel the electricity flowing on her body and he flinch back but didn't mind it. _I need something to distract him from having a panic attack._

"What are you doing Renee? Don't…touch..." that was his final words before he passed out.

"Assist him in the hospital wing please" Professor Dumbledore ordered, not even noticed that the crowd was already looking at them. Renee glanced at Ron and Hermione helped Harry get up on his feet, following the headmaster's lead.

Renee looked at Harry sleeping at the same bed she had occupied the last night. He was sweating so hard that Hermione swiping it with her handkerchief. She glanced at our headmaster; his blue eyes were fixed at him.

Silence filled the room. Renee glanced at Ron and he changed to the Ron she usually saw to a very well mannered one. She could see worried eyes from him.

The silence broke when Harry slowly opened his eyes. Everyone in the room felt relieved on his consciousness.

"Professor" He looked at him urgently, Professor Dumbledore went next to him.

"They were planning to infiltrate the school. Those two prisoners…" he said, taking deep breaths.

"Calm down Harry, I'll do the best I can to stop them" he assured him.

"For now you needed some rest. You'll need strength in the future" the headmaster looked at Renee before leaving the room.

"Good job miss Matte" He looked back at us again and exited the infirmary.

_Good job for what?_

Renee glanced at Harry and he was looking at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"He's looking for someone…within the students here, but who?" he muttered, more talking to himself than them

"He is not looking for you? Now that's a change" Ron went back to his usual self, and Hermione rolled his eyes on him.

Harry shook his head. He looked at Renee and smiled all of the sudden.

"Thanks for the shake earlier. That snapped me to reality"

"Glad I could help. Never know that it could be helpful at times" She grinned and tried to lighten the mood.

And she succeeded, everyone grinned back at her.

Renee was hesitant to knock at the door in front of her. _I'm having a feeling that asking professor Trelawney is a bad idea, she thought._ Ron already warned her about the divination professor, she always predicting everyone's death in the class, especially Harry. But still nobody died in the end of every term.

She decided that it was a stupid thing to ask about it.

_I don't want to hear my time of death. _

Renee turned her back at the door when it suddenly opened.

"Come Miss Matte, I've already predicted that you'll come to me sooner or later" she has those round glasses and a hair that looks like bushes. She pulled Renee on her office and closed the door behind them.

The room was full of round balls that they usually used in predicting the future in class. Some tarot cards and a pile of parchments were resting on her table.

She pulled a chair next to her table and pushed Renee to seat there. She could sense the divination professor's excitement on her appearance.

"I saw in the tarot cards that you were coming here, dear" she explained as if she's reading Renee's mind.

"I…" She really don't know how to began, or even tell about her ridiculous dream.

She sat on the chair next to her; eyes were twinkling on her green eyes.

"What are dreams represent?" Renee quickly said with eyes closed.

"Well…it depends what kind of dream you have my dear, now tell me. What about it?" her eyes were definitely twinkling on her, very excited and eager to listen.


	7. dementors attack

**Chapter six: Dementor's attack**

Renee literally ran herself out of professor Trelawney's office after long hours of lecture in defining dreams. The daft divination professor was very enthusiastic about the talk about her area of expertise that the poor student's butt was already aching from sitting up. _If I didn't told her that I need to go to professor's Snape's office for the detention, we would probably end up until the next morning._

She stopped running when she reached the potion's lab's door, took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"Enter" The usual quiet voice said. Renee entered the room and became aware that he wasn't alone.

"Headmaster" She recognized the silver robe he was wearing, he looked at her in his half moon glasses and smiled.

"Miss Matte, ah there you are" he nodded at Renee in acknowledgement.

"Is there something wrong?" She looked back and forth to the two professors in the room; Professor Snape looking grumpy _(as usual)_, leaning his back on the table, and the headmaster smiling back at her.

"No, no, nothing's wrong" he denied. Renee looked at professor Snape, with his usual expressionless face. Headmaster gazed at the dirty cauldrons on the sink, looked at the only student on the room and smiled.

"I remember I used to clean those cauldrons when I got a detention in putting fire on those curtains on our dorm" he recalled, feeling the cauldrons on his hand.

"But well of course they don't have the evidence that I'm the one who put fire on it." He chuckled and looked at her. Renee smiled at his revelation, those curtains in the Gryffindor dorm wasn't looked nice to her eyes also. She gazed at the potion's master and saw a hint of softness in his eyes.

"It's nice to see you Miss Matte" Snape and Renee both eyed their headmaster as he reached for the door.

"It's nice to see you too headmaster" Renee smiled at him and he nodded before closing the door behind him.

Silence filled the room again. She shifted her weight one foot on the other and eyed the potion's master getting ingredients on the potions cupboard.

"Err…sir…I'm I going to clean the cauldrons?" Snape looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. He took some ingredients out of the cupboard and placed it on the lab table.

"You're going to help me brew skelo-grow potions for the infirmary" he finally replied after long silence.

"Eh?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? I said you're going to help me brew skelo-grow for the infirmary or your pea size brain can't process it?" he sneered at the student, irritated.

"No sir…I mean..."

"Do you want to go back in cleaning the cauldrons again?"

"I'll help you with that sir!" Renee sounded like a kindergarten that just gave a candy as a reward.

_It's like I've given a reward instead of having punishment in detention_, she happily thought as she dragged her bag in the lab table excitedly that the contents dropped on the table. Groaning, Renee gathered her things and shoved it in the bag.

"I see that you already saw professor Trelawney" Snape picked a book from her things, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes I've seen that old ha… I mean professor Trelawney before I went here. She explained about the dreams and promised me that she will tell me more about it" _It's more like she was dragging about I should go to her office again for more information, _she gritted her teeth on irritation_._

"I see" _I swear I saw a small smirk on his face!_

Snape dropped the book and continued his work.

_He did that on purpose! He knows how Trelawney so enthusiastic when it comes to that, ugh._

Renee helped him slicing, grinding and even stirring. She couldn't help but noticed how he really changed when it comes to potions. She could come up to a few questions about the subject and answer her back properly _(if you ignore the insults)_. Even the silence between them was comfortable for her. Renee concentrated on assisting him.

_It makes me not think about my worries about the school, the dream and my mum._

They finished brewing like eating a piece of cake and Renee didn't even notice that two hours had passed, unlike when she was cleaning the cauldrons. She finally realized that she was herself while brewing.

_It's like home._

Renee stretched her arms tiredly on the sofa after long hours in detention. She gazed warily at the untouched books and parchments around her and signed. She hasn't done her essays for the DADA and transfiguration class.

_It's been a long day for me today._

Renee picked one parchment and a quill and write for her Mother. It's been a month since she was been here that she still hasn't written a single letter at her.

_She will surely kill me,_ Renee thought as she began to write her letter_._

_**Mum,**_

_**How are you and Toby doing there? Sorry if I haven't get touch with you, though you already told me to write often. I've been sorted in Gryffindor you know. They said that the ancestry's house affects the sorting hat's decision, what's your house when you are still here?**_

_**Hope you take care of yourself. I'm fine here really, though it could be better if I've stayed there**_

_**.**_

_**Write soon, I miss you.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Renee.**_

Renee rolled the parchment and headed to the Owlery. She attached her letter to one owl and gave her address and watched the owl as he flied away. Renee signed happily to think her mother will be delighted to read her letter,

_Or even furious because of not writing sooner_, she snorted to herself as skipped all the way to the corridors.

Renee started her way to the great hall when a soft sound caught her attention. It was like a cloth passing on the floor. She looked around to see if someone was here with her. She saw no one, and then she heard the soft sound again. Renee picked her wand and pointed it in the air and she walked consciously.

_I hope that it was just peeves fooling around, _she thought loudly as she could hear her fast beating heart_. _Something was odd on the corridors, she was sure of it.

Renee looked around and decided that she was just hallucinating again. _Maybe it's the effect of dreamless potion?_, she finally concluded.

She almost reached the great hall when the trio ran to her

"Were have you been? We've been looking for you!" Hermione looked worried about Renee.

"I just went to the Owlery. Why?"

"One Dementor just almost attacks one student! We were sent back to the common room, professor Dumbledore is really furious!" Renee could hear her heart pounding as they started to run to the common room.

The four Gryffindors reached the common room soon enough panting. They scrambled to the sofa, exhausted. Renee looked at harry, deep in thought again.

_A student was attack by a Dementor? How could this be?_

"Why would a Dementor attack a student? And why is that creature inside the castle anyway?" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"I saw one on the Owlery" Renee confessed, everyone looked at her in shocked.

"Did it…"

"No, but I thought I was just hallucinating"

"I never had seen Dumbledore so furious in my life here. He was so furious to the ministry" Ron shook his head, as if shoving the memory out of his head.

Professor McGonagall entered the common room that made the room quiet. She looked so pale and worried. She was holding a parchment on one hand and read it to them.

"Announcement: no students allowed going out of the common rooms tonight. This order will be up until all dementors are chase out of the castle"

"How's Cho, professor?" Harry suddenly asked and Renee can't help but saw a flicker of worry in his eyes.

"She is fine, Mr. Potter. She is resting on the infirmary at the moment. Now please don't wander on the corridors tonight, especially you Weasley twins. Or you will be losing all your house points you gained in Quidditch game" she warned before exited the room.

Renee watched Harry pacing back and forth. They had already finished eating dinner, which were delivered by house elves (in Hermione's dismay). The three sat on near the fireplace, Hermione teaching Ron on charms and Renee was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees.

"I'm really getting dizzy to you now Harry. Could you settle on one place only? Cho will be fine." Hermione looked up on the book.

But Harry doesn't even hear her. He still paced back and forth; he would stop for a while, and then start pacing again. He would look at the fireplace, as if waiting for something to come out from it.

"Renee, I would like you to meet someone. But please promise me you wont tell a soul about it" he whispered when all of the students were already on bed; She looked at the trio and could feel the seriousness of the atmosphere.

"Okay" Renee nodded in agreement.

"Promise me"

"I promise. Do you want me to do the unbreakable vow?" said Renee sarcastically.

_I wonder who I will be meeting with._

Renee could sense even Hermione become tense, she stop tutoring Ron; while Ron chew the end of his quill nervously.

"Harry" a distant voice made Renee jumped and looked around to see. Everyone stooped and looked at the fireplace.

She looked at the direction they were looking at. A face of a man appeared on the fire! He has long curly locks of hair, a worried face looking at the place. He looked at her and surprised as much as she do.

"She's Renee Ann Matte I was talking about. She just transferred here." the man on the fire looked at harry warily and then looked at her and made a smile.

"I didn't know that transferring is allowed at Hogwarts" he said quietly, still looking at Renee.

"I'm home schooled" She explained at the man they called Sirius. He looked more surprised, like he knew something the four don't know. He looked at Harry again, worried.

"I see. Harry you owled me with Hedwig again last time. I've told you…"

"There are Dementors on the school ground again Sirius. And I think they were looking for something… or someone and I think that is also connected to the dream" He explained the attack of the Dementor and his dream.

"The best you could do is staying safe all the times, stick together. Never go alone, go with pairs all the time. Dumbledore will be chasing out those dementors on the castle, have faith with him"

"How about you Sirius? You need to be careful also. They said Dementors were running on the streets since those two prisoners escaped…"

"Don't worry about me; I've already got a safer place than the cave. Now don't go wandering on the corridors while they didn't tell that it's already safe, did you hear me?" he looked at him and Harry nodded, like a father scolding his son.

"Owl me again if something happened again, but please don't used Hedwig again. Now please be careful, and be watchful at all times"

"When I could see you again?" Harry looked hopeful; he's like a lost child.

"We will see Harry, many things are happening these days. I can't promise anything. But I will do my best to meet you again." he said before he disappeared in the fire, leaving crumbs of fire and ashes.

No one speak for a long time. Renee looked at Harry, _he seemed to be worried more than he is worried about Cho earlier; or this meeting that making him worried all along?_ Renee really can't tell.

"I will never be customized to the way wizards communicate" She broke the silence, looked at harry and gave him a small smile.

"You'll get used to it"

It took Renee a while before she realized that the person they had talked to is Sirius Black, the prisoner who escaped four years ago. Hermione explained about his innocence and being his godfather to Harry, which she accepted her explanation and promised to tell no one about it.

Morning classes were suspended because of the clearing of the castle (in Hermione's disappointment). The four stayed at the common room, read books; played chess with Ron whom she had lost for five times straight and even fooled around with Fred and George. House elves delivered our meals and a note from professor McGonagall that students can now precede to their afternoon classes.

Lunch at the great hall was really quite; even the professors were looking grumpy (the usual face for professor Snape) that even Dumbledore's signature eye twinkling was gone today. Renee thought the professors didn't sleep a wink because of the clearing.

After that incident, they didn't saw a single Dementor again.


	8. Gryffindor's style of Persuasion

**Chapter seven: Gryffindor's style of Persuasion**

_Today is the last day of my detention, _Renee finally realized and signed_. _

She glanced at the potion master stirring his cauldron. Renee was assisting him to brew cough potion in request of Madam Poppy, since many students were now getting flu these days. He was stirred his cauldron gracefully, like painting on a blank canvass. Renee cannot help but stared to it, it was really beautiful.

"It would be best if don't drool on the ingredients Miss Matte, I will not be able to used that if you infect it with your saliva" Snape said in his cold voice, making Renee shiver. She looked down at the ingredients she's chopping, feeling her cheeks become hotter.

"Where did you learn that kind of stirring? I didn't read that on the books" Renee gained courage to ask after long silence.

"That is none of your business" Snape hissed, making her speechless again.

He looked at the student beside her, astonished as Renee rolled her eyes at him.

_I'm no longer afraid on his sharp comments. Maybe I'm getting immune for it; I've been receiving his harsh comments for almost two weeks now._

Renee peeked at the cauldron and looked at him, sinking every movement of his hands on the potion on her head. He signed in resignation and looked at Renee warily.

"What do you want?"

"Can I try that?" She pointed at the stirring rod, looking at him hopefully.

"No. focus on the one I've given you"

Renee pouted as he said that and returned to chopping.

"Professor?" asked Renee for his attention once again, an idea popped to her head.

"What is it again? Can you just keep you mouth shut until we finished this potion?" Snape was already losing his patience to her; Renee pushed her luck this time.

"I was just thinking…can I have advance lessons from you?"

He looked at her like she said a bad joke.

"No"

"Just give me a chance professor. I'll be a good student…I'm still haven't gotten hang on the subject that I think I need supplemental lessons" Renee plead.

_That was actually a lie, I was better than Ron in potions._

"No"

"Professor…"

"If I hear another plead on your mouth I'll deduct points, or see yourself in detention until the end of the term" Snape warned Renee.

"But"

"That's it ten points from Gryffindor. Didn't you know what a last warning means? Now resume to chopping" Snape sneered, making Renee looked down on her chopping in defeat.

To her disappointment her last day of detention leave as that, neither of the two spoke until they finished brewing and putting it in a batch of vials.

_I never knew I would enjoy potions, much more than reading mediwizardly books in the library. Maybe hands on practice made me love it, _she thought_._

"Goodnight professor" Renee glanced at the potion master the last time as Snape was arranging the vials on the vial container. He raised his hand, not even looked at Renee.

She left the room determined, with wide idea's swarming to her head.

_I swear to myself that I will gain his supplemental lessons no matter what, _she declared_. _

The classes seem to be pretty normal in next few days, though they were literally drowned to homework and exams. No signs of Dementor or fugitives, it's like they were doing it for the student's sakes for them to be focused to their studies. Renee didn't even have a single dream about the fugitives that it already gave her goodnight sleep.

That made Renee focus on persuading professor Snape for the Supplemental lesson. She even made an intentional mistake on her potion, letting him see how clumsy she could get in potions.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being clumsy, let alone doing it intentionally" He hissed and he could hear her softly cursed on the failed attempt. Snape nearly smiled, though he hides it through his sneers on Neville.

_Better let go the idea of getting clumsy. I think I would just deduct all of the house points at the end of the month if I still do this, _Renee thought as she think another plan to persuade the man_._

There were times that Renee would make herself be late in getting out of the class. She decided not to be very attentive to class since that was Hermione's job. She would look at him grinning foolishly at him, trying all her efforts to make him impress to her like making my lab table so clean that she could even looked at my complexion on it, making perfect essays and perfect potions. Renee would ask him if he needed anything in particular that she could help him.

"I don't need any help Matte, and I am still not doing supplemental lessons" said Snape sternly, yet hiding his enjoyment on torturing the new student.

Renee signed in defeat and exited the room and looked back at him before leaving.

"I'm not giving up sir" she declared before closing the door, missing the Snape's lip twitching upwards.

Today's weather was really nice. Renee looked at the clear blue sky and signed. She still hasn't convinced professor Snape for the supplemental lessons. The frustrated girl as she signed again, she was on the astronomy tower, looking the lovely scenery below her.

Renee ducked my head on her arms and signed again. She was really run off ideas now, and she's really getting upset about it.

"We have good weather today, isn't it Miss Matte?" a voice made the girl jumped. Renee looked at next to her and saw the Headmaster.

_How did he come here unnoticed?_

"Yes professor…it's really beautiful" Renee looked at the scenery once again. At the far side they could see flying brooms, _must have been a practice in Quidditch_. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"How is your staying here? Are you making friends?"

"Its really wonderful here sir…there are many things to learn. I made friends here, the Gryffindors were really nice. I made friends with Hermione and Harry. Oh and there's Ron also" Renee happily told him. She could see a curiosity look in his eyes in a moment.

"Friends are a good source of energy. Keep them well" his eyes twinkle behind his spectacles.

"Yes sir"

"Any subject you like here?"

"Every subject is really interesting except for history…I mean I like transfiguration and especially Potions! They were really interesting! I even like to have supplemental lessons in potions but my professor still didn't agree on it" Renee blurted out which she regret after a few seconds.

"Yes I've heard you excel on transfiguration and potions. Those rabbit ears were fascinating" Renee looked down in embarrassment, realizing that he knows what she did to Malfoy. She looked at him again, smiling at her and grinned back.

"Well sir I have a reason for that…"

"I've heard it from professor McGonagall. Defending your friends, you really deserve to be in Gryffindor" Renee grinned back on his comment. _At least I know I was really meant to be in Gryffindor._

"You didn't mention Divination. Don't you fancy that subject?"

"I…it's like I don't like predicting my future sir. I rather have it in surprise" Renee flushed at her opinion. She looked at him, looking more curious than ever.

"Yes…yes…the future still depends on you…"

She smiled at him and looked at the scenery again. It is really peaceful.

Renee stood in front of Professor Snape's office. She swallowed hard, thinking about her last resort. She knocked softly and heard his cold voice saying "enter".

Severus looked so dumbstruck when he saw Renee standing on his door, but it was just a second and his face returned as a warily one.

"What do you want?" Snape scowled, raising his one eyebrow.

_Just one last time, _Renee thought and made a deep breathe, gaining her Gryffindor's courage before answering.

"Sir, you know very well why I went here" she finally answered, meeting his black eyes.

Long silence, Snape stared at Renee and she dared not to break away the eye contact. Renee was desperate now, though she still doesn't know why she's doing this.

_Why is this so important to me?_

Snape was the one who break the eye contact and went back in grading papers and release a long sign. Renee remained staring at him, keeping her gait steady.

"It will be every Friday, after dinner. If you come here late I will make sure that these supplemental classes will be off"

_No way, _Renee looked at him in disbelief.

"t-thank you, professor!" Said Renee, came back as the one who first met him; always stammer in front of him.

"Now go before I change my mind" Snape said almost in a whisper.

Renee hurriedly exited the room, but ducked her head again on the door after a moment.

"Thank you so much!" She beamed at him, and saw him scowling. Renee chuckled in response and closed the door.

She ran excitedly on the corridors, not caring if a professor would scold her, she was too happy to care.

_I succeed! I just got his supplemental lessons! _

Renee happily skipped on the dungeons, whistling her favorite tune that she didn't even mind some slytherins glaring at her. She even grinned at Malfoy and his goons when she collided with them and leaving them stunned.

_This is going to be exciting!_


	9. first lesson

**Chapter eight: first lesson **

_The days were turning too slow._ Renee thought as she tapped her quill impatiently while looking at the calendar hanging on the common room.

_I still have 2 days before the supplemental lessons and I'm starting to get impatient. _

She's been trying not to get in trouble, just not make professor Snape any excuse to cancel their appointment.

_Even if that means controlling my urge to hex Malfoy because of his stupid remarks, so be it._

Renee left her homework halfway done and headed to the great hall for dinner. Just in time she opened the doors, the owls were already giving letters. A gray owl approached Renee and gave her an envelope. She gave the owl some owl's treat she usually have in pocket and flew away. Renee knew right away that it was from her mother, Isabel was not the fond of parchment and ink anymore, saying ball point pen were much more convenient. She sat next to Hermione, reading the daily prophet.

"What's the news Hermione?"

"It seems that one of the prisoners were spotted in Hogsmeade"

Renee flinched at the news and exchanged glances with Harry; he was pretty worried about it too.

"Don't worry mate. They will get them" Ron tapped Harry's shoulders. Renee thought he was still having a bad feeling about these fugitives.

_Or worried about his godfather lurking outside while there are still dementors around_, she added to herself.

"I was just thinking…who are they looking for?" Harry was in deep thought again. She remembered the time when he got some vision about them on the great hall.

"The article said that he almost kidnapped a girl, its good that the dementors got there early, though he escaped again" Renee pointed the moving picture; A ragged looking man running frantically, while the dementors were following them. On the side of the picture, she spotted a trembling girl, thinking that she might be the one who was nearly kidnapped.

"What does he want? Is he a pervert or something?" Ron comment, shaking his head.

"Might be" Hermione responded at Ron, not taking her eyes away from the newspaper.

_I never thought pervert people also exist on wizard world,_ Renee thought as she glanced again on the moving picture_._ She knew beneath her that they were missing something, a missing puzzle piece that will answer all of their questions.

_But what is it?_

Renee looked for a quiet spot on the common room and read her mother's letter after dinner. She smiled at herself, seeing her mother's not so tidy handwriting.

_**Renee,**_

_**I'm glad to hear that you already enjoying your stay in Hogwarts; Toby and I were just fine. I'm still busy at the pharmacy; Toby is missing your messy room every time he cleans it. The house feels empty without you here dear.**_

_**Glad to hear you're in Gryffindor. I'm also in that house when I'm still studying. I've heard professor McGonagall is your head of the house, hope she wasn't hard on you. Is the fat lady still there? Is she still trying to break the glass from her voice?**_

_**How about your classes? Made friends so far?**_

_**I miss you too. I hope I could visit you there if I had the time. I wanted to visit Hogwarts again too; I want to see if there are changes there.**_

_**Take care, write soon (and I mean sooner than the first time you write!)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mum**_

Renee didn't waste time. She took an empty parchment from the one she's saving for my history essay homework and started to write. She told her about school, how she makes friends with Harry and my supplemental lessons with Snape.

She rolled the parchment and signed contently on her handwriting and headed to the Owlery and gave it to the school's owl to send it.

It was already Monday and Renee was so excited for upcoming lessons from professor Snape. She can't even stop grinning though out the day that the enthusiastic girl didn't even noticed Malfoy's remarks.

At dinner, Renee almost wolfed her food. Her three friends looked at her like she was a stray woman who just eaten after five days.

"Got to go, See you at the common room!" Renee stormed out after drinking all the pumpkin juice on my glass as she saw professor Snape finished his dinner and left the teachers table.

She ran though the corridors until she catch up with the potion's master. Renee looked at him cautiously as she keeps straitening her robes on their way to the potions lab.

Snape sat on his table and eyed her cautiously. Renee sat at the nearest lab table, looking at him eagerly; waiting for his instructions.

"Did you bring your book?" his silky voice startled her. Renee got the book on her bag and showed it to him.

"Very well, I don't know why you wanted my supplemental lessons, but I know you didn't even need one. I suppose you owe me an explanation" Snape crossed his arms on his chest.

Renee looked at him and thinks about her reasons.

_I didn't even know it myself, really._

"I wanted to learn. Everyone else knows that I was just home schooled by my mum. And your lessons made me love the subject. Potions were complicated and some don't appreciate it. But I think it was really interesting" Renee explained, astonished to myself how she came up with that answer.

Snape looked amused by the new student's answer, thinking there are only few who could appreciate his subject.

"Very well" said Snape, glancing at the ingredients cupboard.

"Go and fetch the ingredients for draught for the living dead. I'll give an hour and a half to do it" he said and signed in resignation.

Renee went to the student's cupboard and looked for the ingredients. She grabbed the bottle of wormwood and asphrodel on the upper left of the cabinet and carefully placed it on the table. She went back and looked for the remaining ingredients. She could see in the corner of her eye that the professor was studying her. She felt nervous again.

_What if I messed up? What if I made him angry? My two weeks of persuading him will be in waste._

Renee shoved the idea of "what ifs" and concentrated on grabbing the ingredients. She finally saw the valerian roots, sloth brain and sopophorus brain on the back shelves and placed it on the table along with the other ingredients.

Snape would just give some information about the ingredients that Renee tried to remember while fixing her workplace. After getting all the equipments she needed, Renee wrote everything that he said on the side of her book.

Renee rolled up her sleeves and started to get work. She already sliced the other ingredients, but not the sopophorus beans.

_I supposed to get the juice, but it's to hard to sliced, _she groaned in frustration_. _

She glanced at the potions master, who's leaning on the wall, reading a potions journal_, is there anything he could read besides that_? Renee looked at the sopophorus beans again in frustration.

"Professor, is there any way to get the juice of sopophorus beans aside from slicing it? It's really hard to slice" Renee pouted in frustration. Snape looked at her cauldron and the sopophorus bean on the side.

"Crush it"

"Excuse me? But the books…"

"You're asking me about the other way. Crush it" Snape went back on his reading.

Renee glanced on the beans and crushed the beans. True enough, it's easier than slicing it and she could get more juices from it.

_Why would they write about slicing it if we could just crush it?_

After putting the juice on the cauldron, the content went from black current colored liquid to light shade of lilac. Renee noted on the side of the book about the crushing then proceeds on stirring.

"Stir it seven times, counter clock wise, then one clockwise" he poked at her cauldron, recognizing the appropriate color of the potion.

"Why clockwise?"

"It will make the potion stronger"

Renee nodded and noted it again on the book and start stirring. One, two, three, four,

The potion started to be clear. She smiled in triumph.

_Five…six…seven, Then one clockwise stir and I'm done_.

She smiled at her own accomplishment. It was already clear as the water. Renee glanced at the potions master, who's also looking at her cauldron.

"Very well"

Renee grinned at him, but stopped as he growled at her. She looked at the cauldron again; _I think he still wasn't used in someone grinning at him, _she mentally noted herself_._

"Transfer it on the vial, Miss Matte. But be careful on the contents. I don't want to have a living Juliet in my classroom" Snape said and started to work on the pilled parchment on his table.

"You knew about Romeo and Juliet sir?"

"Yes, what do you think of me? Just reading about potions all my life?"

"I don't know Shakespeare's works were popular also in this world. _And I always saw you reading about potions_." Renee muttered on the last sentence. He raised his eyebrow on her and she grinned back as apology.

"You've been taught well in potions Miss Matte. Is your mother a potion's mistress?"

Renee stopped for a while and think. "I don't think sir. She was just following a syllabus and a book, though I could say that she was a good teacher. Not to mention brutal" She can't help but remembered those times when she taught her about potions.

_Why did she do great in teaching potions while she can't even cook a decent meal?_

She finished transferring the potion on the vial and labeled it on her neatest handwriting she could write. Renee cleaned her workplace with a flick of her wand and admired the clear bottle before placing it on his desk.

"Thanks for teaching me today sir"

"I still stand that you don't need this lessons"

"But how come you agreed to it?"

He just mumbled something that Renee didn't really hear well. She just heard the word 'headmaster'.

Renee smiled at the revelation; _I need to thank the headmaster for this_.

"You can go now" Snape muttered, still buried his face on a pile of paperwork.

"Maybe I could help you with that sir, you could be up all night all if you do it alone" Renee offered a hand at him. Snape looked at her and his pile of parchment and signed.

"You could grade these essays from the first years" he picked a pile of parchment and gave it to her.

Renee went to the nearest table and picked her quill and ink bottle and started. After a few essays of checking, she groaned in resignation.

_How could these students get so stupid? Even I, who don't have any magical background, got decent essays when I was their age!_

"Dunderheads" Renee muttered as she read the fifth essay she graded.

"Just gave them a D" he said not even looked at her.

"With pleasure" She grinned and wrote a big letter D on top of the parchment. _These students really deserve it, no wonder Snape loath teaching_. Renee glanced at him and saw a small smirk on his face.

She finished reading the last paper, and graded it a C. It's the highest grade she could give to them.

"They really have to study more"

"First years essays were always a joy for every professor here" Snape sarcastically said. Renee thought he intentionally gave these first years' essays to her, _such a sadist._

Renee stretched her stiffed arms, picked the graded parchments and handed it to Snape. She glanced at the last paper he graded; he put a large E on the parchment and thought that he also finished his work.

"Is there anything I could do sir?"

"No, you could now go to bed" he started to pile the parchments again.

"Thank you sir" She picked her bag and headed to the door.

"Goodnight sir" Renee glanced at the potions master before exiting the room. He just muttered something and she just smiled in response.

Renee headed to the common room with a smile on my face. _Did I just have a lesson with him?_

She chuckled on the thought; _yes you just have a lesson with him because you succeed in persuading him_, a voice said to her head.

_I need to thank professor Dumbledore the next time I see him._

"I must have been gone insane" she said aloud, making other students on the corridor stared at her.


	10. Trelawney trouble

_a/n: thanks Naomisingerkitty for noticing mistake. ^_^ haha_

_enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine: Trelawney trouble<strong>

Renee tried not to get obvious about the extra lessons she's having with professor Snape. It was already known that Gryffindors despised him, telling about it was not a good idea.

She glanced at the teachers table and spotted the potions master at lunch. He still has those poisonous expressions even if he's eating. Snape noticed her and raised an eyebrow; she returned her gaze on the plate, feeling flushed.

_Why in Merlin I'm flushing?_

She glanced back and saw him talking to professor Trelawney. The divination professor was very giddy telling her story that Renee could even see far from here. The professors noticed her gaze and Trelawney waved at her and saw Snape smirked.

Renee bowed slightly at them and resumed to her meal, cursing herself for gazing at the teacher's table. She tried her best not to look at them again.

_Please don't tell me they were talking about me._

Just then, the owls arrived with mails and packages on their beak. An owl approached Renee and gave her an envelope. She gave the owl some bread on her plate and the owl flew away.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, eating while reading a book on her hand.

"Mother" Renee said not even looked at the letter. _Who would send me a letter except for her, right?_ She opened the letter; sure enough, it was from her.

_**Renee,**_

_**It's nice to hear that you already made friends there. And to think that includes Harry. Is it really Harry Potter? I would like to meet him personally, if that's okay.**_

_**I've always known that you liked potions. I'm impressed that you managed to get extra lessons from Snape. He was always grumpy from the last time I saw him.**_

_**I may go there, but still can't decide when; I still have many things to do here. Maybe I'll just pop up there anytime, Can't wait to see you.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Mum**_

Renee put down the letter and grinned. _So she knew about Professor Snape, _which made her smile more for some reason_. _

"You looked so happy" Hermione stated as Renee resumed on eating.

"She said she'll go here to visit me" She announced, can't even hide the excitement on her voice.

"That's great, you seemed to missed her"

"Yeah" Renee flushed_. I think they thought I was like a 5 year old kid who misses her mum._ She looked at them and saw them smiling at her, She grinned back.

_It's nice to have friends._

"She also said she wanted to meet Harry"

"Oh, okay" he blushed at her statement, still wasn't used to the attention people giving him.

After eating, the four started their way to the grounds since they still have free afternoon period. Just then, professor Trelawney blocked the way.

"There you are Miss Matte! I've been waiting for you!" she beamed at the shocked teen.

"Professor" _I had a very bad feeling about this._

"I hope you didn't forget our meeting today, come! We still have many things to discuss!" Trelawney started too dragged her on the opposite way. Renee looked at the trio, desperately asking for help.

"Actually professor, we still have classes after lunch" Harry lied secretly winked at her.

"I believe you have free time on this time Mister Potter. Professor Trelawney borrow Miss Matte for a while, they seem to have many things to discuss" Renee can't help but glared at Professor Snape, who seems to finished his lunch.

"Come! We still have many things to tackle! This is going to be exciting. Thank you Professor Snape" Trelawney squealed, dragging the poor girl on her side. She glanced at the trio on defeat and glared at the potions master, smirking in triumph.

_So now I'm here at professor Trelawney's office…again._

Renee signed heavily as she looked at the divination professor gather her things. _Please tell me we won't be using them, _she groaned to the thought.

_That Snape really enjoys seeing his students suffer,_ she signed again. That made her thought why did she want to have extra lessons from such a bastard like him.

_Maybe this is his type of revenge for my extra lessons._

"Now, Miss Matte; I tried to research about your dream, consulted the constellations and cards. But I still nothing to find" Trelawney took a magic ball on her shelves and put it in her desk.

"Now we will try to find the answers to your past life, now look at the crystal ball and concentrate" she told her. Renee never felt as stupid as she gazed at the crystal ball. The crystal ball was so black on the inside, like a black smoke.

_It not like something will come up here, this is stupid._

Then Renee saw a flicker of light on the crystal. It was blurred but she could see many things at a time, her room at their house, potions lab, people running, forest, Quidditch area, flying snitch, black robes flying brooms. Renee looked closer on it to see it more clearly. But as she gotten nearer, Renee just saw her reflection.

"What do you see?"

"I saw… my reflection" said Renee, not leaving her eyes on the crystal. Of _course I will see my reflection here. Am I just hallucinating again?_ Before she could think again she saw the color of her eyes changed, it became silver.

_How did it turn out to be silver?_ She gasped on her reflection.

"Tell me, what do you saw?" Trelawney urged her. Renee didn't spoke; instead she looked at the ordinary mirror hanging on the wall. Her eyes were still green.

_That was weird._

Renee looked at the crystal ball again and surprised to see her eyes were green again.

_Am I having delusion?_

"I just saw my reflection. That's all" her statement was more like convincing herself than the divination professor. The professor looked at her, thinking that she was not telling the truth.

_I'm not totally lying about it._

"Don't you have disturbing dreams yet?"

"Not in last few weeks. The dreamless potions was a great help for me"

"I see" the divination professor looked disappointed about it.

The next hour seems to be a blur. Trelawney asked again to concentrate on the crystal, thinking that the student would see more than the last time. After obvious failure, she began to talk about premonitions using different methods like stars, tarot cards and yes even tea leaves. She keeps on babbling about while Renee was thinking how to escape from crap she was into.

"I don't want to offend you professor, but I think this isn't connected to my dream anymore" Renee interrupted her while Trelawney was preparing their tea cups for demonstration of predicting by using tea leaves.

She stop for her work and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry professor for disturbing you about my dreams last time. But I think that was already resolved by drinking dreamless potion" Renee tried to be polite in every way that she can, so she can't offend the poor professor.

"I see" Trelawney finally said after long silence and signed.

"But I could hear some of your lectures some other time…if you want" Renee quickly said, trying to cheer her up.

It seems to cheer her up, but Renee seems to regret what she had said. Trelawney's face brightened again and her usual smile appeared on her face.

"Of course my dear, you're most welcome in my office" She smiled back at the student after she came back to her usual self.

_I may not totally like her, but she's still a nice professor; minus those usual predictions about our deaths._

"I think I need to go now professor, they were waiting for me at the grounds" Renee smiled sweetly at her, using her usual sweet smile strategy to her teachers on her previous school.

"Of course, of course. Feel free to come back here dear, anytime" said Renee, seemed to be dazed.

Renee grabbed my bag and exited the room, as she wasted no second to stay on the office.

_No more crystal gazing for me_, she declared to herself.

Renee quickly went to the grounds to look for her friends. Luckily, she spotted them easily under the big tree near the black lake, enjoying the sun.

"Hey guys" She called them.

"You already escaped from Trelawney?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, finally" said Renee and sat next to him, careful not to touch him.

"What did you guys do, Tea leaf reading?" Ron asked.

"Nearly, we went crystal gazing" she rolled my eyes in irritation.

"What did you saw?"

"Well, I did saw a few things but it was really blurred. And then I saw my reflection, my eyes turned silver for some reason" she explained and shrugged.

"Well, crystal usually gives the weirdest impressions" Harry said, Renee thought he was thinking about the last class in divination, when they went crystal gazing.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to hate divination. Not that I liked it before" she signed and looked at the sky, there are few clouds and it revealed the clear blue sky.

_I just wasted my time there._


	11. doubts

**Chapter ten: doubts**

Today's classes made Renee question her for having good grades in OWLS, especially in potions. They were tending to brew wiggenweld potion for their quarter exams, a healing potion with the power to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep.

"I suppose that I already said that you need to study the ingredients before hand. Now lets see if you really studied" Snape pulled his wand, muttered a few words and the label from the jars in front of her disappeared.

All of them groaned in unison.

"Begin. Now" Snape gives them a wicked smile, so contented on the class displeasure.

Renee looked at the table and signed. She began to start her potion when it came to her attention that she didn't recognize the half of its ingredients. She looked at the ingredients in front of her. Sure she could name some, basically the usual ingredients; but not the other ones.

_I remember that we used to have shortage in potion ingredients at home. Toby used to buy some, but not the rare ones. _

Snape seemed to notice her dilemma as he passed her table while the poor girl struggled in which billywing sting slime or sloth drain mucus she should put on the cauldron first. He just gave his usual smirks and starts to bark on Neville who seem start his potion a wrong way.

Renee struggled to finish the potion like the rest of the class, fortunately on her first try; though she was one of the last students to finish the potion because of making to much time who identify the ingredients.

_I looked so pathetic, even Ron finished his potion faster than me. Well, he lived on a wizard house, he sure knew those ingredients than me, _she thought sadly_._

Caring for magical creatures was not in the exception too. Renee found it hard to feed the creature Hagrid taught about; she didn't even remember what kind of creature is it. It was huge, but not as big as dragon; though it was as dangerous. It was kind of fascinating but in a disturbing way how Hagrid talked about the creatures, like they won't hurt a thing while in fact they could turn a house down in ashes.

Flying class seems to be the encore of her bad day. She managed to call the broom up this time to her relief.

"Now hold the handle firmly, not that way, look how I handle mine…that's much better. And position yourself like this" Renee tried to mimic everything professor Hooch did on her broom.

Before she knew it, she was already on air. Renee tried to balance herself, like her life is already on stake.

_Well it was already on stake when I looked below and notice that I was already a hundred feet away from the ground._

Renee swallowed hard and tried not to look at the ground. _Now I know what it feels like to have fear on heights_. She flies carefully but surely.

"Now, put your weight on the other side if you want to take a turn. Yes you're doing just fine" Renee smiled at the coach's encouragement. She made a quick turn and saw the magnificent view in front of them. Renee tried to fly forward to see a better view, but made a wrong turn and she nearly fell on the broom.

Just then the broom seems to be broken or gone insane. It darted all the way down, while she was trying to balance herself again. Professor Hooch followed her down, shouting some instructions that Renee couldn't comprehend. The broom shook vigorously, as if trying to let her fall, she fall but managed to hold on the handle. It continued to shake Renee off, until she had only one hand holding.

For the finale, it shook violently; and Renee was already falling fast on the ground. Her eyes were closed and couldn't think straight. _I'm going to die._

_No I'm not going to die here_, she snapped.

"Aresto momentum!" shouted Renee before she would crack her head on the ground. It fall slowed her down a bit, but still had a quite impact when she hit the ground.

Renee lay on the ground, groaning. Her back, arms and thigh hurts, but thankful that she thought that she didn't crack her head on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Professor Hooch rushed on her side.

"I think I am" Renee muttered, realizing many students swamped around her.

"Can you stand?" instead answering, she carefully stood up; examining if I had broken any bones. Luckily, she managed to get back on the ground in one piece. She looked on the broom that she rode, that now already on the ground.

Renee scowled loudly on supper, after telling Hermione how bad her day was. Hermione looked at her new friend sympathetically.

"Not everyone was good in flying" Hermione tried to comfort Renee with her words.

"Yes because even Herm…" Ron stopped talking when Hermione gave him a deathly glare.

_She could be scary sometimes, scarier than Snape._

"I really don't know why I excel on OWLS. I'm beginning to screw up!" Renee exclaimed, buried her face on her arms.

"I don't think you fell on the broom accidentally" Harry spoke.

"Do you think..." Renee looked at him wondering.

"From the looks of your flying earlier, it's like someone is cursing your broom. Like the one I've had on my first year"

"I could have cracked my head there! Who would…?"

Renee looked at them, like they already had the same person thinking about who would curse the broom.

"We don't have evidence" she signed in dismay.

_I will really get him for this, _she curse to herself_._

She knocked again on the potions lab; still upset what things are going through for the past few days. Renee looked at her hands and knees scrapped from the earlier flying lessons. She signed heavily, she managed to fly decently earlier and to her relief she didn't have a crazy ride like she had the last time.

"Enter" Renee opened the doors and spotted the potion master near the students cupboard. Snape looked at me with his usual raised eyebrow.

"Good evening professor" Renee smiled timidly at him. Snape nodded and went back his attention to the cupboard and she placed my bag on her lab table and sat.

"I've noticed you are not familiar in some ingredients we are using…" Snape said while getting several bottles and placed it in front of her. His voice trailed and she looked at him attentively. Snape pulled his wand on his robes and muttered a spell that made the names on the jars invisible.

"Today we are going to get you familiarized to those ingredients before you get an error from brewing and blow up my classroom" He raised his eyebrow again, thinking about the last lesson when Renee nearly put the sloth drain mucus on the cauldron first.

"Yes sir" she got her notebook and quill from her bag and waited for his instructions.

He lined up the different ingredients in front of her and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Do you know the first one?" he pointed the fist bottle from her left.

The bottle was filled with thick greenish liquid. It was one of the ingredients they used in the last potion class.

"That was flobber worm mucus" Renee answered, she looked at him and Snape nodded in agreement.

"It's usually use in wiggenweld potion. It has a different smell than other worm mucus" Snape opened the jar and Renee could smell a distinctive smell, it was rather a salty smell; like the sea.

He closed the lid and continued in his lecture. Renee wrote everything informative in her notebook and he would open the lid of some jars and let her touched it, feeling its textures or let her smell some. He explained the vulnerability of some that becomes the reason for some delicate brewing potions.

The two finished almost twenty jars before calling it a night; almost memorized all of them that made him satisfy with the lesson. Renee helped him putting the jars back from its placed, and offered him a help on grading papers again.

_I beginning to think that helping him after the extra lessons start to be a tradition; _she smiled warily as she took the parchments from the professor_._

Renee sat on the nearest table on his and starts on checking papers as Snape gave a pop up quiz on the second years and third years.

She would steal several glances at him and noticed his hair wasn't that greasy like everyone else talking about. It has natural shine which stands out in the candlelight. His skin was pale but Renee really thinks it suits him.

_His hands looked so elegant with his elongated fingers. His eyes were the most attractive of all of his features, it was really black…so deep that it could swallow you whole._

"Eyes on the paper, Miss Matte" his silky voice startled her. _He has that kind of voice, so dark yet so captivating_. Renee blushed and looked back on the paper she was checking.

Renee shoved at the thought. _Did I just think I find him attractive?_

The noise of their quills filled the room. Renee found the silence very comforting but didn't know why.

_Is it because I'm with him?_

"Tell me… is your lesson with professor Trelawney very informative?" Snape's question made her jumped. _Is he trying to have a conversation with me?_

"It was rather…amusing how she's so enthusiast on her subject" Renee tried to find a better word for her, for not to revile her.

"Yes she was very happy when she told me how you came up to her and asked for her opinion" Snape smirked and Renee thought that he was the potion master was talking about what happened on the dinner hall.

"Well she tried to lock me on her office all day, I nearly missed the sun" Renee scowled thinking how he was cause of it.

"Then try to avoid her in dinner time to make sure she won't ambush you again"

"I'm planning on it" She smirked at him and handed the checked papers. Snape smirked back at her, then handed the girl a book.

It was an old book, but it was presentable in some ways; it reminded her of some books from the restricted portion of the library.

The book was entitled, _Different kinds of potion's ingredients and its uses by Sarah Kevins_

"That… will be useful on your study"

Renee looked at the book and smiled at him. He looked at me in the eye, somewhat astonished from what he saw on her face.

_I've never saw this like of emotion of him before; it was full of surprise…was that sadness? _

It was only a moment and looked at his work again.

"Thank you sir" Renee beamed, using her usual cheerful voice to annoy him. Snape looked at her again and raised his eyebrow and resumed on his work. He seemed to be used to her smiling at him, even though he didn't acknowledge it.

"You could go now" Snape scowled. Renee just smiled sheepishly as she felt triumph in annoying the potions master and headed to the door. Renee was not scared of him anymore.


	12. Half blood prince

**Chapter eleven: Half blood prince**

There are only a few students on the common room when Renee entered. She went to her favorite seat, a chair near the fireplace and began to flip the pages of the book. There was a nice handwritten on the first page of the book.

_The book belongs to the half blood prince,_ it says.

_Half blood prince…as in prince in some fairy tale?_ I chuckled_. Who would come up with this kind of nickname?_

Renee browsed through the pages aimlessly, not taking serious the first owner of the book. Then she became serious through out the reading. The book was really informative; it had the different potion ingredients, its characteristic, uses and were could it found.

And the most amusing part was the commentaries of the previous owner. The book was full of his dribbles. He had written other characteristic of the ingredients, making it more understandable.

"Syrup of Hellebore is a blue-colored substance extracted from the Hellebore. It is used in potion-making, and is a required ingredient of the Draught of Peace and Volubilis Potion." She read through the lines.

_**Smells like maple syrup, but an expired one**__._ The half blood prince wrote on the side of the picture.

Renee smiled on the half blood prince handwritten, it was really entertaining. She wondered if this person is a muggle born. _But his nickname says half blood, so most likely he was half muggle and half wizard._

It was getting late but Renee still kept reading the book and began to doze on the chair.

_The girl hugged herself as she passed on the street. The stores were still closed and the sun wasn't still up yet. The girl has brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She was petite that she might look younger than her age._

_She fastens her pace as she felt eerie on the place. It was already famous gossip that a few girls on her age were disappearing on the neighborhood._

_Something is not right. _

_A small noise came of to her senses that made her stop. She stops and looked around, she saw nothing._

_She signed, feeling foolish of the hunch that she was being followed. She looked at the direction she was heading for and start to walk again._

_Then she heard a 'crack' on her back. She looked on his back and spotted a ragged man, smiling foolishly._

_She knew this man. She slowly walked backwards; the always see the man on front page._

"_What do you want?" she demanded, pointing her wand on the strange man._

"_I was...just looking for someone. I was wondering if you are her" he slowly walked through her._

"_I'm not the one you looking for. Leave me alone or I will call for dementors!" where are those creatures when you needed them? She was shaking to death._

_He pointed his wand at her and at a second the girl was already on the floor. He carries the girl and disapparate again._

Renee opened her eyes wide and looked around. She was still chair on the common room with the book on her lap. She wipes the sweat on her forehead, _the dream felt so real._

_What was that?_

She stood up and stretched her stiff arms from the uncomfortable sleep position she had. Renee glanced at the clock, it was already morning.

She groaned on her aching muscles and headed upstairs. They were still asleep comfortably on their beds. Renee signed and sat on the edge on her bed. _If I just headed upstairs earlier I wouldn't have this body ache. _She grumbled on her drawer until she found the anti-pain potion and swallowed it.

Renee stepped into the showers before everyone wakes up. Cold water tickles her skin, which is a good feeling, removing all of her discomforts she's experiencing. She was still deep in thought about her dream when she put on a shirt and jeans and headed outside.

_The dream seems so real, what could this be mean?_

Renee sat under the big tree and watched the rising of the sun, deep in thought. _Where could that place be? If my dream was true, the girl was in great danger… but what can I do? _She stood up and decided to go the great hall for breakfast.

_Of course it wouldn't be true. It was just a dream. _

The classes seem to be fair this time. Renee took the farthest seat from Trelawney's class so she won't be babbling about her upcoming death. Trelawney doesn't seem to notice her absence from the front row because Harry was already there, meaning he was her target of the day again.

She sat under the big tree again and enjoyed the sun. Everyone seems to be enjoying it too, that few students stayed on the common rooms and the grounds were filled with students.

"Renee?" She looked around and saw Neville beside her. Renee smiled timidly and the boy sat next to her.

"You didn't go to see the Quidditch practice" Neville said, looking at the first years throwing pebbles at the lake to see if the giant squid will appear.

"You know I didn't like that sport" Renee frowned, thinking about her messy flying skills.

Neville chuckled on her statement.

"Don't laugh, it's as if you don't have messy flying skills too" Renee retorted. This time, he is the one who frowned and Renee's one who's chuckling.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's a book for different potion ingredients" said Renee, flipping the pages to let him see.

"That's interesting" he said and the two began to read the book. Renee shared the book with him and he was delighted with it too.

"Where did you get it?" he asked, after we read a few pages.

"Umm…" _I'm not sure if I'll tell him or not._

Renee went nearer to him, and whispered on his ear; she could see he was blushing.

"Oh don't blush Neville" Renee rolled her eyes at the boy beside her.

"Sorry, it tickles me" he mumbled, but still blushing.

"I got it from professor Snape, he lend it to me" she whispered, not bothered about Neville's tickling problem.

"I didn't know you two were close" he was taken aback.

"Well you see…I'm taking extra lessons from him. Oh and don't tell a soul about it! Hermione will think I'm cheating!" she exclaimed, putting her hand on her mouth realizing she made it so loud.

"I won't tell anyone, and Hermione will not think that" Neville said smiling.

"Well, I think she will. You know her, she thinks I don't need those lessons because I almost top those bloody OWLS" said Renee and signed. She looked at him and could tell that he was thinking the same.

"I need those extra lessons. I find it hard to adjust here" she exclaimed in frustration.

"You're actually doing great" he assured her.

"Really?" asked Renee looked at him in the eye. He flushed and looked at the black lake.

"Really… I could really compare you to a **puffapod. It's a **Fat pink pods with seeds that burst into flower if dropped you see…" She looked at him, _is he really comparing me to a plant?_

Then Renee noticed the professor with his signature black robe exiting the castle. He was walking fast, with his right hand clutching on his left arm. She couldn't read his face, but Renee could see a flinch of fear and pain on his eyes.

"…you are beautiful and very smart." she didn't manage to catch everything Neville said. She snapped at the reality as Snape disappeared on the forest.

"Gee…thanks for comforting me Neville" Renee managed to say, trying to hide the worry on eyes for the potions master. He blushed again on her statement, though Renee didn't mind it and gazed on the side of the forest which Snape disappeared to.

"Well what do we have here, two little lovebirds" the two jumped on surprise and looked were the voice comes from and saw Malfoy and his goons.

Neville blushed again and Renee gives Malfoy a dirty look_. Why is he always blushing…geez._

"Malfoy" Renee raised her eyebrow and scowled, amused to herself that she's beginning to absorb Snape's expression.

"Getting a date here huh…you got yourself a little girlfriend Longbottom. Good for you!" the insufferable boy snickered and Goyle and Crabbe joined him. Neville flushed in embarrassment. Renee stood up and glared at them.

"Leave us alone Malfoy, if you don't have anything to do why don't you just jump on the astronomy tower to make yourself useful?" she snapped.

"Ohm…getting braver huh Matte" he stepped closer at her.

"Oh I will always be Malfoy. Don't you remember our little argument before? I'm quite offended you already forgotten about it" Renee stepped closer and mocked in horror. He stepped back away from her words as he looked at her eyes; he seems to be remembering those fluffy ears.

"I almost forgot I came here to let you see this" Malfoy blinked several times as if he saw something odd. He pointed a picture on his hand.

It was a moving picture like the usual they have in the wizard world. It was Renee, while she was struggling with her broom got berserk.

_Damn, where did he get that photo? _Renee flushed on embarrassment, Malfoy smirked in triumph.

"Can I take your autograph? It was very famous in our house. They will be envious when they see I got your autograph" he laughed evilly, along with his two sidekicks.

"Back off Malfoy" the three both looked at Neville. He already stood on his feet and glared at Malfoy as bad as he could do.

"Getting braver for your little girlfriend here Longbottom?" Malfoy steeped closer to Neville.

"You're the one who put a curse on Renee's broom! I saw you! You…" he was already red in anger.

"Prove it" he sneered.

He pulled his wand and pointed it to Neville. "Everte Status!" he shouted; but Renee was quick enough to go in between them, grasping her wand on her pocket.

_Protego! _Renee shouted on her head. The spell bounced back and they were thrown out, drooping hard on the ground.

"What in the bloody…" Malfoy start to swear.

_Expelliarmus! _She shouted on her head before Malfoy could think another spell on them. His wand went out of his hands and dropped on a few feet away from him.

He stood up weakly, got his wand and run towards the castle; Crabbe and Goyle following him.

"That was way too cool. Waaaay to cool" Renee muttered to myself. _I've never tried a nonverbal spell until now. I've just read the theories of it, and never got the time to practice it._

"Are you okay?" She looked at Neville, who looked shocked from what just happened.

"Yeah I'm okay…I should be the one protecting you…sorry" he looked at the ground, ashamed.

"It's okay, were friends…remember? And you could protect me next time" Renee winked at him.

"Thanks anyway…but that was wicked nonverbal spell! How did you do that?"

"I didn't know either. It's the first time I did it actually"

"That's a cool nevertheless"

"Thanks! I could teach you sometime" she beamed at him. He agreed to it and the two sat under the big tree, closer to each other than before.


	13. dreams and unexpected visitor

**Chapter twelve: dreams and unexpected visitor**

Renee stared at the vacant seat on the teachers table and saw Snape was still not there. _Where could he be? I think he was in pain when I last saw him._

Harry and Ron were still absorbed to their favorite topic, _Quidditch_. Hermione is reading a book again. She signed and nibbled the muffin I'm eating; she was too worried to eat.

_Worried? Why would I be worried to him?_

_Because that was your favorite teacher you're talking about, _the voice inside her head answered. Then Renee noticed the side door opened and revealed the potions master. She stood up to make a better look.

His eyes looked very tired; his skin was paler than the usual. And he was walking limply to his seat. Professor Dumbledore looked at him worried too.

Renee sat again and observed him eating. Snape signed and began to eat, he was still has his steady pose even if she knew something was wrong.

After a while Renee saw him stood up and headed outside. She stood up too in reflex, the trio looked at me.

"See you on the common room" she rashly said, grabbing her bag and headed outside.

Renee looked around to see where he would go and saw him gazing on the big window on the corridor. She slowly went next to him and looked outside too. Snape looked at the uninvited companion with his raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded

"Nothing, I just found the scenery peaceful too" she timidly said. He opened his mouth and closed again, maybe too tired to argue. He looked outside again. It was rather dark outside and the only thing that has lights on was Hagrid's hut.

The two stood there for a few minutes in silence. Renee scrambled something on her bag; he looked at her again, wondering. She took the vial out of her bag and placed it on the window. It was anti-pain potion she usually brought on her bag.

"Drink it, it will make you feel better" said Renee before heading out to the common room.

"Why would I drink it?"

"Because you're tired and that will make you feel better. By the way that's an anti-pain potion if you're wondering what it is" Renee paused and looked at him.

"I am the potion master here. I could brew something like that for myself" he retorted.

"Geez professor…cant you just say thank you? Aren't you used to someone worried for you?" she blushed on her last statement. _Damn damn damn! _The two felt silent.

"Goodnight professor" Renee muttered and hurriedly headed to the common room before he could say anything again, scolding herself for saying something like that.

Renee run until she reached the painting to the common room and muttered the password and the painting opened. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already on the common room.

"You're red as a tomato. Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm okay. I maybe needed some rest" Renee mumbled and dashed to the girl's dormitory.

She sat on the edge of her bed and think.

_What the hell I just did?_

_A girl in braids runs for her life. She kept looking at her back as if someone is chasing her. She stripped and fell on the ground. A woman in black robes approached her and pointed her wand on the poor girl._

_She muttered a spell and the girl became unconscious._

_"Hey Esclair, Hurry up and get this girl" she shouted. A ragged man approached her._

_"Shut up woman, I get her already" he said as he carried the girl on his shoulders._

_"You think that's her this time?"_

_"We could only hope. He's getting impatient"_

_"Doesn't he have any information besides the age on the girl? It's hard to search everywhere"_

_"He doesn't tell anything and do you think we would be working this hard we know?" she rolled her eyes on her partner._

_"We should go, people would notice we're here" she said and they apperated. _

Renee bolted from her bed sweating. She frowned, _I had those dreams again. And it's not funny anymore._ She gazed on the clock and groaned. It was still early for her to get up, again. She lies down on her bed again and thinks of her dream.

_Is that some vision I'm getting?_

Renee frowned at the thought. _I just made a very Trelawney thought, vision? You've got to be kidding me_. She stood up and headed to the bathroom. _I was too exposed to Trelawney's lessons that made me thought of that._

After wearing fresh clothes, Renee headed to her usual spot on the grounds to have fresh air sat to admire the nice view in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" the voice made her jumped and blushed at the same time. Professor Snape was behind her.

"Admiring the view" Renee said and looked at the view again. the two both became silent.

"The potion you gave me is…adequate" he said quietly.

"You're welcome" Renee smiled at him, thinking that was his way to say thank you.

He mumbled something that she didn't understand.

"You could brew me a dreamless potion if you want" Renee smirked.

"No, I'll teach you how to brew it"

"That's better. Thanks" she beamed. Snape looked at her in the eye and looked at the black lake again.

"You're having bad dreams again?"

"Yes, and its getting to irritate me" she pouted.

"You could asked professor Trelawney for that"

"You have to be kidding me" Renee rolled my eyes at the professor. He just looked at her and smirked.

"I could tell that to Sybil for you" Renee stood up in horror at the statement.

Snape started to walk to the great hall and Renee followed him inside.

"Professor, don't tell her about it!" said Renee panicky at the professor.

He stops and looked at her in amusement, seemed to be enjoying teasing the student, which was unusually for him. Snape just smirked and entered the hall and Renee ran after him, _the last thing I wanted to do is sat on her office and discuss my death on tea leaves._

"Professor!" she shouted at the professor, but Snape didn't look back at her again.

Snape didn't tell it to the divination professor in her relief. She kept glaring at the potion's master in the entire breakfast.

_And he can't just stop smirking! Ugh_

He paused eating and looked at Trelawney's side, then looked back at his plate again.

"Stupid git" Renee grumbled on her breath, realizing he was teasing her. His smirk widen, as if he heard her.

Renee looked at the teachers table again. A hare patronus whispered on Dumbledore's ear. A smile plastered on his face; stood up and exited the hall.

_Who could that be?_

They had history of magic after breakfast. Renee yawned widely while Professor Binns was lecturing. _How could this ghost make his classes so boring_?

She began to read the passage he's lecturing and her eyes began to close…

_A girl with brown hair was walking or at least trying to walk without tripping herself on the street. She has a half filled bottle of firewhisky on her hand. She kept swaying and laughing. _

_Crack! The ragged man called 'Esclair' appeared on thin air. _

_The girl stopped and looked at him._

_"What *hiccup* do you want? Want to drink with me?" she slurred._

_Esclair shook his head and pointed his wand on her. The girl fell on the floor, unconscious._

_"Please don't tell me it's not her" he mumbled, took her in his shoulders and disappareate._

Renee woke up and looked around. The class is still on and nobody seem to noticed her dozed off. She frowned at her dream; _it doesn't seem to make sense at all. What does it all mean?_

They finished the class in no time and rushed through the doors for her next class and groaned. The next class is divination, _got to get a good seat; away from her._

On the way to the tower, professor McGonagall approached the new student.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, the password is lemon drops" said the professor.

"But I have my class…"

"You're excuse for a moment. I'll pass a note to her"

"Thank you professor" She tried to conceal her happiness for skipping divination.

"Miss Matte" she called again as Renee made her way to the office.

"Yes?"

"Five points for an excellent non verbal spell" she said smiling.

"How…"

"I've got sources" McGonagall winked and made her way to her class.

Renee stood in front of the goyle, the guard to professor Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drops" she said. The goyle opened and reveal a staircase and made her way to the top and saw his office for the first time.

His office is filled with paintings, some of them were staring back at her and some were not merely interested. There was a big table with many parchments pilled up on its side.

Renee spotted the headmaster looking at the window.

"Professor?" she called. The headmaster looked at her and flashes his gentle smile.

"There you are Renee, there's someone wants to meet you" it was then she noticed he wasn't alone. The woman was still on her back wearing dark green robes.

She looked at her and smiled.

Renee was shocked and looked at her from head to toe. She wasn't used to see her in wizard robes.

"Mum" she beamed at her.

"Renee" Isabel smiled and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you again. How's school? I hoped I'm not interrupting you're precious classes" she said as the two broke the hug.

"Believe me mum, you're not interrupting anything" Renee said and glanced at the headmaster, he was smiling too.

"I guess you could take her to a tour around the castle Renee" the headmaster said.

"But my classes…"

"You'll be excused for morning classes, after all your mother wants to take a tour" he winked at the two.

"Thank you Albus, oh before I could forget!" Isabel took her wand from her robes and muttered a chant on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Some concealment, I just want a quiet tour. Merlin knows what will happen if she saw me" the older woman chuckled and the Headmaster joined her.

Renee looked at them wondering.

"Let's go" Isabel took her arm and went downstairs.

"Have fun" the headmaster called.

"You and Albus were the only one can see my real face. The others will just see me Mrs. Choi's face" Isabel explained, pertaining their old neighbor while we walked through the corridors.

"That's cool"

"I could teach that chant sometime, it could be useful to you"

"Sure!" Renee smiled widely at her mother.

_It's been a while since I last saw her. Is her face becoming thin? And I could tell that she was tired, I could see it on her eyes._

The two made their way to the great hall, talking to the paintings and ghost roaming around. Her mother enjoyed the whole tour, reminiscing her Hogwarts days.

"When we sneak out to the tower using the disillusionment charm, we collided with Peeves. And made our voice like baron, he was so scared at us" Isabel snickered as the two took a rest in the common room.

Renee laughed with her. _I never thought she also has those times, fooling around._

Her mother felt silent as the door opened and reveal Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys. This is Isabel, my mother. Mum this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" Renee introduced them one by one. Isabel shook their hands and smiled at them and lingered her gazed at Harry.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter" Isabel said beaming at them.

"That was nothing" Harry said. She looked at him again, with sadness with her eyes.

"Sorry if I keep staring at you... You really have your father's looks" she said smiling but not merely reaching her eyes.

"And my mother's eyes?"

"Yes your eyes also" she chuckled.

"Renee, professor Trelawney was looking at you in class" Hermione said.

"Sybil is still teaching here?" Mother frowned.

"Yes, do you know her?" Renee asked.

"Barely, I bet you tackled about tea leaves and everyone's death"

The four looked at each other and laughed, she was right.

Isabel joined the four in lunch at the great hall. Many students stared at her, but she didn't mind them at all. Isabel keeps telling her mischievous days in Hogwarts that the trio seemed to like her company.

"I always liked their muffins that we always went to the kitchen to nick some food" Isabel said, while nibbling a muffin in her mouth.

She glanced at the teachers table and winked at the headmaster, who winked back in return. Professor McGonagall seems to notice it and whispered on headmaster. He just chuckled and resumed eating, leaving the transfiguration professor confused.

"Hey mum, I forgot to introduce you, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville, this is Isabel, my mother" Renee introduce her and Isabel shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Matte" Neville keeps on stammering.

"Call me Isabel. I don't want formal things" Renee noticed that she has those sad smiles again.

"You're daughter was really nice" he said, nearly falling his goblet.

"Ohm... Is that so..." Renee could see a wicked smile on her face and looked at her mischievously.

"What?" she asked wondering.

"You're too dense" she said and mocked, the trio snickered in front of them. Neville blushed more, and become clumsier than before.

The two collided with professor McGonagall along the way, after lunch.

"Good afternoon professor" Renee greeted her.

"Good afternoon too Miss Matte" McGonagall greeted back. She gazed back to the adult beside her.

"This is my Mother. Mum this is Professor McGonagall." her professor shook her hands and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Matte" McGonagall said.

Isabel just smiled timidly. Professor McGonagall changed her expression.

"Did I meet you before? You seem to be familiar…"

"No, I think this is the first time we met" she said casually. Professor McGonagall just nodded and went her way.

After she left, Isabel closed her eyes and signed heavily. Her eyes looked so sad.

"I got to go dear" Isabel said, ruffling her hair with her hands.

Renee flattened her hair and glared at her. She smiled broadly at her in return and walked away.

"Where's Isabel?" Neville asked as two went their way to the potions lab.

"She went back already. She says she'll visit again" Renee said and smile, couldn't hide the happiness with her eyes.

"She's funny" He replied.

"She really is" said Renee and opened the potions lab. The two students scrambled their way to their seat as Professor Snape entered the room, with his robes following around him.

"Five points from Gryffindor for being late" He sneered at the two.

_He just arrived and deducting points is the first thing he did, very Snape-like._

"Today you will brew Girding potion, page 210. It is a delicate potion so I warning you follow all the instructions in the book carefully…" He paused and glanced at Neville.

"…or face my displeasure. Begin now" his voice rang through out the four corners of the potions lab that it shivers her spine.

On his cue, the class started to brew. Renee laid down the ingredients on the table; Dragonfly thoraxes, fairy wings, flying seahorses and doxy eggs. She smiled in pleasure; _I've already read those ingredients with Neville yesterday; And the commentaries of the half blood prince was really a great help_. Even Neville had less difficulty on making it; he didn't even blow up his cauldron for everyone's astonishment.

Professor Snape roamed around the classroom checking their cauldrons. He finally spotted hers, which he just raised his eyebrow in acknowledgment of her perfect potion, she grinned back in return.

"My my, for the first time Longbottom…you finally had the brain not to blow up my classroom" Snape sneered, making Neville pink in embarrassment. The Slytherins laughed heartedly in return.

Renee smiled at him in reassurance_. Snape will never change in insulting him, but he still had his first approval. _

The class finished without flaws_. Not unless you count Snape's usual snide remarks to Harry and Ron_, who had missed the third step of the potion and have to remake the potion again,.

"You go ahead, I'll just catch up with you" Renee told Neville, deciding she'll stay after class. He nodded and exited the room.

"I'll help you clean" She turned to Snape, who is looking intently at the two. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"And why do you think I needed you're help?"

Renee ignored his nasty comment and resumed in cleaning the lab tables. She noticed a red bubbling liquid on the floor, next to Malfoy's cauldron.

"You have to admit, Neville's potion was better than Malfoy's" She smirked, pointing the bubbling substance on the floor. He glanced at the floor and made a soft groan.

"Evanesco" Renee muttered and the substance disappeared.

"That's because you helped him"

"And face your wrath? I knew better than that" She muttered another 'evanesco' on Harry's table.

"And besides he could learn on his mistakes" Renee continued. She looked at him and saw him half-smiling at me and return to his vacant expression again in an instant.

"It's been four years when he decided to blow his cauldron in every lesson. It's about time that he learns from his mistake"

"He wasn't that half bad"

"Believe me Matte. You never had been here before; you never saw how I suffered teaching that dunderhead"

"Maybe potions was never his cup of tea"

"Using a bit of his brain in my class will do. Is that too much to ask?" Snape frowned.

Renee laughed in his complains, he looked at her warily and half-smiled. She stopped laughing and looked at him, _so he has those nice smiles_.

She blushed on her thought and resumed her cleaning to hide her pink face.

The two finished cleaning and Renee was satisfied with the work. Renee grabbed her bag and headed to the reach for the exit.

"Bye professor, see you on Thursday" Renee looked back and saw him nodded in return.


	14. flying seahorses

**Chapter thirteen: flying seahorses**

Renee lay awake on her bed, still imagining Snape's half-smile at her. It's not very long that she was now accustomed with his presence.

_Rather, I find it very comforting when he was around; like I was secured and protected,_ she smiled to herself.

She frowned at my thought again. _Of course all professors make their students well protected, that was their job after all._

She lay on her stomach and snatched the potions book. She read a few pages until Renee fall into a slumber.

_I was on the potions lab. I could feel the warmth from my back; I looked behind me and saw the potions master staring at me. I blushed so hard that I looked back on the potion I'm brewing. I looked next to the cauldron and could see my potion book wide open. A recipe of dreamless potion laid there._

"_Now drop the flying seahorses then stir it ten times clockwise" his voice tickles my skin. I nodded, trying my best to hide my red face._

_I grab the two flying seahorses that I've already sliced in half earlier and put it on the cauldron. The liquid turned red because of the blood. I stirred it clockwise._

_One…two…three…_

"_Careful it may…"_

_Four…it began to bubble vigorously…and exploded. I shield myself with my arms in reflex. Then I saw black robes surrounds me and we were on the ground on an instant. He was on top of me, with his arms protecting my head and my hands on his chest._

_My eyes locked with his. He was staring at me like he was searching something.. He looked so vulnerable, an expression of his that was foreign to me._

_We seem to be in that position forever. I could still hear the bubbling sound of the cauldron, but we didn't move an inch..._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, still not getting up._

_I just nodded and didn't speak. I was drowned with his eyes…_

Renee opened her eyes and revealed she was still on the bed with the book on her face.

_I must have been fall asleep while reading. _

Her dream felt so real, again. _I could feel the warmth on my back; his arms protecting my head…his eyes lingered to mine…my hands rested on his chest…it just felt so right._

Renee blushed again with her thoughts and sat on the edge of her bed and picked the book. She stared at the page she last read.

_It was about the flying seahorses._

She tried to forget the dream and focused on class, but still failed. The image of Snape protecting her, or rather on a compromising position was not getting out of her head for the whole day.

Renee signed loudly as she lay down at her favorite tree.

_I could even smell him in my dreams, and heck he was really intoxicating._

_Fancying a teacher is not really healthy._

She bolted up as she thought the word fancy. _Did I just think I fancy him? He is so called the bat of the dungeons and greasy git for Merlin's sake!_

Renee groaned and cursed loudly that students passing by looked at her.

_I need to get this sorted._

Renee nervously knocked on the door. In the end, she didn't even sort her feelings out through out the day.

_Instead, I secretly staring the potions master over lunch and dinner._

_I made it worse._

"Enter" on that signal, Renee entered the room. Snape was sitting on his table again, scribbling something on his parchment. He made a little smirk as she put her bag on at the usual lab table.

"So…" Renee sat at the stool and stared at him, trying her best to hide the secret confusion on her head.

"Do you have your potion's book?"

She snatched it from her bag and showed it to him.

"Good. Turn to page 310. We're brewing" he stood up and got random jars from the cupboard.

Renee turned the book and was stunned from what she had seen.

_It was dreamless potion, just like in my dream._

"We're brewing dreamless potion?" Renee said in disbelief.

"Madam Poppy was asking for a batch of dreamless potions" Snape said, placing the jars in front of the student.

Renee just stared at him like she was petrified.

"Don't just stare at me, go and get a cauldron" Snape hissed, thinking what had gone to her head today. Renee came back to reality and scrambled her way to the cauldron section.

She got one from the cabinet and placed it on the table, still confused what is occurring right now. _We are going to brew the same potion I just dreamt last night!_

"Now we must brew this very cautiously…"his voice seems to be very thick, making the poor confuse girl snapped to reality again.

The two started to chop the ingredients; she listened to his instructions very well, not skipping anything.

Snape was stirring while she put the rest of the Boom Berry on the cauldron. Renee looked at him while he was concentrating on stirring. _He has that peaceful face again, why can't he have that all the time?_

He glanced at the staring student and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to try?" he pointed the stirring rod.

Renee nodded happily, completely forgetting her worries about the dream. She continued to stir until the substance became brownish. Snape was behind her, observing the development of the potion.

"Now…drop the flying seahorses" he was behind her, peeking on the cauldron. His voice made the girl shiver. Renee could feel the warmth from her back; she dared not to look back, she was blushing so hard. She looked next to the cauldron and could see the potion book wide open. A recipe of dreamless potion laid there.

Renee became tensed as she glanced at the flying sea horses she sliced a while ago.

_Please tell me that was just a bloody dream._

Renee picked up those and carefully placed it on the cauldron. The liquid became reddish, because of the blood.

"Stir it ten times clockwise" Renee nodded and started to stir.

_One…two…three…I counted on my head as I stir._

"Careful, it may…" he warned.

Four…it began to bubble vigorously…and exploded. Renee covered her face with her arms in reflex.

Then Renee was in the ground with the potion master on top of her. He was protecting her head with his arms and her hands landed with his chest.

Her bright green eyes locked with his black orbs. He was staring at her like he was searching something… _He looked vulnerable like it supposes to be like in my dream_, an expression of his that was foreign to her.

The two seemed to be in that position forever, though it was merely just seconds. Renee could still hear the bubbling sound of the cauldron, but the two didn't move an inch.

"Are you alright?" his eyes locked with hers. She nodded, couldn't speak in astonishment.

_He was worried, like in my dream._

Snape stood up and reached her hands with his to help the girl stand.

The two became silent and just looked at the bubbling cauldron.

"That potion usually has a small explosion" He said as a matter of fact, seemed to be recovered by the awkward position and long silence.

Renee raised my eyebrow with him.

"Blowing the one who brews are normal?" she mocked in horror.

"Yes, I think you forgot to read the caution written on the book" Renee grabbed the book and saw the caution on the lower part of the page. _He was right._

"And I thought it was only Neville who could blow his cauldron normally" she shook her head in disbelief. Renee looked at him and Snape was looking at her warily.

"Oh I'm sorry professor. I just find it amusing. I never thought brewing dreamless potion would be so…dangerous" her shoulders started to shake, trying to hide her laugh.

Snape picked up the stirring rod and began to stir. Renee could see a small chuckle on his face and his shoulders began to shake slightly, as if trying to hide his laugh too.

"Professor?" she tried to peek on his face. But he blocks her sight with his hands.

"*cough* return in…chopping *cough* Miss Matte" he tried to hide his laugh with a cough, trying to recompose himself.

"Imagine if you make that on our class…Neville will sure have full marks" Renee tried to joke again, and this time he finally chuckled a little.

After a while he looked at her, completely recovered and raised his eyebrow.

"That's the reason I never make this to the class" he smirked, at least tried to. But she could still see he was trying not to laugh. Renee laughed heartedly.

The two finished the potion in no time. Snape transferred the potion on the five vials and wrote a label each, while Renee cleaned up the table.

"You can have it" Snape handed her a spared bottle of dreamless potion. His fingers touched with her that made her flinched by the touch inside.

Renee traced his handwriting on her fingers, _he has good handwriting_. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you professor"

He just nodded and looked again on her eyes. His eyes lingered to hers, but with a hint of sadness. The two felt silent again.

He was the one who broke the eye contact and went to his table.

"Do you want any help with that professor?" Renee pointed the piled parchments.

"I'm almost finished with it, you can go back now" Snape simply said, not even looking back.

"Okay professor" she picked her bag and placed the vial on it. He just stood in front of his table, not moving an inch.

"Professor?" he looked back at his student.

"Next time we brew, warn me if it explodes" Renee smiled and he smirked.

"Of course…next time" she closed the door and exited, leaving the potion master gazing at the door.

_Today's happenings were an eye opener_, she thought. Her smile slowly replaced by a frown and a theory came across her mind that she walked fast to the common room.

_I need to confirm my theory and this coming weekend will be a perfect timing to verify it._


	15. revelations

**Chapter fourteen: revelations**

It was already Saturday, the day the students were allowed to get to Hogsmeade. Renee joined with Harry, Hermione and Ron to the three broomsticks to drink their famous butterbeer.

"It's your first time to drink butterbeer?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"It's not that Butterbeers were available on the muggle world" she rolled my eyes at him and glanced at the bubbling cup in front of her.

Renee took a sip while the three were looking at her expectedly. The warm liquid was sweet, yet has a slight bitter taste as it goes to her throat. She licked the bubbles on her lips.

She looked at them and smiled.

"It's good" Renee finally said, making a gulp again on her drink.

"Told you will like it" Ron pronounced and grinned.

The three broomsticks were filled with Hogwarts students, enjoying their free day from homework and exams. Renee looked around and saw Neville on the corner, cornered with the Weasley twins. She waved a little and he shyly smiled, the Weasley twins looked at their direction and made a mischievous smile.

As Renee looked back at the trio, they were already staring at her.

"What?" she asked and drank again.

"You're close with Neville" Hermione said.

"Yes, we were on the same compartment before on the train. Why you ask?"

"What do you think in Neville?" Harry asked.

"He's nice friend" Renee mumbled under the cup as I sip again.

"And?" her brunette friend interrogates her more.

"What are you implying?" she faced her.

"Oh, nothing…we just figured you two were becoming closer"

"Oh, don't kid me Hermione…what are you saying?"

Renee looked at them and could see they were expecting her to reveal something.

"You guys were hanging out with Malfoy too much" she mocked in horror. The two boys wrinkled their noses like they smelled something bad.

"We're just friends" Renee finally said. Neville and Renee started to hang out together almost everyday after the incident with Malfoy and telling her secret with him. He taught her herbology while Renee taught him potions, it was really a fair trade; Renee even shared the potions book with him.

They looked at Renee, not even believing what she said.

"And besides, it's not that Neville fancy me" Hermione looked at the other way, trying to hide her smile; Harry looked down on his butterbeer and shaking. Ron was obviously snickering.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Renee frowned. They looked at their confuse friend and saw her serious face and their laugh finally exploded.

"I never thought you would be so dense" Hermione said between laughs.

"Poor Neville" Harry shock his head.

"Lets leave them as that, this is quite entertaining" Ron wiped his tears of laughter away.

The four headed their way to Scrivenshafts Quill shop to buy their stock of parchments. The trio was still teasing her about Neville, though she didn't even get their point there. Renee looked at every wall and store and tried to find something.

_I'm sure they could have posted them somewhere if it already happened._

They entered the store and greeted Mrs. Blackwater, the store owner. She got her stock of parchments and an extra quill and ink to buy. Hermione seems to buy a lot of stock of parchments, saying about her homework that made her parchments out of stock. Harry and Ron were still on the quill section, looking for a nice quill.

Renee glanced at Mrs. Blackwater as she placed the items on the counter. She was looking away; her eyes were blood-shut like she hasn't sleep for a week.

"Are you okay ma'am?" she asked. She snapped back and looked smiled at her costumer weakly.

"I'm okay dear, is this all you need?" Renee nodded as she watched the store owner placed the items on a paper bag.

She looked at her right and saw a picture of a girl posted on the wall and slowly went in front of it. She was smiling and waving at the picture, has brown hair until her shoulders and has the same green eyes as her. Renee frosted as she read the headline.

'_Missing person'_

"How long she's been missing?" Renee asked almost a whisper, it was Mrs. Blackwater's daughter.

She heard a sniff from the counter and saw the store owner was trying not to cry.

"The other night, she went to her friend of hers that night. And she didn't come back. I flooed all of her friends and she wasn't there. I'm so worried. There was some fugitive roaming around here, and she's still missing" she finally broke down and her tears didn't stop flowing. She handed her handkerchief and she accepted it and mouthed 'thank you'.

"I'm sure the aurors were looking for her" Renee smiled at her sadly, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you dear. And be careful" she called back as Renee exited the store.

She leaned at the wall for support as Renee waited for the three to finish.

_The girl I dream went missing the other night._

_I had that dream a week ago._

My eyes wander far away. _Something was wrong, something's not right._

She gazed that the people passing by and someone caught to her attention. Renee followed her, not even waiting for her friends to return. Her subject turned to one corner and she made a distance between them so she won't notice her. The girl entered one pub and silently followed her but two heads from the front doors and blocked her way.

"No minors allowed!" they hissed. Renee glared at the two heads, itching to hex them. She signed in resignation as she peeked at small window and could see her at the bar. She has that same brown hair when Renee dreamt about her.

_There is no mistake, that's the third woman I've dream. And she still wasn't caught up._ Determined to meet the girl and warned for her upcoming misfortune, Renee decided to wait for her outside. Her plan backfired when someone tapped her shoulder and almost jumped in surprise.

"What you're doing? That's hogs head. You can't enter there" Hermione said.

"Oh, I was just curious…"

"Let's go...Harry and Ron was buying sweets" she softly dragged Renee away from the pub as Renee helplessly looked back.

They talked endlessly all the way to the castle. Renee couldn't made herself joined their happy conversation as she was still engrossed to the little discovery she had earlier.

_I need to think of a plan to save the girl._

The four reached the entrance and saw a familiar figure waiting. She wore black robes, not like the usual one she wore_; I never know she was fond of wearing black._ Her eyes fixed into hers, her lips were in thin line and her face doesn't betray any emotion.

_A kind of expression I haven't seen in her in my entire life._

_She's the person I needed to see now. _

"Follow me" she finally said and Renee nodded in agreement.

"See you later" she smiled timidly at the trio and followed her mother through the corridors.

She didn't speak all the way. She still has that expression that made the girl shiver; _a kind of expression that I usually see on a certain person, Snape._

_This is a side of Isabel that I've never met, and it scares me._

"Chocolate ice cream" she said in her clear voice as the two in front of headmaster's office. _His fondness of desserts in his old age still amazes me._

"Albus," the headmaster looked at them. His eyes were twinkling under his spectacles as always.

"Ah Renee, enjoyed your Hogsmeade trip?" he smiled kindly at Renee.

"Yes sir, I found it very interesting"

"Yes, I believe it is your first time to visit it"

Silence filled the room. The two adults looked at each other.

"Sit down Renee" she pointed the chair next to the headmaster's table. Renee obediently sat and looked at her, pacing back and forth. The headmaster laid three hot chocolate on the table.

"Did you have odd dreams recently?" the headmaster cracked up the silence.

She nodded.

"When was the first time?"

"A week before the acceptance letter came"_ how did they knew about that?_

A twinkle in his eye appeared. "A little early for the symptoms to appear, but still on time nevertheless"

"She was always exception to the rule" a hint of pride and sadness filled her mother's eyes.

"How often you had those dreams?" Isabel asked.

"Once a month and it became once a week, I think"

"I always remember the first time you had those, it was quite fascinating" he turned to Isabel and chuckled.

"In a way, I made those useful" she smirked at him.

_I was lost to their conversation, like I was missing a private joke._

"Could you care to explain me what's happening?" Renee looked at the both of them. Those made them stop from reminiscing something that she doesn't even understand. Isabel signed and gazed at the window while the Headmaster took his cup and made a sip.

Finally, Isabel spoke. "Our bloodline…possesses the ability to predict the future, your grandfather's side. We two are the only ones that have that ability, as you know that we don't have any relatives left" her eyes became sad.

Renee opened her mouth and closed it again, still speechless and overwhelmed of the information she was feeding her.

_But of course it made sense; her explanation was fitted with my theory._

"It was a real prediction. Unlike Sybil was trying to teach you on those tea leaves" Isabel snorted, trying to hide her disgust on the divination professor.

She looked at the headmaster were still disgust on her face "I will never understand why do hired that mad woman" she shook her head in disbelief.

"I have my reasons, Isabel"

"Of course you always have your reasons, even if I don't understand it" she mocked and rolled her eyes.

"Anyways…the first sign were having dreams, like you had. Your inner eye was already half open based on your signs you're experiencing. Soon you will have vision when you touch on one object as a second stage…until you have the control of it"

"How long will I control it?"

"That…will take time, my dear. I suppose you're already on the second stage now"

Renee nodded, thinking about the dream about the flying seahorses.

"I believe it will take a few more months"

Silence filled the room again.

"We need to make a way to shorten the second stage. The second stage is quite… overwhelming; if we don't, you will have a vision in every thing you will touch. And we were thinking of one theory to shorten that."

"Overwhelming?"

"Let's just say some people either became insane or killed themselves at the peak of the second stage"

She shuddered at the thought of having vision in every thing that she would touch, _dreams were already frightening, and the last I would like is to be on St. Mungos. Or is she's just kidding?_

"How are we going to shorten it?"

"You need to learn to discipline and control your mind. You have to learn Occlumency"

"Occlumency …as in blocking my mind?" asked Renee.

Isabel nodded and smiled at Renee's wide knowledge about magic. She had been reading a bit about those on the library, Occlumency is a magical defense of the mind against external penetration.

"Who will teach me?"

"That will be me" Isabel took the cup and took a sip.

Renee felt the colors drained my face, _training with her means tremendous work every single day._ The headmaster smiled as he knows how her training would be.

"No need to hurry about the training. We still have time before the second stage intense. You could have three times a week of training, after classes"

"So we will have Monday…"

"No Monday and Thursday please" Renee suddenly exclaimed. Isabel raised her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Fine, lessons will be on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Will that be sufficient for you?"

She nodded and smiled timidly, thankful that they didn't asked about what's so special about Mondays and Thursdays.

"Wait… I had a vision the other night. Death eaters are going to kidnap two girls. I don't know when it will be but…"

"Tell me, what do you see?"

Renee explained the dreams she had for the last week, and the girl she saw on hogs head. Isabel identified the placed as the hogsmeade and diagon alley as Renee described the place. Isabel began to frown; wrinkles were now forming on her forehead.

"He was already making a move. What are we going to do Albus?" she frantically asked the headmaster, pacing again.

"For now, the only thing we could do is to secure the place. I'll order the other members to guard those" he took his wand and produce a phoenix patronus, whispered a few words and it flew.

"I've already done my best to halt those… and yet"

"No need to blame yourself Isabel, we know very well this is going to happen sooner or later. Where do you suppose to train?"

"Oh I don't know…how about Minerva's classroom?" she suggested, her mischievous smile was in her face again.

"She will be very thrilled to that, Isabel but you have to asked for her permission first" he chuckled.

_I'm lost to their private joke, again._

"What happened between you and professor McGonagall?" _I need to asked, I'm always lost to them._

"Let's just say we have a very interesting past" Isabel smiled but not reaching her eyes.

"Jokes aside, you have to meet with her" the headmaster's face became serious.

"I was actually making a visit today in her office today. She will definitely throw a fit. Merlin knows what will happen" she joked, making the headmaster laughed and making Renee lost again.

"Do you want me to go with you? I could be a good referee"

"An audience for her tantrum? Sure." She grinned though Renee could still see worry on her eyes.

And so three went their way out of the office, Isabel led the way to McGonagall's office and Renee walked next to Dumbledore

"Tell me headmaster, what exactly Mum and Minerva have?" _the idea of not knowing their private jokes irritates me._

"They were friends and rivals at the same time on their Hogwarts days. Their competition was very famous back then" he explained briefly with a smile.

They arrived at in front of Professor McGonagall's office. Isabel removed the wards and just entered, not even knocking.

"You go back on the tower, Renee. I'll just see you on Tuesday" Isabel looked half way with her. Before she could protest, Isabel shut the door behind her and casted a silencing charm.

Renee signed and headed to the Gryffindor Tower and pinched the bridge of her nose, still trying to absorb the revelations. _I will definitely have a hectic schedule from now on. I've always hated Divination, and then I finally know that I actually have the ability to predict._

_How ironic._


	16. Occlumency lessons

**Chapter fifteen: Occlumency lessons**

Renee found herself sitting on the transfiguration room waiting for Isabel for the Occlumency training. _I never thought that she would be serious when she declared that we will be borrowing professor McGonagall's room for it,_ until an owl approached her on dinner and told her to meet Isabel here.

_I wonder what happened when she saw Mum._

Renee let her mind wander on my extra lessons with Snape yesterday. He taught her about various potions ingredients and together the two brewed pepper up potion for Madam Poppy. Her mind lingered on how he taught her various techniques on stirring, though she didn't managed to half hear him because she was too focused on his beautiful hands and his soothing voice…

_This is unhealthy,_ she signed in confusion. _I haven't thought about sorting these 'confusing things' on my head because of turn of events. And they told me not to tell everyone about my 'unique ability'._

_I might explode any moment because of stress._

The door burst opened and Isabel entered the room. She was wearing black robes again, looked paler than the usual and her eye bags were more visible than Renee could ever imagine to her.

"Sorry I'm late. They asked me to have overtime at the pharmacy" Isabel smiled tiredly.

"Its okay, you could rest for a while if you want"

"No, I'm okay. We've already wasted so much time" Isabel took her wand out of her robes and lingered her fingers on it.

"Today we will start our Occlumency lessons. As you know Occlumency is a defense against external penetration" she starts to pace slowly while explaining the training.

"As for us, it is not just controlling the mind. But also controlling the ability to predict as it is also in our mind. Its like hitting two birds on one stone, you could learn to protect your mind and control your ability."

"Now, our training will be like this. I will try to penetrate your mind and you will try to push it away"

"How will I do it?" Renee frowned.

"Concentrate and control your emotions." she clutched on the table hard as she pointed her wand onto me.

_Here goes nothing._

"Legillimens!"

_Many memories swamped onto my head, like it was being fast forward or something. Then it stopped on my memory on the train with Neville. We were talking about Hogwarts, the classes…the teachers…the paintings…_

_Block me Renee, that's what you suppose to do; not just watch there like it was a movie! _Isabel's voice rang to mind that it made her head pound. Renee tried to push the voice out of her head, making it ache more over.

It made her gasped as Isabel exited her mind and was sweating hard and slightly trembling. Renee tilted her head and saw her mother's face hard, she swallowed hard as Renee knew that she had already transformed to a vile teacher.

"Again" her voice was sharp, more on business like manner.

_Memories swamped again, this time it was on the great hall. I shook hands with Hermione, stating how insane Ron could be. And I shook hands with Harry, electricity flowed on our hands. We flinched back and looked at each other, confused._

_You're making it hard. Block me! _Isabel's voice rang on her mind again.

Renee was breathing hard as she withdraws on my mind. She looked at her and Isabel was still deep in thought. _I don't know if that memory made her curious_. After a while she snapped back in reality and looked at her daughter angrily.

"You need to focus if don't want me to see your darkest secrets…yes I could bring it out on your mind. And if I saw something I didn't like…" her voice trailed. Renee looked at her in disbelief.

_She's blackmailing me, again._

_I thought about of the scenes with me and Snape. No, she doesn't need to see those._

For the next five hours, the two trained. Isabel keeps on penetrating on her mind and she tried to push her off. _It was so hard that I was like pushing an elephant out my room from the small door. My head is like breaking into a million pieces, and too exhausted when she called the training off._

"Good try for a first timer" Renee glared at her mother.

_I know she exceeded from the normal time of training, as always._

"I must warn you. You must brace yourself on the peek of the second stage. Whatever you will see, stay focus. Usually the peaked of that stage was the most powerful one. And those premonitions were not always good." Her words were becoming distant already.

"I was just thinking…how do you know that I was already time I needed these…trainings?" Renee's eyes were beginning to dropped, but still fight back.

She scoffed as if Renee had made a joke.

"Of course I 'will' know it. I'm your mother; where else would you inherit those? Now, clear your mind before you sleep, it could be helpful to you to drive off those premonition dreams" she informed her.

Renee nodded, too tired to answer. _It was worse than physical worn out_. She headed to the girl's dormitory, amused that she didn't faint on the way in and slept on seconds as she hit the pillow.

_Just like as I thought, my schedule became jam packed because of the Occlumency training, not to mention my extra lessons with Snape. _But it doesn't stop the overwhelming she was beginning to feel that Renee even dozed off while eating lunch on the great hall.

It's been weeks when Renee felt her training began to gained fruit. Her premonition dreams lessen until it disappeared._ The only thing that I was bothered is about the having premonition on touching random objects. _

_It was really overwhelming when I first had those. _

Harry was coaching her to fly, in his persuasion. Renee grabbed the broom from the closet to get ready. Then memories started to flash on her head. It was a blur; but she could see someone, a small boy maybe a first year ride on a broom and flew. He was a natural flyer than she am; it was already night time, and Renee assumed that he sneaked off to fly. He was laughing and gazing at the view…

"Renee?" Harry called and Renee snapped back; he was holding his broom, waiting for her.

"Oh, I'm alright…just tired" she looked on the broom she was holding.

"We could make this practice some other time if you want"

"I don't think I could have any free time again. Let's do this"

The two finished the flying lessons leaving Renee on one piece, on her relief. Harry taught her a few tricks to make herself balance easy, _it actually helped me._

After dinner she went straight on the transfiguration room to meet Isabel. She was already there, seating on the teacher's chair. Her head was ducked on her shoulders, as if trying to get some sleep. She lifted her head and smiled timidly.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are" _the sooner I master this, the better_.

_She penetrates my mind again, bringing my memory of my first encounter with Malfoy. I tried to clear my mind, but still could see the fluffy ears I made with him. I could feel myself smile on the image for a while. I snapped and tried to push her off, this time I completely made her out._

_I made her out!_ Renee couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"You made that to Malfoy?"

"Well…he's a bully" Renee let herself smug.

Isabel just grinned back; _I think she liked the idea_. _She might me strict, but she still has that mischievous side. I was her daughter after all, where else I could get that side? _The two finished the lesson after a few rounds which Renee made her out twice.

_I was proud of myself that I was finally did it. _

"You did great today" Isabel sipped to the cup of tea the house elf delivered.

Renee grinned brightly at her. _She might be brutal when it comes to teaching and that makes her praises more special. She was hard to please, mind you._

Renee would just utter another word when she saw Isabel grasping her arm. She became ghostly white as she stood and went next to her drastically.

"Are you in pain?" Renee gripped her shoulder. Isabel shut her eyes and signed heavily as she shook her hand off.

"I'm okay… you go back on the tower. I'll see you again on the next lesson"

Before she could protest Isabel was already on her feet towards the door and didn't even glance back at her as she left.


	17. Awareness

**Chapter sixteen: Awareness**

An owl approached Renee on dinner with a note saying their training will be off for a few days. She frowned on the note, _she's eager to let me learn about it and yet she let me rest for a few days? That's so unlikely of her._

Renee looked on the brighter side of it. _I could hang out with my friends more often now and could use my time on my homework since I'm getting behind._

A week had passed and Isabel still didn't show up. Renee signed heavily as she stirred on the cauldron; _this is so unlikely of her to leave me hanging on my lessons._

"Mind on the cauldron Matte if you don't want to blow up on your face" Snape hissed behind her that she jumped in surprise and almost dropped the stirring rod.

"Sorry" Renee mumbled under her breath and tried to focus again.

To her relief, she finished the potion without blowing it up, from Snape's dismay. Renee transferred the liquid on the vials and handed it to him. Snape had already given her a permission to do simple potions for the infirmary.

"You seem to be out of focus" it was more of a statement as Renee cleared up the table. Renee glanced at him and saw Snape looking at her intently. _Can I say my worries to him? Won't he be angry or irritated for hearing an almost adult acting like a five year old worrying for her mother?_

She closed my eyes and signed. "You will just say it's childish"

"Try me" she gazed at him wondering. _Is he trying to be nice? What has the world gone into?_

"It's just that my mother is acting weird for a few days already. She left me hanging on our occlumency lessons. It was so unlikely of her" Renee said in a rush and peeked a glance at him and see if he was angry.

He was still untouched, but his eyebrows were already up in the air.

"Occlumency, she is teaching you occlumency?"

"Err…yes, it was already a month actually" _I don't know what intrigues him._

"Did you learn it already?"

"Not that I already learned it, I just managed to put her off my mind a couple of times"

"I see" Snape stood up from his desk hesitantly with his wand on his hand.

Renee finished cleaning and made some finishing touches on the vial by writing label on them. She looked up at Snape and saw him standing in front of her while his hand playing on his wand.

"Do you mind if I try?" Snape looked so genuinely curious, a new expression she seen from him.

_How could I ever resist that?_

"Um…just make easy on me" Renee could feel the blood were now pooling on her face.

He nodded in agreement and pointed his wand onto her.

"legilimens" Renee heard his soft voice murmured the words that she always heard from her mother for the last month.

_I could feel his mind wander onto mine. It was a different feeling like my mother; it was kind of gentle and careful (now I could say she was really brutal on me while teaching me). A memory of an eight year old of me flashed on my mind. I was happily playing on the swing, my mother was not too far from me, but I could feel her. I was laughing, thinking if I could make the swing higher. I raised my one arm, and the swing darted more higher than it supposes to be. I was laughing heartedly, enjoying the breeze on my skin…_

_Was that magic I just did?_

_I signed and tried to clear my mind. I need to put him off out, putting all of my efforts. He resists slightly but I still pushed him off. Like an elephant on the room, it was heavy to push him. But I still drive him off, until he was out of my mind._

Renee was slightly panting when Snape gets put from her mind. He blinked several times before he focused his eyes on the student in front of him.

"Good skill for a person who train for just a month" Renee grinned brightly on his complement_, I never thought that he would say something as nice like that outside potions._

"Thank you professor" She could feel the blood on her face again, _damn blushing._

"As for your mother, gave her a few more days. It's hard to teach Occlumency, it's mentally draining for both sides" Renee nodded in agreement. _I've been suffering on migraines for a couple of days already, how much more for her?_

She helped him on grading papers again and still amuse on students who can't wrote an essay decently. It was rather quite, and she was thankful for that. _Being friends with the trio and being with the same house with the Weasley twins hardly having me a quite time to think._

"Is this really third year essay's? How can they just don't know the difference between staghorn and horned slug?" Renee groaned in frustration and put a D on the paper.

"Those dunderheads were like that, I never expect anything from them anyway" he muttered, putting another D on his paper.

"I maybe hanging around with you lately that I'm adapting to your snide remarks" she could see a smirk on his face even though he didn't looked up.

"It's a pity you didn't end up with my house" Renee blushed on his comment. She knew he was just kidding, but that made me blush nevertheless. _Now I'm regretting for not allowing the sorting hat to put me on his house._

"If I end up with your house, you'll see me and Malfoy destroying the common room fighting everyday" she snickered.

The two finished grading in no time. It was kind of ironic to see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor working together in peace despite of the difference of the two houses. _Well, he's a teacher but still has the Slytherin qualities. I really don't know how and why they come up to those houses, which just make the school complicated._

"I'll be going now professor. Good night" Renee smiled slightly at him.

"Miss Matte" she turned as Snape called her again.

"If you want, you could have occlumency lessons with me if your mother still busy" those words made her eyes light up, as she knew that he was just distracting her from worrying too much on Isabel.

"I'll think about it sir. Good night" Renee smirked as she closed the door.

_There wasn't to think about it, surely he already knew my answer._

Renee lay down on her bed and stared blankly on the ceiling_. His image still loiters on my head and his voice was still ringing. He might not be the most popular person on school, but he has those sides that he usually doesn't let other see. Maybe he was just misunderstood._

She shifted on the other side. Her dorm mates were already peacefully sleeping. _Why do I always think of that potion's master? Why do I care if he's hurt? How did he always make me smile with his twisted humor? Why do I always want to see his other side beside those snide remarks he usually make? _

_Why do I always care?_

_And why do I always deny the answer I always had with my questions?_

_I have a crush on him?_

_He was the so called the vampire on the dungeons! The greasy git! And he's twenty years senior for Merlin sake!_

_My rational mind just escaped out of me. And it takes me months before I acknowledge those feelings._

_My life was already complicated ever since I was living on the muggle world; these realizations won't really make a difference. It was quite obvious why I want more time with him. It was unhealthy for my poor heart, but denying it makes me feel worse._

_It's more than a school girl's crush I know, but not merely they called love. I blush on the thought of love. Wait, am I also denying that I maybe love him?_

Renee shuddered on the thought, trying to suppress her blush on her face. Deciding maybe she don't have anything to do about it and maybe she could just enjoy this new found feeling more, Renee blew the candles and went to a shallow slumber.


	18. an outburst

**Chapter seventeen: an outburst**

Renee glanced at the flirting couple at her side and signed. After that sudden realization she had yesterday, Renee couldn't have the heart to get irritated with Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor who looks like she had consumed a lot of love potion that she would follow Ron 'ALL' day. Ron seemed to be flattered to this, since it was the first time that some girl was wooing for him. On the other hand, she couldn't help but notice that Hermione was pissed all day, snapping her bad temper whoever cross on her today. Even Neville didn't get away from her temper, and Renee gave greatest sympathy to her friend. Harry was still…Harry. He was muttering about his dreams over and over again, Renee was the only one who has the capacity to listen to his rambling today, since their two friends were very…occupied from what they were doing.

_If I hear another thing about dreams again, I'm gonna blow up._

Renee gazed on the teacher's table and spotted him. Snape was wearing his everyday scowl on his plate, meaning he was having a fine day. She began trying to decipher his every expression and move Renee could see on him, for her to understand a few things about him. For instance, when Snape was having a wicked smirk on Harry means he was planning something to humiliate him; or deducting points in every student he could see means he's having a bad day.

Renee found myself flushed at her own thoughts and ducked her head on her plate before he would notice Renee drooling over him. _Ugh, so much for having this silly crush. I shouldn't have acknowledged this if I knew I would be like I consumed five bottles of love potion._

_I should divert my eyes to somewhere else before I could go insane, or worse having him known about this._

She rested her chin on her palm as they wait for Professor Trelawney to arrive. Renee had followed Snape's advice about wait for her Mother before she could owl the woman or something to contact her.

"You always disappeared after dinner" Ron commented on her side.

"I've got detention with McGonagall" Renee instantly lied. Isabel had told her about that made up excuse that whoever will asked where she would be; the girl would always say about detention with the said professor.

_And besides we train on the transfiguration classroom, no one could know._

He just nodded; seem to accept the girl's answer. _I was glad that it was Ron who asked. If that was Harry or Hermione they would really pry more_.

The divination professor entered the room rather clumsily, as she would always been. Renee suddenly remembered Isabel questioning about hiring the mad woman.

_I would really agree on that matter, mother has her inner eye open but still moving normally. Why can't she just do that?_

"Today…we will discuss about the homework I've assigned to about the tea leaves. Anyone would like us to share their works?" Trelawney tried to deliver her speech on a mysterious voice but no one seems to care at all.

Renee urged herself not to roll her eyes as Pavarti shared her work to the class, saying her prediction on tea leaves. Professor Trelawney seems to be captivated with her student's work, _if only she knew that they just made those up._

"Thank you Miss Pavarti" her fellow Gryffindor sat with a grin on her face. Trelawney continue to babble up, even though half of the class was already bored. Renee looked at Hermione; _I think she and Pavarti were the only ones who are listening attentively._

"Now for today, we will be reading your fate on the crystal balls" the divination professor pointed on the crystal balls in front of them. Renee gulped and become tense as she remembered the little incident on Trelawney's office.

"Look onto the crystal…yes, focus and think about your future…" her voice was trailing on the four corners of the room. Most of them looked on the crystal curiously, but not expecting to see anything from it.

Renee gazed lazily on the crystal ball in front of her, thinking this was still a stupid subject. Her reflection stared back at her lazily too. She scanned around the classroom; her classmates were staring on their crystals too waiting for something to appear on it. Trelawney were pestering Harry again with her 'vision' of the day for him.

As Renee doesn't see anyone amusing, she gazed my crystal again. Black fog was starting to form on it. She took a closer look and saw many visions of people smiling, laughing on the same time. Renee blinked several times to check if she was just hallucinating, Renee saw her reflection again this time and inhaled sharply on the vision.

_I had my silver eyes again._

She looked closer on it, _it was really me._ _But what happened to my eyes_? Then Renee realized something, _silver eyes could mean about my 'unique ability'_. She tried to relax herself from her eye changing reflection, _best not to attract attention from the class, especially the divination professor._

But today seems to be not her lucky day. Trelawney looked up to her direction as if she smelled something bad.

"You my dear, I could sense an inner power swelling onto you!" Trelawney shouted and pointed the surprise student. _Everyone's staring right now, just great._

Renee don't know what reaction she would give to them, she just smiled shyly at the divination professor hoping she would get the idea that she don't want any attention at all, but she too thick to figure that out.

"Tell me what you see on your crystal?" everyone was now staring and waiting for her answer. Even Harry and Hermione were staring now too.

"I um…" _Please let me melt now._

"Go on dear don't be shy" her eyes were twinkling reminding her of Dumbledore.

"I see some…fog" Renee said awkwardly, praying she won't brag anymore.

"Yes…fog means blocking something…go on" _oh dear…_

"That's all I've seen professor" _just go and brag Harry instead of me!_ She wanted to scream those to her face.

Trelawney scrambled her way to her side to her distress; the divination professor's giddiness was still on her eyes. She bended and looked at the crystal in front of her, Renee made her way to the other side, making sure she won't be seeing her silver eye reflection on it. She looked onto Renee and the crystal back and forth.

"There's nothing on it professor, I swear" Renee holds the crystal to make her a better look.

Suddenly a stream of memories swamped on her head. Renee could feel her eyes became narrowed and her body became tense.

_It was so fast that it was like cutting my head on halves._

"Are you okay dear?" she clasps her shoulders to get her student's attention. She looked up to her, but instead Renee saw Trelawney's image on the grounds with her belongings on her side, she was crying onto someone, pleading to make her stay.

"Miss Matte?" she stood up weakly, making the whole room focused on her.

_Something on the back of my head was telling me to get out of this place, fast._

"I'm not feeling well professor, I'll go to the infirmary" she closed my eyes but the images were still lingering. Another image came to her mind, this time it was Harry; his head was buried on his arms, sleeping on this very classroom, suddenly he was jerking and shouting. Trelawney was panicked seeing his student, but her giddy eyes were still on her…

Renee reached her way outside, not even waiting for Trelawney's approval. Her head was really going to blew up with these images flowing fast on her mind. She straggled her way down on the stairs, each clung on the railing were new images flowing. Students laughing on going up, students snogging on the stairs, pushing students…_each step was hell._

_Now I know why mother told me about people go insane on the second stage._

Renee somehow made my way to the corridors, still nowhere to go. She could every vision on every thing she could touch to prevent myself stumble. Renee's vision began to be blurred; her head was spinning and aching on the same time. She could feel her whole energy was sucked down. She loosens her grip on the wall, waiting herself to fall in the hard stone…

But she didn't. A pair of arms caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Renee! Get a grip!" Renee could hear professor McGonagall's voice on her head. That made her saw her image on my mind. _She was sitting on her office scribbling something on some parchment when the doors yanked open…she stood up in horror, blood dripped on her floor…_

"Don't touch me please…" she choked; clutching her head, desperate to remove those images off her mind. Renee clumsily removed the arms supporting her to stand up, but her grip was so strong for her weak estate.

"We need to get you out of here" McGonagall's voice was becoming distant now. Renee shut her eyes tightly as the professor dragged her somewhere on the castle. The images stop and made her relaxed a little but left her a wrecked brain as Renee felt herself lying down on a soft bed that it was so comfortable that she fell asleep as she hit the pillow.

Renee doesn't know how many hours had past since she'd slept. She tried to feel her body, _my whole body ached like I run a mile and my head was throbbing hard_. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

_When Hogwarts did have a light bulb?_

Renee felt her eyes wide open as she looked at the surroundings. This was only the first time she had noticed that the linens were flower printed. The walls were mint green, not the usual white wall of the infirmary or deep red color of the dormitory. A study table was on her right side with some books that she missed too much to read, with some cute frog ornaments lying on it. Posters of different bands were on the left side of the wall and a small book shelf was placed under the built in cabinet hanging on the wall.

_I was on my room. It was exactly the same look I left before I go to Hogwarts. _

Renee struggled up to sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. _It was no mistake it was my room. The last thing I remember was I was on the corridor with McGonagall. So how did I end up here?_

The door yanked open and revealed her transfiguration professor. She had a tray of food and vials on her hand.

"Glad you're awake" she placed the tray on her table and sat on the chair.

"Are we still on Hogwarts?" Renee asked, ignoring the throbbing pain on her head.

Instead of answering, she gave the student a vial of anti-pain potion.

"You need to drink those first, I know you don't feel well after that episode" she drank the contents of the vial, twitching slightly on the bitter taste but still not leaving her eyes off her.

"We are still on Hogwarts. This is the room of requirements" she took a copy of Wuthering heights laying on the table; which was the last book she had read before she departed for Hogwarts.

"But how…" Renee looked around and still don't believe she was still on the school grounds.

"This room gives us what we have on mind. I tried to think of a place that will make you comfortable and the room ended up to be your bedroom" _that explains everything but still can't deny the fact of the room being magical._

"You have to eat, I know you lost all of your energy a while ago" she pushed the tray towards her. Renee started to eat as she felt that she was really hungry, _I wonder how I long was asleep…_

Renee glanced at the professor while she read the book on her hands. _I wonder if she knew about those visions I'm having, after all she was my mother's friend._ She finished the food in no time and drank the pumpkin juice.

"Professor?" calling the professor's attention, McGonagall raised her head from the book.

"How come you didn't put me on the infirmary? I looked so sick…"

"Are you surely wanted to be there? That place would be draining you more" she said simply behind those half moon spectacles. Renee find herself shook my head in disagreement.

_Going there in my estate will be disastrous._

"I knew you would be wondering. I was on your mother's side when she had those episodes like that when we were on 6th year" she said as if she read Renee's mind.

"It was much worse, much worse" the older woman shook her head, as if trying to shove off those memories.

"That's when we discovered this room, when she was having the peak of her visions" Renee looked at her in disbelief thinking that was as worse as Isabel had before?

_I thought I could go insane any minute there._

Silence filled the room, only the wall clock tickling can be heard. Renee glanced on it and saw it was already past six. She frowned at the time; _I missed all of my subjects, great._ The professor gazed on her direction and saw Renee frowning on the time.

"I've sent notes on your professors saying you can't go to their classes today, don't worry" she signed in relief but still can't hide her disappointed on not getting the potion's class today.

She chuckled at her student as she saw her expression.

"Don't mind me; your frown reminds me of Isabel so much. She doesn't like to miss her classes when she's having visions like you before" she said amusedly.

"What does my mother look like before?" she asked as the headache began to disappear due to the anti-pain potion she drank.

For hours, McGonagall talked about their Hogwarts life, telling their tales of competition and Isabel's mischievous days. Renee could see on the professor's eyes how happy and innocent they were on those days. Sleep was taking over her again as she feel her eyes began to drop. She stood up and with the tray on her hands.

"You could stay here for the night. I assume you will be fine tomorrow" Renee nodded and smile at the professor.

"Thank you professor, goodnight" she called before the professor closed the door. She looked around the room once again, _how I missed my private quarters_. Renee stood up and glanced around, can't believe she would be still on Hogwarts.

_ Now how could I make my bathroom appear?_

Renee adjusted her eyes on the sunlight, still happy she was still on her bedroom even if the room of requirements just duplicated it. After figuring out last night how to make the bathroom, she took a shower and changed her uniform to her favorite sleepwear; a white loose gown and dozed off instantly.

She gazed on the fresh uniform hanging on the cabinet and her bag lying on the table; _professor McGonagall must be here while I'm asleep._

Renee feels her body again, she could still feel the lightheadedness but the body ache was almost gone to her relief. Still happy and light because of the peaceful slumber, she slid off her sleepwear, headed to the bathroom and took a long and nice bath and wore her uniform.

Renee went out of the room of the requirements with a heavy heart still doesn't want to leave her little heaven. She signed as she looked at the room the last time.

She got to the great hall on time. The breakfast was already there and the hall was almost filled by the students. Renee sat next to Neville and tried to fill myself from what she had missed yesterday.

"Are you sure you're okay now? You looked pale" Renee merely nodded and tried to present herself alright. Her lightheadedness was beginning to overtake her that she didn't dare to eat more. Renee stood up_, I should ask for a potion to madam Poppy before the class starts_. She was about to fall but Neville supported her.

"You shouldn't get up so early. I'll go with you in the infirmary" Renee smiled timidly at his concern. The two started their way to the infirmary when Malfoy blocked the way.

"Well what do we have here…Cuddling so early in the morning? You guys make me want me puke" Malfoy sniffed like he smelled something bad from them.

"Back off Malfoy" Neville said before Renee could utter a word to Malfoy.

"Getting possessive to your little girlfriend?" she tried her best to glare at him or at least scared him off, but it just gave her a throbbing headache at the end.

Renee gathered all of her strength to speak, but a tall dark figure behind Malfoy made her stop.

"Is there something wrong here?" his icily voice made Renee blushed even her state right now.

"Nothing professor" Malfoy glared at the two before entering the great hall. The three eyed him before Snape raised an eyebrow as he saw Neville's arms around her shoulders.

"He was assisting me to the infirmary, I still don't feel better" Renee stammered, hoping he doesn't get to any conclusions.

"Very well" That's all he said after a few seconds of silence, he didn't even looked concern to her well being.

He made his way to the great hall, his robes billowing behind him. Renee glanced one last time at the back of the potion's master before the two continue their way to the infirmary, keeping her disappointment to herself.

"Go to class Neville, I can take care of myself" Renee rolled my eyes to my friend sitting on the stool next to my bed. Madam Poppy made her sure she just need some rest for the day.

"But…" Renee couldn't feel anything but to be irritated with her friend. _I've been chasing him out of the infirmary for almost tem minutes now, but he still won't budge._

"It's not that I'll escape from here you know. Just go or else I'll hex you" pointing her wand at him on warning, he stood up with a protest look on his face.

"I'll visit you on lunch" he called before he could close the door.

_At last I was alone._ Renee closed her eyes and made a little whimper. _I couldn't make him see how sick I was today; though I was sure how fine I was when I wake up earlier._ Renee felt that she was going to throw up any minute.

She made herself to have a nap, thinking that will make the nauseating feeling gone. After an hour of slumber, she was hearing people talking rather quietly trying not wake her up. Managing to force Renee's eyes half open, she managed to see black billowing robes through the door.

_Was I just making visions again? I wasn't so sure. _

Renee woke up again to the noise around her.

"Don't be so loud Ron! Or Madam Poppy will throw us out again!" Hermione hissed on the boy next to her.

She flung her eyes open and smile as she saw Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville around her bed.

"Hey guys" the four looked at her and smiled shyly for their ruckus.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione sat on the side of the bed.

"Much better, what time is it?" the nauseating feeling was already gone.

"Three thirty" that made her frown. _Dang, I missed potions again._

Shortly after their visit or actually being thrown out by the school healer, Madam Poppy made her drink a potion for the headache. It was different than the other potion she gave her earlier, taste more like peppermint. The potion made the headache disappear in no time. Renee was thinking she could be out of the bed before supper but the matron insists that she should be on bed all day.

Renee signed, too bored lying on the bed all day. She snatched the potions book on my bag and began to read and smiled timidly on the commentaries of the half blood prince; _it was like the writer was actually on my side and telling his notes on me. _

After reading a few pages from the book the writer still amaze her. _Whoever this person is, it must be very intellectual person. He would revise some passages on the book which is amazingly correct._

Having a mental note that she should ask Snape for this mysterious person, sleep overtakes her again with a book still on her hands.

Renee stirred up to the noise again around her. She flung her eyes open and saw the familiar figure beside the bed.

"Mum" she mumbled and sat up on the bed. Isabel looked back at her daughter and smiled warmly. _Her face was not as pale as I last saw her…_

"Hey Renee glad you wake up. You sleep like a hog" Renee rolled my eyes at her. That's the only time she realize that professor McGonagall was with them.

"Headache" she muttered under my breath as she had realized that she skipped lunch and dinner.

"I better get going to the hall, Isabel. I'll see you in class tomorrow" Professor McGonagall turned to her and left.

Isabel sat on the edge of the bed and took the book and lazily flips the pages. Renee could see a faint smile on her face as she looked at the notes.

"Where have you been?" Renee asked her, trying to hide her flushed cheeks as she read the book. _Somehow I felt to shy about her reading it._

"I got an errand to do for Dumbledore" she said as she flipped the book to the first page. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she saw the name of the previous owner of the book.

"What kind of errand?" Renee asked, trying to distract Isabel to the book.

She raised her head onto her and raised her eyebrow.

"You're that interested?"

"Well, you disappeared for a week. You never do that except it was that important"

Isabel dropped the book on her side and looked at her. Renee couldn't help but notice those dark circles on her eyes that can't conceal by any make up.

"It's an errand for the order of the phoenix" she finally admitted

"Order of what?" asked Renee.

"It's a secret organization against the dark lord. Albus founded it before." Isabel explained.

"You're not doing something dangerous, aren't you?" Renee asked and looked at her eyes.

The two felt silent for a moment; _she must be doing something very dangerous_. Renee knew they were hiding for that dark lord on the muggle world. She was still confused because the newspapers were still telling that the return wasn't true at all.

_I never knew she would be fighting against him since we were hiding from him for a long time._

"You believe he's back?" Renee asked quietly.

"I never believe he died at the first place" Isabel said simply.

"But why?" she felt silent again to her daughter's question. After thinking about the pros and cons if she would tell Renee about it, she spoke.

"I predicted his return before. Though the only one who believed on it was Dumbledore" Isabel signed once again.

"Oh" the two got their eyes fixed on the book lying on the bed and said nothing.

_Another thing about having this ability, not everyone will believe everything you said._

"I'm glad Minerva helped you yesterday" Isabel's voice cracks up the silence again.

"She was nice" Renee commented, thinking how the professor helped her time yesterday.

Isabel nodded and smiled sadly at her daughter, somehow she felt guilty for now being there for her. Renee noticed that she was still hiding something from her, but she didn't press the issue again.

_There would me another time where she will tell me everything._

_ And I believe it was just a matter of time._


	19. Halloween: Snape's POV

**Chapter eighteen part one: Halloween**

**Snape's POV**

_I stood outside the dark house. It was awfully quite that the cold shivers through my veins. I dragged myself as entered the house and was greeted by a lifeless man's body. I didn't bother to stop and looked at him as I continue my way to the lighted room on the farthest corridor, praying that my biggest fear won't be true._

_Ah…but there she was, lying on the floor…lifeless._

_I found my self leaning on the door until I was pinning on the floor. She was already dead, a cold corpse in front of me._

_And it was my entire fault._

_I cradle her with my arms, not even caring on the crying infant on the crib. I let myself cry for her death. I died on the moment she died…my soul was entirely hers already though she wasn't even aware of it. She was my life, yet I failed her in so many ways. _

_I was the one who killed her…_

I woke up panting and sweating all over the bad dream. Letting my hand run through my hair, I glanced at the flickering light of the candle beside me, another nightmare.

It was a reminder of my sin, a sin that I will regret for the rest of my life.

I stood grumpily and get ready for breakfast. Merlin knows what happen if I don't showed up to the bloody great hall. I entered the noisy room with my robes billowing around me. It was decorated with floating pumpkins and all, considering today was Halloween. I let a scowl on my face as I sat on my seat, looking on the students so happy and care free. Even my colleagues were undeniably happy today while I found myself mourning secretly. I remember how the dark lord vanished to this very day, every wizard celebrated that they went on the muggle world with their robes and not caring for the wizard rules.

_It was Halloween when the dark lord visited the potters and killed them. _

_I was the one who let them be killed, it was my entire fault. I was the one who killed her._

I let myself wander on the Gryffindor table. The stupid potter boy was eating happily with his sidekick Weasley and the insufferable know it all Granger. It was nauseating how her child resemblance his swine father very much. I loath him as much as his father, yet I swear on my life and Lily's memory to protect the boy; even if it will cost my life.

I flicker my eyes to the person next to Potter. Dark brown headed girl with green eyes, the new girl on Hogwarts. Apparently she was one of the unexpected surprises of Dumbledore; letting her transfer in her fifth year, a very first time of Hogwarts. She was home schooled by her mother. And it seems to be carefully planned all along as the girl was following the same curriculum as the Hogwarts have.

She was quite unlike her insufferable friends in front of her; collected and mature than the rest of her classmates, and an observant to her surroundings. And even smarter than the insufferable-know-it-all, yet she remained to stay out of spotlight unlike that dunderhead Potter.

It was already a few months since she approached me and asked for extra lessons. Of course I told her no; seeing she doesn't need those and not letting a few hours of solitude will be wasted on her presence. Yet as a Gryffindor trait, she doesn't give up. She followed me like a fool and make intentional mistakes on my class to get my attention. I found those amusing but I am not changing my mind about those extra lessons.

But then again the insolent headmaster pries to my affairs again.

"_It seems Miss Matte was really interested in your class Severus" he told me once after reporting the dark lord's plans. There was a twinkle on his eye that I know surely what will be the outcome of our conversation._

"_Pray tell headmaster, why do you think so?"_

"_I happen to see her secretly following you around and asking for lessons. It's been a while since you had this student so eager to learn"_

"_I had no intention to grant the brat's wish headmaster"_

"_Don't be so harsh my boy. She has those potential to be great and you know it"_

"_Are you telling me to spend my precious time alone to this Gryffindor?" I frowned at the thought of being alone with a Gryffindor. _

"_Consider it as one of your responsibility to mold a student's future, Severus. And maybe you could find her as a good companion" I rolled my eyes to the headmaster as I heard the word 'good companion' on his mouth._

"_And besides, she was struggling to adjust here. The poor girl was home schooled by her mother" He shook his head on disbelief like the girl had an unfortunate fate._

"_Speaking of which, how could you let a student transfer here? I never heard anyone done that"_

_His eyes just twinkle beside his spectacles._

"_That is, my boy…was another story"_

I urged myself not to roll my eyes in front of the busy and noisy great hall. That made me curious to the girl. What does this new girl have that made her special? I agreed to these little extra lessons, as I know she won't be last a week with me.

She doesn't know what she was signing for.

Surprisingly, she already last for quite some time. She has that eagerness look in her eyes to learn and explore.

I left the great hall after eating, still regretting going there. I didn't even bother to talk to anyone on the teacher's table. I was far on the bad mood to do that.

Better get some Gryffindors to release my anger.

"Pray tell Mr. Longbottom, do you know what the proper color of the potion is?" I breathe on his neck; feeling him trembling on fear.

Neville Longbottom is the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom. They were my fellow co-members of the Order of the Phoenix, lost their sanity as they were tortured on Cruciatus curse.

"It's golden orange…pro..fessor" he stammered.

"And what is the color of your potion?" I sneered and he shivers on fear. I loath the boy as much as Potter, _if he was the one who the dark lord's considered equal on that prophecy, Lily must me alive today_.

"Maroon…" his quivering voice snapped me to reality.

"10 points from Gryffindor" I sneered and muttered 'evanesco' on his work then continued to roomed around the classroom. I already deducted thirty points from the Gryffindor, yet I still don't feel satisfied.

Only few students got the right color of the potion and one of it was the new girl. I peeked on her cauldron and it was golden orange as it normally does. I merely raised my eyebrow as acknowledgement; she nodded on return and ducked her face on her book again.

The class finished and the students almost run out of the classroom, thinking that I might deduct any points if they stayed longer. I sat on my desk and pinched the bridge of my nose, nursing my forthcoming headache. I should have second thoughts about getting this post if I knew I would be teaching such dunderheads like them.

I lifted my head and noticed the new girl remained on the classroom. Her wand was already on her hands and performing cleaning spells on the tables. It's already been her habit to remain on the lab to help me clean or just seemly to annoy me.

I observe her while she pilled up those cauldrons and begin to mutter cleaning spells. The sunlight was illuminating to her dark brown hair and her green eyes fixed on the cauldron, sleeves were rolled up and making faces on some potions her classmates made.

I noticed how her temper could be so short, considering how she transfigured Draco's ear like a rabbit on her second week in school. How she was eager to learn, especially on potions. How she was eager to protect her friends.

_Lily…she was so much like her._

"You shouldn't have teach today if you have headache today professor" Her voice echoed the room; eyes were still fixed on the cauldrons.

"Those dunderheads were the only ones who give me headache" I commented dryly.

She looked at me and gave me a little smirk.

"Is that really bad?" her green eyes met mine; she looked back on the cauldrons momentarily.

"But you seem to enjoy your subject though" She already knew my answer through my silence. She fixed her eyes again on the cauldron with her head more bended on it.

"And why do say that?" I raised my eyebrow at her, interested on her observation.

"You're eyes were saying how much you like potions, that's why I never believe you like the DADA position" her green eyes lingered again on mine. She ducked her head again on the cauldrons, trying to hide her blushing cheeks and muttering to herself.

_She is really a keen observer; I never thought my eyes would be like that._

I let my lips twitch upward a little on the new girl, but trying not to smile. It was true; I just wanted that position before because of the Dark Lord's order.

Pretending I was grading another set of essays, I would flicker my eyes a couple of times on the new girl. She remained her head bended down as she was trying to concentrate cleaning. I could see a few stakes of pink shade on her cheeks and how she chew her lower lip in frustration on the sticky potion that won't budge on the cauldrons.

She finished cleaning in no time, smiling in triumph as she removed the stains on the cauldrons.

"I never had thought you had fond of cleaning cauldrons Miss Matte" she glanced at me and rolled her eyes. She was the only one of the students who has courage to roll their eyes on me, but then again she was Gryffindor. Their house was famous on being brave; she must have taken that to their head of house.

"It's not bad to clean cauldrons sometimes…but with magic of course. And besides I just did that because you were such on a foul mood" she commented as she was looking something on the student's cupboard.

"And pray tell how do you know?" I asked, still amused on this little observant.

She finally found she was looking for; a small vial was already on her hands and placed it on my table.

"It's because professor…you almost deduct half of our house points, everyone knows that. See how the Gryffindors run so fast after class" she chuckled, as if she doesn't belong to that house.

"Got to go professor, see you later" she waved a little before she closed the door behind her.

I gazed on the vial she placed on my table and let my eyebrow raise and smile… almost.

_It was anti-pain potion._

I finished my last class still on the foul mood that I even taken away points to every student I would passed on the hallway as I went to my quarters. I signed in frustration as I finished the last batch of essays needed to be graded. It was already sunset, a few rays of sunlight enters to curtain that left uncovered.

I stood and took a vial on the cupboard and drank its contents. My features began to change to a random sixteen year old boy. After transfiguring my black robes to fit my new body, I exited the room and headed to the grounds.

The grounds were nearly deserted; most of the students were on their common rooms because of cold weather. I took the chance to get away from the anti-apparition wards and apperate.

I found myself standing on the grounds of Godric's Hollow, a village of mixture muggles and wizards. It became my tradition, to visit her grave every Halloween. Yes it was dangerous; especially the dark lord was already alive. But it cannot stop me going to this place, even if I was torturing myself I kept seeing their old house and James's grave beside her, even if I die in the hands of the dark lord because of this…for all I care.

I reached my destination, _Lily's grave_. A bittersweet smile found my face, seeing her name on the grave. I reached my wand and make her favorite flower on her tomb, a Lily flower. I permitted myself wander to my memories with her. How we used to play when we were little on the river…how we used to study on the library…how we fooled around…

A tear escaped on my eye and I brush it off with my hand.

_I don't have the right to cry for her, I was the one who bring her to death._

I tried to protect her to the dark lord after learning that the prophecy was actually pertaining to her family to the point that I went to Dumbledore as I failed pleading to the dark lord. I became I spy for him, but even him didn't save her life. She died saving her son.

My deep thought was interrupted as I felt someone behind me; I was clutching my wand on my wand to get ready for any possible fight.

I looked behind and saw a lady with black robes with hood. She raised her eyebrows on alarm as she saw my wand pointing to her. She has a dog beside her, growling on my reflex.

"No need to be frighten kid, I just want to visit someone's grave" her sweet voice echoed the deserted neighborhood. Reminding myself that I was still on a form of a sixteen old boy, I nodded on response and lowered the wand.

She went to the graves and made a Lily flower to both tombs. I looked at her uncertainty. Her dark brown hair was partially covering her green eyes, yet it was so evident that she looked so sad. Her dog sniffed on both tombs and whined.

_The lady and the dog seem to be familiar. But where did I see them?_

"You knew about them?" the lady inquired. I nodded on response, not trusting my voice to change too like my appearance.

"They were nice people. At least Lily was, James was more…what do you call this? Not mature to his age" she snorted sadly, her eyes were still fixed on the tomb. The dog whimpered on her statement, as if it understood what she had said. I made a little smirk; at least I was not the only one who thinks that.

The lady became silent as she gazed back on their graves. The dog beside her continues to whine as if it mourns for the dead. She wiped her eyes with her hands, though I didn't saw her crying.

"It was all…" her voice trailed, the dog whimpered and brushes his head on the lady's robe.

"I'm sorry; just let me be sentimental today…just today" she patted the dogs head for a moment and send him a sad smile. She flicker his eyes on me and open her mouth as if she was going to say something but didn't. She brought her eyes on the tombs again and signed.

"We should go now; we still have things to do" she smiled and I nodded at her. The dog was still growling at me, though I didn't even mind that.

"You should now go too…The place was not safe anymore. Nice to meet you_"_ her last words echoed the street as they both apperate on thin air.

It was already dinner when I apperated just before the anti-apparition wards of the castle. I passed the great hall which is well lit, considering they were already having the Halloween feast as I had no desire to eat dinner.

Thinking of their happy festive faces sickens me.

I went straight to my quarters and got my bottle of firewhiskey to accompany me for the night.

Yes, it was the only thing that I needed right now.

I finished the bottle of firewhiskey and now having for my second bottle. My head was already dunked on the couch with a goblet on my hand. It was nice to have my brain clouded once in a while. Not thinking about the dark lord, Potter, Dumbledore…just Lily…my beloved Lily.

If only she was here…

My eyes flung open at the voice trying to wake me. I gasped as I first saw something I've been longing for almost all my life.

Her red hair freely waving on her back and her green eyes were fixed on mine. She took the goblet on my hand and placed it on the table. Her hands were on her hips, as if she was going to lecture me for drinking so much. I still stared at her, she looked that she wasn't aged at all since the last time I talked to her.

That was when we were on fifth year.

If it wasn't a dream, she must be taking me to the dead now.

_"Lily…"_


	20. Halloween: Renee's POV

**Chapter eighteen: part two**

**Renee's POV**

I frowned and looked at the wall clock again. Professor Snape was already two hours late for our extra lessons, and it was the first time he did that. He was usually already here before I come here.

Somehow my school days became so quite. No vision, no Malfoy (if you would just ignore him), just normal classes, extra potion class and occlumency lessons. I was also getting a hang on my lessons with Mum. She has been going in our training like the usual days, with her strict tone which I was glad to.

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the table and looked around. He wasn't on the feast also. I remember how he complained about his headache after class, does that got worse? Or he was just forgot our lesson and went outside the castle?

I signed and rested my face on the cold table. The room seems to empty without him.

Should I wait here? Or check him up on his chambers?

I stood up and made a decision to check him up on his chambers. I dragged my bags behind me and run towards the door.

I knocked several times on his door and wait for his icily voice to make me come in. But no, there was still no movement inside.

Is he out?

I knocked again and waited, still no response. I signed heavily; he might me out today and not coming back until tomorrow. I turned my back on the door to head on the common room when I heard something inside. I pressed my ears on the door to check, I could hear a moan inside.

I grab the doorknob to open the door, but it won't budge. The door has wards. I step back and took my wand. I muttered some incantation, trying to open the door but no avail.

I run my fingers on my hair on frustration. The moan sounds like a sick person. Dang it, I need to open this bloody door. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, there are surely a spell I've read about this.

I opened my eyes and tried another incantation I've read about wards way back on my home schooling. Mother actually forbidden me to read about those books but I read it anyway. At last the doorknob made a click sound.

"Professor?" my voice echoed through the whole room as I poked my head inside. It room was dark as I slowly entered his private quarters. There was a table upper part of the room and it was surrounded by shelves filled with either books or vials. I snap back, thinking there would be another time to admire the room.

I lit up the candles and looked around. He wasn't on the room, but whose moan is it? Surely it wasn't peeves fooling around; he couldn't be down here because of his fear on bloody baron.

I found a door and opened it. The room was well lit by the candle and could see clearly the room. I found myself on his living room, surrounded by cozy armchairs and a small coffee table. There were two doors on the further part of the room; I assume that must lead to the kitchen and his room.

I blush on the thought that I was actually on his private quarters now. I am so doomed.

I heard a moan again and saw were it came from. Snape was lying on the cozy dark green couch. His head was lying on the couch and his face was half covered with his hair. There is a goblet on his hand and a half emptied firewhiskey on the floor.

My eyes narrowed on the sight, Snape drunk on the middle of the night?

I shook his shoulders to wake him, but still didn't. I frowned at the pre emptied goblet on his hand. How much did he drink anyway?

"Professor… Wake up" I swayed the hair on his face to get a better look. His face was on a frown and his lips were partially open. I blushed hard as this is the first time I saw his face closer. I closed my eyes and try to focus on the thing on hand.

"Professor, you need to get up" I shook his shoulders more forcefully this time with a firm voice. Be began to stir up and stared his half open eyes on me.

"Really professor, I never knew you were this stupid to drink this much" I took the goblet on his hand and rolled my eyes on disbelief. Regretting a little for calling him stupid but he didn't respond on my word. He was stunned to whatever he sees to me today, the potion master was really drunk.

I put my hands on my hips and stared back at him. He still didn't spoke at all like he was petrified or he was asleep again, I didn't know. I bended and glanced if he was still awake.

"Professor?" I called to get his attention. His eyes stir up a little and gazed on my eyes. He suddenly smiled at me, not his usual smirk he had; but a real warm smile. I took a step backwards with my hands on my mouth and blushing furiously.

"Lily…" he muttered under his breath. He must be mistaken me for someone else.

"I'm not Lily…sir" I hint of hurt was on my voice. Who is this Lily he preferred to?

I helped him stood up on his feet, put his arms around my shoulders for support and headed for the door (hoping that was the bedroom).

We struggle our way, banging all the things we could met on the way to the bedroom. He was much taller and bigger than me. I was still blushing furiously as I think of his arms around my shoulders and his warm body was actually leaning onto me for support.

_Mind over matter, mind over matter_…I keep repeating on myself to get focus.

I opened the door and thankful that it was the bedrooms I've chosen. The room was quite spacious, with his four poster bed on the center. The walls were decorated with Slytherin colors (I thought his room would be utterly black) with a symbol of Slytherin on it. I dropped him on the bed, with his face facing the soft pillow. I massaged my stiff shoulders; I never thought he would be this heavy. I took his shoes of his feet, and tucked him behind the covers and lit the candles around us.

I pushed his hair to get a better look on his face. His eyes were closed again, with a faint smile on his face. I was taken aback with his smile, he smile? That wasn't seems to fit at all. Did he really think I was Lily? And who is this Lily anyway? A hint of jealously stab me.

I was on my way out when a hand hold my arm to stop me.

"Don't leave me Lily" he said, his voice seems so miserable. I looked onto him and looked how vulnerable he was.

"Are you here to take me with you? But I'm sure going to hell" I flinch at his statement. Could these be mean Lily was already dead?

"I'm not her…"

"Sure you are Lily…my precious Lily. I've already protected your son Potter. Isn't that enough to take me with you? I am tired of these, let me die…" he mumbled as he closed his eyes and loosen his grip off me.

Now I was shocked by the revelation. Lily was Harry's Mum. And he love her even if she was married to someone else, and protecting her son after their death? Tears began to flow freely on my face. He loves her so much that he dedicates his life to protect the son of his love.

I walked backwards until I reached the door and run. I clumsily wiping the tears on my eyes but it was still flowing. I went back to his office and looked for sober up potion, but didn't find any. I bite my lower lip to prevent myself to produce any voice.

Why am I crying anyway?

His love was already dead, who am I kidding?

I sniffed miserably as I ducked myself on the floor and hide my face on my shoulders. My heart hurt so much that I could die this instant. I shouldn't have assumed this much.

I signed and stood on my feet again. I should find or brew a sober-up potion for him. I looked on the shelves again, trying my luck to find something from it.

Shook my head on resignation, exited the room and went straight to the potions lab to make a sober up potion.

I slump the door open and went straight to the cupboard. Tears were still clouding my eyes as I picked the ingredients to start brewing. Why am I so hurt?

_I don't even have the right to be hurt, I was just his student._

He had live even before I was born so it was obviously he had loved someone else. But my rationalization wasn't getting on my heart. I was crying for him, crying for my miserable heart.

I finished the sober-up potion in no time and headed back to his quarters to leave the potions for him. He will be definitely having a wrenched head on the morning. I found him where I last place him. I knew his hatred for Harry was more behind it; but I never knew it would be something like this.

He was awake as I placed the potions at the top of the cabinet. He was frowning and looking into the ceiling, not even bothered that I was there. He gazed on the sober up potions and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't need those" he firmly said; seemed to be recognized me already.

"You need that sir. You can't teach tomorrow with a hangover" I said quietly at the drunken potions master. I wonder if he was already sober.

"Leave me alone" he gazed on the ceiling again as if there was a fascinating thing on it.

"Not until you drink one"

He sat on his bed and glared at me.

"I said leave me alone, or that stupid brain of yours can't process it?" he sneered.

"For once I am not stupid because I didn't drown myself on firewhiskey and don't have the strength to get up" my anger was starting to get on my head. My anger at him for being so locked up to his feelings, my jealously to a dead person and myself, for falling to his man. He felt silent, but still glaring at me.

"I don't want anyone to be nosy with my affairs, especially a Gryffindor" he snapped at me.

"And then what? You're going to be like this and be miserable for losing someone who's actually not yours on the beginning?" I spat, trying not to spill the tears on my eyes.

I yelp as he lunched himself onto me and slammed me on the wall with his arm on my neck. His eyes were piercing into mine.

"You know nothing! Nothing! Don't speak as if you know about me!" he shouted. I never saw him angry like this.

"I know what I'm saying professor" I chocked, trying to removed his stern arm on my neck. We were silent with that position. I began to gasp for air as his arms were squeezing my neck; his eyes were still resting onto mine with his livid expression.

He loosens his grip (he maybe saw me already getting blue for lack of air) and I stumble on the floor, coughing furiously and gasping for air. I was glad he turned his back onto me, that I can't control the tears coming out of my eyes.

"Get. Out" he spat on every word. His every word stung on my heart very much. I don't have to be told twice, I weakly stood up and exited the room and slammed the door hard behind me. I heard clashing sounds behind the doors and his anguish voice.

I went on the common room not even bothering the shock faces of my friends as they saw my appearance. I was kind of glad that they were the only once who were on the common room.

"What happen…Re…" I stumbled on the floor and cried, not even bothered if my fellow Gryffindors woke up because of me. Hermione was hugging me, rubbing my back and saying comfortable words to calm me. Harry and Ron were just stunned behind us, not even able to speak…or they speak that I didn't heard of.


	21. A lonely heart

**Chapter nineteen: A lonely heart**

Renee gazed on her reflection and signed. Her hair was sticking all over the place…her eyes were bloodshot, and her haggard face was like telling that she wasn't able to get decent sleep for weeks.

She signed again, _it was just yesterday when it happened and I look like shit._

Last night was a mess too, Renee really don't remember how she ended up on the common room…or on her bed. All she could remember was Snape's livid expression, his arms clutching her neck and running away from his quarters.

_"You know nothing! Nothing! Don't speak as if you know about me!"_

His voice still rang on her head. _I've saw him in angry in class or in any occasions…but I've never saw him this angry._

_Maybe I never knew him at all._

Renee tried to make her appearance better by taking a shower and dabbing some concealer on her face but still no avail. _I still looked wrecked._

Renee surrendered to make her face presentable. _I will hex until the school ends whoever comment about my looks right now._

She headed to the great hall for breakfast though she wasn't really that hungry at all, _but I need to force food on my throat if I want to last for a day._

The trio looked surprised and their whispering conversations stopped when they saw Renee coming and sat next to Hermione and Ron, which she regretted as soon she sat.

Harry was in front of me with a worried look on his face, _damn._

"Are you okay?" Hermione was the first one to cut the awkward silence.

"I'm perfectly…_fine"_ Renee sputtered the word fine…_I knew I wasn't and I'm not fooling everyone_. She gazed down on her plate, trying not to have eye contact with the boy who lived.

"You came back on the common room last night _crying" _Renee looked at Harry as he spoke.

_Does he look like his father that Snape was so loath to see him?_

"Look, I'm fine. Don't worry about me" Renee snapped at Harry and the trio became silent again.

_It was unbearable to see Harry today, or anyone for that matter. _

She looked on the teachers table and found that the potions master was still not there. _He must have not taken those sober-up potions because of his blasted pride. After all, that was one of his house specialties._

Classes were a blur for Renee; yet she made sure to pretend that she was already okay. The trio and Neville seem to be buying it already as Neville was asking her help for potions.

The class was undeniably quite as they wait for the potions master, even Malfoy was quite _(that even scares me_). They might have been seen Snape's wrath today. Apparently there are rumors on lunch that how he deducts points to houses like a mad man and could finish all house points of the four houses on one day.

_These will definitely be a long class._

The door burst open that made the whole class jumped in surprise. His fast pace were followed by his robes billowing around him. His face was unreadable; his lips were in thin line, like he would burst any minute now.

The whole class was on the edge of their seats and followed the potions master with their eyes. He is unquestionably not on his normal state, with his paler skin and very visible black circles on his eyes, _he must not be able to sleep last night_. Renee glued her eyes on the board and tried not make any eye contact with him.

"Today, you will be brewing Herbicide…" his voice made the class jumped again in surprise, like it they were first years having their first potions class.

"I'm giving you forty minutes to finish it. _Begin" _the class starts to gather our ingredients for the potion, even the slytherins were obedient today.

_I wonder if they happen to hear his anguish voice last night._

The awkward silence wasn't even last for ten minutes when Snape began to bark to another Gryffindor.

"Have you bought your brain to some second hand store? Don't you know the difference between these ingredients? Ten points to Gryffindor for being a dunderhead" he sneered, like he was stopping himself to do an unforgivable spell on the poor boy. Renee met his gaze; his eyes were pitch black…_and full of anger._

_ And it was like that…he must have been barking most of the class, mostly it was Harry and Neville_. Even his very lovely Slytherins didn't get away from his wrath, he deduct points from Malfoy. _If I was on the mood right now, I might laugh at his misfortune…thinking it was time Snape punish that kid_. Renee kept her gaze either on the cauldron, the book or the board.

_No, I can't meet his gaze. Like he was, I was still angry; angry at him for being snarky, to Lily for my bloody jealousy…and to myself for being like this._

The classes finished as everyone's relief. Over all fifty points were deducted to Gryffindor's house and thirty on the other. Everyone was tidying their things to get out of the room, fast. Renee was first to bottle the potion and handed it on his desk, their eyes met hers for a moment and looked on his parchment again.

"_Not enough" _he whispered in no particular reason but Renee still heard him…he didn't not even glanced back. That made Renee stop from getting her things and get out of the room.

"What do you mean _not enough?"_ Renee gathered all her strength to speak up to him without making her words sputter.

He was looked surprised for a moment like he wasn't supposed to voice those out.

"Your potion, it wasn't good enough" he countered back; she could feel it was just an excuse…but it still makes her angry for some reason. Now the world seems to stopped and the whole class seems to be hanging to the two's conversation.

_My potion was obviously perfect, as it always been. What was his problem?_

_ Of course he has a problem, it was me._

"As long as I could remember _professor"_ Paused as Renee emphasizing the word 'professor'. She could feel Hermione's gaze on her telling she should shut up…_but no, I couldn't stop anymore. _

"…my potion was perfectly brewed that it was better than Miss Granger or _Mister Malfoy"_ Renee could see Malfoy snorted bitterly on her side but ignored it…_I could handle him later on._

"I am the potions master here _Miss Matte._ I know what I say when it wasn't good enough" he now looked at her on the eye and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes you are the potions master here, no doubt. But you didn't even glance on my work and telling it was _not good enough?"_ she emphasized on every word she had said and not tearing her eyes off him. Renee's eyes were beginning to narrow, and could feel her eyebrow was arching way up as her anger was beginning to show up. She could feel my eyes were beginning to water because of her rising frustration with him…_no the last thing I wanted to do was break down in front of the class._

Her words made Snape shut up for a moment. The two seems to forget their little audience around as Renee was still gazing at the potions master and tried to search for something but found nothing.

"Channeling your anger to your class won't make you any good _professor"_ taking his silent as an advantage, Renee took her bag and headed out of the room and made the door banged as loud as she could do.

Her slow walk changed into fast pace until she was running on the corridors, not bothering where her feet would lead her. Not having the heart to go her remaining classes, Renee found herself standing on the astronomy tower. She was a little relieved to found that she was alone on the tower, her feet lead me on the farthest corner fell on her knees and cried.

Renee was crying on frustration. _Why is he making it hard for me? Of course he was still angry from last night. I was doing all that I can to cover my true feelings for today. But how he made my composure slip easy like that was still a mystery to me._

_I think I stayed long enough on the tower that I barely noticed that it was already dark outside_. Renee passed the well lighted great hall, not even cared to take dinner, _I'm not hungry anyway._ She went to the transfiguration room and wait for Isabel.

"You're early" Isabel greeted as she opened the door and found Renee on McGonagall's desk.

She smiled timidly at Isabel wishing she won't notice her mood.

"Are you ready?" Isabel has that twinkle on her eyes like Dumbledore, like she was planning something. Renee nodded and sat on her usual seat.

"_Legilimens"_ the usual sensation entered her stream and memories flowed again. Renee finally got used on the training and got her tiredness on the training controlled.

_She opened my memory on the potions lab with Snape. I was laughing quietly as he was on the cupboard and getting some ingredients. He has a hint of humor on his eyes that made the other me laugh louder on his joke that I can't hear from here. _

_Stop it! Stop!_

_I could hear myself shouting at mother. No…she doesn't have to see those. I don't want to see it anymore. I pushed her outside my mind harshly. But she didn't budge on my surprise and go even deeper on my mind. My happy memories with Snape were beginning to flow; How I looked on his direction, how I argue with him on our usual conversation on my extra class, how I laugh on his snide remarks. How I feel so complete when I'm with him._

_I noticed how __genuinely__ happy I was around him._

Renee felt her hands were already on her head as Isabel watched her thoughtfully. She placed her hands on her shoulders and shoved it off harshly.

"Don't touch me!" Renee shrieked, making her voice echoed around the room.

Isabel opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. She just stood in front of her as she watched her daughter staring on her shoes.

"You're not fit to practice today. Go sleep" Renee nodded on agreement and leave the room without wasting any second.

Tears were now flowing on her eyes again as she entered on the common room. She passed Hermione and Ron who were shocked by her appearance and went straight on her bed.

_I was already aware why I was feeling contented around him, how I feel so hurt yesterday, how I was bitter with Lily. _

_It was not just a silly school girl's crush anymore, it was love. I had fallen to the man I shouldn't have._

_And it was already too late to back out._


	22. A peek into the future

**Chapter twenty: a peek into the future**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Renee shook her head as Hermione asked her again for the tenth time. _Today was Hogsmeade day, but I don't have the energy to have fun. _

"I still have homework to do. Just go and have fun for me" She tried her very best to smile, but it just turn out to be a grimace.

Harry and Ron came out from the boy's dormitory and looked at their friend sympathetically. Renee's eyes were still bloodshot from her crying session last night. _It's been days since they saw me broke down and I still haven't told them the reason behind it._ Renee could still see in their eyes how much they want to know why she was grieving so much.

_And I'm thankful that Hermione was here to stop them whenever they tried to ask me. _

Renee let herself signed heavily as the trio exited the common room. _It was really hard to hide my true feelings, to let them see that I am alright but well in fact my heart was breaking into pieces. _

She signed again as she put her head down on the cold table. _My friendly relationship with him that I'm nursing for two months was crumbled in an instant_. Renee bites her lip to prevent herself from crying again. _I've been crying for two nights already that I think my eyes were already dry and couldn't produce any tears anymore._

Renee stood up, surrendered that she would never able to work on her homework with this kind of estate. _Maybe a little sunlight could make me cheer up. _

The only ones Renee collided on the corridors were first and second years because they still wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. The sun was shining happily on Hogwarts, though the temperature was still lower than any days. The other students made the corridors have good vibes, yet it still can't through her.

Renee found herself walking through the library. _This is so typical of me…when upset, go to the library._

She smirked to her old habit; she never had friends on her previous school that the only thing that makes her day brighten up was the library and the park. _Very nerdy, _she thought. An enormous volume of books were on this library. _And were could you honestly find a flying book or a book that could eat you alive except here_?

The library has a few students, primarily NEWTS students. Madam Pince nodded to her presence, seeing that she was one of the students regularly coming here. Renee smiled timidly on the school librarian and went to the section that only a few students would go…the muggle study section.

She scanned through the books and tried to find a good book to read, but can't find anything besides romance English literatures. _Ugh, even the books were mocking me._ Deciding she won't be reading any romance novel for her weak heart, Renee roomed around the library and tried to pick a random book to read.

A book finally caught her eye… _or should I say a school year book caught my attention._ The yearbook was full of unfamiliar smiling faces. The yearbook quite made her dizzy, with those moving pictures waving and moving at the same time. Renee flips pages and pages and looked at their goofy smiles…then a very familiar picture caught her eye. He has pale skin, long greasy hair, and black piercing eyes…_Severus Tobias Snape_.

She felt a knot on her stomach. _He wasn't even smiling on the picture unlike every one does…so typical of him._ Her depression disappeared as a smile crept on her face, _now I know how he looks like when he was about our age._

Renee flipped a few pages and found the recognition page and found his face again, with a title of _outstanding on potions _under his name. _That wasn't even surprised me_. She lingered her fingers on the photos, thinking she might find something that could made her interested.

Alas… She found one. Red hair and green eyes, she was astonishing beautiful smiling on the camera. She was entitled _outstanding on charms and potions; head girl_ under her name.

_Lily Evans…_

_ Now I know why he would fall to this woman. She was beautiful and smart that I was even mesmerized to her. She looked cheerful and carefree._

"Dang it, She's too pretty" Renee muttered and closed the book.

_Being jealous to a dead person wasn't healthy at all. _

_You don't have the right to be jealous. You're just a student! _ She screamed inside. Renee gazed on the window and escaped a sign.

_Why didn't I fall to someone my age? Or even someone who can love me as much I could love him?_

_Love?_, she snorted to herself._ I found myself admitting on a difficult position._

_Being in love is not as happy as 'happily ever after' like the fairy tales were usually telling the children. It hurts as much those feelings make you happy. They shouldn't be writing those kinds of stories anyway…they were undeniably nonsense._

_ Yet I was too late about realizing those._

Being on the library didn't even help. Renee hugged her knees as she sat comfortably on her favorite spot on the grounds and didn't even care if it was cold for her preference.

_I would be happily accepting any disease to make me skip potions class._

She snorted on the stupid idea, which would be the childish thing she could think of…really. _I know I will never run away from this problem or feelings…I don't know what I could call these_.

There is one thing she needed to think of though, that is to resolve her fudge with the potions master. _No matter what angle I could look onto it, I still find it somehow it was my fault._

_But you just said the truth! _A small voice on her head said.

_Yes, I couldn't deny the fact that maybe I told the truth. But I shouldn't have assumed that much. _

_Could I just go to him and say "I'm sorry I just step your big ego professor"?_

_ There must be a better way to apologize._

Rene stood up, deciding that she must apologize to him…sooner or later.

It was already sunset, _the trio must be on their way back now._ Somehow the sunlight made her feel better. Renee stepped inside the warm castle and headed to the common room, thinking how did she made myself stayed longer on the cold grounds.

It was then realize the corridor were full of corpses.

_No, it was another vision, _she frightfully shouted to herself as someone past through her like a ghost. Renee walked slowly as she looked at them, _not I really don't have a choice about it_…there are little battles everywhere and she can't see whose the winning side…some were nursing the wounded…the place was in chaos.

_Would be there an upcoming war?_

That made her realize something, _I was actually seeing the future of Hogwarts._

The splitting headache came upon with her again as tried not to look at every ones faces.

_No I can't bear to look at their upcoming deaths._

_I can't bear to look at any ones death faces anymore. _

Renee made her stance balance as she hold onto the wall. _Not a very smart move._ One student slammed into the wall and collapsed on the floor.

_It is one of the Weasley twins._

Renee's hand covered her mouth, trying her best not to scream. _Was it George…or Fred? I really don't know_. It was unbearable for her to see, his eyes were wide open…unmoving…blood was filling the floor…

_I need to get out of here._

Renee closed her eyes and continued to walk to the noisy filled corridor vision. It was full of screams and cries. She covered her ears with her hands.

_No I don't want to hear it anymore. It was unbearable, please made it stop…_

_Where would I go? _

The first thing came on her mind was McGonagall. _But no…she was out since lunch and no one knows where she is. Even Dumbledore wasn't here._

Fatigue and the dizziness were beginning to overtake her. _The more I would be here the more I would feel like this. I need to get out of here._

_The room of requirements!_ Her head started to get work again and she dragged herself to the moving staircase. The portraits were eyeing her suspiciously as she kneeled on the stairs to take a little rest and glanced on the window and saw her reflection.

_My eyes were silver again._

Renee tried to focus her eyes straight on the corridor and try not to look at her side but no avail. She saw lavender Brown on the floor, lifeless.

_I could almost see location of the room…almost there…_

Renee felt a little triumph as she reached the room and opened it and her duplicated room was already waiting for her. She plopped on the bed, too exhausted because of the earlier vision.

_There was going to have a war, and many people will die. If the Weasley twins and Lavender Brown was still here on the upcoming war...that means the war…_

A tear escaped on her eye. _Why do I have to see those? Why do I have this ability on the first place? _

_Why do I have a complicated life? First were Snape…and now this vision._

_ I want to disappear…_


	23. The choice,prank and one on one talk

**Chapter twenty one: **

**The choice, the prank and one on one talk**

_I don't know how long I was on my duplicated room…hours, a night? I really don't know._

Renee just lay on her bed, staring on the ceiling though she knew that she couldn't run away from everyone.

_My body was still sore, my mind was still wrenched. _

_ I wonder if they noticed that I'm gone._

Renee missed her simple life on the muggle world_. I wonder what will my life could be if I wasn't been on Hogwarts this year. I could have been studying for university entrance exam, or maybe have a few friends…or even a boyfriend_.

Renee snorted to the word _boyfriend. When did I care about that? _

_Maybe when you met the Snape, _a small voice told her again. A sad smile creep on her face…_how will I ever face him again? _

_It would be better if I stayed here, and they would never notice that I was gone. It was my little heaven, my safe place…_

The door yanked open on her surprise. The first one that she saw was Isabel, panting with her wand on her hand with Professor McGonagall was behind her.

"For the sake of Merlin, Why are you here?" Isabel shrieked at the dumbstruck girl staring at her, she was red in anger.

"I was r-"

"Do you know you've been missing for two days?" McGonagall was the one who spoke.

Renee sat slowly and looked at Isabel closely. Her mother's face was still red, and panting from running at her guess.

"I never knew you would be this irresponsible Renee" Isabel said still has her eyes on her daughter.

"Sorry, I was just…I had a vision…there was too much battle…and…" Renee sniffed as the bloody hallway came to her mind again. Her eyes were beginning to cloud again.

_No I don't need to cry again…not this time._

They both become silent. They just let her wept as Renee remembers the faces of the dead. _How could I face the Weasley or Lavender, should I go and said 'you'll going to die on the war' when I collided them on the common room?_

"I should go and tell Dumbledore that we already found her" McGonagall declared to keep the two alone for a moment.

The two keep silent as the professor exited the room. It's the first time she noticed that it was already dark outside. _How long am I here anyway?_

"Why me?" she sobbed. _It was not about this vision…it was about everything._

Isabel kept silent, understood what she was feeling. It was the same feeling she had when she was in her age.

"Could we just prevent the war…I mean we could…"

"The war was already decided a long time ago, it was even before you were born. It was our fate. We are just spectators…we cannot do anything about it" Isabel signed and gazed at the window.

"Are you saying that those people…" Renee trailed and made a sniff. _It was unfair, they are going to die._ They both felt silent again as Renee looked at Isabel and saw a painful look on her eyes. Isabel also doesn't want that war to happen and she couldn't do anything about it.

"There are always causalities in every war Renee" Her mother said quietly. Renee's blood began to boil in disbelief of what she had said. _Is she really telling me to do nothing about it? Just because of the greater good?_

"We were talking about people here Mum. Not just things! They were going to die…and we already know it! Are you saying…?"

"Yes. Do nothing about it. We cannot do anything about it. It was their fate. We can't just change it" Renee shut up. _No…I can't just accept this stupid fate she was talking about._

"Do I make a mistake on putting you here?" Isabel spoke again. Renee looked at her sadly; _she wasn't expecting that I could see those visions._

"Can you stand up already? You need to meet with your friends on the hall. They were worried sick about you" Renee nodded, _I totally forgot about them._ And the topic was already dropped.

The two went on the great hall for dinner. It seems the trio tried to cover for Renee on Sunday for they thought she just needed some time alone. Her disappearance was noticed when she didn't show up for classes.

"I went to Hogsmeade to cool myself…I'm really sorry…I," _I hate lying like this, but I really needed to. _

"It's alright. No need to be sorry" said Harry, half smiling in relief. The boys seem to buy the story, _but I highly doubt Hermione_. She just nodded and looked at her peculiarly.

Renee found herself listening to what happened for the last two days. _Neville was practically panicking were was I, Dumbledore and McGonagall seems to be quite looking at me at the castle and my Mum…out of her character, seems to be calm about it; unlike her angry expression earlier. _

Renee can't stop herself to glance on the teachers table and caught Snape gazing on their direction. _Did he notice my absence?_ She ducked her head on the plate and pretends that she was fascinated on the food.

"I'll talk to Albus, just wait for me on the transfiguration classroom" Renee nodded to her mother as she exited the great hall first, following Dumbledore. The four finished the food too and now walking through the corridors.

Renee gazed on the trio who were talking animatedly in front of her. _They were the first friends I made and the first one's I've defended. Maybe I could tell them about it?_

_I wonder if they will believe me._

"I'll catch you up on the common room. I've got a detention with McGonagall" Renee called back at them and headed on the transfiguration room.

The room was empty as she entered. Renee sat on her usual seat and looked around. _I wonder when that war will happen. Can we prevent the ones who will die?_

The door creaked open and Isabel entered the room. She sat beside her instead on the teacher's table like she usually did.

"You do you want to stay here, I mean at Hogwarts?" Renee kept silent and looked at her. _Is she asking about me getting out of school?_

_Is it really I wanted now?_

"I don't know…let me think about it" Renee finally said and Isabel nodded on understanding.

"I already asked Albus about the possibility of early dismissal. We still need to wait until Christmas if you want to go back"

_If I go back home, I could have my old life again._

"Are we still going to have the occlumency lessons?" Renee asked and tried to change the topic. _I still have a month to worry about it._

Isabel shook her head.

"No…I think you already learned the basics. You just have to practice those everyday" Renee signed in relief.

"I'll be teaching you how to control the visions when we get back home…but for now, enjoy Hogwarts" Isabel smiled as she saw Renee signed.

Renee smiled back at her.

"Better get back home. I'll see on holidays" Isabel said and waved goodbye.

She walked back to the common room alone, deep in thought.

_Is leaving here will solve everything? If I'm gone, will I forget about him?_

Renee tried her advice on enjoying Hogwarts on the next few days. The two boys were dumb struck as she asked them to teach her Quidditch though they taught her anyway. It was exciting and enjoyable now that she thought about it. She was laughing with them, with her clumsy flying and all. But she managed all the way through their little game.

It was already after curfew, when she decided to have some fresh air on the grounds. It was kind of exciting; since it was the first time she sneaked after curfew.

"What are you guys doing?" Renee asked the Weasley twins as the girl sneaked behind their backs. The two identical twins were hiding beside the armor on the hallway, definitely waiting…or ambushing someone or both. The two looked back and put their hands on her mouth, keeping Renee quite and pull her to their hiding.

"Keep quite Renee —"

"We don't want to our plans to backfire" said the twins, always completing each ones sentence. There was a hint of quilt on her chest; the bloody body was still on her head.

_ No, don't ever think that again. The twins were alive in front of you_.

"Well, what are you guys doing then?" She kept her voice low for them to hear, glancing on the empty hall.

"We were going to try our new invention to Miss Norris" said Fred…or George. Pull out something on his pocket, a small flask with undeniably purple substance on it.

Their plan was very simple. They placed a food on the corner where Miss Norris was always spotted. And they will pour the potion on the cat, very simple.

Renee didn't like the idea of joining them, but she still hide behind them nevertheless. As they expected, the caretaker's cat, Miss Norris wandered on the corridor…looking around as if she was looking for students out of bed. Apparently she came nearer to a piece of chicken on the corner and sniffed on the food. Fred (or George) took off his shoes and put a disillusionment charm on him. It was only momentarily when the orange cat, became purple all over.

She tried to hide her snickers and all. The cat was still unaware of its sudden change until she saw her reflection on the armor. The cat practically screeched and run the opposite way. Fred (or George) lifted the charm and made high five at the two.

"How long will the potions last?" she managed to asked within their silent snickers.

"A day or two" George (or Fred) grinned.

"That was...brilliant" Renee beamed at the twins. _I didn't know doing pranks would be exciting_. They grinned back at her on return.

The three stop talking as they heard footsteps on their way, those made them stiffened and looked at each other.

"Run!" the three of them use disillusionment charm and run opposite way of the sound.

Renee was breathless, walking fast through the dark halls. She didn't saw the twins but she could still feel the presence behind her, also trying to get away from whoever footsteps they heard. The three lifted their charms and saw their selves panting with sweats on their foreheads.

The three burst out laughing at each other. _I never thought I could have this kind of moment on Hogwarts. It was one of my genuine laughs for…so long._

_It was uplifting._

Renee tried everything…even sneaking at night again and went to the kitchen (Weasley twin's idea) using Harry's invisibility cloak and playing exploding snap with the two boys. _It was still hard to face the twins and Harry…especially Harry. But I have to endure it._

_ It was really fun._

The only thing that she couldn't do was coming back on Snape's extra class. He didn't mind that though, he even given the girl a cold shoulder on potions class like she didn't exist on the first place.

_Well, maybe he didn't have to pretend anymore next year._

Renee still can't decide from her mother's proposition. _Will I stay studying on Hogwarts? Yes, I have been attached on the academy…but there are so many things that happened to me. Will I go back on my old life, where my life was still peaceful and simple?_

_Where do I really belong?_

She joined the trio on Hogsmeade trip to have some butterbeer. Renee followed them while secretly buying gifts for her friends. She was still undecided about leaving Hogwarts or not, nevertheless she still bought gifts for them. A book for Hermione, a small magical plant for Neville, a pair of Quidditch gear for both Ron and Harry and a new set of exploding snap for the Weasley twins.

The last thing that she bought was a beautiful pair of black gloves_. Snape was the first thing that I thought of when I saw it. The fingertips were slender and warm looking.. It was also black in color, and very elegant…just like him_

"Okay Renee…what's wrong?" Hermione snapped all of the sudden.

The two were on our last Hogsmeade trip for this year and waiting for the two boys from the Quidditch store.

"What do you mean?" Renee blinked innocently at her and sipped her butterbeer.

"You're being weird for the past few weeks. You've almost trying everything now. It's not like you" Hermione crossed her arms on her chest and faced Renee.

"Nothing's wrong Hermione…I just want to have some fun…that's all" She smiled innocently at her brunette friend.

"Fun…includes Quidditch?"

"I thought it was time for me to learn the sport" Renee rolled my eyes, _though I might not admit it loud, I find Quidditch enjoyable._

"Breaking the curfew?" Hermione was beginning to frown.

"It was just a dare Hermione" _the twins just dared me to go on the corridors after curfew. It was fun, actually._

"Hoaxing Miss Norris?"

"I was with the twins last time" She snorted, thinking how the caretaker took the trick on his cat.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You don't do dares, pranks or Quidditch or anything like that. I know something's wrong. Is it about professor Sn.."

"I just want to enjoy Hogwarts while I'm still here Hermione" She cut her off; Renee don't want to hear his name…_not yet._

"You're leaving?" Hermione looked astonished. _Uh oh… I'm not really deciding yet._

"I…might leave. Mum already gave me a choice if I want to stay here or not. It wasn't my choice going on Hogwarts on the first place"

"Do you want to leave?" that question stung her. _That was also my question to myself._

"I wasn't fit here. I fit better back home. I could study for my college entrance exam when I get back. My life was…" Renee trailed and looked far away_. It was like I'm convincing myself too. _

"That's it. You're running away"

"Excuse me?" that made her eyebrow arched up.

"You're running away from your problem"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!" Renee stood up angrily and glared at Hermione, not minding a few customers staring at her.

"You can't fix it by leaving Hogwarts you know" Hermione was still speaking calm, though Renee could see she was restraining herself to burst. Her knuckles were white holding on the table.

Renee sat up again but continued to glare at her. _I know she was right, I can't run away forever._

"It's not that I don't want to tell…it's just that I can't tell anyone about it" Renee ducked her head the table and signed.

"Is it about professor Snape?" the name made Renee blushed on an instant.

"You don't have to hide it from me you know, you like him" _well…my decision will be partly because of him…_

"No it's not about him…but, is it too obvious?" Renee sat up straight and whispered _I'm scared that someone would hear us or worse…Snape himself._

"Not really, I just noticed you stop sneaking on us from meeting with him and I could see you how you look at him. And if its obvious, Harry and Ron might me talking to you right know and asking if you're under imperious" Hermione snickered, amused by Renee's red face.

"We don't have 'that' relationship if you're thinking we had one. Do you think I was under imperious?" Renee muttered, not really surprised that she would knew it all along.

She stops half way from drinking her butterbeer and smiled at her friend.

"No I don't believe you're under imperious, Dumbledore will know if any unforgivable were used on the school grounds. And it's not like we could control about liking someone" she said knowingly.

"Yeah, like Ron" Renee eyed her with a knowing smirk as it was time for her to blush.

"No, I don't like…" she tried to reason out. But Renee just looked at her deliberately and she threw her hands on the air on defeat.

"Is it too obvious?" she leaned and muttered.

"No…not really, and don't worry it; Ron was too dense to figure that out" she giggled and Hermione joined her after a moment.

"You don't have to run away from your problems, I know you're stronger than that, if it's about him..." Hermione's face became serious again.

"It's not just about him. It was about my life, that's why I'm thinking carefully about it" Renee said and Hermione nodded thoughtfully at her.

"I'll miss you if you're gone" she admitted.

"We could still write or call each other on summer. And the boys could owl me, oh but don't tell about the Snape thing on the boys will you?" she plead on Hermione and she nodded. _Somehow I felt our bonds become closer because of our secrets_.

After a while the boys came with their purchase things on their hands.

"You guys should have come with us! They have new gears displayed!" Ron excitedly informed them and sat next to Hermione. The two girls looked at each other knowingly and giggled.

"So, what did we miss?" Harry sat next to her and ordered two butterbeers.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Hermione said between giggles and winked at her.


	24. finally home

**Chapter twenty two: finally home**

Renee stood outside the potion's lab, with her muggle clothes and a small wrapped thing on her hand. Today they will be leaving for the Christmas holidays, and Renee was now quite certain about her decision.

_I'm not leaving._

Hermione got some sense to her. _I can't hide or run away like she said. I still need to figure out how to save my schoolmates to their upcoming deaths. I don't believe in fate like mum usually says, it is us who made our fate_.

_And besides I can't leave my friends; I can't Hogwarts. I can't leave him. _

_Not yet._

Renee shivered slightly on the cold dungeons and pulled her coat closer. She knocked softly, hoping he wouldn't be here. When no one answered, she opened the door and found an empty classroom.

She signed in relief and entered the room. The place was clean, like no one had used the room for quite some time. Renee let her fingers lingered the edges of his neat table and placed the wrapped thing and a note. She read the note again, hoping it will provide her sincerity on her simple words on the piece of parchment.

_**Professor,**_

_**I know it was quite too late to say this, but forgive me for everything... I know you don't fancy receiving gifts…you could do anything about the gift, though I was hoping you would like it (since it wasn't like any other color than black).**_

_**Happy Christmas sir**_

Renee didn't dare to write her name on it, _I was scared that he will throw it away instantly if he saw my name._ She gave a last look on the room, letting her mind wandered on the good memories on the place. Renee smiled at herself, wishing those memories will not be the last good memories with Snape.

_I've decided not to give up, not yet. After this vacation, I'll apologize to him personally and ask for extra lessons again._ A small smirk appeared on her face, thinking she will be following and persuading him again.

_Those will not be easy like the last time, but I'll do my best._

Renee reached Harry and Ron waiting for the carriages.

"You're not with Hermione?" Harry asked and looked around.

"No…I didn't saw her" Renee shook my head and looked around, _where did she go?_

"Hey Renee…is it true that you're leaving us?" Ron turned to her with a sad expression, he wasn't really close to her like Hermione but he couldn't help but be sad to hear that she would be leaving.

"About that…Oh there she was" Renee said and saw Hermione running at them.

"Bloody hell… 'mione, where did you go?" Ron exclaimed.

"I just asked professor McGonagall about something, did I miss something?" Hermione said as she pants for air, Renee looked at the brunette girl peculiarly but Hermione just avoided her gaze. _Now what does this girl do?_

"You're just in time, I was just telling them that I'll be going back after the vacation" Renee said casually with a smile.

"Oh!" Hermione finally met her gaze, she shocked for a moment like she never saw that coming, then she engaged Renee into a tight hug "that's great!" she exclaimed.

"Someone told me it was a cowardly thing to run on your problems" Renee choked on her tight hug as she smiled back on the two boys.

_Having friends like them instead of coming back to my muggle life? _

_Yes, it was all worth it._

_It's good that we found an empty compartment. I've been thinking about telling them about my secret for weeks now. And I think it was time to tell them about it. _

Once they settled down on the compartment she had been feeling jittery all of the sudden. _What if they don't like me anymore after I tell them about it? What if they won't accept me for what I am?_

"Renee? Earth to Renee" Hermione's hand was waving on her face.

"Oh, sorry…What are you saying again?" Renee asked, snapping back to reality.

"I was just saying I was really glad you change your mind" said Hermione. A genuine smile crossed her face.

"I was just considering Mum's offer the day I've told you about it" she shrugged.

"Why do you have to go in the first place anyway?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at him warningly.

"It's okay Hermione. I was going to tell you guys anyway" Renee said and locked the door, making sure there would be no one could hear them.

_I started to tell everything the dreams to visions…from the beginning except from the Hogwarts vision. It was still has a soft spot for me._

"So are you saying, you can see the future?" Harry tried to grasp her story.

"Sort of, But not everything, I still can't control it" Renee said, thinking about the last time she had the vision.

"Wicked" Ron blurted. Renee looked at him on disbelief, _if only he knows how disturbing it is._

"So, you guys don't mind?" Renee asked, looking at the trio for any violent reaction. The trio looked at each other for a moment.

"Of course not, you're still our friend. With or without visions" Hermione said and smiled. Somehow, the heavy feeling on her chest was gone. _It was like I could breathe again. There are many things I wanted to say, how they made me so happy with those words and accepting me from who I am._

"Thank you" it was the only thing she could say, and it was genuine.

The trio was grinning back at her on return. _I didn't know what I did to deserve friends like them._

"It's ironic that you hated divination so much that you could actually have those visions" Harry commented. Renee nodded at him on agreement, _oh the irony_.

"So you're better than Trelawney?" Ron asked.

Renee grinned at him. "Anyone could be better than her" she could see Hermione rolled her eyes but still laughed with them.

"Here's my phone number. Just call me" Hermione took a small parchment on her hand. _We were both on the muggle world so it's not hard for us to communicate._

"We'll just owl you" Harry informed Renee and she nodded on agreement.

"See you guys next year!" she waved goodbye at them as Renee shrink her things and stuff it on her sling bag.

Renee inhaled deeply as she was finally alone; she blended completely on the muggle crowd since her things were on the bag.

_Finally I was on the place I am familiar with! _

Renee took the taxi and headed home, McGonagall already informed her that Isabel will not be able to see her on the train; which is quite understandable.

_My mind drifted on my mother. I know she's busy on the Order; I already half guess what was her role on the organization since the ability to predict was quite handy, if you fully control it. The only thing I'm wondering if she was still keeping her job on the pharmacy while she's doing jobs for Dumbledore. What is this Order of the Phoenix anyway? I wonder is Harry was aware of it too. He was the boy who lived after all._

Finally, she was now on the familiar road. She had that nostalgic feeling as they passed her old school and the public park. _I so missed the park…maybe I'll visit it later after I settled at home._

_Home!_ At last she finally reached her house. The house was on warm blue paint, with a small cozy balcony with a wooden chair to sit and relax. She paid the taxi fare and inhaled the cold scent of winter.

_I was finally home._

She opened the door and warm smell of food greeted her. The house was not that big but it still has that homey feeling. Warm looking armchairs and cozy couch were on the right side of the house, a television set in front and a fireplace on further right. The kitchen was not quite far from the living room, with a dining table with four chairs on it.

She placed her bag on the chair and smiled widely as their house elf pop in front of her.

"Welcome home young mistress!" Toby exclaimed. She noticed that he was not stammering anymore.

"Thank you Toby" Renee beamed at the small elf as he took her bag and apperate again. She settled on the couch and signed. _I really missed this house_. The house elf appeared in front of her again.

"Toby settled your things on your room young mistress" he informed her.

"Thanks. I really missed home, where's mum?" Renee asked.

"The mistress said she will be out for a few days young mistress" he said. Renee looked at him and saw him looking on his feet.

"I see…I'll be on my room" she stood up and headed upstairs as he apperated again, _I guess he would be on the kitchen._

Renee opened the door of her room and smiled widely_. It was really amazing how the room of requirements duplicated my room, though it was cleaner than the original._ Her room doesn't have any magical books or sorts; those were all on the basement where they usually had their lessons on the past. She changed her dress to an oversize shirt and pair of denim shorts and lay on her bed, signing contentedly on the smell of lavender of the covers.

_Maybe I could spare a few hours away from magical things._ She snuggled on the soft pillow drifted on a peaceful nap.


	25. side story pt1:behind those facade faces

_Author's note: _

_Finally finished rewriting! -Grins widely- I changed the first person pov to third person pov (but still focused on Renee) like I've said on the a/n on the prologue -yes i do have a prologue now!haha!- . Thanks for waiting and the encouragements you gave me!_

_As a gift, I'm presenting you this side story. This chapter is not Renee's POV, so I placed it as a side story. But nevertheless, enjoy it as much as I do! (It is my favorite chapter so far!)_

_this side story happened between chapter 20 and 22 but different perspective. just to give you guys a glimpse what is happening behind Renee's._

_Enjoy reading! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Side story part one:<strong>

**Behind those facade faces**

Severus Snape was still as sour as he usually does on dinner. No, the word was really an understatement. He was livid at everything…or confused from what is happening. And it wasn't even about his job as a double agent but in fact confused by a single student on the same room with him.

He observed her at dinner, the only time he has seen her for two days. Merlin knows why she did disappear on weekends; she even didn't get to her classes today. He felt knots on his stomach as he had seen the headmaster and her co-worker Minerva silently looked for her around the castle, along with the golden trio and a certain woman. He wanted to help, but the headmaster had already assured him that they have it control. That made him somewhat useless for the headmaster had not asked for his help, which he thinks that he could have been a great help for looking at the missing student. Secretly looking for the girl made him suspicious more at the identity for the new student, like she was having special treatment…more than the Potter boy has having.

Another thing that bothers him was the familiarity he was feeling to the mysterious visitor.

Renee felt some eyes on her back and looked at the origin of it. Severus stiffened on his seat as the bright green eyes met his black orbs. It was only momentarily, but he saw the hollowness on the girl's eyes. She ducked her head on the plate as she broke the contact with him.

Severus suddenly felt the urge to go at her side and ask the girl what seems to be her problem. Severus had been observing the student and he had never seen her so empty in all those two months now. He can't help to be protective to the girl, she had been under his care on all those extra lessons she was having with him. Renee looked so drained like a Dementor had been sucked her souls out, he noted. The last time he had seen her like that was the Halloween incident.

He felt a curl on his stomach as he remembered that night. Severus had been so harsh to the girl who was merely worried about him, which he mentally listed her as one of the few people who genuinely worries for him. And he had shut her out, like everyone else. He knew it was his fault for not telling her in advance that they will not be having lessons that night because of his usual traditional remorse for Lily. But he still can't deny to himself that he was angry to the girl for keeping her nose out her business.

At the other side of the table the headmaster caught Isabel's eye on the Gryffindor's table, which he could clearly tell that her old student wants to talk with him. He bid goodnight on his staffs and headed to his quarters. Severus barely noticed that, though he did notice the same woman who stood up and followed the headmaster to his office. Severus swears he knew that woman, but something was keeping him to point it out. He followed the golden trio with his black orbs stood up as they finished eating with Renee behind them. _She walked like a dead corpse;_ he noticed as he gazed at the girl's back and cursed himself for being too attentive to her.

His trail of thoughts was cut off when he heard the transfiguration professor beside him signed.

"That girl will really be the death of me" Minerva signed, and Severus can't distinguish it if that sign was out of relief or exhaustion.

"Care to enlighten be Minerva?" Severus asked in his warily tone, making his face like he was not merely interested with it.

"The girl has been missing for two days! And harry and his friends were trying to cover her, only to find out that they didn't even know where she had gone to! And she was hiding on the room of requirements. And I thought that she might be on Hogsmeade that some fugitives kidnapped her" Minerva began to rant her heart out.

Minerva didn't know how her friend Isabel had handled herself so well while looking for her missing daughter while there are fugitives were so interested on teen girls these days. She had known Isabel ever since they were teens, yet she still didn't know how her friend's mind works, Isabel just popped up suddenly with headmaster one night on her office, when she all thought that her friend was already dead many years ago. In fact all of the old members of the order knew that she was dead. Her friend had told her she has a daughter, who just transferred recently. That was then she felt the familiarity of the new student, like she was her nearest relative.

Isabel had just told her that it wasn't really her fault in Renee's disappearance, yet she felt so responsible for the girls behavior, Renee was under her house after all. She felt pity for the girl, having a vision outburst was too big for the girl could handle.

Severus curly nodded and dropped the issue as he could see that her co-worker was already lost on her thoughts. He made a mental note to himself to ask about the missing girls on the nearby village to the headmaster.

Isabel went her way to the headmaster's office to talk to him. She had underestimated Renee's vision outburst that she didn't expected for Renee could see such a drastic vision. She had attempted to get a vision of Hogwarts years ago that she was confident that Renee couldn't see such vision like that when the time comes.

_I looked into that before the Dark lord got resurrected; he surely is the reason behind it. And I thought Renee will be safe here¸ _she thought as she gave the password and saw Albus Dumbledore looked up from his half moon spectacles as he saw his old friend.

"Ah Isabel, it's nice to see you" He greeted as he motioned her to sit.

"Thank you Albus" Isabel managed to smile despite of her problems. The headmaster had been her friend and mentor for so long that she was already used to her witty attitude.

"I assume Renee was fine"

"Yes…barely. We found her at the room of requirements. She just got a vision outburst" Isabel signed and mouthed thank you at the headmaster as he gave her a cup of hot chocolate.

"What did she saw?" That made the headmaster interested.

"Upcoming war…at Hogwarts" Isabel signed once again. Albus leaned back on his chair for a while and stared at the fireplace. No one spoke for a while, of course they had known about it for years and just waiting for the time for that, which another war will broke again after long years of peace.

"She was overwhelmed about it" she said, taking a sip on the cup.

"Yes, that was a very powerful and disturbing vision for such a young age like her" Dumbledore agreed at the woman.

"I've been thinking of home schooling her again" said Isabel and looked at the older man.

"Do you think it would be best for her?"

"I don't know if she could take another vision outburst like that. It was too much for her"

"You're too protective of Renee" Dumbledore noted.

"Perhaps I am, despite her father could be…she still comes from me and this is the only thing I could do for her"

"Being too protective is not be doing well for her. She needs to stand up on her own feet. Sooner, she will be fighting for herself…her fate" the headmaster said, his eyes twinkling again behind his spectacles.

Isabel felt that Renee will be an addition as Albus's piece of chess. But in spite of that, she knew the old man was right.

"Don't worry about Renee too much. She's really a smart girl" Albus chuckled, trying to make the atmosphere light.

"Yes but a little stiff! She doesn't know how to loosen up. I don't even know if she was really my daughter" she threw her hands on the air on defeat. Dumbledore chuckled once again on her old student.

"Perhaps you could advice her how to do so. I remember you knew very well how to loosen up" He smirked.

"I could give her a few advices about loosing up. Be ready for that…she might be doing detention until the vacation" she snickered.

"Your advices might be too loosening up. I was afraid, along with my co-workers that you might have, what the muggles say? 'lose a few screws on your brain' " he quoted and both of them laughed.

"I'll be asking about her opinion about this" Isabel said after regaining from the laugh they both shared.

"Whatever the decision would be, I will be still supporting you both" Isabel genuinely smiled on her mentor.

"Thank you"

"Do you have any developments on the mission?"

"Renee's vision was so limited, since it was only a dream vision. But we managed to locate the two girls and made them hide for a while"

"That's good, as I expected from you. Getting along with Sirius Black I assume?"

"Black's an ass, I still can't believe you partnered me with him. You knew I could work on my own" she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You need to understand him; he just got out of Azkaban. He just need some company" Dumbledore knew it was a lie. He could see on her eyes that she was become fond of the escaped man.

"Yes, and that made him 'lose more screws than I am'. To think that he still have some remaining and not lose of them while still on Hogwarts. Though he was the one who thought about the plan in ambushing the kidnappers" Isabel added.

"You already had a plan?"

"Yes, glad that you mentioned it. We actually needed some extra people on it" Isabel smirked, one of her expressions that she had planned something good.

Severus Snape made his way to the headmaster's office and asked about the girl's disappearance as someone had told the headmaster that it was headed by death eaters. He remembered the headmaster had already told the order that he had send someone for it, though he had never told anyone who this person might be.

He wondered who the person was; the headmaster had always been open about his members of the order…but not this one. However that person is, he became very useful to them, giving more information than he usually gives and the tips were saving members from the death eater's raids.

_Is this person from the inner circle?_ A question was stuck to him.

Before he could utter the password, the goygle opened and revealed the same woman who followed Dumbledore.

Isabel was shocked she would see Snape so easily today and she was glad that she put another layer of charms on her appearance before going out. Her blood started to boil when she remembered the last occlumency lesson's with her daughter. Renee was surely getting too comfortable with the man, and she didn't like an inch about it.

_It was dangerous for the both of them, _but she was more worried for Renee than the man. His face still betrays no emotion, so guarded to his feelings even though he was not the presence of the dark lord, she noted. She remembered the last time she saw him wavered, and it was almost fifteen years ago. It kind of sickened her, seeing the same man who she had seem him kneeled in front of the dark lord and asked to spare Lily's life. Now, the man seems gotten strong as years go by.

_But all of his emotions seemed escaped from him, _she noted again.

The thought of Renee might be fancying this man sickened her, a mother's protective instinct showing, as Dumbledore was saying a while ago. She knew Renee's taste of men were not the same as to the girls the same age as her, _but not like this one!_

Though at least it was not Lily's child, those words keep her relieve. That would be a great danger for them in the future.

_But that doesn't mean I will accept this man!_ She countered herself.

Severus just raised his eyebrows on the collided woman. The woman just merely gazed at him from head to toe that it irritates him. He could feel that she was studying him like a toad. She stepped away from his way and walked further into the corridors. Snape watched the leaving visitor and irritates him even more that he couldn't guess who this person might be. He walked to the stairs and saw the headmaster on his desk. He noted that the headmaster was quite surprise to his sudden appearance.

"Ah, Severus…what a surprise, what did I deserve to have so many friends to visit me today" He beamed at his old student.

"Good evening headmaster" Snape timidly said and notice an empty cup on the table.

"Lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore as he could see that Severus was eyeing on the empty cup.

"No thank you" Snape answered automatically, already used to the headmaster's high behavior.

"Ah, still no fond of sweets" He beamed and Severus just scowled as Dumbledore took one and ate it.

"I still didn't hear about the girl's kidnapping on the dark lord. Are you really sure it was done by death eaters?" asked Snape.

"Positive. My informant had already confirmed it" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles.

"And you still don't want to share who might this informant be? I must know" Snape insist once again.

"You know I can't disclose her identity right now. We both know it was still not safe" he said thoughtfully.

"Her? So this informant is a girl"

"My boy, I couldn't even let my guard down on you" he chuckled, as he found it amusing every time Severus tried to guess who the informant is.

"I have strong occlumens shield. I don't think I could even share it to the others"

"I know and I don't doubt your ability about it. And I know how capable our informant is. I can even imagine how livid she could be if she knew I already told you"

"She don't have to know"

"Ah, but she has her own way to know. She might be already seen it by now"

"Hmm…" he scowled once again, he didn't like going into circles.

"Though I was glad you asked about her. She says she needs some extra help for her plan"

"Oh now she's asking for help after she kept the mission to herself" Snape said sarcastically.

"She asked me personally about it, and I know she was capable on doing it. She just needs some stronger dose of polyjuice potion…a lot of polyjuice potion"

Severus did as Dumbledore told him, making a stronger dose of polyjuice potion for Merlin knows why. The little informant didn't even disclose the plan on the headmaster on his dismay. And what it irritates him more is that the headmaster was fine with it, fully trusting the informant. He still doesn't trust this person, yet he still have to brew something for her that it almost make him insane.

He looked at his cauldron and let out a long sign. _That girl should be here helping me right now,_ he thought. Another thing that maddening him was his student suddenly didn't come to the extra lessons even though it was her who asked for it. After what happened to his quarters, he rather expected that this would happen. Yet, he would still stay on the potions lab the same time for their extra lessons like a mad man and wait for the girl. He was practicing his speech in humiliating the girl for the time she would step on the room, but she never came back. Severus can't even tell those on her regular class, he doesn't want to repeat what happened the last time he slipped some words that didn't even pertaining for her.

But the most irritating part for him was the new student seems to not care at all. She didn't look at him anymore on class or on dinner time like she would usually did before. His fellow professors always talking about her, being attentive to their classes and picking up the lessons so well and it irritates him much more. The student wasn't like that on his class; she would always duck her head on the cauldron make a perfect potion and get out of his class. He was used people scared to him, but not really ignoring him like he was invincible.

_How dare she ignore me!_

He could see how cheerful the girl was on the great hall, even making jokes on the Weasley twins. Severus even saw her playing Quidditch, which he very well known that she loathed flying and the game itself. Yet she did play with the Gryffindor cubs, laughing as carefree as she would clumsily fly through the air. It maddens him how the Potter boy held her broom on the air, assisting her flying and instructing what to do and the girl would sweetly grin to him.

_The grin that was reserve for me on the extra lessons we had._

Severus felt that he was prying too much on the new student but he really couldn't stop himself for observing her. _She was too much cheerful for her liking._

He once saw her on the grounds alone and could see the far look on her eyes. Severus just know the girl since the last two months but he finally knew on the she was just faking her cheerfulness.

_She was hiding something,_ he was sure of it.

"Hermione let your Gryffindor's courage out and get over it!" Hermione muttered to herself, clutching the pile of parchments from McGonagall as she stood at the potion's master's office.

The parchments were just really an alibi. She was here to talk to the professor. She only have a few minutes before the carriages will leave her and that might be lead her on walking on the way to the train station.

But she risked it all just to the see the potions master. No, it wasn't really for her, but for Renee. It was hard to see Renee to façade a cheerful face for everyone to see though she was breaking inside. And she also knew Renee was already considering not coming back next year, she could see it by how her new friend made their remaining days before the holidays memorable. _Merlin, she already even gave her Christmas presents for everyone!_ It was like she was really saying goodbye to them all.

_And all of that was because of Snape¸_ she thought angrily.

Hermione doesn't like Snape, though she didn't hate him at all. Sure he had saved them all since first year but she couldn't let the feeling that there was something bad going on his head, even though Dumbledore had already said that he was a spy for he-who-must-not-be-named. Renee was one of her first real girl friend that could really relate to her. She love books like she do, and they have similar interest that they both get along instantly at her first week.

The most maddening part was the potions master ignoring the poor girl and Renee was really fine with it! But her eyes were telling she was not fine, not at all. Renee would glanced at Snape like a sick puppy dog when he was not looking and Snape would looked at her when she's not looking or while Renee was busy on getting her cheerful mask in place.

_It was frustrating to watch._

Hermione knocked softly on the door and waited for the usual icily voice occupying the room. She kept her gait business like as possible, knowing the said man doesn't like dunderhead looking students.

"Enter" she gulped and signed heavily before she opened the door. _Brace yourself!_

Severus eyed at the Gryffindor girl and signed inside. _Why would I think that ungrateful brat would come here?_

"Professor McGonagall sends me to bring you this professor" said Hermione, handling the parchments to the potions master.

Severus took the parchments on her hands, not even glancing to the girl. He doesn't know whether he was irritated to the insufferable know it all or to himself who can't even brace himself for thinking that the new student will come here before she would leave.

_Ungrateful brat!_

"Do you still have something to say Miss Granger?" he sneered as he noticed that the Gryffindor girl still wasn't leaving.

"With all your due respect, I would like to express something to you professor" Hermione swallowed hard and didn't tear her eyes away from the professor.

Severus finally looked at her.

"Whatever you are trying to say I am—"

"I don't know what happened between you and Renee but I should think you should apologize to her-"Hermione started her memorize speech she had made with her eyes close.

_Here it comes, not turning back this time! _Hermione shouted to herself while reciting her speech.

"Miss Granger I don't know what-"

"She wasn't even her own self! She broke almost sixty rules in just two weeks and…"

"Granger what in the name of Merlin-"

"She even gives us the Christmas presents like she won't be contacting us anymore-"

"GRANGER if you don't stop your ridiculous babbling of yours you're going to have detention until the end of the term"

"Did you even know that she might not be coming back next year because of you?" Hermione finally finished talking and take a deep breathe afterwards. Snape narrowed his eyes on the student in front of him.

_Now that made him shut up, _she thought.

"What are you trying to say Granger?" he sneered at her. Hermione shivered at the dangerous tone Snape has right now.

"Renee's not coming back" Hermione simply said.

Severus could feel several knots on his stomach. He tried to composed himself to the student in front of him.

"I don't know what are you talking about and I don't even care if that Gryffindor will discontinue her studies. If you don't have anything to say I suggest you leave my office, _now" _Hermione could feel the dangerous situation she was in right now. She nodded and hurriedly exited his office.

Severus leaned on his chair as he looked at the spot where Miss Granger has left. _How dare she shout at me! _He stood up angrily and pours firewhiskey on his glass and gulped it on one shot.

_She doesn't have the right to tell me what I should do!_

He threw the glass and stared at the shattered broken pieces. Severus was angry, though he couldn't understand who should he angry too. He remembered Renee's grins, her senseless complains, her eyes that studying him or worried to him, their conversations…_I will not see all of those anymore_

Severus exited his office, though he doesn't know where he was going. All of the students had already left now. His feet lead him to his classroom and yanked it open. It was empty. _Why did I come here in the first place? All of the students were gone now._

Then he saw something peculiar. Severus went at his table and saw a little package on it. He read the piece of parchment at the top, and revealed the small handwriting that he had already memorized for almost two months now.

_**Professor,**_

_**I know it was quite too late to say this, but forgive me for everything... I know you don't fancy receiving gifts…you could do anything about the gift, though I was hoping you would like it (since it wasn't like any other color than black).**_

_**Happy Christmas sir**_

His hands were trembling as he opened the package; it was simple pair of black gloves.

"_She even gives us the Christmas presents like she won't be contacting us anymore-"Granger's_ voice echoed through his head.

_She was really leaving._

It was the first time he felt he how empty he was. It made him realized that he had driven another person away from him; how he had made the same mistake he had done several years ago. Severus slumped on the nearest chair and covered his face with his hands.

_History was repeating itself again._

* * *

><p>an: way to go Hermione! XD that's why i tell you everything has a reason in this story. -grins evily-

review?


	26. side story pt2: The ambush

_Author's note:_

_Part two of the side story! This story was between chapter 22 and 23 but still on different perspectives. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters…maybe I do own Renee and Isabel, oh well –shrugs-_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Side story: part two<strong>

**The ambush**

The corridors of Hogwarts seem so empty and lonely as majority of the students were all gone now for the holidays. Isabel's heeled shoes and the paws of the dog beside her were the only one sounds could be hear on the hallway.

The two went straight on the headmaster's office where Albus Dumbledore were on his desk waiting for them to arrive. His eyes twinkle at the sight of his visitors.

"Albus, it is time"

Severus grumpily went his way to the headmaster's office, clutching several vials on his hand. It was already Christmas holidays, yet he was still there because of the stupid plan of the informant. All he wanted to do was slumped on his so called house and drowned himself in firewhiskey and wishing he would just woke up the next year.

_Next year, and that Renee Ann Matte will not be here anymore._

He was angry, no he was beyond angry, _how could that girl go here and just decided that she won't be coming back? How could she leave when she was finally adjusted on the school? _But Severus was angrier to himself. _How could I make the same mistake again? I just pushed someone away! _Feeling this way to a certain student was beyond him. _Feeling, I don't have the right to feel this way since I was the one who drive her off._ Yet he can't stop himself on thinking about that certain muttered the password and entered the office.

_Albus must give a good reason for calling me._

He found the headmaster was not alone. Severus eye's narrowed at the sight of his visitors. A woman on dressed on dark green robes, her brown hair was flowing freely on her back and has piercing green eyes_._ She was also eyeing on him, and the dog beside her was growling at him. He knew the woman, in fact Severus always see her on death eaters meeting.

_What in the name of Merlin?_

Albus looked at the two parties, worried at the next scene he would see next. _Where is Minerva anyway? She needs to come here now,_ he signed. He knew how hot headed Isabel could be, especially when questioning her loyalties. And Albus knew how Severus's sharp tongue could be especially with Sirius with them now. They weren't a good combination to be on the same room.

_This couldn't be a good sight._

"Headmaster" called Severus, still staring on the woman a few feet from him.

"Ah yes, Severus come here" Albus called, trying to keep his twinkle on his eyes.

Severus consciously went nearer on the headmaster, his eyes were questioning on the visitors with them.

"You must be knew him Isabel, this is Severus Snape" Dumbledore introduced the man at her.

"Ah, yes. I knew about him" Isabel raised her eyebrows as she reached the man's hand to shake his. Sirius growled beside her.

Severus shakes Isabel's hand. Things were not really sinking into him.

"What is the meaning of this headmaster? Why is she here?"

"She was the informant I was talking about" Severus arched up his eyebrows in surprise. It doesn't even this idea pass through him; this woman…one of the members of the inner circle was a spy?

"Your informant was another death eater?" the statement made Isabel narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, do you have the polyjuice they needed? They were doing the plan tonight" Dumbledore answered, keeping the conversation as safe as possible.

"Yes _this _informant he was talking about was a death eater. Are you questioning my…_loyalties?" _she asked the man. Isabel hated questioning her loyalties, and to add it up it was _Severus Snape_ who was questioning her.

"She is the dark lord's mistress; I can't be just accepting that this person was on our side that easily" Severus spook to the headmaster instead on the woman asking him.

"Do not question my loyalties, _you do not have the right"_ Isabel stood up.

"I have all the reasons to question your loyalties as I am the spy on the dark lord, Isabel, or should I say, _Mistress_ _Emily" _he sneered. Albus touched his forehead with his hand.

_He had already done it._

Nobody saw Isabel moved from her spot, but she had disappeared from there and now on Severus's back. Her left arm struggle his neck and her wand pointing his back. Severus wand was now pointing on her behind.

"Doesn't even occur to you that maybe, just _maybe… _there is a spy before you? I was already a spy even before that kissing the dark lord's robe was a privilege for you" She whispered on his ear, making her words as slow as possible.

"And why should I believe you?" Severus seemed to be pretty calm to the situation. Sirius was already transformed to his human form and grinning widely at the scene; Albus was staring at the two, with his hand still on his face in disbelief.

"Isabel…Severus please" Albus called, but she didn't mind him. Her eyes were still fixed on the man on her arm.

"Who do think was the one giving tips while the dark lord was locating the potters and Longbottoms? Didn't you think the information you are giving to the order before was not sufficient enough to let them live for a year?" she sneered.

Severus stiffened at the revelation and looked at the headmaster.

"Do not give too much credit to yourself just because you changed sides with Albus protecting you, _Severus Snape" _she released her grip on the man and sat on her chair again. Sirius, on his human form sat across her, still having a grin on his face.

"Stop grinning Black or I might turn you into a ferret again" Isabel said to the man in front of her. Sirius just rolled his eyes, but still amused by the surprise expression Snape had earlier.

Albus signed heavily as he sat on his chair.

"I am a spy to the dark lord ever since I joined the dark circle. I was the one who are giving information before you changed sides" Isabel explained warily at Severus.

"And do not…call me _that" _silence filled the room. Severus looked at his mentor's eyes. Albus nodded to confirm what she had said.

"You have a child with _him"_

"Yes"

"Where is…"

"I think she was already on her way home right now" Snape curtly nodded on the woman.

"The child haven't met his father"

"Yes, she still doesn't know because she was still not prepared for it. We need to get her ready for that. Her mark will automatically appear on her seventeenth birthday." Isabel plays her wand in her hands, a gesture that she was making when she was uneasy. It was a topic she was avoiding to for many years.

"Severus, the only ones who knew about the child's heritage were me, you and Sirius_"_ Dumbledore was the one who spoke.

"And I assume that this child was in…"

"Yes, she just transferred here last September" Severus frosted from his spot. The only one who transferred here was…_no, that innocent looking girl was his…_

It was as if Severus body had been splashed with ice cold water. _How could such an evil man produce a child like that?_ Severus knew how good Renee Matte was, she was against in bullying and defending her friends as possible she could be. _She was just a normal witch._ He couldn't help but wonder if that revelation were true. Those innocent laughs she was giving to people around her wouldn't give him any reason that she might be the missing heiress of the dark lord.

"_No one should know about it. _I don't want her to hear it from other people" Isabel spoke softly, thinking about the safety of her daughter. If they were just given other circumstances, she will run away with her daughter, keeping her away from the dark forces until her bit of her magic drains for that cause.

But no, she couldn't do that, the child's fate was already written. And she couldn't do anything about it.

The four adults turned as door opened and revealed Minerva McGonagall and Nymphadora Tonks. Minerva eyed at the people on the room, Isabel has this grim on her face, Sirius was obviously smirking, Albus has those twinkling eyes again and Severus was has this far look on his eyes. She couldn't help but feel the heavy atmosphere the room was giving.

"Isabel, Sirius" Minerva greeted the two visitors. Isabel smiled timidly at her old friend and Minerva could see it wasn't really reaching her eyes.

"Well, we are complete now. I think you should tell the plan now Isabel. Lemon drops?"

With Isabel's vision, they learned that the kidnapping will be done today. Tonks will pretend to be the girl they will kidnap, with the help of the polyjuice Severus made. Isabel, Sirius and Minerva will be on the hiding and ambush the death eaters before they could advance any moves before them.

A simple plan, yet still dangerous.

"Remember not to kill them. We need know who their master is" Albus reminded at the two. Isabel nodded at her mentor, though she wasn't sure is she could obey those.

If anything happens, she needed to kill them at once.

"You can't come with the mission Snape; the order couldn't afford to lose two spies at the same time. Your polyjuice was enough help for us" Isabel informed the man before they proceed to their mission.

"And who was the one protecting Miss Ma…I mean Miss Renee?" Severus made his face as the usual as it could be, stern and expressionless. His lips barely moved as he speaks her name, yet her name seems to be so foreign on his mouth.

"They send Lupin to guard her" Isabel was obviously not happy on the situation as her mother's instinct kicking again though she was more curious on the man questioning her.

_Why would he worry about her?_

Snape raised his eyebrow, noticing the grim on Isabel's face as she mentioned Remus Lupin. _Why did they send a werewolf to guard her in the first place?_

"It seems to be you're not happy on the arrangements. I could place the werewolf on guarding the girl" Severus spoke in his usual business matter. Isabel narrowed her eyes on the younger man and glance on the headmaster. Dumbledore seems to be also surprise on Severus.

Isabel signed and gazed at the man. She wasn't still able to trust him, but she knew Renee would be safer if Snape replace Lupin on his post. She didn't like the idea of werewolf near her for any reasons for that matter.

"Fine, you could replace him" Isabel finally said and ignoring the complaining Sirius at her side. She handled a piece of parchment on him.

"That's the apparition point and the address of the house. My house elf will meet you on the apparition point. You will not show yourself on her for that matter. _I guess you could do that simple request" _

Severus took the parchment on slid it on his pocket and curtly nodded on the woman. The idea of seeing the girl makes his heart beat fast for he doesn't know the reason. He didn't even know why in the name of Merlin he volunteered on the task.

Severus found himself on the middle of the forest. He casted a notice-me-not spell on himself as soon his foot touches the ground. As like Isabel had said, a house elf was waiting for him on the forest.

"Professor Snape?" Severus nodded on the house elf.

"Please follow me" Toby the house elf said, casted a notice-me-not spell on himself and lead him out of the forest.

It was a long walk, and Severus was glad that he casted the charm as he noticed that the neighborhood was full of muggles. He didn't know the reason why would Isabel choose to raise the dark lord's heiress on a muggle neighborhood. They stopped in front of the blue house.

"This is the house professor Snape" Toby squeaked. Snape nodded and looked around, he found Remus Lupin hiding on the tree and surprised on his appearance.

"Snape" Remus Lupin was surprised on the man.

"Lupin, Isabel send me to replace you" Severus said as he went near on the man.

"Oh" that was the only thing Remus had said. He knew Isabel doesn't really trust him, for he was a werewolf, as a matter of fact…she merely trust any of the members as only a few people knew about her. He had only met the woman because her child needs some protection outside Hogwarts.

"The headmaster had told me that you go straight to Hogwarts and help on the mission" Severus curtly said.

Remus just nodded to his companion. He was still astonished on his appearance.

"Alright, I should go. This place was still haven't found by the kidnappers, so the house was still safe. You could just send a patronus if you need some help" Remus said before walking away towards the apparition point. And Severus was now alone as Remus leave him and Toby went inside the house, leaving him food beside him.

After an hour, Severus frosted on his spot as the girl he was protecting opened the door with a book on her hand. She was wearing muggle clothes and smiled as she shouted inside the house before heading outside.

_Insolent girl! Why is she going outside? _He thought to himself and casted disillusionment charm on himself and followed her. He was livid; _this careless girl was going outside while the order was doing their best to protect her._

He followed her until they reached the park and he made a safe distance between them. Severus saw the girl smiled and signed contentedly as she sat on the bench and gazed on the children playing on the playground. He saw the innocent green eyes gazed at the children with envy. _What could she be thinking now?_ Severus was still can't believe this fragile looking girl has the same blood as the dark lord. Granted, she was even wearing muggle clothes and leaving on a neighborhood surrounding muggles!

He couldn't help but stare on the young girl on the bench who is now currently reading a book. Her dark brown hair glows on the sunlight and her coat covered her curves. Severus snorted to himself, _a muggle romance book,_ he noted as he saw the title. He can't help but to be amazed on the young witch, and didn't notice the softness of his eyes becoming.

"Why did you send him to Renee?" Sirius demanded while hiding on the bushes. He can't believe Isabel trusted that git. _It was the man who revealed the prophesy to Voldemort, which lead to his best friend to die, the person who lead Harry to be an orphan._ Isabel trusting Snape was the last thing he thought would happened.

Sirius knew how Isabel distrusted people. Nobody knew her whole story, how or when she did became an official member of the order. The old Emily (also known as Isabel now) had a perfect life, an aristocrat…many boys were chasing after her and many girls were envy with her as far as he could remember before, and nobody knew why she chose the path as a spy…besides Dumbledore of course. Even now, only a few people knew she was alive and living on muggle village, with a daughter.

It was only an accident when he found out that Isabel's child true heritage. He was just merely exchanging letters with his godson that Harry mentioned on the letter about the weird feeling he was having when he touch the new student. He didn't mind those, he even told Harry that maybe he was just feeling infatuated with the girl to lessen the tension on the boy. But he did made a research about it as he knew that Harry's weird feeling always up to no good. He finally found out while snooping to Isabel and Dumbledore that Renee was really Voldemort's daughter.

"Could you please focus on the mission on hand? Snape won't do anything to her" Isabel said and rolled her eyes on her companion. She couldn't still comprehend why Dumbledore left the man under her care. He was immature and single minded that they merely got along since the first day. She even transfigured him into a ferret on her first week with him on the house.

"Are you sure he won't do anything? For all we know he had already sent her to V…"

"_Damn it Black don't say his name! _Doesn't it even crossed to your single way mind that I might have foreseen it in advance before I handed Renee to him? You're impossible!" she hissed and run her hand through her hair. _Why do have to be partied with him? I should have gone with Minerva instead._

A girl with braids appeared and the two shut up from bickering. It was Tonks in disguise. She glanced at the two hiding companion and curtly nodded. They made their wands ready, waiting for someone to arrive. Surely enough, a woman with black robes were following her...just like Renee had dream about. They waited until they petrified Tonks and called the man to carry her.

It was their cue to come out and ambush the two wizards. Hexes and curses were all around as they both pointing the two kidnappers and ennervate Tonks to help them. The two run for their lives, on different directions. Isabel and Tonks run after the girl and the other was Sirius.

"Everte Status!" Kaydeem shouted making explosion behind her but didn't stop running. _Damn it, they knew about our plan!_ She thought.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Tonks, dodging the explosion and tree falling on her side.

"Bormabarda!" shouted Kaydeem, and this time Isabel doesn't dodge the branch of tree that fell on her shoulder. She yelped in pain as she removed the debris of branches piercing her skin, but still didn't stop chasing the woman.

"Stupefy!"

"Aresto Momentum!" the spell made Kaydeem slowed down from running. Isabel and Tonks were finally on her side and as Isabel pointed her wand on the woman's neck as Tonks made ropes appear around the lying woman and tied her on the tree.

"You traitor!" shouted Kaydeem as she saw the woman in front of her. Isabel's eyes narrowed. _Damn that branch! My charm just lifted!_

"He was right, you're a traitor! You bitch! You will die along with your daughter!" She shrieked at the woman.

"Who is your master?" Tonks questioned her, still on her disguise.

"I will never reveal my master, you bitch!"

"You better reveal it if you want to preserve yourself. The dark lord didn't order you this, didn't you?" Isabel asked calmly on the woman as her wand was still on her neck.

"Ha! And to thought you are loyal to the dark lord, you don't deserve to be on the inner circle!"

"Sectumsempra!" Isabel shouted making Kaydeem yelped in pain, as she felt daggers were slicing her body. Tonks was surprised by the spell, yet she still didn't withdraw her wand at the tied woman.

"I'm getting impatient Kaydeem! Tell me who your master is!" Isabel shouted.

"And you think you could escape from being a death eater because you just changed sides? You will die before you could escape, remember that…" she said with a sly smile, even though she was already heavily injured. Tonks noted that the woman was already insane, like the ones that stayed on Azkaban.

Then as their dismay, Kaydeem was trying to apperate herself.

"Aveda Kadabra!" Isabel shouted before the woman could disappear. Green flashes were all pointed to the woman and she screamed in agony. The woman hanged her head as her life disappeared on her eyes. She released the ropes from the body and the body slumped on the ground.

Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall run into her as they heard the shouts and spells. The two saw Isabel and Tonks, looking below the bloody body on the ground.

"Are you two alright?" Minerva asked at them, Tonks nodded at her while Isabel's eyes were still on the body at the dirt. Remus checked the pulse of the woman and found nothing. He looked at Isabel in awe; he found her eyes so cold staring at the body. It was like she was already used on killing.

"She saw me. She was trying to apperate so I have to kill her" Isabel said, not tearing her eyes away from her prey. Minerva could feel the coldness of her voice; it was like the body on the ground, _lifeless._

"Your arm's bleeding" Minerva noted and Isabel finally noticed the gushing blood on her shoulders. She blinked several times as she touched her shoulders.

"We could fix those later. We need to find Sirius, he's chasing the other death eater" she said, as she put another concealment charm on her face before running. Her stance was already out of balance, making Minerva run into her and let her lean on the woman on her.

"You already lost a lot of blood. You need to get healed. Remus and Tonks will follow him, I'll inform the headmaster to get reinforcements" Minerva said in her professor kind of tone to make Isabel follow her. Tonks and Remus nodded and run further the woods, leaving Minerva and Isabel.

Sirius cursed under his breath, he had almost captured the man yet someone hexed him from behind making those deep gushing wounds all over her body. He didn't even saw the person who did it, and he was frustrated on it. _I will kill that person whoever he is!_ He thought angrily.

He found himself to apperated on the forest on the neighborhood where Isabel and Renee were living. _Damn it! I suppose to apperate on Hogwarts! _He looked around. It was already dark, and he was not feeling well enough to apperate again. Sirius had lost too much blood that his surrounding was now circling around him. He clings into the tree making the tree smudged with his blood. He twitched in pain as to find out he just broke his leg. _Damn it! _He cursed silently. All he could do right now was to alert Severus on his hiding (even against his will) and hope that the git will help him. He reached the small road; lights of the vehicles passing make him see his surroundings.

_I didn't escape from Azkaban just to die here, get a grip Sirius!_ He said to himself as he heavily leaned on the tree with his breath begin to fasten. He transformed into his animagus form and collapsed on the ground.


	27. The unexpected guest

_a/n: the italized words are mostly Renee's thoughts, just reminding. -winks-_

_enjoy reading! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty three:<strong>

**The unexpected guest**

It was already afternoon when Renee woke up from the nap. She stretched happily as the girl remembered she was finally on her original room. She let her hair down from the loose bun that she had left while asleep, leaving loose curls on her hair.

"Dang it" Renee cursed under her breath as she can't control of her hair again.

She signed leaving her hair as it is and headed downstairs.

"Young mistress forgot to eat" Toby had his small skinny hands and his hips that had really reminded her of Isabel when she didn't finished her food on her younger days.

"Sorry sorry" Renee mumbled and sat on her chair as he started to serve food. _Mum must be asked him to make sure I eat on time…insufferable mother._

After eating Renee went upstairs and changed the pair of shorts to a pair of pants and grabbed a coat and a book. _Just like the old times_.

"I'll be back before dinner" She called before heading outside. She went straight on the park, humming her favorite muggle song. Renee found her favorite spot empty and sat there, signing contentedly at the comfortable feeling she was having.

For a moment she forgets she was a witch as Renee watched the children playing on the playground. _How many times did I wish that my life would be as innocent as them?_ She smiled and opened her book, somehow Renee finally find herself reading a romance novel even though what happened the last month. It was still a soft spot for her, but she had already moved on that moment. Renee was now more focused on the things how to persuade Snape again, though it really finds it ridiculous.

It was as if she didn't left her home, she was living like a muggle again. Renee left the park and headed toward their backyard as it begins to get dark. The place was not that big, but enough to have a swing and few plants on it. Isabel was still not around, though Renee was not really alarmed on it, _she was usually like that._

She lifted her head as a weird sound caught her attention. Renee stopped reading and tried to listen again. _Was that a whimper?_ She stood up and clutched her wand on her hand, just to make sure. It was another whimper…Renee followed the sound and lead her on the bushes. She wiped the bushes away, still alert whatever creature she might saw.

_It was an injured dog. _

Renee signed on relief that it didn't turned out to be some creature that Hagrid teaches.

"I'm not on the wizard world right now, of course I won't see things like that now" She snorted to herself as she stared on the poor dog. Pity washed through her as she found traces of blood behind the bushes like the dog had dragged himself to get there, the dog was full of bruises, with gushing wound on his left leg.

"Poor dog" Renee mumbled under her breath. He whimpered back and his black eyes pierce onto Renee, pleading to be rescued.

Afraid that Renee might injured the dog if she moved him, she run through the door and get the first aid kit box, and some water.

The dog was still on its position when she came back. Renee flinched on the cold fur as she touched the dog. _How long has been the dog here?_

Renee cleaned his wounds and bandaged it the muggle way. The dog whimpered again as Renee carefully lifted him and placed it on the balcony; where warm blankets are already waiting.

"it's the only thing I could do for now, I don't know if my trance was already back this time, and we were not allowed to use magic outside school" Renee apologized on the dog, _though it was ridiculous talking to the dog, let alone talking about magic_.

_Why do I always find myself talking to animals?_

Surprisingly the dog looked at her and whined, like he had understood what Renee had said. The air was getting chiller, and Renee clutched her jacket around her. _The dog needs to be warmed, but I don't think it would be wise to bring him inside…Mum will be furious._

"I guess I'll just worry about that when she comes home" Renee said aloud as she lifted the dog again and took him inside.

The house was warm, thanks to the fireplace and Toby's warming charm.

"Toby" Renee called and the house elf appeared in front of me. His eyes narrowed on the site of dog.

"Could you get place blankets on the living room? And prepare some food for the dog." He didn't have to tell twice, he disappeared on a pop and Renee headed straight on the living room.

Toby appeared again with a pile of blanket and pillows around him and placed it on the floor.

"Could you do some diagnosis charm on him? I'm not sure if I they put my trance back again" Renee asked on the house elf. He lifted his hands on the black dog and blue rays appeared on the animal like an x-ray.

"He has broken two ribs and a leg young mistress. And lost a lot of blood" he declared. Renee looked at the dog sympathetically, _who would abuse this poor dog?_

"Look for the dog Toby, I'll look if we had some potions that could help him" she stood up and headed on the basement.

_The basement was the only place on the house that has all of our magical equipments, from books to cauldrons. It was the place where we had our lessons before_. Renee went straight on the cupboards and look into the phials. She noticed that they had enormous stock of healing potions that could cover them for two months. _I should ask Mum about this._

She took phials of blood replenishing potion, skele-grow, and strengthening potion. Thinking these should be enough; she went upstairs and kneeled beside the dog. Toby had healed some of the bruises already on her relief_, he really knows about healing spells. _The house elf appeared with a bowl of milk on his hands.

"Help me so I could administer the potions on him" Renee said as she took the head of the dog on her hands and the dog leaned back her hands.

"You have to drink these, it will heal your bones back" Renee said to the dog as she placed the phial on his mouth. The dog gargled on the taste, so Renee and Toby inclined the dog's head to side so he won't aspirate the fluid.

The dog slept on fatigue while Renee continued to monitor him. I _really don't know anything about treating dogs or any animals. _Toby assists her on monitoring the dog by casting diagnosing charm.

"The dog was already fine young mistress. The dog just needs some rest" Renee signed on relief.

"That's good" said Renee as she can finally smile on relief and gazed at the sleeping animal on the living room.

It was the next day when the dog already woke up. He looked at Renee intently as she gave him a bowl of food on its side. His broken bones and wounds were already healed by now, thanks to the potions and Toby's unexpected healing spells.

"You're asleep for a whole day. I assume you must be hungry now" _I felt foolish talking to the dog, yet I still do as I pet his head._ He slowly stands up and smells the bowl on the floor. He looked at her again and Renee smiled encouraging him and he began to eat.

"I mixed some strengthening potion on the food to make you better, not that you understand what potion means" Renee shrugged. He looked at her and gave a little nod before resuming eating.

"You're no ordinary dog. It's like you understand me" Renee commented on the dog as it lay again on the blankets, exhausted. She sat comfortably on the couch and turned the television on; _maybe a movie could make me relax today._

It was a quite evening. Renee sat on the soft bed, crossed legged with books and parchments around her. Soft music was on the background, making the evening more comforting as any night could be.

Her mind drifted on the dog she rescued yesterday. He was already cured, bruises were all gone and his bones were already cured because of the potion; yet he sleeps all day. The dog was very weird in every way. He doesn't want any dog food Renee bought for him was a first. He was a picky eater that he chooses fried chicken Toby prepared for lunch instead of the meaty flavor dog food she bought on the grocery. She knew that dogs were supposedly carnivores; Renee just thought that he wasn't used on the said food and let the issue aside. He was an intelligent dog that he could understand anything that she could say.

_Very weird_

_Unless…_

There was a loud thud coming from downstairs. Renee jumped out of bed and picked the wand on the dresser. It was already midnight, and Toby was already asleep on his quarters.

_Thud_

Renee slowly opened the door of the bedroom and tiptoed on the all the way downstairs…clutching the wand on her hand. The house was dark, and only dimly lighted by the light outside. _Is it a burglar? There is no way a burglar would get past to mum's wards._

_Thud_

_Is it? What if it was more than a burglar? What if it's a death eater?_ Chill rang through her bones.

_Thud_

Her hand clutches the wand harder while the hand other wanders on the wall looking for the light switch. Finally her fingers found the switch and the lights flick open. Renee let her eyes adjust on the sudden light on the room.

Instead of spotting a burglar, she found Isabel sitting on the couch, her head leaning on the edge of the couch. She looked so battered; her eyes were closed and could see the visible black circle on her eyes.

"Mum" Isabel's eyes flung open with her voice as Renee lowered her wand in response.

"Did I wake you up?" _even her voice sound so tired._

"I'm doing my homework" Renee said and sat across her. She glanced on the sleeping dog on the floor.

"Err…I found him outside, he's injured so…" Isabel raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"Do you know who it was?" Those made Renee stop from babbling.

"It's a dog mum…what are y—"that made her stop and realized and eyed the sleeping dog on the floor.

_It's an animagus, why didn't I see it before?_

"Do you know who it was?" Renee followed Isabel as she put a diagnosing charm on the dog.

"Of course, he wouldn't be inside the house if I didn't know him" she said as a matter of fact, her eyes fixed on the blue rays her wand producing.

"We've given him skele-grow, blood replenishing, and strengthening potion…and Toby healed all the minor bruises" Renee informed her. She nodded on return, still eyes fixed on the dog.

"That's good, he still needs some sleep before he could transform back" Isabel signed in relief. They had been frantically looking for him on the woods after the ambush, yet they didn't found him. It was just that yesterday evening when Severus's patronus reached the headmaster and told that her daughter had been tending a dog inside the house, very typical of her, Isabel thought. After a few hours when the patronus arrived, Toby apperate on the Hospital wing she was staying and reported that Sirius Black was on the house, resting.

"Who is that dog? Is he your acquaintance?" Isabel's trail of thoughts were cut and looked at her daughter and signed.

"He is Sirius Black"

"Sirius Black, the one who escape from Azkaban?" Renee hissed and looked at the dog on disbelief.

Isabel didn't reply on return. _Instead, she shook the dog err…Sirius gently._

"Black, wake up black" Sirius made a stir, but didn't wake up.

"Sirius, if you don't wake up this instant…I'll make sure you will regret it for the rest of your life" Isabel's harsh words made Sirius open his eyes. He tried to get up, but stumbled and fell on the blankets.

"Can you transform now? I need to know the details" Renee tried to reason up on her, telling he couldn't transform on his weak estate. Sirius closed his eyes…and after seconds he changed into his human form.

He was the same as Renee first saw him on the fireplace. He has curly hair, but without the beard now. He lay still on the blankets and glanced at her side. Isabel helped him to stand up on his feet.

"Thanks for helping me" Renee jumped from his voice and shrugged.

"Err…I guess don't mention it" she said tried to hide her embarrassment on her face.

Renee followed the two towards the guest room. Sirius falls on the bed tiredly and Isabel sat on the chair and motioned her to seat beside her.

"So you guys knew each other?" she asked, looking at Isabel and Sirius back and forth.

"Yes. He was also part of the order now"

"Oh" that was all she could say. _I really don't know much about the order anyway._

"Sirius, we need to know what happen the other day" her voice and face seems so serious.

"Do I need to get out or…?" Renee looked at them, thinking that she might be hindrance to them right now.

"No, you stay. You will surely hear this sooner or later. You see we've been partnered hunting Esclair and Kaydeem from the time you told about the dreams" Renee tensed as the names were mentioned.

_I've already forgotten about those two fugitives._

"We managed to make a plan, from your dream vision. We first locate the girls who will be caught and put them to protection custody"

"We used the polyjuice potion and asked a member of the order to pretend one of the girls. We hide on the woods, waiting for their attack as they tried to catch her" Sirius spoke, with his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Kaydeem saw my true appearance, so I had to kill him on the spot. What happened between you and Esclair?" chill rang to her spine as Renee looked at her mother.

_How could she be perfectly calm as she told about killing?_

"I followed the git. But before I could capture him, someone hex me from behind" he muttered, followed by a curse from his mouth.

"They weren't ordered by the dark lord, they were not even on the inner circle. Whoever hexed you must be the one who ordered them to kidnap girls…" Isabel was deep in thought.

"So they were not worth the plan?" Renee asked. Mum and Sirius looked at her.

"Yes. Not worth it. Albus told us to capture them so we could interrogate them. But they knew nothing, they are just death eaters wannabe" Isabel signed and hanged her head, tired of what has happened.

"We need to know who the master mind of kidnapping was" Sirius spoke.

"Why are they kidnapping girls anyway?" the two adults looked at each other before they glanced at her.

"They were looking for you" Isabel signed and looked at the other way. Renee was stunned from what she had heard.

_Death eaters were haunting me?_

"Why?" Renee choked, panic was on her eyes. _Why would a normal… (Err not so normal) Hogwart's student like me would get their interest?_

"Because you're my daughter" Isabel looked at her warily. _No, she was still hiding something from me. I know those were not the reasons. I could feel it._

"Why would they look for me, just because I'm your daughter?" _getting into circles and riddles were not always my type._ Renee was getting pissed already.

"It's because—"Isabel stood up and went to the window. Sirius and Renee followed her with their eyes.

"The dark lord wants all first children of the inner circle join the dark side" Renee stood up abruptly, making the chair fall on the floor.

"What? That means…" Renee couldn't believe her ears. _No, my ears must have heard wrong._ Her back was still facing at them, but she could hear Isabel signed in resignation.

"She was on the inner circle. She was our first spy to the dark lord" Sirius was the one who spoke. Renee looked at the man on the bed on disbelief. _She was always calm and seems so collected…she couldn't even hurt a fly! (Well she did killed someone the other day…), how could she be a spy?_

"How long?" she finally asked.

"Longer than you can imagine" she said.

_Somehow, I already anticipate all along that she was not doing ordinary for the order._

After those recent revelations, Renee exited the room quietly and went straight to her room…not even bidding goodnight to the two adults. It was a shock for her. The entire normalcy she was hoping for wasn't even going to be true. Renee shook her head on disbelief and drifted on a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Tsk tsk she still doesn't know about everything! Poor girl…_

_Review?_


	28. Sirius Black

_Author's note: Sorry for not updating for several days, life is distracting me to write. lol. The italic words were still Renee's thoughts. =) _

_claire: i still dont figure out what to do about that, but i'm now having ideas about it *wink_

_Naomisingerkitty: can't reach you, but thanks for informing me about the chapter 7 and 10! already fixed it._

_Enjoy reading_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty four: Sirius Black<strong>

Renee woke up with the peering sunlight at the window. She looked around the room, books and parchments were scattered on the floor. Renee sat on the edge of the bed and stared on the parchments.

"That was a weird dream" Renee thought loudly as she stretched her arms. _The dream was about the dog became an escaped convict and mum…_

She snorted and walked sleepily downstairs thinking that was definitely a dream; Renee was still on her wrinkled nightgown, fluffy slippers and messy hair, but she don't really care on her appearance right now, all she needed right now was coffee. She was never an early riser and coffee was the first thing she needed to have today. Renee dragged herself to the kitchen, where she could now smell the aroma of the coffee_. Ah, Toby must have brewed something for me._ Her eyes were half open as she went straight on the coffee maker and poured coffee on her cup. _Ah, it smells so wonderful…the aroma…_

Renee stared on the table take a step back, her back was already on the sink. A man with curly hair was sitting on her chair, sipping his coffee and staring back at her.

"Good morning" the man said and smiled at her.

The surprise girl blinked several times before she could react_. So that was not a dream. _

_The dog I've rescued was really Sirius Black, an escaped convict at Azkaban._

"Err…good morning" Renee said on her ragged voice and sipped on her coffee, trying to make her brain work faster now. _An escaped convict is inside our house, casually sipping coffee on his hand. What's next, the minister of magic knocking on our very door? Well, that could really happen…but…_

_What was the world gone into?_

Renee sat opposite of him and consciously stared at him. As the caffeine was already on her system, she finally noticed Toby was cooking breakfast, the aroma of bacon and eggs were now on kitchen making her stomach slightly grumble for some reason. Sirius was still pale as she could remember him last night _(as I thought a dream),_ and scars from his last mission was visible on his arms.

"How are feeling today?" Renee asked the man in front of her. Toby was now serving his cooked food on the table.

"I'm now okay…still a little sore. Thanks to your abrupt response the other day" He winked at her, showing his perfectly aligned teeth. Renee lowered her head on the coffee, hiding her blushing face with her messy hair. It made Renee conscious with her appearance for some reason. _He knows how to dazzle people, dang it._

The two began their small talks as they begin to eat. Renee didn't dare to wake Isabel up, nor did Sirius; Isabel was not an early riser like her. _Whoever wakes her up will saw their death early._ They talked about school and Renee learned that he was friends with Harry's parents. How he and his friends always do pranks on Hogwarts. She told him her friendship with Harry. He has this big grin on his face, so proud of his godson_._

_I wonder if he knows about Snape, he didn't mention anything about him though. He was actually nice, now that I slowly knowing him now. _

"Don't you know anything besides trying to corrupt my daughter first thing on the morning?" Isabel said, as she went straight on kitchen to get her coffee. It was then he was telling how they made a map of Hogwarts. She was now wearing her muggle casual clothes.

"Morning" Sirius and Renee both mumbled. The two looked at each other and grinned and realize each other's tone of voice. They didn't dare to speak to her unless she has her daily dose of caffeine on her body_._

_He seems to be known Mum some time now, knowing how dangerous she could be on the morning without coffee._

"So…what are the plans now?" Sirius spoke as she sat next to me with her second cup of coffee in her hand. _Ah, I nearly had forgotten the problem in hand. How they perfectly planned the ambush but did backfire in some point._

"I'm going to the order meeting. You stay with Renee" she looked at her mother, pissed off with the thought of leaving her with like a child.

"Don't complain. We already have enough problems. You too, Black" she barked. Renee signed and rolled her eyes and smiled sympathetically on Sirius, who seems to be also pissed on being left alone at the house.

It was after breakfast that Renee went upstairs to change to her normal 'muggle clothes'. It was kind of embarrassing for her that Sirius (_he already mentioned not to add 'sir' to his name. he don't like any formalities)_ saw her on her night clothes, _not to mention my bird's nest hair._

Isabel motioned Renee to follow her to the basement. The place was still the same as she left it. _Now that I think of, it was like the dungeons on Hogwarts_. Isabel went her way to the other room, which they kept as an extension of the library. Now, it was empty. The only thing what was here were candles in each corner of the room, and a small thin cushion on the middle.

"This is where you will train yourself in controlling your ability" she spoke in her serious tone as she light up the candles on the room. She motioned Renee to sit up on the cushion.

"What will I do here?" she asked after sitting on the thin cushion, intrigued to the set up. _It was like on any muggle horror movies. _

"Do you know why do have visions in anything you touch?" she ignored her question. Renee shook her head, but still eager to hear the reason.

"It was like our magical power. It was bottled up for almost sixteen years. So the tendency was it burst out any minute it was triggered, like emotions" she explained.

"Like accidental magic" Renee continued her explanation, _it was already clear now why do I have those bloody moments._

"Yes. Like accidental magic on your younger years. In controlling the ability to predict, you need to have a stern control on your mind" she paced slowly in front of her on the furniture-less room.

"That was the reason why I put you first on occlumency lessons as a warm up exercise" _warm up? That bloody training was a warm up?_

"What I want you to do here…is to make a vision" Renee blinked several times, unsure of what she had heard.

"Making a vision…as in a voluntary one?" Renee asked unbelief of what Isabel had said.

She pulled out an apple from her robes and placed it in front of her. It looks very fresh, with that bright red color.

"I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Yes, do close your eyes now…visualize the apple in front of you. Use all your senses, visualize how it looks like, how does it smells, the texture of the apple on your fingers, and the sound it gives you if you bite it" Renee tried what she had told.

_Her voice was soothing as it echoes on the room, which makes me focused more. I tried to wipe anything on my mind, pushing all the memories that trying to pry on my concentration. Now I know why she said that occlumency was a warm up exercise. It was actually helped me a lot in clearing my mind. I visualize the apple in front of me. It was a perfect shape of an apple. Its bright red color skin was smooth, making my finger squish as I imagine my finger run to it. It was delicious looking…it was…_

"Once you visualize it. Visualize that you will see what will happen to it. Feel your power being release. Slowly release your power…"

"How will I release my power?" Renee blurted and can't help to interrupted her.

"You will just have to feel it" she looks sternly at her, not pleased for being interrupted.

_It was harder than I thought. A slight distraction destroys my concentration. I could hear everything on the room. The flicker of the lights, the soft steps my mother gives when she exited the room, even the faint voices from above…I could even hear from here. _

It was lunch when Isabel came back to check her in. Renee hasn't got any improvement in those hours. But Isabel says it takes a lot of practice to make that right. She called her out for lunch_; I didn't even notice the time._

Isabel went to the meeting after eating and Sirius stayed as planned. Renee went back on the basement to get some practice. Sirius was still sore because of his wounds that he went straight to his room to get a nap. She went to the basement, taking the quite house as an advantage in getting into work. The apple was no longer being found on the room, _mum maybe took the apple out there_. It became harder, thinking that the object was no longer in the room, but she practiced harder. It took her a lot of effort before she could make the visualization complete again on her mind.

Renee laid on the cold room, mentally exhausted on hours of training. She groaned to herself as she could feel the impending headache coming, _that feeling of that power was definitely easier said than done._ Renee stood up clumsily; her legs and butt were numb because of hours sitting on the thin cushion. She grabbed one anti-pain potion on the cupboard, twitching slightly on the bitter taste and headed upstairs.

Sirius was already on the living room, his eyes glued on the television. He's eyes were telling her how bored he was already on the house, as he flicked channels on the remote. _I can't blame him though; mum left him on the house babysitting someone_. He senses the girl's presence and motioned her to sit beside him. Renee consciously sat beside him and looked at the afternoon show he was watching.

"I hope I didn't make you feel alone on the house. Mum was asking me to do trainings…hope you don't mind" Renee said sympathetically on him. He turned on her surprised but he did smile on the least.

"No I didn't mind. That's Isabel for you, making you train on the middle of Christmas break" he snorted and shook his head in disbelief. Renee chuckled and nodded on agreement. _That was definitely mum._

"But you were left here…"

"It's alright. It's not that I could go rooming around in my condition" he said with a smile. _I felt bad for him, being convicted for a crime you didn't do was hard…let alone suffering form it for almost fifteen years on Azkaban._

Renee stood up abruptly and looked at him. An idea came to her mind.

"You know what? Why don't we make a stroll outside? The air outside was really refreshing" she beamed at him.

"But your mother said…"

"She didn't tell about walking around the area was prohibited. And you could transform in your animagus form" Renee urged him to stand up and smiled encouraging him.

"Alright, But for just a few minutes" he said and signed in resignation.

"Wait me up, I'll just take my coat and my wand" Renee bolted on her room and took the necessary things. When she came down, Sirius was already on his coat and with a paper bag on his hand.

"Best if we bring some food" he grinned and Renee smiled back at him as she took the bag on him. He morphed into his animagus form and they were ready to go.

_It was true, the air was refreshing outside_. Renee inhaled slowly taking in all the fresh air she could get. She looked at the black dog and could see the giddiness on his eyes.

"I told you so" she grinned on the dog and he wagged his tail on agreement. Renee just chuckled and made their way to the sidewalk.

It was only a short time when the two reached the park. She signed contently and sat on her favorite spot, a bench below the tree with a nice view of the playground. He runs a few yards away from her, stretching his stiff limbs. Renee chuckled at the sight of him_, if I didn't knew more; I would see him as a normal dog that being deprived in taking a walk by his owner._

Sirius jumped into the bench and sat beside her, also signing contently on the peaceful view. She put out the sandwiches and laid one in front of him.

"It's my favorite spot here on town" Renee leaned on the bench and looked at the branches of the tree above them. _I remember how this tree is so full with leaves on spring._

Sirius barked at me. _I wish I could know what he means by that._

"I wish I knew legillimency so I could read on your mind what you're saying. I don't know dog language, sorry" Renee smiled apologetically on the dog. He wagged his tail and barked again with much excitement.

"I guess I will just think you say 'no problem' on that" she chuckled on him._ I must have looked so stupid for talking to a dog_. She looked on the kids playing. It was a peaceful sight, seeing kids innocently playing…taking no care to what happens to the world around them.

_I wonder when it was the last time I played like that before. Innocence dissolve from me much earlier than the other kids, it was even before learning I was magical. I mean living without a father was the good factor in it. And mother didn't even help about it; she doesn't tell me anything about him…zero, nada. Not that I blamed her about it, talking about the father issue was quite a soft spot for her, or any family issue for that matter. The only thing that I learned about my relatives was they were killed before I was born…and she didn't even tell me the reason. She has those sad eyes when I asked her about it one night. And then she drank half of the alcohol stock on the cabinet after I made it on my bedroom._

_After that I didn't dared to ask anything about any family thing, ever._

Sirius whined beside her, cutting her trail of thoughts. The sun was almost setting already. _We need to get back to the house before mum gets back_. Renee stood up and he jumped from the bench, wagging his tail, _Sirius was a good companion after all, animagus or not._

"Lets go before the queen comes back" Renee grinned on him and he barked on agreement.

"You're an animagus. How come you suck on transfiguration?" Renee rolled her eyes and chuckled on the man beside her. The two were on the living room with her books and parchments around them. Renee had asked him to help Sirius on her homework, though she was quite sure that she was capable on doing those.

_I just want Sirius not to get bored on the house._

"Having an animagus professor in transfiguration doesn't mean it has connection on the subject" he said.

"Yes it does. It has the combination of…" Renee began to start her lecture, even though she could see Sirius was not entirely listening to her. _I really don't know if I will be annoyed to the man or just laugh at it_. But the atmosphere was so light, like the two have nothing to worry about besides on the clattering books and parchments on the table.

_Mum sure is late but she just came back just before dinner time._ She came back using the fireplace on the basement, still wearing her usual black wizard robes.

"Homework?" she nodded and Isabel raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, homework" Renee said and Isabel began to frown but didn't speak about it again. _It doesn't need to be said, she already knows I'm going back on Hogwarts after the holidays._ She sat opposite of them, looking on the clattering parchments on the table.

"What happened on the meeting?" Sirius asked. Mum handed him the newspaper instead. Renee peeked on the newspaper while he read the headline. The article said that the body was found on the forbidden forest.

"So they saw the body already" he said and signed.

"It was the Aurors who found him. They thought it was attack by some kind of animal" she shrugged. Renee looked at her in disbelief, not trying to make her imagination work as she said some animal attack him. _It could be gruesome to my liking._

"We need reinforcements about this. And Albus already agreed to make 'him' help" _who is 'him' mom preferring to?_

_Who ever he was, Sirius didn't like him._ Sirius stood up angrily and glared at Isabel.

"Him? He's a death eater! A death eater will _always_ be a death eater! You shouldn't have trusted him!" he angrily shouted. Renee was shocked to his sudden anger. Isabel just sat there, calmly staring at the angry man. It was surprise how could she handle to be calm in this situation like this. _It just made me remembered how she handled me when I was angry about the Hogwarts letter thing._

"_I am a death eater, Sirius"_ she pointed out_._

"You're a special case. And him…that git…"

"I'm not a special case _Black. _Albus trusted him which could be enough proof that he was on the light side. He was the _only_ one who could get information we need when I don't have the capacity to do it. Now, please don't be an immature brat" she said calmly, though Renee could see the anger in her eyes.

That made Sirius shut up. He sat back on his spot and mumbled to himself.

"And I thought you've already grew up. I've always known Renee was mature than you" Isabel signed and rolled her eyes. Renee shot her a death glare, hoping she could stop provoking him.

"So…could you just tell me who is this person would be. I mean, all of this was happening because of me" she asked, trying to take her focus on her as she could still hear curses and inappropriate remarks beside her.

"Severus Snape" Renee couldn't believe what she had heard.

_He's a death eater? _

"No death eater will set foot inside this house" Sirius sternly said.

"This is my house, the last time I've check Black. I could invite anyone for that matter. Even the _dark lord_" _I know that was just exaggeration, but I could see the seriousness on Mother's face._ The both adults were now glaring at each other that Renee couldn't do anything.

_This is getting serious than I thought, _Renee signed and gazed warily on the two.


	29. Siriusly?

_Author's note:_

_Sorry for not updating fast. XD I've been caught up in writing the next chapter after this one that I forgot to update my story.-laughs-_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty five: Siriusly?<strong>

Dinner was awfully quiet. No one spook from the both parties, and it was extremely awkward. Renee glanced on the two adults and signed. _I know Sirius was not that serious type of person, but I never thought he could be this immature. Mum, on the other hand was eating food like nothing happened. _

Her mind drifted on professor Snape. _I know he was kind of a dark person, a git (like Sirius and the whole Gryffindor house would say) but being a death eater was the thing I could associate with him._ _But mother said he was already on the light side, fighting along us. I wonder what he is doing right now. _Reneesnorted on the idea that maybe he was on his coffin right now like her fellow Gryffindor would say_. Or he could be brewing potion, does he already saw my gift? Is he…_

_I really don't have the right to judge him. Mother was right; she was also a death eater. Are death eaters can't change for the better? _Renee wanted that to shout it at Sirius, thinking about him insulting the man makes her blood boil in anger.

_He doesn't know about anything! I bet he doesn't even know how Snape was saving Harry's skin with those little adventures of him while he was in Azkaban._

Renee finished the food as fast as she could and mumbled that she would be on her bedroom. She can't even look at him, which could make her provoke in voicing those out on Sirius face.

Slamming the door behind her, Renee slumped on her bed and gazed on the ceiling_. It's been days since I'm trying to forget him. And now that he was mentioned and will be helping us in finding out who's the head of the kidnapping, I can't stop thinking about him._

_I hope he's safe right now, where ever he is._

It was still the same atmosphere the next day. Renee made sure that she had changed her sleepwear, swearing that yesterday morning will not happen again. She choose an outfit that could make her warm enough, but not overlaying too much clothes; a sleeveless cotton white dress and topping loose sweater on it. She combed her messy hair and made it on loose braids before she come downstairs.

No one was still on the kitchen, but Renee could already smell the aroma of the coffee which made her smile. It was already on her second cup of coffee when Sirius showed up on the kitchen. He went straight on the counter to get himself coffee and sat across Renee. She kept her head down, making no eye contact on the guest.

"I'm sorry about what I've said last night, I'm a git. Sorry" Sirius said.

"I'm not the one who you are telling those, I'm not Snape" Renee said on the man across me.

"You should not give him your full trust Renee, he's not safe. He's a death eater he was…"

"He was trying to be a good man, trying to change. Why can't you just trust him and let the man help you?" Renee asked.

"That man will never change, and will never be. I tell you that. You are all blinded on that, even Albus. Everyone believes him, but I don't" he sneered.

"Saying like that was also saying mum is not trustworthy, and I thought you are the first one who could understand him, considering you're from Azkaban" Renee snapped at him, _he was already getting on my nerves_. Before he could say anything, she stood up leaving the cup on the table and headed at the basement to cool her.

She slammed the door on the training room in her anger, and making the candle's fire shoot up so high on her accidental magic. Renee massaged her temples, _I shouldn't have been so worked up like that…especially on the morning. Well, he was really a git...he deserve all my ranting._ Renee sat on the cushion and started to practice.

Her sour mood got the practice affected, that's for sure. Renee didn't get that far from visualizing the apple, it was really hard doing that on the moment. Her mind keeps rewinding her argument with Sirius, which made her angry all over again.

Lunch was awfully quiet. Renee silently ate her food, and she could see Sirius who keeps glancing at her time to time. Isabel was quiet too and observing the two of them.

After lunch Renee mumbled that she will be on her bedroom. The two looked at her differently as she walked upstairs. She could hear their voices rising downstairs, but she didn't really care_._ She turned the stereo on to drown the voices. _How could he talk like that to Snape about trust? Can't he just think that they were like the same boat for he was executed on Azkaban even though he was innocent?_

Renee shook her head on disappointed and started her homework. _There was really no point on thinking about those_. After a few hours, Renee heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said, not keeping her eyes off the parchment.

Renee heard the door opened and raised her eyebrows as she glanced up and saw Sirius with a tray of food on his hands.

"I've brought you some snacks, I thought you might be hungry" said Sirius, scratching his temples and placed the tray on the table beside her.

"Thanks" Renee muttered and took her eyes on the parchment again.

He didn't go away from his position and just staring on the clattering parchments on the table.

"I'm an ass; sorry if had an argument with you earlier. I guess I still can't move on with my sour past with Sni…I mean Snape…please forgive me" Renee could hear the sincerity on his voice. She signed and looked at him as he exited the room

"I guess I should apologize too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" She called and smiled timidly at the man on the door. His eyes lit up on the young witch and gave her another dashing smile.

"Umm… Sirius?" she called again.

Sirius looked at Renee once again.

"Could you promise that you'll behave whenever Professor's Snape comes…I mean…"

"I couldn't promise you anything, we have been in refuge for so many years Renee…but I'll do my best to be on my best behavior"

_I wonder how his best behavior could be. I'm kind of worried_; Renee shrugged to herself as she was left all alone on her room.

...

Her entire few days on the house were quite eventless. Renee almost finished all of her homework that she had no other things to do now. Even the trainings Isabel giving her was becoming boring for her, as she still can't advance for her visualization of the object. Hermione would sometimes call her, and she was glad by those moments. She dreaded to talk someone's her age.

Her relationship with Sirius was also becoming closer, as she finally got used to his occasionally childish antics. She sometimes thought how old Sirius was anyways. As Isabel always goes out for Merlin knows where, Renee did found Sirius as a good company. The two would go outside to have some walk (with Sirius as dog) or just chill inside and play chess or just sit around and tease each other. He was carefree and easy to talk too, that she wondered how the ministry could accused such an easy go lucky wizard in killing thirteen muggles.

She was on the couch one afternoon, with a bag of chips on hand and warily watching television. Her mind wasn't really on the show, instead on the certain potions master. One of the things that can't get out of her mind is the possibility of Snape visiting the house. She could feel butterflies on her stomach every time she thought the possibility of finding her professor sitting on the couch or on the kitchen.

_Maybe he could stay on the house for a day or two?_

She giggled to herself as she thought about him wearing muggle clothes or having him at lunch. Renee knew they don't have floo connection and the only thing that could wizards come to their house is through the apparition point, which is very far from their house.

"What are you giggling for?" Sirius asked as he looked at the giggling teen on the couch. He snatched the chips on her hand and sat beside her.

"Nothing, just remembered something" Renee said, trying to compose her face once again and snatched the chips again.

"Like?" Sirius inquired again.

"Nothing that interest you, _it's a girl thing" _she said on a sing song tone and giggled again, thinking how Sirius would react if he knows about her daydreaming of his formidable enemy. Renee heard Sirius grunted, which made her giggle more.

The two were on the verge of teasing each other again when Renee saw Isabel came downstairs and staring at them with her eyebrow arched up. Sometimes she would see her mother shook her head every time she would see them together, like the man was a bad influence to her. _Like she could do anything about it; she always leaves me alone with him,_ She shrugged.

"Renee, could you come with me for a sec?" she called and went upstairs again.

Renee and Sirius looked at each other in question. She took another bite of chips before handling the bag to Sirius before following her mother to her bedroom.

Isabel's bedroom was as simple as hers. It was painted in light blue paint with a big four poster bed on the center and a big wooden cabinet on the right side. There's also a big bookshelf on the corner with full of combination of magical and muggle books.

Isabel was sitting on the bed when Renee came to her room and sat across her. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of crystal balls on her mother's hand. Renee's encounters on Crystal balls were not always pleasant.

"Any improvement on your training?" she asked to her daughter. Renee shook her head.

"It's because you're not focusing enough" Renee tried to argue with her, saying she was focusing enough with her training. But before she could voice those out, Isabel handed her the crystal ball. She gave her a questioning look on her mother before she gazed on the crystal.

"Were going to have crystal gazing?" Renee asked. Isabel rolled her eyes on her daughter.

"No, do you have your wand?" Renee nodded and eyed Isabel as she put her own wand on her temple. Silvery thread came out of her temple and with the guide of her wand; she placed it on top of the wand and the crystal ball absorbed the silvery thread that made the clear crystal ball now had a gray fog on it.

Renee watched it with awe. She glanced at Isabel, who is very calm like she was doing it for all her life.

"I've placed the vision I had on the crystal ball. And the only ones that could visualize it were me and the ones who are involved on the vision" Isabel explained as she handed the crystal on Renee.

As Renee touched the crystal, the gray fog became clearer and saw herself on the small ball. She was wearing Hogwarts uniform and sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. _I looked so tensed there, _she noted. _"Gryffindor!" _she heard the sorting hat exclaimed after a few minutes. Renee on the crystal looked so relieved after the hat exclaimed.

"I had that vision while you're on your way to Hogwarts" Isabel explained as she also watched the vision with Renee. Her daughter on the crystal went to the noisiest table on the great hall, with a big grin on her face.

_I don't grin like that on the sorting ceremony, _She thought yet she kept in on herself.

"Now, you try"

"How will I do it?" Renee asked as she gazed on the empty crystal ball on her hand.

"First, think of the vision you had and let it remain on you consciousness. Then, put your wand on your temple like I did, and visualize that you are pulling the image out of your head" Isabel instructed.

Renee closed her eyes and thought of her vision. Once again, she thought about the chaos on Hogwarts. She flinched as she saw Lavender Brown's body on the ground. She placed her wand on her temple and slowly pulled the image out of her head. Instantly, her head felt so light; as she opened her eyes, she saw the silvery thread floating freely on her wand. Renee topped it on the crystal ball and gazed on it as it slowly absorbing the thread.

"Feel much better?" she asked and Renee nodded, Isabel took the crystal ball out of her daughter's hand and stood up. She stopped halfway on the bookshelves as she gazed on the crystal ball.

Renee looked at her frosted mother. _She must saw the images, _she thought as she stood up and went behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Her mother jumped in surprised and looked Renee.

"Nothing" Isabel smiled at her and placed the two crystals on the shelves and picked a small slender box and handed it to Renee.

Renee looked at her and the slender box. As she opened it, Renee saw a twelve inches wand and has some silver lining on the holder. It was the most beautiful wand she had seen. _Well aside of course to my wand_, she added to herself as if she was getting caught at being unfaithful to her own wand. Renee could feel a different aura as she touched the wand; it was warm feeling that flowing through out her body.

"Bring this wand wherever you go, but only use that in case of emergency" Isabel spoke as she gazed at Renee's glowing self. She was relieved that the wand had accepted his new mistress.

"Doesn't own a second wand illegal?" Renee asked.

"And when do we follow rules so eagerly?" Isabel shrugged as she sat back on her bed.

Renee looked on the wand again, _she must heard about how I break rules at school_. _It was true; we never seem to follow rules. Well, that's what Gryffindors were famous for._

"Where did you buy it? It's beautiful…" She raised the wand and admired its beauty. Isabel gazed on the wand as well with a solemn look on her face.

"That was your late grandfather's wand" Renee gazed at her and saw the hint of sadness on her mother's eyes.

Renee couldn't be happier as she realized that she had a family heirloom on her hands. She looked at the wand at the different angle now, thinking that wand had used by her grandfather before.

_It was the first time Mum had mentioned our relatives for a long time._

"Now, you could concentrate on your training more" Isabel informed her and never tearing her eyes away from the wand.

….

_It's true, I could concentrate more than before._

Renee smiled as she closed her eyes. She was on the basement again, sitting with her legs crossed on the thin cushion. Her yellow skirt lay on the cold floor accumulating the dirt around, yet she didn't mind those. Her mind feels so light when she took the vision out of her mind. She tried to visualize the apple again, and on her delight she fully visualized it on only a few minutes like a piece of cake. She concentrated more as she felt a surge of power flowing into her. Renee smiled, _she was right…I will know the power if it's already flowing._

Images were beginning to form out of the fog¸ _only a few more…_she thought and concentrate more on the images. The apple was on a different environment she didn't recognize. _Where this place…the place is…noisy, _she noted as she could hear different voices she didn't know. Renee tried to stretch the images and looked around. The place actually a kitchen, _but not our kitchen, _she noted as she looked at the self cleaning pans and self stirring pots.

_Thud_

_Only a few more…_she thought hard as she could hear the voices clearly. She noted a familiar voice…

_Thud_

_Damn why it so noisy upstairs? _She cursed as she heard another thud upstairs. The images started to be blur again as she lost her concentration, it was good she was fast that she gets back on her image. She saw a blur vision of a fat woman, with her hands on her hips like she was scolding someone. She looked back on the apple again, as someone's hand took it and takes a bite. Renee focused on the face, as it looked so familiar, _is that red hair?_

_THUD_

_Noooo! _The images finally disappeared as she jumped in surprise on the sound. Renee grumbled in frustration, _I'm so close, damn it! _She cursed under her breathe.

When she was out of her focus, Renee finally hears high voices upstairs. _Now, they must give me a good reason why the two were bickering again, _she angrily thought as Renee stood up and headed upstairs. The voices were becoming clearer as she was already on her way to the stairs.

"Will you shut up for a minute Black?"

"How will I shut up…if that person will be lurking around _her_…_?"_ Renee could hear the hysterical voice Sirius was having. _What is it again? _She groaned.

"One more Death eater on your mouth and you'll be sorry, _Black!" _she could hear her Mother's stern voice.

"Why are two bickering again? Did you know how near I am to…seeing…" Renee's voice trailed as she finally reached the living room and saw the scene.

The three gazed at her all at once. Renee blinked several times as she saw them. Isabel was on the middle; her arms were both extended like she was stopping the two men on her sides. Her wand was pointing at Sirius, whose wand was pointing on the very calm guest.

"What's happening? Mum…Sirius…_Professor Snape?_"

* * *

><p><em>an: it's time for Snape to appear! –claps in excitement- funny, I didn't find my title related to the story. I really suck on naming my chapters. XD_

_review?_


	30. unexpected guest, again?

_Author's note: really don't know what to say. Just enjoy reading! =)_

_(You might feel the chapter seems to be incomplete as you finished reading, as I cut it because it was getting too long for one chapter…anyways…don't bother the title, I do suck naming my chapters. lol)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty six: Unexpected guest…again?<strong>

Renee could definitely feel her face warming up. Professor Snape was on their _living room_, sitting across her. She was looking at the fireplace, trying not to keep eye contact on the professor. Yet she could feel his eyes on her, Renee looked at her clothes, with her knee length yellow skirt and her favorite over worn blue shirt, she suddenly felt so conscious on her appearance.

_Why didn't I wear something nice today?_

She heard another grunted on her side. Sirius was definitely not happy on the arrangement, as he was obviously glaring on the other guest.

Renee signed heavily, _and I thought he would be on his best behavior._

She nudged the man beside her and mouthed 'you promised' at the man. Sirius signed heavily and glared once again on Snape before he gazed on the fireplace. Renee gazed on Snape who was looking at them and smiled apologetically at him. In her surprise, Snape just nodded and looked away.

Isabel appeared with a tray of biscuits and teas on hand. It was undeniably tense atmosphere as she sat beside Snape and prepared the tea.

"Have some tea," Isabel politely offered at Snape as she poured tea on cups and pushed one on his side. Sirius glared to Isabel this time.

"Thank you" his icily voice made Renee blushed again and looked down on her own tea. _Damn it, stop blushing!_

"I never thought Dumbledore would actually send this person here!" Sirius pointed the man in front of him.

"Yes I've already confirmed it, so stop being…" Isabel looked at her companions and signed. This could be the most awkward combination of people Albus could ever combine.

Sirius crossed his arms and grunted. Renee looked at the adults worriedly, _should I go on my room or something? This is really getting awkward…_

"Sirius needs to go back on Grimmauld place. So…Albus send Snape here to join us for a few days" Isabel explained.

Renee looked at Snape unbelievably, _he's staying?_ She could see the distasteful all over Snape's face as he looked down on his tea like it was poisoned or something. Renee looked down on her own tea; _of course he wouldn't like it._

"You're leaving?" She looked at the man beside her. Renee couldn't hide the disappointment on her face; after all she had been so close with Sirius these past few days. Renee didn't saw Snape's jaw tightened as she showed her disappointment on Sirius departure.

"I need to join Harry at Grimmauld, he's been so stressed these past few days" Sirius spoke.

"What happened to Harry?" her attention got shifted to her friend.

"Arthur Weasley had been attacked by a snake at the ministry, and Harry had been foreseen it on his dream. If it wasn't for him, Arthur could be…" replied Isabel.

_Harry had foreseen something?_

"Is Mr. Weasley fine now?" she felt bad for what happened to Ron's father.

"He is currently being treated on the hospital right now" Sirius was the one who replied, filling Renee.

"And Harry was…I mean is he can also…" Renee couldn't continue her sentence as Snape was directly looking at her. _Does he know I could predict?_

"I don't think so. Albus had a theory that…Harry has an unusual connection to the dark lord"

"A connection?" she asked.

"I haven't heard the details about it, but it seems that Harry could see some of the dark lord's activities on his dreams" Isabel explained.

"I remembered how Harry been talking non stop about his dreams, it really disturbs him. Where is he right now?"

"He's in the burrow with Ron and will be going to the Grimmauld place the next day"

"Oh" she looked at her cup again. Things were not also doing great around her friends. She didn't know what to think, _will I be happy that Snape will stay at the house? But he seems to dislike it…_ Renee looked at her Professor's face. Renee wanted to see Harry and Ron; _the boys must be so stressed right now._

"Maybe I could join them at Grimmauld place. I'm sure Sirius and Harry wouldn't mind it. I didn't want to bother professor just to babysit me…" Renee said in a small voice, not even looking at anyone's faces.

"As much as I didn't like the arrangement the headmaster has given to us…" his cold voice startled Renee and made her looked at the professor's face.

"…You cannot go to Grimmauld place or any place for that matter, it will only make the death eaters alert on your existence. _You_ are going to stay here in your house with us" his voice was stern and cold that it made Renee shiver inside. _He always had that effect on me, _she snorted to herself.

…

The whole house seems to be very tense ever since Snape arrived a few hours ago. Renee lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. As she could feel that she was already a hindrance to their talk, Renee slipped to her room silently, leaving the three adults talking.

Somehow, things were getting complicated now.

_First, I was just a normal witch that was just dragged on a wizard school. After a few months on school, I've found out that I could predict the future. Now, I am a daughter of the spy of the order of the Phoenix and death eaters were haunting me down. And to top it all, my potions master who I had my eyes on and which I had a fight with a month ago (I prohibited myself to use the word…ugh love) is here on my house to guard me._

_If I hear another secret from my mother I might hex her until the next century._

_What has the world gone into?_

…

Renee came down as it was already time for dinner. As she strode to the kitchen, she saw her mother preparing the table. Somehow, she was relieved that Isabel tried to be a good host, as she didn't cook the dinner even though she was so stressed this time.

"Where's Sirius?" she asked as she crane her neck to peek at the living room. No one was there.

"Sulking" Isabel replied as she reached the plates on the cabinet and pointed the back door.

"Oh" Renee couldn't help but be sad on Sirius departure; he was her only companion when Isabel was not around.

As Renee turned to make her way to outside, her nose bumped to a black figure. She was about stumbled down but a certain big hand hold the small part of her back to help her balance. Renee looked up and saw the indifferent expression of professor Snape.

"Sorry professor…I mean thanks" she mumbled and darted her way outside while thanking all the Gods for her mother being busy in kitchen and didn't saw her rumbling.

_Now I really looked like Lavender Brown… stop blushing! _

"Sirius?" she called and saw the man sitting on the wooden chair, he looked up smiled as he saw her.

"Why are you so red?" he asked as Renee sat beside him.

"No I'm not" she replied warily and draws her knees on her chest as she tried to calm her nerves once again.

_Now I do really looked like a silly school girl._

"When are you leaving?" Renee asked, trying to distract him (and herself) from her blushing problems.

"Tomorrow afternoon probably"

Renee looked down on her own feet. As much as she liked the idea of Snape on her house, she didn't expect to be attached to Sirius and be sad on his departure. He had been treating her like she was his own god-daughter. Sirius glanced at her and couldn't help but give her a solemn look.

"Oh, come here" he said; Renee pushed her chair as close at his and rested her head on his shoulder welcoming the warmth he was willing to give.

"At least I know you like me more than that Snivellus" Sirius said airily and Renee lightly punched his arm.

"Don't call him that. I thought so say you will be on your best behavior" she scolded.

"I am on my best behavior"

"Then you need to effort more" said Renee and rolled her eyes.

"How I wish I won't be leaving you two to that greasy git" Renee looked at him in disbelief.

"Harry needs you more than anything; you're his god-father. You're his only family now. We'll be fine, it's not like we couldn't protect ourselves"

Sirius nodded on agreement. Harry needs him in these times of difficulty. Both of them were quite, gazing on the dark and peaceful night. There are really some times that Renee would talk like her mother, _too stubborn; _he thought.

"Hey, kiddo" He called again after long silence.

"What?" she asked with an irritating tone, _I always hated it when he calls me like that._

"You sure you don't like Harry? I prefer you to be my god-daughter in law"

"Oh, don't start it again" Renee groaned. It has been days since Sirius was trying to match her with Harry. It was getting on her nerves already, as Sirius were talking non stop about his god-son's 'positive qualities'. She hasn't had anything against Harry, he was a really good friend (_though the mystery connection we had was quite disturbing) _but she couldn't think about her fancying the boy. _It was like fancying your own brother,_ she thought to herself.

_Besides, I've already had my eyes laid on._

"I'm serious" he countered, making Renee stopped from daydreaming about a certain person.

"I know you are"

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm Renee" She rolled her eyes and both of them laughed on her imitation on the man's over used joke. Sirius stood up and helped her to get on her feet.

"Come on; let's go inside before you could use another lame joke"

…

Renee sat on her study table and signed. So far the entire night was finished without major problems. It took all of her will power to concentrate on her plate at dinner, while the actual person she was peeking on for the last two months at the great hall was actually on her side. Sirius had really tried to be on his best behavior, _well with my constant kicking him under the table makes him remembered to stop glaring at Snape. _Isabel was still as quite, observing the three that its makes more nerve cracking for Renee. And for Snape, he was quite polite as a guest, as much as Renee would know (_if you compare him with Sirius that is)._

What worried her is that there was actually no vacant room for Snape to occupy, as Sirius was still staying for the night. They were talking about it while eating dessert and Sirius had already pointed out that he would never share a room with him, which made the situation more complicated. Snape couldn't agree more, as he also pointed out that he has no intention to share a room or worse, a bed with an escaped man.

"Maybe I could squeeze myself on Renee's bed for tonight" said Sirius and winked at her. Renee didn't saw Snape's reaction, but she saw the clenching fist on his side.

"I still love my sanity, thank you very much" she replied coolly before Isabel (or Snape) could comment. Renee knew he was just kidding, as she was already used to the man's constant flirting jokes. _I really don't take any chances that Snape would believe Sirius empty words._ He didn't try the same joke on Isabel though (_in my relief)_. He had once tried a joke on Isabel, and he just ended up elbowed so hard that Sirius came back to Renee limping.

_He really did learn his lesson._

So in the end, her training room on the basement was temporarily converted to become his room with the aid of Toby and Isabel's transfiguration skills. And by tomorrow evening, He would transfer on the room across hers. It made her excited more, _Severus Snape was actually residing on our basement and tomorrow…tomorrow…_

Renee made a silent squeal, _now I am actually acting like a silly school girl. _But she really doesn't mind at all. She was on her own sanctuary now and she was glad to see him once again. _Now it will be easy to approach him and apologize, _she grinned widely.

She plopped herself on the bed and hugged her pillow tightly. As much as things were getting complicated, somehow things were getting interesting at the same time.

…

Renee lazily woke up with a groan as she had slept so late again last night. She slipped her blue sweater on her white cotton nightgown and tried to tame her bed hair but no avail, so much to make her more frustrated. She walked half eyes opened on the kitchen, leaving her bed hair as it is; she badly needs some coffee to wake her up.

She was half way to the kitchen when she saw him on the table. _Dang it! I forgot that he's here! _It was already too late to head back to her room and change her clothes; Snape had finally noticed her and now glanced to her side.

"Good morning sir" she muttered as she strode to the kitchen and took a cup of coffee. _Compose yourself!_ She reminded herself as she sat across him and sipped her own coffee. Snape just curtly nodded to her and gracefully sipped his tea. It took her a minute to let the caffeine run to her system and noticed that the potion's master was still wearing his night clothes; a white cotton shirt and black pants.

_Wow, I didn't think he could wear clothes besides black. I guess this is a privilege for being with the same house as him._

Renee was so focused on her coffee that she didn't even notice Toby had already finished cooking and now preparing the table. The two eat on silence.

"Try the omelets sir, Toby is a great cook" Renee offered to him as she pushed the plate to his side, trying to be a good host to the guest.

Snape glanced at her first (_quite surprise for a moment, I noticed)_ and nodded as he took a portion and took a small bite. Renee gazed at him expectantly as he took a piece of omelet to his mouth.

_Why do all of his movements so graceful?_

"It is…adequate" he finally said as he took another piece. Renee smiled broadly at him.

"I told you so, glad mother didn't cook this time" She muttered which made Snape glanced at her.

"Let's just say kitchen was not her place of comfort. Oh and don't bother her while she still don't have her coffee…she wasn't a morning person at all" Renee added.

"Noted" Snape replied and the two ate their breakfast again on silence. Renee felt so awkward on the silence, like she needs to think of a topic to talk about.

_Where is Sirius when he was needed?_

"You're not fond of coffee sir?" she asked as Snape poured another cup of tea, trying to have some small talks.

"Coffee was never my type"

"Oh" she looked on her plate again as silence filled the room again. The urge to apologize to him filled her.

_Is this the perfect time to apologize?_

"Professor…I—"she began to grasped her words as Snape looked up to her expectantly. Her heartbeat starts to get faster as the black orbs met hers._ Oh, dear God…he really does have beautiful eyes…wait stop day dreaming! What am I trying to say to him anyways?_

_Get a grip Renee! You're stronger than this…_

Renee's words cut up when Sirius pop into the kitchen, took a cup of coffee and sat next to her.

"Morning kiddo" He greeted and ruffled her hair.

"Good morning and don't touch my hair!" She groaned and tried to flatten her hair again, forgetting that she was trying to communicate to the man in front of her. Sirius just chuckled and began to eat his food, not even glancing to man across them.

"Do you sleep well?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes…" Renee mumbled and sneaks a peek to the professor. Snape was focused on his plate, not even recognizing their existence.

"Ha! You're lying. Told you I could join you on your…" he began to babble up, but Renee wasn't listening at all. She was focused on her plate, silently cursing the man next to her.

Renee looked up as Snape finished his breakfast, stood up and went at the basement. She gazed to her professor's way and signed, as she tried to calm her nerves after her near apologizing to him. Renee gritted her teeth; her irritation to Sirius was really obvious on her face despite how hard she tried to hide it.

"Sirius" she called quietly, cutting the man's rumbling.

"Yes?"

"Please shut up"

* * *

><p><em>An: I do love writing Sirius; hope you love it like I do –grins-_

_Review?_


	31. Diagon alley with a touch of promise

_Author's note: in this chapter you might feel there would be some OOC and too fluffy (but hey don't sue me for that, it's been a while when they both have a scene together!). might as well enjoy these while it last shall we? –Winks-_

_The italized words were still Renee's thoughts. And I still don't own HP or any of its characters (pity)._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty seven: <strong>

**Diagon Alley with a touch of promise**

It's been days since Sirius left and Snape had replaced him. Renee signed heavily as she laid her head on her study table. She just received Sirius letter a moment ago (_for a second I thought he was going to send buckbeak in sending his letter to me)_ and began to read his letter.

_**Dearest Renee,**_

_**Hope you're fine as you received my letter. Harry is doing fine now for he was not having dreams like that for days though a bit disturbed and worried for what is happening. He was trying to fake that he's okay now, though I could clearly see as a sun that he isn't. The Weasley's and some members of the order are going to spend the Christmas on my place. I actually offered my place for the order's headquarters which is the only thing I could do for them anyway.**_

_**I really hope you and Isabel could join us here on Christmas. **_

_**How is the Snivellus treating you now? I hope he didn't chop you into bits and made you as a potion ingredient. Give him a hard time for me, will you? Though I know you will just lock yourself on your room and read your bloody books. You should loosen up sometime, but I'm sure you will not do that. You're too stubborn for accepting my advice. What would you like for a present anyway?**_

_**Harry asked me to send his 'love' to you –winks-**_

_**Write soon, I miss you already**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your God-father**_

She reread the letter a few times before deciding to write back. The letter made her smile; it was just days since Sirius had left and she misses his immature antics. _He just proclaim me as a goddaughter already, _she thought and smiled broadly as she started to write her reply.

_**Dear God-father,**_

_**When do you become my god father? The last thing I remembered I still don't agree how you match me with your god-son. Or did you register me as your goddaughter already on the ministry without my consent? (Another lame joke, I know) The house was terribly quite when you left, and I have completed all of my homework because the person who always interrupt my work was already gone, haha. Though I do miss those times when we were strolling outside and your antics sometimes.**_

_**Do persuade Harry to finish his homework too, for sure he hasn't touched it ever since he resided on the Burrow. Glad to hear that he's fine already, I must say I wasn't surprised that he was faking that he's in perfect shape. That's Harry for you; he don't want to make people around him worry, especially you. Give him some time and space, he will eventually open up to you. Also glad to hear in offering your house for the order, now I'm not worried that you might be all alone after the vacation, or will you join Mum here on the house after the vacation?**_

_**Fortunately 'Professor SEVERUS SNAPE' hasn't done that to me yet. He confined himself on the basement, and it was only on meal times that I could see him. I do actually foresee it (note: not using my ability to predict) that he will be locking himself on the basement, like he always do at school.**_

_**Speaking of predicting, I had already foreseen the apple (yay for me!). It seems that Mum had brought back the borrowed fruit on the Burrow and the fruit had already eaten by some Fred Weasley by now. As for the gift, anything would be fine, except for those things the Weasley twins were inventing. **_

_**There is only a small chance that I might go there, so might as well not dwell on it. Just send my "brotherly love" on the boys, will you?**_

_**Miss you too! Hope to see you soon**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Renee**_

_**P.S. Is your house elf always like that? He was like angry to the world (for he was muttering words as he left the house after giving the letter to me).**_

_I'm bored, _she muttered to herself as she finished the letter.

She had finished her homework, read her books and managed to get the vision of the apple. Now Renee knew where Isabel did place the fruit (_or where did she get it from), _with those red headed people (some were not even familiar with her) she saw in the vision it was clear the place was Ron's house.

Renee let out a hasn't gotten any moment to talk to their new guest, as she could only saw him on meal times. Isabel had been leaving the house everyday, leaving the two of them alone on the house. But it was like she was the only one person there, as Snape have been locking himself on the basement on her disappointment and obviously avoiding her like a plague.

_It's not like I could do anything about it if he's avoiding me. I'm a nuisance to his rest day after all. _

Renee went downstairs with a heavy heart, her heavy footsteps were echoing through out the house. She gazed on the basement's door and signed, Snape had been locked himself again there, even though his room had already been transferred across her room. She gave the letter to Toby and asked to deliver the letter to Sirius at Grimmauld place.

She plumped on the couch, opened the Television and aimlessly flicker the channels; desperately trying to find something to stop her boredom. But her focus wasn't really on it; she signed and turned off the TV set. She really can't blame him for locking himself on the basement.

_He should be relaxing himself on his own home, not babysitting._

Renee gazed on the window as she curled up on the couch, hugging her knees. It was cold outside but not enough for them to have snow. _If I wasn't bloody confined on this house I would be going outside, buying the largest coffee and drink it on the park…_ She signed; there is no way in hell she could go outside without an escort. And with Severus Snape guarding her, asking him to accompany her is like asking for the moon.

_Am I really going to be locked up here on the house for the whole vacation?_

Renee let out a sign once again, gazing far away on the window. Her mind was occupied on her daydreams of going outside that she didn't even noticed faint footsteps towards her direction.

"Miss Matte" the icily voice make her jumped in surprise. She looked up and saw him standing beside her with his arms crossed on his chest.

Renee stood up in a rush at the sight of her professor. The intimidating looks of him made her thought if she had done something wrong.

_He looks like he was going to deduct house points from me, not that he could do that to me now…but still…_

"Is there something you need professor?" Renee asked politely as she looked at his eyes for a moment. His face still betrays no emotion, so much in her dismay.

"Follow me" he boringly said as he made his way to the basement, not even waiting for her to follow.

She anxiously followed him, straightening her oversize shirt on her way downstairs. She found him on the lab table and noticed the two vials with unidentified liquids inside. She stopped a few meters from him, as she know he doesn't like people get too near on him.

"Professor?" she looked up to him with a questioning look.

"Apparently, I do need some ingredients that your cupboard doesn't have and I don't trust the house elf would have the ability to pick high quality ones like I do…" Renee wanted to argue to the potions master, _Toby do know how to distinguish fresh ones! What is he implying to?_

"…you're going with me on Diagon Alley" he said on his bored voice to her.

Her face lit up as he mentioned the place. _I haven't visited the place since I was…what eleven years old?_

"How are we going to do it? I mean…we couldn't let anyone see us together…" she tried to straighten her face again, though her eyes were beginning to beam in excitement.

Snape pushed the vial on her side.

"This is a de-aging potion. I hope that it satisfy your question and won't barging me on another one, Miss Matte" he tapped his fingers impatiently as Renee picked up the vial.

"One more question sir" Renee asked sheepishly

"What is it?" he barked.

"When are we going?" she asked and swore that she could feel her eyes twinkling like the headmaster.

…

Renee almost flew to her room as she exited the basement to get ready. He had given her an hour to prepare herself. Her cabinet's door almost flew as she opened it and began to scan for suitable clothes for their outing. She finally chooses clothes with neutral colors only. Navy blue jeans, dark green blouse and cream colored coat. She nodded on affirmative on her choice of clothes and dashed on the bathroom to take a bath.

After an hour, Renee was already well groomed when stepped out of her bedroom. Her hair was nicely tied on two ponytails and her clothes were nicely fitted on her body. Since she was going to be a kid again, she didn't bother to wear any make up, except from her loose powder and lip balm.

Snape was already on the living room waiting for her. She stopped on the sight of him. His greasy hair (_which is less than before, did he washed his hair?)_ was tied behind him which made her get a better look on his pale face. He was wearing black jeans and white shirt underneath his black coat. But what surprised her more is that she was facing a younger Severus Snape.

_Oh my…_she was speechless, dumbly staring at the scowling potions master.

_For some reason, his scowling on his younger body was much less threatening than his current age, _she chuckled within her.

Snape raised his eyebrows approvingly on her appearance, which made her blush.

_Glad I didn't wear anything colorful_

"Drink this" he offered the vial on her and she obediently swallowed the contents.

Renee suddenly felt that she was going to be sick as she could feel her body shrinking more that she anticipated. Her clothes became too large for her. Snape raised his wand on her and clothes became fitted to her like a glove.

He raised his wand once again and murmured some incantation. _Must be notice me-not-spell, _she observed. The two began to walk through the street, and Renee was quite happy about going outside again.

_Now the only thing that is missing is a tail and then I will really look like a dog going to a stroll, _she thought sarcastically.

The place was more chiller than she anticipated, but the thought of going outside again after days of locking inside the house made her forget all of that. Her thoughts were cut again as his hand suddenly grab her arm and apperated.

_Apperating would be the death of me! _She shouted on her head as they landed somewhere unfamiliar to her. She thought all of her insides where left on the apparition point. Renee looked up to the boy next to her and gave him a reassurance smile that she was okay.

"I'm fine" she grumbled, swallowing all the building urge of vomiting…_get a grip!_

Snape just nodded and started to walk on the crowded street. She started to follow him, silently cursing her short legs for slowing her down.

The place was full of people. She noted as she tried to squeeze herself on the crowd, trying her best not to lose her sight on the disguised potion master. It was only then she noticed the Christmas decorations all over the place. Her eyes lit up on the colorful designs, since she had always love the Christmas holidays.

_Everyone seems to be always happy on this occasion, _she thought about her reason with a smile on her face.

Snape looked back at her, looked as irritated as ever. _He must detest the crowd, _she thought. Renee swore he was about to say something but changed his mind a second later. He did slower his pace though; she smiled as she knew it was his gesture for her to catch up on him.

Renee couldn't be happier when they reached the apothecary. As much as she liked being on Diagon Alley, she didn't like the idea of being on that crowded street that she thought she would be drown herself there.

She let her eyes followed Snape as she was engrossed on selecting several pieces of Boomslangs skin. His eyebrows almost met on the middle because of his concentration. Even on a body of sixteen years old, he radiates the aura of being superior and the way he holds himself was like an aristocrat.

Renee ripped her eyes away from him, fearing that she might meet his eyes once again. She tried to focus on the bottles in front of her. In a matter of minutes, she found herself indulge on inspecting the vials, fascinated on some ingredients she had never saw before. Renee didn't even notice that Snape was already behind her and almost dropped the bottle of leth river water as she jumped on his voice.

The two of them found themselves on the crowded street again, and Renee swore the people got doubled on the street.

_Am I really that short when I was young? _She wondered as she always bumped into people's backs (and to her dismay, into people's bums) along the way. A sudden hand grabbed her on the wrist to guide her through the thick crowd. She looked up to him and saw Snape let out a growl but didn't say anything. She smiled on the small gesture he was giving to her again, and can't help but stare on the slender had on her wrist. _He's wearing…no is that really my…_she keep staring on the gloved hand and wondered if that was really her gift on him. His grip was stern but wasn't hard enough to straggle her.

They reached Florish and Blotts in no time (in her dismay). Renee felt disappointed when Snape let go of her wrist (_I was beginning to enjoy the warmth of hand…)_ as they both entered the store but soon replaced by amusement as she gazed on the stack of book that reaches the ceiling. Her eyes lit up in excitement as she started to look into books (while Snape went into the counter to ask for his order). She chuckled as she remembered how Sirius told her on the letter about her habit of locking herself on her room with her books. Her eyes wandered on the copy of a certain advance potion's book, but not their prescribe book on Hogwarts; which made her more interested on the book.

"Isn't that book too complex for you dear?" Renee jumped on the voice behind her.

"It wasn't that complex for…I mean it's a gift for my sister" Renee instantly took back what she had said and silently scolding herself for almost blowing her cover. She made her voice sweeter on the sales lady, praying she will leave her alone._ Act like a real kid, _she reminded herself.

"Your sister must be very bookish if she will love that" she commented again, _oh just leave me alone will you?_

"Yes, she is very…bookish" she replied again on her fake sweet voice. _Am I really that bookish? Geez…Sirius must be right after all._

"We also have books for you, you could take a look over there" she pointed the right corner of the store.

"Thank you ma'am, that's very kind of you" she said and made her way on the children section with a scowl as she turned her back on the sales lady.

She looked at the children's section with a distasteful look on her face. Renee would really like to browse more books about charms if that bloody sales lady didn't bother her. She gazed on the titles of the display books, which were all comic books that covered the whole shelves.

_What's with the stupid title anyway? _She scowled at the sight of one comic book's title 'the adventures of Martin Miggs, the mad muggle'.

_I'll rather read a bloody fairytale than that…thing; _she distastefully thought and looked around. Snape was still on the counter, while the salesman was still looking for his order. _He really looked so impatient, _she noted as Snape tapped his finger on the counter. She signed again, _it's seems like I'm stuck on this corner while the bloody saleslady is still rooming around. _

She randomly picked a book swearing she will not touch those comic books. Her eyes fixed on one certain book; it still does have a weird title. _Well what can I really do about it, really? _But despite of the weird title, it has interesting stories that made her decided to buy it along with the potions book. She also snatched a Quidditch book on the last minute before heading on the counter. _This should do for Sirius gift._

Snape didn't spoke as she went on his side to purchase the books, though he eyed at the three books especially the Quidditch related one.

They exited the bookstore with their purchases on their hands. Snape grabbed her wrist once again, but much vigor on it on her surprise. Renee looked up on him, his face was neutral again. _But…something's wrong._

Renee looked at the direction Snape was looking a moment ago. As usual, the street was still crowded as ever, but there is a certain person was very well spotted on the mass of people.

_He looked so familiar…but I don't think I've seen him before; _she wondered but never got the chance to have a second look as Snape pulled her and blended through the crowd. They entered the nearest café and Renee noticed how stressed his look was (_even for just a moment). _She was about to ask what was wrong but stopped when he asked what she would like. She pointed a piece of strawberry cake, blueberry muffin and a large serving of cappuccino. He just nodded and ordered the food (along with his tea). Renee noticed how he became so guarded all of the sudden, not even letting go of his wrist. She wasn't surprised when she saw their ordered food on packed; _well I don't really imagine he would sit under those colorful umbrellas anyway._

"Do you already bought everything you needed?" he asked her.

"Yes, are we going home now?"

He just nodded and she didn't argue anymore. _Who's that person anyway?_

_..._

The two of them apperated again on the familiar woods and was quite surprise when Snape took the opposite direction to the house, though she followed him anyways.

_Where are we going?_

They reached the park and were surprised when Snape sat on her favorite spot. Renee anxiously sat beside him, making sure she wouldn't touch him.

"Thanks for um…walking me" Renee gave him the brightest smile she could offer to convey how much she appreciated the trip.

Snape just scowled in response, which made her smile even more. _His scowl wasn't really scary on his teenage face, _she thought.

Renee gazed on the playing children on the swing. She didn't thought (_even in my wildest dreams!) _that she would gone to diagon alley with him and be on the park, _let alone be on his teenage face!_

_I wished I didn't change too young on the potion, _she thought.

She nursed the drink on her hand. It was really quite between them, but she wasn't bothered much about it. Just his presence beside her made her feel fully contented.

"Professor?" she called him, _maybe this is the perfect time…_

"I really apologized from what happened on the potions lab. That was very impolite of me, I'm sorry…and…" she looked down on her cup as she could feel her face getting warm again.

"And?"

"…And for shouting at you last Halloween. Though I still think you deserve it, no offence sir!" she added quickly, cursing silently her blunt mouth.

She peeked on the surprised potions master beside her. He looked back and gazed far away though she could see a small amusement look on his face.

_Well I don't really think he would actually apologize to me too._

Renee signed in relief as she glanced back on the swings. _At least he didn't shout at me, _she reminded herself as she got no response from him. Her mind wandered on what had happened last Halloween, his pleading voice for Lily still haunts her over the months. Although she could still feel a little jealousy on it, she couldn't help but feel sad from what had happened to Snape's past love.

"You must be really love Lily, don't you?" she suddenly voiced something she shouldn't have,

Renee consciously glanced at the stunned Severus Snape. She could easily see the hint of sadness on his eyes as she mentioned Harry's mother. She was sure he was about to shout at her, and leave her alone on the park.

But he didn't. He looked at the playing kids on the swing instead, with a quite obvious softness on his eyes.

"She was…my childhood friend" Renee almost thought he was about to cry, but he was still boring his neutral face.

"We attended Hogwarts on the same year" he continued and a small smile creeps on his face, obviously remembering their old times together.

Renee could feel the tightness of her chest but didn't dare to show anything about it.

"We were the best of friends until one day…" he trailed and his eyes narrowed.

"Something happened and she didn't talk to me anymore…and she…and that Potter became close" she could tell he was struggling on his words. She had heard from Harry before that he and his father wasn't really on good terms before, _no that was understatement…they were formidable enemies._

She knew he was leaving something on his story, though she didn't pushed it anymore. _Saying this to someone was already overwhelming for him._

"And when they died…you oath on her memory to protect him?" she asked quietly and saw him nodded on response.

"I understand" she spoke and took a sip of her coffee, trying to calm herself.

"I mean…how special is she to you professor, for you to risk you life for protecting her son…especially for someone who is very adventurous" she tried to lighten the mood. She looked up to him, he wasn't looked amused. It was like he regretted everything what he had said.

"Don't worry sir, I wont tell anyone about it. Even on the trio, I swear" she promised though she wanted to add that she doesn't know anyone on the daily prophet to announce his secret. _No, he will not appreciate my joke, he might obliviate me on the spot if I say that; best not to take any chances, _she decided.

Snape wasn't looked convinced, and was gazing his beverage like he had detected a poison from it.

"Do you want me to do the unbreakable vow for you to believe me?" She looked into his black orbs.

Snape shook his head, as much on her relief. _That vow was really dangerous; I really thought he will made me do it, glad he didn't take my offer._

Renee doesn't know if it was because of the drink or the atmosphere that she decided to be bold for once. She placed her coffee on the bench, shifted her weight on her right arm and reached for his hand and curled her left pinky finger on his left pinky one.

_I'm a kid right now, best to act like one._

"I solemnly swear not to tell a living soul…or a dead one about it" _I promised that I will never judge you again too soon, _she added to herself. Snape was a complex man, that he has too many several layers before you could really see his true feelings. And to openly confess his deepest secret was really something.

_I will never do anything to break your trust on me_

She grinned sheepishly on the surprised man…Renee blinked several times and finally realized that he had finally come back to his original state of body. Her face reddened and recoiled as fast as she could when she also notice that he potion have also wore off too.

_Damn damn damn!_

Renee slowly looked up to him and saw him smirking playfully. She grinned shyly on him knowing they had already made up.

_..._finally

* * *

><p><em>An: Well? Told you, he's a bit OOC at some point there._

_Review?_


	32. his promise

_Author's note: as much as I tried to restrict myself on writing another side story (as I told weird1 about it), I can't stop myself on writing this one. My fingers were actually itching to write this chapter!lol_

_It is still chapter 27 but in his perspective (it was actually fitted that the chapter have their separate perspectives since I also done that when they fought * Halloween chapter*)._

_Now let's enjoy this while I'm still writing my next update shall we?_

_Note: the italized words were his thoughts, Still OOC and fluffy on some moments. _

_Enjoy reading! _

_update (11-09-11): i may be updating again after a week =( i'll be on a vacation and i dont think i could write there (too may distractions. ^_^) and i dont think there is a internet connection there..so anyways..._

* * *

><p>His promise<p>

_An eight year old Severus Snape looked around. His friend Lily still hasn't arrived on their secret base, a discrete spot at the side of the lake, under the old oak tree. He hugged his knees and gazed on the lake, sunlight were touching the water, making it glitter under the blue sky. His father had been beaten him again, producing another batch of bruises on his thin body. He always wondered why his father beat him and his mother, though he was more curious why his mother seems to be blinded by her love to his husband._

_Severus looked around as he heard the bushes moved behind him. But instead it was another girl who appeared, not his red headed friend. Her long dark brown hair was tied on pigtails; her eyes were also green like Lily's, but it was more doe-like than hers. She was wearing blue shirt and yellow skirt that reaches her knees._

_"Who are you?" he demanded. No one had ever discovered their hidden base, even Petunia._

_The girl didn't answer. She sat beside the boy with her short legs stretched on the grass, signed contently and smiled on the boy._

_"I can't say my name. You'll run away if I did" she said and gazed on the lake again._

_Severus was about to say another word to the mysterious girl when she suddenly stood up and pulled him up._

_"Let's play" she smiled brightly and run, pulling him out of his place._

_"Where are we going?" he asked again but the girl just giggled in response. They were no longer on Severus's neighborhood. It was a park he didn't recognized. The girl hopped on the swing and smiled at him, motioning him to join her. He joined the girl, making her giggle in delight and began to swing. Her laugh was contagious, making him smile and forget his aching bruises. The two began to play like they have known each other for a long time._

_The two tiredly sat on the bench at far from the playground after long hours of playing hide and seek. The girl was hard to find, unlike his red headed friend who's always been hiding on the same spot every time the two would play that game._

_He looked at the girl as the wind blew. The girl's hair flows with the air freely and her eyes were shouting in happiness. She gazed back on the pale boy beside her, leaned over but not merely touching him and placed a small peak on the boy's lips. He was astonished as the girl leaned back. But the girl was no longer a kid; she became much older as he noticed that he was already on his current age. He stared on her as she looked up to him and gave him a bright smile._

…

Severus woke up on his dark bedroom. His dream about her had been non-stop for days now. It was unlike his other dreams that are haunting him for Merlin knows how long, this particular dream was warm and light.

He went to his kitchen and started to boil water of his tea. At last he was in his own home, after that blasted meeting with the dark lord. Isabel and Albus have asked him to help them to identify the kidnapping's mastermind, which he was quite astonished by Isabel personally requested it from him. The only thing that they knew is that this person was within the original inner circle, since they were the only ones who knew about the dark lord's desire for an heir. Whoever this person was, he or she was eager to please the dark lord and confirm Isabel's disloyalty.

He let his mind wander on his previous dream, temporary forgetting those dreading things around him. His dreams sometimes change, but the eight year old Renee was always there and they would always end up playing. Somehow, those dreams made him relax, even for only a few hours on mornings. He imagined her contagious laughs once again, her face that shines brightly under the sunlight; her doe like green eyes that seems to smile along with her pink lips, her skirt that freely follow the wind….

"Severus" the old man's voice cut his trail of thoughts. Severus cursed under his breath thinking how the headmaster always on bad timing.

He strode on the living room, where the fireplace was located. He always hated himself for giving the password of his floo to the headmaster.

"Yes headmaster?"

"Can I come inside Severus? There is something I wanted to talk about" Even on the fireplace, he could still see his employer's eyes twinkling.

"Certainly" Severus responded and step aside, making space for the headmaster's arrival.

_For all I thought I will be having a rest day, _he thought as the headmaster came out of the fireplace. He was wearing his usual bright color robes that Severus thought his eyes burned on the sight.

"Ah good morning Severus, forgive me for disturbing you today"

_Not that I can do anything about it_

"Would you like some tea, headmaster?" he offered.

"That would be wonderful"

He summoned the tea cups and a pot of tea he was supposed to drink alone. Albus sat on the couch as Severus sat opposite of him and poured tea for both of them.

"What do I owe to have this…pleasant visit?" he asked politely, thought it could clearly hear the sarcasm on his voice.

"Last night, Arthur Weasley has been attacked on the ministry" the twinkle on his eyes disappeared and Severus now knew the situation was getting serious.

"How is he right now?"

"He is currently on St. Mungos. We almost lost him if Harry didn't …"

"How is the boy got involved here?" he asked thought he wasn't really surprised at all. _The boy always got involve in everything._

"He had dreamt about the attack, he was on the snake's perspective on that dream"

Severus leaned to his chair, worse comes to worse.

"I fear he had already connection with Tom, we just hope he was still unaware of it. We must protect Harry"

"Yes, he must learn occlumency" he agreed, _it will be best for him to learn the art of protecting his mind._

"I want you to teach him that after the vacation" the statement made Severus startled.

"No" he sternly answered, the last thing he wanted was the boy to pry on his mind, one way or another.

"I cannot accept a 'no' for an answer Severus. Remember your oath, you need to protect Lily's son" Albus let out his last resort in persuading him. Severus just scowled, yet the regret and his sorrow was visibly shone on his eyes for a moment.

"Fine, but I will borrow your pensive. I don't want to potter to see…unnecessary things" he signed in resignation.

"Very well" Albus stood up, his eyes were twinkling again. He was about to reach the floo when he looked back again to his employee.

"Oh, before I forgot. There is also one thing" his mischievous smile made Severus thought the headmaster was up to something, and he will definitely not like it.

…

He scowled as he stood outside the Matte's residence.

_Albus Dumbledore owes me a raise for this._

Tutoring the boy after vacation is one thing. But sending him to this house is a whole different story. The Mutt (Sirius Black) will be coming back to his residence and he was asked to stay with them for a few days. Dumbledore had also added that it was only him who could replace Sirius because he was only one of the few who knew her parentage.

He scowled again for the hundredth time.

_Albus definitely owes me a raise._

…

Isabel opened the door as Severus knocked several times.

"Snape, come in" she ushered him in, unbelievably nice to him; unlike the other day when she pointed her wand on his back. Somehow, Isabel had known his arrival, _Albus must have told her beforehand._

"Thank you for coming here on short notice" said Isabel and gave him a small smile and leads him on the living room. Severus looked around the house. As he predicted, the house was warm and well lighted, unlike his house at spinner's end. Isabel gestured him on the couch and sat across his seat. A pot of tea and two cups were already on the table.

"I wanted first to apologize from what happened at Albus office. I'm quite hot tempered when it comes to those things"

"It is understandable. There is nothing to worry about" he quietly said. Her eyes lit up and smiled. He couldn't help but noticed how Renee and Isabel were similar.

"Oh, you can call me Isabel" She waved her hand on him.

"I heard from Albus that you're going to teach Harry occlumency" she added on him as she poured another serving on Severus cup.

"Yes that will be after the holidays"

"Gave him a hard time, will you? The golden boy will surely learn from that. That's what I always did on Renee when I was still teaching her" said Isabel as she helped herself for another serving. Severus suddenly remembered how Albus had been telling how the poor girl was having for her mother to teach her. _Now I know why, _he smirked at the thought.

"Gods, you really need a raise from those extra works we were giving to you" Isabel muttered under her cup.

"True" He agreed, thinking he might really get along with this woman.

"Oh good Lord, here comes trouble" Isabel suddenly muttered as they heard footsteps from upstairs.

"Snape" Sirius Eyes narrowed at the sight of Severus on the living room.

"Black" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"What is he doing here?" he asked with his gritted teeth, as if he was trying to control himself.

"He is the one Albus send to replace you" Isabel spoke.

"I thought Moony was…" Severus wanted to snort, _why would this Mutt thought that Isabel would agree to that?_

"And why would you think I will agree to that?" She asked, as if she had heard Severus thoughts.

"You know he is completely harmless when…"

"I don't want to take any risk Sirius"

"And you're going to take risks on having a _death eater_ here on your house?"

"Yes! I would rather take that risk" their voices were becoming higher as the argument was starting to get heat up. Isabel finally stood and glared at Sirius.

"Now, let's talk like civilize people shall we?" Severus tried to go in between the two hot tempered adults. _How come Albus got this two work together as a team?_

"Don't talk as if you know how to civilize Snivellus" Sirius sneered as he pointed his wand at him. Severus finally rose on his seat and clutched his wand on his side, itching to throw hexes at him.

"Will you shut up for a minute Black?" Isabel went in between at the two men

"How will I shut up…if that person will be lurking around _her_…_?" _Isabel finally snapped back on his complains. She took her wand and pointed it on Sirius

"One more Death eater on your mouth and you'll be sorry, _Black!" _her voice was cold and quite, her usual voice that she reserves on death eater meetings.

Severus will utter another word for the two hot tempered companions when suddenly a door not far from the living room creaked open and a certain girl came out from it. Her face was flustered and reddish, either from running from the stairs or on her fury. She was wearing yellow skirt and faded blue shirt. Her hair was on loose braids with some pieces of hair on her face.

"Why are two bickering again? Did you know how near I am to…seeing…?" her bright green eyes met his. He didn't know why, but his heart suddenly went fast as he thought Isabel and Sirius would hear his pounding heart. His recent dream flowed again on his mind as he stared at her.

"What's happening? Mum…Sirius…_Professor Snape?_" her sweet voice echoed on his ears. He was focused on the girl that he didn't even noticed Sirius and Isabel lowered their wands at her sight.

…

He scowled again, thinking that he had been scowling more that any other days. Severus was certainly not on his good mood now, and he can't even give any damn good reason for that.

_Curse that Mutt_

He was irritated how Renee seems to be too close to the mutt. How she was worried about that dog and the insufferable Potter anger him for some reason.

_She even volunteered to go with the dog at his place!_

Of course she couldn't go there, that will endanger her life now that her kidnappers were still lurking around. But thinking how willing Renee was to go to Black side instead on staying to his…their house (he corrected himself for thinking about that) angered him and he snapped at her on the living room.

He even saw the two of them so cozy together before dinner, as he saw their silhouettes on the windowpane.

_Curse that Mutt_

Oh, how he wanted to curse that immature man on dinner badly. Especially when they were talking about their sleeping arrangements for the night as they only have one guest room to spare. He had automatically listed a dozen of hexes to be thrown at him when he gave a stupid suggestion. Before he could say an insult on the man, the girl had coolly replied at Sirius, who seemed to be very used to the man's words.

That made him list another dozen of curses he wanted to throw on the man any moment.

Severus signed again, he really don't know what is happening to him at all.

_Blasted that dream, _he thought angrily. Taking all the blame on the harmless warm dream…

He took a deep breath, suddenly became aware on the faint lavender scent on the room. It was the same scent he could sometime smell on the girl on their remedial classes and he swear that he also smelled it while on dinner…

_It's a good thing the Mutt will be leaving tomorrow, _he tried to calm himself and the scent was clearly helping on it.

He drifted to sleep, with that scent haunting him until in his dreams.

…

Severus couldn't be happier when Sirius had left for Grimmauld place. He thought that if he would stay another minute with the same roof as him, the Mutt will pass his idiotism on him.

He confined himself on the basement, as Isabel had agreed to let him borrow their potion making corner for his potions. It was actually just an excuse to let him stay away from the certain girl.

His dream still lingers at the back of his mind, especially when the actual person was in front of him. He knew that he mustn't dwell on his dreams (_as Albus would always say) _but he couldn't help himself but stare on the young witch, especially on meal times when the girl awkwardly eating her meal in front of him. He decided not to be near on her at all times, and he end up locking himself on the basement, dwelling himself in brewing and researching potions. He hasn't forgotten about his actual duty why he came to this house, he set up several charms to alert him whether the girl would go out of the house or not. The alarm hadn't been alert him ever since he placed it on his surprise, as he well known that the girl had been breaking rules two weeks prior the vacation.

_She must have thought how serious her situation was getting too, _he thought.

Severus heard heavy footsteps above; Isabel had gone again, as she was personally called by the dark lord again early this morning. That resort him to think that it was the young witch who came down on her room. Like him, she confined herself most of the time on her quarters. And it was quite unusual to hear her going downstairs after lunch. He knew how the girl had been itching to go outside (as he noticed she was always hanging out on the school grounds before, whether it is warm or cold on her preference).

_Confining her inside the house must be getting her insane._

He finished his brewing and transferred it on the vials when something came to his mind. _An idea that was very unlike of me_, he noted to himself as a smirk came across to his face.

…

_I really must have gone mental_

He thought as they apperated in the middle of the crowded street of Diagon Alley. He really detests crowds, and he forgot how the place gets so crowded on Christmas season. He scowled once again as he wondered on the cheery atmosphere of the stores, forgetting the eight year old Renee on his side.

_We should not have gone here,_ he thought as he began to walk through the crowd. He finally noticed the girl was failing trailing him behind as her short height and small feet were not getting near him. He was about to say about the change of plans when he saw her doe like eyes trailing on the bright colorful displays of the stores and looked up to him with much excitement on her eyes. His opinion on his mind disappeared on an instant as he remembered those same expressions on his dreams.

_I must have really gone mental_

They stopped on their original destination, to buy several potion ingredients to the potion he was going to brew. They both disguised themselves as children, as he put Renee to her eight year old self and him as a sixteen year old him. Whoever was looking for her will not recognize her, as they were just looking for a fifteen year old teen, not an eight year old one. He let his eyes gazed in the girl while he was on the counter purchasing the necessary ingredients and the girl was studying the several ingredients on her hand. There are so much concentration on her eyes, _too mature for an eight year old, _he noted but then he reminded himself that the girl was actually on her fifteen year old mind.

The crowd was as still thick as ever, and she was too slow that she was drowning through the crowd. He scowled again as he reached her soft wrist so he won't lose her. The last thing he wanted was to die on Isabel's hands for just losing her daughter in the crowd.

They reached Florish and Blotts get his ordered books. He was getting impatient on the new salesman's store as he was too slow on getting his ordered books. The only thing that made him entertained was when he glanced on his companion that was being trapped on the saleswoman. _She was obviously faking her sweet voice; _he noted when the saleswoman noticed her lurking on books that wasn't appropriate on her age. He saw her face smug as she turned her back on the potions section and headed on the children's books and eyed her as she purchase three books (_a potions book, a children book and a…Quidditch related?)._

They both found themselves on the crowded street as the two exited the bookstore with their purchases. Severus grabbed her hand suddenly as he spotted Lucius Malfoy on the crowd and pulled her further to the crowd (opposite of Malfoy's direction) and be blended on it.

_I thought he was supposed to be on Rome today?_ He thought as they entered the coffee shop. He wondered if the fellow death eater still remembered his sixteen year old face, though the man didn't notice them at all. A sudden protective feeling creep into him, making him bought their snacks as fast as he could and was glad that the girl agreed to go back as early as the both anticipated.

_She must have sensed something,_ he thought as they apperated back on her neighborhood. It was still early, and the potions were still not wearing off. He decided to use the remaining time on the park, on her delight and surprise as they went to the same spot she had gone on the day she first arrived from Hogwarts. She plastered him a bright smile and thanked him for "walking her". He just scowled, though he really doesn't mean it; he just doesn't know how to respond to those bright smile and happy thanks she was giving him.

As much as he didn't like to acknowledge it, she was a good company. She was quite, though not entirely letting herself unnoticed. Her eyes were fixed on the almost empty playground and broke the silence on asking forgiveness on the last argument on the potion's lab. He didn't respond as she took all the blame, and was surprised when she emphasized that she doesn't regret on what had happened on Halloween.

_How very stubborn of her, _he snorted to himself.

Her next statement made him stunned though. Severus was about to speak about her meddling her own business but stopped when he saw the sincerity and concern on her eyes. He told her about Lily, but leaving his sin on details. She listened eagerly, without any fidget and criticism on him.

Severus regretted telling about it the first second he was finished. He just told his darkest secret to the person the boy was close with! Not to mention the dark Lords daughter. Now he wondered if his tea contains truth serum. Although she promised not to tell any soul about it, he was still anxious.

"Do you want me to perform the unbreakable vow for you to believe me?" Severus looked at her; it was kind of awkward to hear about the unbreakable vow to an eight year old girl. He shook his head; he could clearly see the seriousness of her eyes and finally believe that she won't tell anyone about it.

She leaned over him, shifting her weight on her right hand but not merely touching him. For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him like on the dream. He found his left pinky finger rose, with her left pinky finger wrapped on it.

"I solemnly swear that I will not a living soul or a dead one about it" she grinned though Severus could clearly see how red her face was becoming, who just came back to her current age. Her eyes widened at the sight of his current face, as he was also come back to his original age. She recoiled as fast as she could, letting her fringe cover her red face. It was amusing for him to watch the bold girl turned to be shy all of the sudden. He found himself smirking and as she looked back at him, she was grinning. Little did he know with that promise she had made, he silently made one too.

_I'll make sure that history will not repeat itself again._

* * *

><p><em>An: is Snape really OOC like I think he was in this chapte__r?_

_Review? _


	33. the calm before the storm

_Author's note: so sorry for not updating so long! Just got escaped from my sister's clutches and got home safely. Thanks for letting my story on your favorite stories and story alert! And special thanks to A.K. riddle and company. - Wink wink-_

_You might feel that this chapter was just filler, but this chapter actually will give you hints what will happen on the next update._

_(if you would see some typos and grammatical errors i will apologize on advance -grins sheepishly-)_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty eight:<strong>

**The calm before the storm**

After what had happened the other day on the park, Renee noticed the change on their guest. Sure he was still locking himself on the basement like he always does, but there were times that she would find him in the couch, reading a book or just sipping his favorite tea. He was still not saying anything (_I really don't think he would transform like the talkative Sirius after the talk on the park after all) _but he was already engaging with some small talks with her occasionally. She was more than glad for it, as he was beginning to open up even for a little (_though I must admit, his snide remarks will never leave his mouth)._

Isabel also noticed the change of atmosphere on meal times. It wasn't so tense like before. She didn't speak anything about it, but she could see her companions were now having casual conversation on her surprise that a question rang on her head.

_What in the name of Merlin happened when I'm gone?_

…

Renee closed her eyes once again as she felt her power coming out again. She had been trying to predict something she can't see right now. _Not to mention a thousand miles from here too, _she added to herself.

She knew her last prediction on Hogwarts was just plain luck, _but it doesn't hurt to try._

_If I wanted to help them on avoiding deaths, might as well start from what I could do._

But the thing was…it was really hard. What she was trying was to predict a very broad subject. Renee was already been practicing more than she had done a few days ago, but sill no such luck.

_Focus! _She reminded herself as she shut her eyes tightly.

Renee must admit, what she was trying to do was really hard to accomplish. And one thing that makes it harder was her vulnerability in distraction. In fact, she was easily distracted these days. As she and the certain guest were already on good terms now, she couldn't help her 'silly school girl' side to dominate her and fantasize the man.

One good example of that was every morning. Renee would wake up early (_a very hard task for me if you ask me)_ and be on the kitchen before he would be up, so she could see him on full frame (_not just sitting on that bloody chair). _Then she will steal glances on his back when he's standing on the counter to prepare his tea (_thank goodness he had insisted to do that by himself every morning). _Then she could have the privilege to first greet him good morning and have small talks before her mother would show up.

Her mind drifted on what she had read last night on the new potions book she had read. Apparently she stumbled on the page where the de-aging potion has, and got curious on one particular ingredient, the jobbleknoll feather. She knew that it was also a key ingredient on truth serums, but she didn't know if it really affects the drinkers mind. The books on the house were very limited about the said ingredient and even the potion itself. Even the book Snape had let her borrowed before has limited information about it.

_Does that mean we were under some kind of truth spell while we were on the park…I mean I almost blew my cover on the bookstore…does Snape knew about this?_

Researching about jobbleknoll feather got included on her long 'to-do' list she was about to do when she return on Hogwarts.

Renee shook her head as she was getting side tracked again. _Focus! _She shouted on her head as she clutched the hem of her skirt.

She tried to focus again, determined to have some improvement today. It did take her a long time before she could finally felt the familiar feeling she had been felt the day she saw the vision of the Burrow. Images were beginning to form and Renee focused more, as it was the most crucial part for trying to get a vision. She found herself gazing on the noisy corridors of Hogwarts; _maybe this is the majority's free time, _she thought and looked around. _Nothing's peculiar here…_ it was then she looked at her back and saw someone walking towards her and very unfamiliar to her. In fact she had never seen someone who could wore more pink than this person.

_I wonder if she will be a new professor…_She thought as she distastefully looked at the person's outfit. _Now I do appreciate professor Snape's lack of color fashion, _she snorted to herself. The person's face was a blur, though she could see the sardonic smile on her face. In a wave of her wand, she magically tucked the inner shirts of the students in front of her and pushed the neckties on proper alignment on students who passed her by.

_I wonder what subject she's going to teach. _

She was about to see another image she heard a knock on the door and the images disappeared in the thin air.

"Young mistress, Kreacher the house elf had arrived to deliver master Sirius's letter" Toby squeaked at the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'll be going upstairs" she grumbled at the interruption.

Renee warily stood up and exited the room, which she found out that the basement was deserted. Snape had been out since morning, which he began to do after their excursion. Snape and Isabel were having alternating turns on leaving the house or sometimes the two would both be out, leaving her all alone with Toby; even though she rarely read the daily prophet (_actually not have not seen any wizard newspaper ever since I got here), _She knew there is something going on and having a bad feeling about it.

_It was like there is something that was bound to happen…_

She found the grumpy house elf on the living room, with his arms crossed and looking suspiciously around. Renee wasn't really surprise by the house elf's behavior; Sirius told in his letter that their house elf had been always like that, even when he was just a kid.

_What a very paranoid house elf, _she noted.

"Good afternoon Kreacher. I assume your master let you deliver something for me?" she asked politely and gave him a smile.

The house elf just nodded and gave her two packages and one letter.

"Thank you Kreacker, is there anything else?" she asked and saw the house elf fidget as she thank him and became uncomfortable. _I really thought he was going to cry…_

Renee opened the parchment and tapped the letter with her wand. The polite smile was turned to be a grimace.

"Could you wait for my reply? It will not take too long" she said and called Toby to entertain the house elf.

Renee went to her room on full speed and grabbed her writing materials and started to write. She began to write her response on the hidden message Sirius gave her. After a long and comprehensive letter, she tapped the letter that made her reply hidden on plain view and began to write a cover up message.

_**S,**_

_**I miss you too, but can't go there. We'll see each other some other time.**_

_**Happy Christmas!**_

_**R**_

Writing letters to each other were even dangerous these days. But Renee couldn't help to reply to him, he became one of her few friends…one of the things she cherish more than things. They had been careful on writing names on letters, she didn't know when will someone intercept their exchanging letters and the last thing she wanted was Sirius got himself trouble because of some bloody letter.

She tucked the parchment on the envelope, grabbed her gift to Sirius and headed downstairs to give the packages to the house elf. Renee let herself slumped on the couch as the house elf exited the house and glanced at the crumpled parchment on her hand. Sirius was her only way to know what was happening on around, since she can't just casually asked her mother and Snape about it. Yes it was dangerous, but Renee wasn't really the type of obeying rules if she wasn't being oriented on it.

Renee tapped the parchment again with her wand to reveal the true contents of the letter and read it, slower than the first time as she tried to grasp every little details Sirius gave her.

_So Mum already introduced herself on the whole order…_she thought as she finished rereading the letter. Apparently, the headmaster had Isabel reintroduced on the whole order. It was quite uproar, especially for the old members of the order (since they knew that she was already dead). It was also said on the letter that Isabel had been actively helping on the Order's mission and backfiring death eater's raids.

_Now that Mum was already exposed on the both sides, it will be surely more difficult for her; _Renee couldn't help but be worried to the woman upstairs. Isabel has always the tendency on overworking herself.

She signed; Renee really wanted to help them and even asked her mother what she could do for the order. Isabel declined her offer of help (_not really surprised on that)_ saying that all she have to do was to focus on her training and studies.

_That was one of the main reasons why I do want to have that bloody vision of Hogwarts._

She turned on the television and tried to distract herself as she felt that she mustn't get to work up on something she can't do anything about it. Renee just stared on the screen as she idly flicked the channels until she reached an animal show.

Her eyes fixed on the screen as she saw the featured animals on the show. _It's just a normal animal show_, she tried to remind herself. But the unusual hissing of the snakes distracts her on thinking those. It made her reminded that she could understand snake language, a fact that she had learned when she was young. Renee tried her very best not to expose herself on the presence on any snake after that incident, since talking to an animal (let alone a dangerous snake) freaks her out.

It was just later on one of her excursions on the library when she found out that parseltongue was a very rare dark magic. And the only ones that are famous on it was the founder of the Slytherin house and Voldemort himself. She also did overheard on some gossiping girls on the bathroom (_one of Harry's fans club members…that he himself wasn't even aware that he has one_) that Harry could also understand the said language.

_An additional freakiness to me, _she signed.

_I wonder how Harry is taking all of this chaos happening? _Her mind drifted on the particular friend. The issue between them had been long forgotten, but she still has a nagging feeling about it. It was like they were missing something important, a missing piece on the puzzle. Renee hated how things were getting out of hand and thinking that the answer was surely on their noses already and can't still figure it out.

_Another addition on to the 'to-do' list, _she noted mentally.

The door sprang open that made her jumped on surprise and jumbled on the remote to change the channel. She looked on the door and saw the sour face of the potion's master. _He was surely not on the mood for any talk right now_; she noted as she saw how gloomy his face was.

"Good afternoon professor" she greeted consciously while staring on the darkness of his face was sporting.

The professor just grunted on response and went straight on his room, with his robes billowing behind him. Renee let out a sign again as she stared on the spot were the potion's master had left. _Whoever passed him earlier surely doesn't have a good day too, _she thought as she stared on the empty hallway.

…

"No can do young mistress! This is Toby's job"

"Come on Toby, I just want to help you out"

"No, no no! Toby will not allow it!"

"Damn it Toby, do you want some clothes?" she sneered at the house elf as she grabbed the knife on the elf's hand. Renee was already bored, and one thing she wanted to do was to help cooking dinner.

"Language Miss Matte" a silky voice made the two looked back. Snape was behind them, with his arms crossed on his chest. His eyes wandered on the young witch and elf at the kitchen. Renee was already sporting an apron her outfit, ready to give a hand at Toby in cooking dinner.

"Professor Snape" she greeted with a small smile plastered on her face as she noticed the less gloominess on his face. Renee noticed the changed on the potions master's clothes, wearing his everyday clothes.

_I wonder how many calming draught he drained today._

"Doing dinner?" he asked as he sat on the nearest chair on him. Renee just nodded as she started to work on some tea and looked back and saw the man's eyebrows arched up.

"I'm better than Mum, promise" she smirked as if she could read the man's thoughts. Snape had been unfortunate to witness one of Isabel's habits on doing meals when she was upset; which all of her emotions were all channeled on the food that Renee asked secretly the house elf to cook another dish when the woman left the table.

Renee finished brewing tea and gave a cup on the man at the table. Snape just mumbled on gratitude and she plastered a bright smile on him that made him scowled.

She left the man and focus on pestering the house elf on the kitchen threatening him on giving her whole wardrobe on him. It was quite an entertaining scene, a stubborn elf like him bickering on the more stubborn young witch. Toby was still persistent on doing dinner but then he grumpily agreed to let her peel the potatoes.

"Professor?" she called as she settled on the chair across him with the knife and potatoes on hand. There was no answer, but she could feel the man looked on her direction.

"Are you going to spend Christmas here?" she asked but didn't look on his face. Renee deeply wished that he would answer yes. Surely, she had taken all the holidays on the man but Renee couldn't help but wished he would with them on the occasion.

It was quite a long silence for her as she waits for his answer. She still has the hopeful face as she lifted her face and saw him gazing at her.

"I believe I really don't have a choice about that matter Miss Matte" he responded quietly and quickly headed on the living room.

Her face lit up for a second before ducking her head on the task on hand, secretly hiding the smile on her face and words repeatedly ringing on her mind.

_He'll stay…He will stay!_

Renee finished peeling the potatoes and started to nag the elf for another task. It was just when the elf was already on the verge of pleading to his young mistress when the phone rang.

"You better gave me something to do or you'll find yourself having clothes as a Christmas gift" she warned before heading on the living room were the phone was placed.

"Hello?" she lifted the receiver as she momentarily glanced on the potion's master on the couch with a book on his hand.

"Is Snape really living on your house right now?" a very familiar voice shouted on the other line, with some murmurs be heard on the background. Renee stiffened momentarily; making Snape shifted his attention to her.

"Happy Christmas to you too" she replied as she went to her bedroom with the cordless phone on hand.

_How did they found out about it? _She thought as she was working her way on the stairs.

_Sirius, it was definitely him._

"How's your vacation?" she asked as she finally closed the door behind her.

"Its fine, my family had been skiing…but that's beside the point now. Tell meis he really on your house?"

"Err…Yes" she could hear some grumbling on the other line, _must be the boys._

"How long?" even she couldn't see Hermione's face, she could feel the amusement on her face as if she was teasing her.

"Only a few days ago, something came up on the house so…anyways, how did you found out about it?" Renee sat on the edge of her bed and could feel her face warmed up.

"Snape went here on Grimmauld place earlier to talk to me about something…and well…he and Sirius fought and Sirius slipped out about that" Harry spoke, making Renee thought that Hermione already put the phone on loud speaker.

_So that's why he was so gloomy earlier_

"It was quite a scene as a matter of fact, if we didn't entered the kitchen there must be already blood spilling here" Ron spoke.

"Oh" she always thought there would be a moment that the two wizards hands with each other's necks…literally.

"Is your dad okay now?" she asked.

"He just got out of the hospital. He just need some rest and he will be good as new" Ron replied.

"Glad to hear about it. I'm sorry if I can't join you guys there…it's really complicated…"

"That's okay. So how are things with a bat on the house?" Ron asked and later made a noise when Hermione hit him.

"He doesn't go out on his room much, but he's a nice guest" she replied with a small smile on her face.

"He might transfigured the bed into a coffin for all you know" Harry suggested, making Ron snickered and Hermione grunted.

"Well…I haven't gotten a chance on looking at the guest room when he started to sleep there…so I really don't know" she said and snickered too.

The conversation almost last for an hour which mostly from the trio's holiday's experience (_and the twin's pranks)_. It was on the conversation where she gained more information how the reintroduction of Isabel went, thanks to their extendable ears that they sneaked out on the sitting room. And she was correct on her assumption that something was really going on outside; death eater's raids were getting frequently as before that without Isabel and Snape information, they would never get countered those raids.

"Is Snape told you something?" the question Hermione asked made her startled. _Well, he did tell me that Harry's mother was his childhood friend and…wait; do they even know about it?_

"Nothing on particular, is there something wrong? Hermione…? Hello?"

Then she heard a soft click, and the background became more silent.

"Err…Renee maybe I should you tell something…" Hermione spoke on a very quiet voice, which made Renee nervous all of the sudden.

…

Renee hung up the phone and tiredly rest down on the bed. She had no longer had the enthusiasm to help on the kitchen, _Toby could handle those easily._

The confession Hermione told her lingered on her mind, as words can't seem to sink into her. She really couldn't blame her friend, Hermione was just being concern on her _(that even made her to rushed on Snape's office and rattled on the professor, which a very Gryffindor courage if you ask me). _

Now that she knew that the professor knew about her dilemma at returning on school _(which reminds me that I had already made a decision on that), _several questions popped on her head.

_Is that the reason why the professor seems to be kind on me, telling his story because he knew that I won't be returning and have lesser chance on revealing those on Harry? _

_Or does he feel guilty about it that he decided to repent on those?_

_No, he knew that if I really wanted to tell those on Harry, I would surely have other methods to render_, she thought warily and dismissing her first speculation on the man's behavior.

_So does it mean he felt guilty about it?_

_Does it really matter that he knew about it? I already decided to return after all._

Renee let out a groan, she really don't know what to think about it. And what will she do if the man was just feeling guilty about it? It was one of the questions that were also nagging at the back of her head. Yet, she wished it wasn't the issue, she doesn't want that kind of emotion to become the reason of all she thought the man's opening up on her.

No, she really doesn't like it at all.

…

It was almost midnight, but Renee couldn't sleep at all. Dinner was awfully silent. _Well at least for me, _she thought as she reminded how timid she was on the table not even minding the two adult's conversation. She couldn't even dared to let met the man's eyes, as she was sure her eyes would betray her façade.

She resigned to trying to sleep and silently went downstairs. _Maybe a cup of hot chocolate will help me sleep, _she thought as she went her way to the kitchens to fetch some hot drink.

Her feet lead her on the living room with the mug on her hand. The room was dark, with only the fireplace as the only light source. Her eyes adjusted on the dark for a moment, and then finally realized that she wasn't alone on the room.

Snape looked at her with his infamous neutral expression while she was mild surprised on the man's presence.

_Great, just like I needed the most, _she thought sarcastically. Renee politely smiled on the professor and sat next to him with wide distance between them. She noticed a glass on the table, with a bottle of brandy on its side.

"Can't sleep professor?" she asked as she was still eyeing on the bottle.

"Yes, you?" he inquired.

Renee nodded and sipped on her mug, letting the hot chocolate to be her distraction on the man. No, she couldn't meet his eyes…_what if there is only pity I could see in his eyes?_

_Pity… Why would he pity me on the first place?_

_No, I don't need these kinds of distractions; _she thought about her being indulged on some worries that only she could see. _I don't even know what he thought about it!_

"I'm sorry professor, Are you saying something?" Renee asked as she missed half of the professor's questions and silently scolding herself on it.

"Your homework, did you finish them all?"

"Oh, I think…I finished them all" she stated slowly and wondered why he would question her about those.

"I will check them to see if those were acceptable Miss Matte; yes don't give me that look. Topping fifth year's exams doesn't mean you can slack off. You have stronger grasp on the theoretical aspects, but still lack on the actual. So starting tomorrow, you'll be practicing spells and charms with…"

"Why?" she interjected as she looked peculiarly on the man, this wasn't any making sense at all.

"Why are you helping me?" she continued and finally looked into his eyes. It was still dark, and couldn't much see the man's expression.

"Because Isabel and the headmaster think you needed some help" he said after long pause and drank another shot of alcohol.

_Oh, another task for the babysitter, is that it?_

"You didn't have to do it if you don't like it. I mean like how you're trapped in here to babysit me, you don't…" she trailed as she nursed the drink on her hands. Renee doesn't like any of those attentions they were giving. Guarding her was one of the examples of it, sure they had given her the reasons behind those actions…but she knew there is more behind it, like they were trying to conceal something.

_And now they wanted him to give me private lessons? What for?_

_I swear to Merlin I'm going to find those out._

"I'm not just doing it because of those imbeciles…" he snapped, interjecting her rumbling. Renee looked up on him once again and he took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself.

"I'm only saying these once so listen very carefully, _Matte. _I also don't like these guarding arrangements; _no do not interrupt me witch_. But I think these were necessarily for your safety.

"Things outside were getting worse as the Mutt would say on those letters. _Yes I do know how you two communicate and how you were trying to juice out some information on him. _

"But these 'guarding thing' will be only temporary. You never know when someone will attack you; thus need you to learn how to protect yourself, at least lessen the worry on people around you.

"_Do not give me that look again Matte, I'm warning you_. I know your mother had been teaching you defense spells but it wasn't strong enough to protect you from your enemies, Matte."

She gazed on the professor until the very end of his speech._ It was the longest he ever said,_ she thought amusedly at the professor. Somehow, the heavy feelings on her chest lessen a little for she knew it wasn't about him pitying her.

_Is he one of the people who worry about me?_

"Are you sure I could meet your standards? I—"

"I only agree on giving private lessons on people that are capable on learning" he mumbled and looked away as if he regretted everything he just said.

Renee's grimace slowly evaporated and changed into a smile. It was an unexpected compliment from him, she thought amusedly, and all of her worries were disappeared on the thin air.

"How long will these lessons be?" she asked, as her usual exhilaration on learning were beginning to come into view.

"As long as you need it…I will continue to train you even we get to the castle, if you're going back, that is" he replied grimly as he took another shot of his liquor.

"Oh, I'm going back" she replied instantly. Somehow, Snape was quite surprised on her reply, but he was good enough to hide it all.

The two became silent, both were drowned in each other's thoughts that they didn't mind about the quite room with only the wall clock tickling.

"It's snowing" Renee suddenly exclaimed as she leaned on the windowpane with her amused look on her eyes.

"It's just snow" Snape respond, though he also gazed on the window.

"I know" she looked at him and smiled. He just scowled in response and glanced back again on the snowflakes falling down the sky.

"Hey, it's already Christmas" she noticed as she looked on the clock. It was already half past twelve.

"So you're actually waiting for St. Nicholas?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes on the professor for saying something silly. She never believed on those tales, Isabel was not the type of parent that lets her daughter believe something not realistic and the first one she pointed out was about those red clothed man with reindeers.

"So you're waiting for him too? You're the first one who's here after all" she countered back. Snape grimaced and she smirked, imitating his expression.

"It's getting late, we should get to bed" he declared and Renee agreed as she motioned an involuntary yawn.

The two placed the cups on the sink and headed upstairs.

"Professor?" she called before Snape would enter to his room.

He stopped midway but didn't look back.

"Happy Christmas, thanks for the gift" she said with her smile plastered on her face.

"I didn't give anything to you witch"

"You just did, Happy Christmas again" she interjected and entered her room fast before he would look back at her and saw her flushed face.

Snape stared of the young witch's closed door long enough for the young woman lay on her bed. He would sometimes wonder if she's a legillimens, like how she know every hidden meaning he was saying was beyond his comprehension. Renee doesn't have to know that he doesn't really consult the two adults about the said lessons. His lips curled upwards, the very closest for him to smile.

"Happy Christmas to you too Renee"

* * *

><p><em>An: just have some dilemma. I just decided to bring my laptop on the repair shop on the weekend to get rid of these horrible lines on my screen. If I don't update next Monday, that means I already brought my laptop there. But don't worry! I'll try to update once a week (try to sneak on my sister's computer to type) and I will not abandon this story._

_Btw, has everyone got trouble on submitting reviews? I haven't gotten ANY reviews for so long (I really hope those were just because of having technical problems)._

_I would love to read reviews! –Hint hint-_

_Till next time!_

_Renesnee_


	34. the arrival of high Inquisitor

_Author's note: Yay for posting another update! Boo for not having my laptop with me! –signs- Note: in the next chapters I've jumbled some scenes from the book. (Now don't sue me for that! Lol) I have to do it so it will fit with my story._

_Some of the lines were from the book that is obviously not mine so…_

_Please bear with my upcoming typos and wrong grammars. Secretly typing a story on my sister's computer was hard you know? (One of my lame excuses I know)_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty nine: <strong>

**The arrival of high Inquisitor**

Today's Christmas day was quite different for the two Mattes. The very first was another companion for the Christmas feast. The two were quite happy about it _(even Toby was in high spirits about it_) even though their guest wasn't the type of freely expressing his emotions. Somehow Renee knew Snape was also enjoying himself on the feast though there is no way that he would let them glimpse on it.

Another thing was the presents. It was Renee's first time to receive too much presents from people and she was more than glad about it. Even Isabel received a lot too, mostly from the members of the order and the headmaster. There was also some gifts Snape received with a grimace, also came from his colleagues and the headmaster.

Renee excitedly opened the gifts one by one. She did mostly receive books (_not really surprised about it). _She did quite surprise that she did received a book from 'Moony', which she knew she didn't encountered someone with that kind of name before. Isabel told her that it was one of the members of the Order and Renee wondered why he would give him something (_let alone that the book was about potions, how did he know that I longed to have this copy?) _to someone who didn't even met her.

Some people did give her other things besides books. The twins gave her tongue lengthening gummies and extendable ears. Isabel gave her a beautiful necklace with a teardrop like pendant. Hermione (_I really thought she would give me a book!) _gave her a journal that never runs out of leaves. Neville got her a **puffapod**** plant (****_which made Mum tease me for the whole morning)._** Molly Weasley (_a much unexpected one) _gave her a knitted cardigan with a note saying she would love to meet her in person; And Sirius who gave her a simple (_a very expensive one for sure!) _studded earrings.

Isabel was also pleased on the gift she did receive though she wasn't really showing those. _After all she has been hiding from the people she did love for almost fifteen years already, she deserved to be enjoying this day_, Renee thought. She also received socks from the headmaster, (_the headmaster never seems to cease to amuse me), _a nice knitted shawl from Molly, a book from Moony and a simple robes from McGonagall. She laughed heartedly as she watched her mother cursed Sirius's gift _(almost burn the gift if I didn't stopped her)_, a muggle book about anger management (_how did he find a way to buy that book anyway?) _to tease the woman.

_Though I really think she needed to read those._

Renee was surprised to see another package with green and silver packaging; even though it wasn't labeled she already knew who gave it. Snape wasn't looking at her as she was opening it, though she swore he was looking back on the corner of his eyes. It was a book of healing charms and mediwizardly (_the same one that I was eying the last time we went on the bookstore) _and a book about defense in dark arts.

"Those will be helpful for you on the long run" he simply said.

"Thank you!" she beamed at the man, clutching the books close to her heart.

…

_Snape wasn't kidding about those difficult lessons_

That was the first thing Renee learned on the first day of their lessons. It was after lunch when they started the lessons (_today was still Christmas for Merlin's sake!)_. They held it on the basement, which Renee greatly remembered those old times when she was still having extra lessons with the man. Though the only difference was all things on the room were all moved on the walls, giving the place more room. _We're also facing each other's wands…not cauldrons, _she thought worriedly.

"I heard from professor McGonagall that you managed to do a non-verbal spell, yes? Good. Now we will brush those skills. Non verbal spells were great advantage on dueling"

Renee gulped as it was her first time to see him teaching besides potions, _let alone about DADA! _She did hear about rumors about him and the DADA post, though she didn't believe those. Renee just stared on the professor as he pulled his wand from his robes.

"Wand at the ready, you're going to counter my spells with non-verbal spells. Do you have any questions?" Renee shook her head and raised her wand.

"Ready? One two…" red sparks lunched towards her and clumsily countered those.

Thus, their lessons officially started. For the next hour, Renee countered some of the spells clumsily or sometimes blurted out the spells on her mouth. She finally realized the non verbal spell she did before was just pure luck.

"We will stop from here. Your reflexes were still slow but we could work it out on the next few days" he finally declared after an hour of exchanging spells.

Renee nodded as she wiped the sweat on her forehead. Yes it was hard and quite advance from what Moody was teaching (_my weird DADA professor that seems to be suffering on paranoid personality disorder). _But to her, the lessons with Snape was a challenge and a treat for her (_especially it was really him who teaches me!), _Renee giggled within herself.

"I didn't know it was that hard" she slumped on the sofa as they waited for the house elf to serve their snacks.

They settled themselves on the couch after the lessons, keeping each other company. Isabel was no where to be found again, as Renee find it a normal occurrence.

"Non-verbal spells are advance lessons, not everyone could do it" Snape replied.

"Figured that out already" she grumpily replied as she could feel the soreness of her body. Some of the spells actually hit her on her dismay, leaving her a battered body.

Snape's lips curled slightly upwards at the grumpy young witch. He might not admit it aloud, but she was really a fast learner.

Renee rolled her eyes on the professor on disbelief on the satisfying look on his face. _Oh I forgot how he loves torturing his students._

Their relationship did become close because of those lessons as days goes by. It was either they would read on the living room, eat snacks, play chess (_why do I always lose every time I would play that bloody game?), _or just talk. Sometimes the two were just silent, deep on their thoughts but still keeping each others company, like they were savoring each other's remaining days before the class starts.

Renee was dreadfully waits for the class to start. Classes to her means less interaction with the man and the professor's persona will be up again on her depression.

…

Renee groaned aloud on the noise below. _It's still eight on the morning for Merlin's sake! _Her departure for Hogwarts was already planned, as Snape will apperate with her before lunch. She tossed and turned, as she put the pillow on her head and tried to get her last peaceful slumber on her own bed.

But the noise below intensified.

_What in the world?_

Renee resigned on getting back to sleep and grumpily headed on the bathroom. Today was the day she needs to get back on the castle and her things were already packed. It was hard to convinced Isabel for approving about her decision on getting back (_why would she let me choose if she will oppose on the first place?). _Her mother really thought she would choose the latter, but Renee did win on the argument with Snape backing her up (_a very surprising fact if you ask me)._

Another clatter was heard downstairs as Renee exited the bathroom. She was finally sure her mother was on the kitchen. She stepped out of her room and headed straight on the source of chaos. Renee wasn't really expected what she saw on the kitchen. Her mother was on the stove, muttering something and Toby was no where to be found (_I really hope she wasn't jinxing the breakfast). _Snape was calmly sitting on the table, with the newspaper…

_Hey, why is the paper half burned?_

Renee was about to say something when someone blocked her eyes and bring her into a tight hug while twirling her around.

"Put me down Sirius!" she scolded though she was grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius kissed the top of her head before putting her down. Renee gave her a disapproving look on the sudden gesture but he just ignored the sour look her face.

"Coffee?" he offered her a mug but not really releasing her.

"Thanks" she took the cup and sipped her favorite beverage and glanced at the potions master. He didn't even raise his head on the burned newspaper in her disappointment.

"Good morning sir" she greeted.

Snape finally looked up, but then he quickly looked back on his reading without giving any response. Renee signed, today was the last day they would be able to share the same table for breakfast, and he was already giving her a cold shoulder. She looked up at Sirius and saw the mischievous look on his face.

_But then again, he might be on the bad mood because of Sirius._

"Why aren't wearing my gift?" Sirius asked with mock of scolding her as he saw her wearing a new necklace around her neck.

"You expect me to wear true diamonds on school?" Renee exclaimed as she pushed herself away from him and rolled her eyes.

Sirius just shrugged on response as he didn't really care on the expensiveness of the jewelry.

"Already packed for school?" he asked and Renee nodded in response.

The three were startled as flames burst out on the pan, totally burning all the stuff Isabel was trying to cook. Renee saw how hard her hand was gripping the handle.

"Where's Toby?" Renee nervously whispered as she can't find the house elf. _There is no way we could eat those burned food._

"He's hiding on his room after Isabel almost gave him clothes for not giving the pan on her" Sirius whispered back.

_ She must be very furious right now, better now to cross her today._

She sat across Snape and gazed on the burned newspaper that looks like being rescued from getting totally burned (_I bet Mum also burned that one). _It was a long time since she last saw a wizarding newspaper.A picture caught her attention. It was the same person she saw on her predictions, though it was clearer than her attempted visions. Even though the photo was not colored, she could see how horrible her face was; she has a wide mouth, and bulging pouchy eyes and mousy hair with Renee swore she resemble a toad.

"…Pink" she unconsciously blurt, making the three stopped from what they were doing. _She's wearing ridiculous pink clothes on my vision._

Isabel stopped from her cooking and slowly turned on her daughter. Renee stiffened on her seat as she remembered how she warned her about meddling about the adult's affairs…especially about the Order of the Phoenix issues.

"What did you just said?" Isabel quietly asked.

_Crap, stupid mouth!_

"…_pink _shirt, did you see my pink shirt? I can't seem to find…them" she finished her sentence before her mother would suspect something. Isabel looked at her daughter carefully, trying to find something different on her.

"Ask Toby" Isabel finally said and turned her attention on the pan again.

Renee concealed her relief by drinking her coffee, forgetting Snape and Sirius looking at her consciously. She stared on the newspaper, which were finally lying on the table and read the accompanied headline that accompanied the photo. And did notice the burned part was another photo of the pink clothed woman.

_**Ministry seeks educational reform**_

_**Dolores Umbridge appointed first-ever "High Inquisitor"**_

_ High Inquisitor? _Renee glanced at the professor as if she was looking for answers. However, Snape didn't respond and just merely shrugged on her. She tried not to roll her eyes on the professor and instead focus on reading the news item. She began to frown as she finished the article.

"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed. _They say Hogwarts has low education standards? This is the most stupid article I've ever seen!_

"Can't argue about that one, the ministry is getting insane every single day" Sirius spoke as he sat next to her.

"Why would the ministry interfering Hogwarts anyway? It's just a—"

"…Wizarding school filled with hormonal teenagers" Isabel finished her sentence and sat next to Snape. Her face was unreadable yet Renee could clearly see as the day that the woman was really pissed off.

"The bloody Ministry was still refusing the fact that the dark lord had already risen. And their one way minds still thinking that Albus is forming an army against them" she said though she was more saying it to herself than to Renee.

"That's outrageous. What did the headmaster said about that?" Renee asked.

Isabel stood up; leaving the burned food on the table and leave the kitchen and ignoring the young witch's question. The answer to her question was completely clear.

_Albus Dumbledore doesn't have a say about the high Inquisitor._

"Finish your packing. And I don't want any letter of complains about you" Isabel said and Renee smug at the ridiculous statement.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked as Isabel was heading on the basement.

"I need to plan how to kill a toad" she darkly said as she darted downstairs. In some way, Renee thought the woman's anger wasn't really all from the Ministry, but also on the Ministry's representative.

_Must be a personal grudge, _she thought as she called Toby to redo the breakfast.

…

Renee was about to shrink her trunk when Isabel entered her room. She was somewhat cooled down though Renee wasn't really quite sure about that.

"Already finished packing?" She asked as she sat on the edge of her bed. Renee nodded and smiled.

"The offer still stands you know" Isabel hinted at her daughter again. She had been bribing her for the young witch to stay on the house with her. The bribes were very tempting to her that she wanted to rethink about her decision.

_How ironic. _She thought. It was just a few months ago when she was the one who refused to enter Hogwarts. Now the world seems to be upside down. Renee looked at her with her eyes telling the woman that she was never going to change her mind.

"I'm serious about not getting trouble this time" Isabel told her.

"With Umbridge on the castle, Hogwarts will never be the same again like last year. I don't want you to cross her line, do you understand me?" Renee nodded at her mother as she saw how serious her face was.

"Good. Now go downstairs, Severus is already waiting" Isabel stood up, hugged her daughter and exited the room.

…

_I will never going to like any wizard's way of transportation._

Renee thought as they apperated near the castle but pretty much enjoyed the Snape's arm around her shoulders as they apperated. She tried to hide her disappointment when Snape dropped his arm as she finally settled on the ground. No one spoke as Snape pulled out his wand and muttered the incantations for the gates. She noticed no one was lurking on the grounds, though she was glad for it, that way she could extend her time with the said professor.

It was a short walk for Renee, as she wished the apparition point was much farther like the ones they had on their house. She wondered if their grown friendship will still continue even if they were back as a professor and student.

"I guess I'll just see you later professor" she said as they set their foot on the castle and needed to part ways. She needed to head on the Gryffindor tower and him on his quarters before heading on the headmaster's office to report.

"Miss Matte?" the cold voice called as she was walking towards the tower.

She twisted her head to glance at the professor and her eyes met his.

"Expect a note indicating our next lessons" he continued as he bore his eyes on her. Renee nodded eagerly on the man and grinned. His lips curled upwards (_the most close on regular smile to my surprise) _in response and move his way on the dungeons, with his robes billowing behind him.

Renee wanted to squeal. _No...I'll do those when I reach the tower, _she decided and run towards the dormitory with the image almost smiling Snape on her mind.

…

"I've told you Hermione, I'm fine really…you don't have to apologize on those" Renee said as she finally reached her bed and starting to put her things on the closet.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and chew her bottom lip. She knew what she had done had made her friend into some trouble. Renee glanced at her and rolled her eyes, _she's really worried about those._

"Look Hermione. You don't have to get worry about those. I'll see to it that I will ask him not to pick on you when the class starts, promise" she said and gave her a bright smile.

_If I could dare to ask him about it_

"Oh, I wasn't really worried about me getting in trouble…I was really expecting it. You sure you didn't get in trouble because of it?" Hermione asked and Renee gave her a knowingly smile.

"I didn't get in trouble… maybe I should thank you about what you did, really" she giggled and continued her task.

"Tell me, what happened? Oh come on Renee, spill it out!" Hermione shook her slightly and Renee giggled more.

"Nothing happened, really. We just became close…"

"You got to tell me everything!" Hermione squealed and Renee looked at her with narrowed eyes, not quite sure if it was the same Hermione she met before. _She just squealed…_

"You're really sounded like Pavarti"

"Renee!" Hermione put her hands on her waist as if she was insulted.

She began her tale and relieved to have a girl to girl talk to someone that has the same age as her. It made her feel normal. She told her everything (_with my commentaries and her bombarding me questions) _but did skip the topic they had on the park.

_Those were not my secrets anyways; I don't have the right to tell them about it._

"Wow…just wow" Hermione commented as Renee finished her tale.

"Yeah, wow. Now, what happened on the Grimmauld place?" she asked as their conversations were getting deeper.

"Maybe we should talk those with the boys. I wasn't on the place for the whole vacation" Hermione finally rose from her bed and motioned her to go downstairs with her.

They found the two boys on the common room, deeply discussing something. _Must be Quidditch, _she thought.

"What's up?" Renee asked as she sat on the armchair next to Ron.

"Someone has a date on valentine's day" Ron declared and Harry darted him a dark look.

"Is that true Harry? Oh I'm happy for you, how did you ask Cho?" Renee asked enthusiastically.

"How did you find out that it's Cho? Err…she was hinting about the Hogsmeade day on valentines and I-" Harry was obviously rambling and has a dreamy smile on his face. The three snickered on his composition.

The three were non stop teasing him about it that Harry resorted to change the topic into something that Renee was eager to listen.

"Is padfoot returned on your house today?" Ron asked in hush voice.

"Yeah, he appeared there so early on the morning. Anyways…what do you know about this 'high Inquisitor'?" Renee asked as she quoted the word with her hands.

"We didn't really know everything about those. But apparently the ministry was getting suspicious on Dumbledore—"

"About secretly having an army against them?" she interjected.

"Exactly, they don't even acknowledging Harry's confession about the 'you-know-who's resurrection. They also blame the headmaster about the weird things happening on Hogwarts like those unexplainable Dementor attacks and the dead fugitive on the forest…"

"But it wasn't really his fault!"

"Exactly, it seems that Dumbledore had been trying to block the infiltration on Ministry ever since the term started. But when the escaped man from Azkaban were actually found on the forbidden forest, the situation was getting out of control and the Ministry had permeated the school"

"What will happen on Hogwarts?" she worriedly asked. This high Inquisitor really means business.

"She had the privilege to inspect the teacher's performance and she did bloody gotten the DADA position" Harry exclaimed. Renee was shocked on the disclosure. _They were actually sacking Moody?_

"Let's just hope she teaches well" Renee tried to get the brighter side of the situation. But even she wasn't convinced about it.

_Mum was accurate about it. Hogwarts was never being the same like the last year._

…

"Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome"

Her voice was very high pitched, Renee noted as she personally saw the woman. The woman was still wearing her pink clothes and pick cardigan, and she swore she saw the sour look on Snape's face as his spot was next to woman's; it fact, no one among the faculty look so happy on the woman's sudden appearance on school.

_Well except from Dumbledore…but those smiles were permanent on his face…_

"Well, it is lovely to be back on Hogwarts, I must say…and to see such happy faces looking back at me!"

_Happy little faces? _Renee wanted to snort as she looked around. No one seems to be happy at all. She exchange glances with Harry, who seems to be also looking around if someone was really happy.

_Is this woman really daft or just plain blind?_

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

_Is she really serious? _Renee thought as she noticed Pavarti whispered something to Lavender and both giggled. She glanced again on the teacher's table and saw the potions master glancing on their table. Renee gave her a polite smile and Snape just nodded on acknowledgement. She wanted to squeal, as it was the first time that he acknowledged her smiles on the great hall.

"Did you just saw it? The git just nodded on me!" Ron whispered in disgust. Renee wanted to roll her eyes on her friend but Hermione nudge her secretly and gave her a teasing smile.

"Shut it Hermione" Renee countered on the young witch which just roll her eyes on her.

"…Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering…."

Renee tried to sink everything the woman was trying to say, but her attention was beginning to fade. In fact, almost half of the student body was not listening at her at all. Though the teachers table were quite opposite on it, as she could saw the attentiveness of the professors. She also saw how hard professor McGonagall face was, making her sure that the transfiguration professor doesn't like the new professor's presence at all.

"…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be persevered, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She finally sat down, to everyone's relief. Dumbledore started to clap, which the students and professor followed his lead. _I really feel bad about this, _she thought as she forced herself to clap too. Somehow, she did wanted to Moody to come back and teach (_he could shout his constant vigilance half of his class time for all I care)_ and don't leave them for someone like her.

The dinner was still noisy, though she could feel the slight silence of the place. The Umbridge woman was talking to Snape with her very high pitched voice. Even though Snape was politely having casual conversation with the witch, Renee could see the distasteful look on his eyes like his eyes were going to burn because of those bright pink clothes the witch was wearing.

"So you're having lessons with Snape today?" Ron asked and Harry nodded miserably.

Renee straightened up as she gazed on Harry as it was the first time to hear about this.

"Yeah, today at five" he grumpily said and Renee felt very envious on him. _If you're that unwilling I will gladly take your place. _

"Is he going to teach potions?" she asked. Harry leaned on the table to whisper at her.

"No, he said he's going to teach me occlu…occlud—"

"Occlumency" she corrected him and he nodded on agreement.

"Yeah, that's what he said when he visited Grimmauld place. He's going to teach me those because of what happened last year…" he said and leaned back.

Renee looked at Snape with a disapproving look on her face. _He hasn't told me about those!_

"Well maybe it could really help you to get rid of those dreams. I've enough listening to those last year" Renee teased the young wizard.

"I didn't really doubt about those on helping about the dreams. I'm dreading about _him _teaching me! It wasn't really a secret how much he loathed me" he smugly said.

"Or maybe it's not really you who he hates" Renee quietly muttered and cursed herself for saying something like that and gave the potions master and the high inquisitor one last look.

* * *

><p><em>well? I will update again as soon as I can..(it really sucks not to have my laptop with me. -sign-)<em>

review?


	35. The new color of hell

**Chapter thirty:**

**The new color of hell**

The first day of class this year didn't start right to Renee's prediction. History of magic was still boring as ever, as their ghost professor voice seems to be a lullaby for them. She was really not expecting anything for the ghost, _but at least he could make his lessons worth sitting for!_

Potions were still the same, _like I expect something would change._ Renee could see in his eyes how he loves terrorizing them; especially Harry though she didn't commented about it. Harry has been nervous about the Occlumency lessons he was going to have with the professor later, and she doesn't want to add another burden on the boy. Renee did give her some advice to make the lessons easy for him but Harry wasn't really convinced that his time with the professor wouldn't be hell.

"When did he become fair when it comes to me?" Renee signed on Harry's complains (_which he was having for almost all afternoon)._

"Trust me Harry, just do what I told you and you'll be fine" she assured him though he wasn't very convince about it and neither did she.

To her very much surprise, Trelawney didn't bother her at all on their class. In fact, she did seem to be avoiding her; she evades her table as she roomed across the room like a grim was on her side. She did wonder if her mother has something to do with the professor's behavior.

Renee sat next to Hermione for their defense against dark arts class. Hermione has a book again on her face; reading about defense spells in advance as she was getting too nervous for their upcoming OWLS. Renee and Ron were assuring her that she will definitely do well on the exams, _heaven forbid if she won't do well…what will our grades be? She is the smartest on our batch after all. _But their friend wasn't really listening to them, as the book was still on her face and concentrating on reading in advance.

"Harry, do tell Hermione she don't need to be so tense about the exams" Renee exclaimed, but Harry wasn't really listening at all.

"I'm sorry. Are you saying something?" she finally got his attention by squeezing his shoulder, sending the two of them a tiny bit of electric shock.

"You don't have to be that nervous about those lessons" Renee signed at him.

"You can't really blame me" Harry smug.

"Don't worry about those, believe me. We have more pressing issues here" she said, thinking about the lesson they will be having with the pink clothed woman. She had heard different rumors from other students who already had her class, and all of them weren't good.

_Not at all_

The door sprang open and Umbridge entered, with her bright pink robes and wide smile that revealed her pearly white teeth. Renee wanted to snort at the sight of the professor, as she thought that the new teacher really looks like a toad…just clothed with the ridiculous pink color.

_Everyone's hated color must be pink now, _she really wanted to laugh on her dry humor but did tried her very best not to.

"Good afternoon class!" she greeted with her sardonic smile on her face again. Several students grumbled on response and Renee did notice some of them were trying to conceal their laugh on the woman's wardrobe.

"That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, professor Umbridge.' One more time please. Good afternoon, class!"

The whole class chanted back at her. _I wonder when is she going to let us sing some nursery rhymes._

"That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please"

The whole class seemed to be surprised on the declaration of the new professor as it was one of their classes that their wands were always out. The professor took her wand on her handbag (_another one with pink color!) _and tapped the blackboard which made some phrases appeared on it. Renee's eyes narrowed as she read the words.

_Basic…as in basic principles? Is this woman kidding me?_

The professor pointed her wand on the stack of books on her side that made them float and distribute one each for everyone on the class. Renee glanced at the title and exchange glances with Hermione. She wasn't happy about it too.

_Defensive magical theory? What in the world…_

"Please read the first chapter of the book. There will be no need to talk"

Renee lazily flipped the cover and read the first chapter. She didn't even reach reading the third page but she could feel the nonsense about those, in fact she had already read those before…_when I was eleven years old._ _We are fifth years for goodness sake… Not first years!_

She wanted to question the professor. But the reminder of her mother made her stop from attempting. Renee clutched her fist on her side as she stared on the same page, _no…I need to restrict myself or Mum will kill me for sure if I try to contradict the woman._

She secretly looked around. No one seems to be happy about the lesson too; in fact Hermione didn't even open her book. Instead her hand was in the air, trying to catch the attention of the professor.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked with full sweetness that Renee wanted to throw up on it.

"Not about the chapter, no"

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries…"

"There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells"

Everyone stopped reading and looked at their bushy haired classmate. Even though she was worried about their friend's bluntness on the professor, Renee wanted to congratulate Hermione on actually verbalizing the same question she had on mind.

"Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell"

"We're not going to magic?" Renee looked at her back as she heard Ron interjected. Several murmurs could be heard within the class.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.—?"

"Weasley" Ron said, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge was still smiling but did turn her back on him. Harry and Hermione raised their hands too for Renee's dismay.

_I should have warned them about the crossing this woman! Damn this Gryffindor's courage!_

"You wanted to ask something else, dear?"

"Yes. Surely the point of defense against dark arts was about defensive spells right?"

Renee tugged Hermione's robe to make her stop from questioning. She really did feel bad how this questioning will end. The toad (_I officially conclude that she look and act like a toad)_ state about her friend actually questioning the Ministry's new program of study_. Are_ _these quills and theories could protect us when some death eaters attack us? _ She wanted to retort on the professor as she was not making any sense at all, it was like the professor was lost and thought they were first years (_no..let it be she thought we are kids that just heard magic for the first time_). Harry did tried to comment, but the professor didn't even acknowledge him. Now, several students were raising their hands to ask about the 'new program' the Ministry was having for them.

The class was beginning to be a chaos, as Dean and Pavarti also joined in questioning the new teacher when she begin to criticize their former professor's performance. She didn't meet those professors but she did know they were better than the woman in front; she was sure of it (_and_ _definitely a hundred times better than the old Moody_). Renee wanted to raise her hand too, and give some nasty remark on the new professor (_who seems to be living on her own dream world)._

_This woman is ridiculous. How could we pass OWLS if we don't practice defensive spells?_

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry finally shouted, as the professor still ignoring him. Umbridge finally looked at him.

"This is a school. Not a real world" she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter"

"Oh yeah? Hmm…let's think, maybe lord Voldemort?"

Several students were shock as he mentioned on the name, though Umbridge and Renee didn't fidget on it. The class were very tense, as the whole class were either looking at him or the professor. Renee wiped an invisible sweat on her forehead.

_This will not be ending well._

Renee was really itching to blow some hexes on the professor as she began her speech about the lies on Voldemort's resurrection. _Maybe I could blow some silencing spell on Harry before I could hex her?_

Harry did spoke in shaky voice as he mentioned Cedric Diggory. It was the first time Renee heard him talking about him (_at least openly mentioning about him). _She knew it was a very soft spot for him as he personally saw how the poor hupplepuff got killed with a killing curse. She really wanted to hex the woman any minute, as she was taking Harry on the edge.

The room was very quiet when Harry exited the room, clutching the piece of parchment the toad gave her.

"What about some fugitives kidnapping teenage girls? How could we protect ourselves if you yourself are not going to teach us properly?" Renee out of nowhere said and her voice echoed through out the room. Her final straw of patience finally cut, forgetting all the promises she made with her mother.

"Raise your hand. Miss—"

"Matte, my name is Matte. How could we protect ourselves if we unfortunately face the escaped man?" all of her restraints were completely forgotten. _How could this daft woman not believe about Voldemort's resurrection? _Renee angrily thought as she thought her mother and Snape kneeling beside the dark lord risking their very lives to some people who didn't even recognize their sacrifices.

The professor stared at her for a moment before answering.

"The aurors had already captured the escaped prisoner's Miss Matte. There is no reason to be scared of"

Renee really wanted to snort about what she had said.

"Are you sure it was the aurors who killed her?" she softly said, her voice was very cold…almost imitating her mother's voice.

She swore the professor did fidget on her cold tone.

"The Ministry was doing their best for capturing those escaped prisoners from Azkaban. And _they_ were successfully captured one and currently locating the other one. If you're finished in questioning the Ministry's capabilities, I suggest you resume on your reading Miss Matte" the professor regained herself once again and said those words in her sweet voice again.

Renee did shut up, as she curses herself for slipping something like that. No one suppose to know that her mother was actually the one who managed to kill the woman. Hermione eyed her curiously as she mouthed her 'later' at her friend and gave the professor a dark look before resuming (_at least pretend to) _on reading.

…

"How could Dumbledore let this happen?" Hermione exclaimed in anger, making librarian glared at them.

"Dumbledore did try to block those, Hermione" Renee quietly said as she politely smiled at the librarian apologetically.

Hermione, Renee and Ron were on the library as they wait for Harry to finish his lessons with Snape. Harry did received detentions with Umbridge and those made Renee worry for some reason. She looked around to see if someone was looking at them before she leaned over them to whisper.

"Mum already warned me about the toad. She said not to cross the woman no matter what"

"But why?" asked Ron.

"Come to think about it. She's within the Ministry and she was here to actually control the school. Do you remember she has the power to observe teacher's performance?" Renee whispered and Hermione nodded on agreement.

"She's a spy from the Ministry"

"Exactly"

"We should be careful starting today" Renee said softly and her two companions nodded on agreement.

"I still can't believe someone like her will teach us, especially on our OWL'S year!" Hermione signed in frustration.

"I guess we have to stick to what Moody taught us last year…"

"Yeah, and we will answer 'constant vigilance' on OWLS" Renee rolled her eyes as she remembered the former professor. She heard that the professor was actually locked on a confined room for a year by a loyal servant of the dark lord, thus making his paranoid behavior worse.

"But then unless…" Hermione trailed, making Renee and Ron looked at each other and wondered what their brilliant friend was thinking.

Harry suddenly entered the library, with his face white and pale. He slumped next to Renee like he had worked on the field all day.

"You okay Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…err…I guess so. Listen I just realize something" he started and began to tell his conclusion about his dreams.

"So your saying that…the weapon that 'you-know-who' is in the ministry of magic?" Ron asked as Harry finished talking.

"It's got to be" Harry sternly said, his eyes were beaming on determination though Renee didn't know where his determination was aiming to.

The three started to talk about the department of mysteries and Renee silently listened to them. She didn't know anything about that department too, though the name itself makes her curious what was in there.

"Ren…do you think you could visualize inside the department? I mean using your powers…" Harry hopefully asked his seatmate.

Renee shook her head.

"That's impossible. I need at least to know how the place looks like to see something. Sorry"

The four was in deep in thought again as they were thinking of another plan to know what kind of weapon the dark lord was longing to have.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright? You seem to be pale…"Hermione noticed the appearance of her friend.

"Occlumency lessons just didn't go…well" Harry said as he ducked his head on the hard table.

"Is he too harsh to you?"

"Ren, Snape wasn't really nice to everyone in the first place" Ron state as a matter of fact.

Renee did want to argue with him, saying he wasn't really that bad. But she also knew the professor; _in fact…Ron was right._

"Occlumency lessons are really tiring. Best if you rest now, I could give you some potion for your upcoming headache" Renee offered to him. He nodded eagerly on the offer, as he was beginning to feel the dreading headache.

The four stood up and made their way out of the library. Renee stopped as she saw something peculiar at the corner of her eye. She looked on her left but didn't saw anything in disorder, though she could really feel that someone was looking at her.

"Renee! Let's go!" Hermione utter, making their vile librarian glared at them once again.

She shrugged at the thought and followed her friends outside.

…

Harry and Umbridge's argument was the main topic on dinner. Renee could feel several eyes on the four of them as they eat silently on their table, trying not to get any more attention. She did feel pity for him, he had already too many things on his plate and another unwanted attention from the crowd doesn't really help him through those.

As much as she tried to avoid peeking on the high table, she did glance on it and took a peek on the professor. The toad was next to Snape again, to her very much displeasure. She really wanted to hex the woman. _They wouldn't really notice where the hexes were coming from this great crowd, are they? Maybe…_

Snape did looked on her direction and gave her the look like he knew what the young witch was thinking. Renee resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the professor and look back on her plate again.

A school owl approached her, with a note on her beak. Renee curiously took it and gave the owl some treat. As tried her best not to look at the teacher's table as she read the short note with the distinctively handwriting.

_**Don't do anything rash. Meet me on Friday, after dinner on the classroom; do not be late.**_

She did smile broadly and tried to conceal it by drinking on her goblet while the note ringing into her head, totally ignoring the first sentence of the note.

_Friday! I'll be meeting with him on Friday!_

Renee did take a glimpse on the teacher's table, but the man was not there anymore.

"Friday" Harry suddenly said that Renee almost spilled the water. She did miss the trio's conversation and she looked at Hermione questionably.

"He's starting his detention with Umbridge on Friday" Hermione said, filling her and glanced at the piece of parchment on her hand. Her eyebrows did arch up in surprise as she saw the handwriting and gave her friend a knowing look.

"I really can't take it anymore. Let's go back on the common room" Harry suddenly said and stood up, leaving his food half eaten. The three nodded in agreement and followed him as he exited the great hall with several eyes on him.

They were on the deserted corridors as most of the people were still on eating their dinner. Renee stopped walking as she sensed something weird again. She looked back, but the only thing she saw was an empty hallway. She doesn't know why, but she could feel someone was following her all day. She fastened her pace, and tried to keep up with her three friends. She couldn't help but be paranoid, as she was still wanted on death eater's eyes.

…

She knew Umbridge's terrorizing her own class wasn't good enough for her. The professor had begun to observe other classes, interrupting their only peace without her presence. Renee couldn't help but feel pity to their divination professor as Umbridge began to bombard her some questions and a request to do a vision for her. She wanted to snort as she heard the professor fake sweet voice as she requested for a vision.

_She talks like it's easy to make one!_

Renee knew from today onwards, Trelawney wasn't her least favorite professor anymore.

She gave McGonagall a congratulation smile as their transfiguration professor successfully didn't let Umbridge intimidate her own class. _She really deserves it! _She smiled broadly at the trio, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

…

"How long have been teaching potions, professor Snape?"

"Fifteen years"

Renee was gripping her knife so hard while she eavesdropped on the two professors. Umbridge have been observing Snape's teaching performance, so much in her dismay.

_Why now of all days?_

The wand on her pocket was beginning to be heavy, as if her own wand was urging her to hex the insufferable woman.

"You've been trying applying for the DADA position, am I correct?" Umbridge encircle the man, like a predator would do to her prey. Renee was now glaring on the woman. _How dare she observe someone else performance if she herself couldn't do her work well?_

Snape seemed to sense how dark her aura was becoming, so he gave her a warning look; which Renee responded it on a pleading look, _a plea that asking him to give me blessings to hex this woman._

"Yes" Snape responded on the woman's question while he gave Renee one last warning look before tearing his eyes away from her.

"And you've been unsuccessful?" she asked with her fake sweet voice.

_Obviously, you daft woman_

"Obviously" he responded. At her side, Renee could hear Ron snickered.

Renee did want to hit him. _How could laugh in this serious situation?_

Hitting Ron was the first thing Snape did when Umbridge exited the room, which Renee thought that he deserve every bit of it. The rest of the remaining time was quite hell for them, as they became (especially Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors) targets of Snape's anger. She really can't blame him; _I might have hexed someone right now if I'm on his shoes._

"I'll see you guys later" Renee said as she remained on her seat, intentionally slowing her pace on cleaning her spot. Hermione dragged the two boys and gave her a known encouraging smile before exiting the room.

She waited until the last student left the room before nervously glances on the professor who was sitting on his chair with an obvious glum on his face.

"You okay professor?" she asked as she finally finished cleaning. He gave her a dark look before he glanced back again on his parchment.

"Never better" he sarcastically replied on the young witch.

"Seriously doubt that" she said as she uninvited sat on the nearest seat on his table.

"What are you still doing here anyway Matte?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"I'm here to annoy you, is it working already?" she teased which Snape responded with a sneer.

"Really sir, I'm just here to see if you're okay. No need to channel your anger on me" Snape let out a sign and tear her eyes away from her.

"Then leave me alone"

"I'll leave after a while. My next class will start after an hour, I'm really bored. Can I do something for you sir? Hmm…checking some paper perhaps? Or…"

"I don't want your service Matte. Get out of here"

"That professor is really annoying. Do you see how much she abuses the color pink? I really thought my eyes will burn any minute there" she said as she totally ignoring his last statement.

Snape didn't spoke or lift his head, though she could see a small hint of smirk on his lips as he realized something.

"Who told you about it?"

"Really professor, I don't need anyone to tell me how hideous her wardrobe is, everyone…"

"Do you think I'll believe that you're just here to comment about her taste of fashion? But I really believe that your real reason was to annoy me. Who told you about today?" he asked on an amused voice, finally looking at her eyes.

Renee tensed on her seat then slowly smiled sheepishly as her true motive revealed.

"I've got sources. And besides a teacher's birthday weren't really a secret" she shrugged.

It was Hermione who actually told her about it, when her friend accidentally overheard McGonagall and Filtwick talking about secretly barging on his office to have some drink for his birthday (_who would have thought these professors like to annoy someone?)_ and refused to tell him about it. _Nah, he doesn't have to hear about it…that is suppose to be a surprise, just let him suffer more. _She smirked at the thought as she knew how much he detested celebrations.

It was also Hermione who help her in owl-order her gift for him since Hogsmeade trip schedule was still not posted. She took the small rectangular package on her bag and placed it on his table.

"Happy birthday professor" she beamed at him and he scowled in response.

"You don't have to give me a present, I don't—"

"I know you don't like sentiments sir. But really, can't you just accept it without complains?" she rolled her eyes as she stood up and wear her bag, ready to go.

Snape was speechless on the girl's boldness as he dumbly stared on the package.

"I swear you're going to like those" she said as she saw him staring on it, not giving her any hint if he liked the gesture.

It was really hard (_and expensive! For sure) _to get some self-inkling quill. Renee will be forever thanking Hermione for helping to get those.

"Thank you Miss Matte" she stopped midway through the door and looked back at him. He was staring straight at her that was enough for her to blush all over.

"You're welcome sir, though you could also thank me by giving me one too on my birthday" she jokingly said making the professor smirked.

"But I'll never going to tell you when will that be, bye sir…see you on Friday" she smiled wickedly and quickly leave the room, leaving the professor hanging.

She was still smiling as she continue to walk on the hallway, surely the plan in giving him a present did became successful even with Umbridge's observing them earlier on class.

_That toad will really be the death of me_

She was finally on the main hallway, which always filled with students. Her smile was soon replaced by a frown as she spotted Umbridge, still on her outrageous robes and sardonic smile. Just like on her vision, she tugged the inside shirts of some boys in front of her and fixed the others necktie. She followed the professor whose busy taking change on students with her eyes, which the professor obviously loving the power she has today.

_She will really make us insane, students or not._

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<em>

_Another update after a long week…yay for me! –Voice echoed through out the room- _

_-Signs- Guys please tell me what you think of the chapters so far (seriously I haven't got any since last week!). It's been stressful to try fit the story to the canon…I really wanted to hear (or read) readers (if I still have any that is) thoughts about it, positive or not.  
><em>

_Or you could give me some advice to make this story better; those will mean a lot for me._

_Please review! (I really swore to myself not to beg for reviews and I'm already bended on my own words…but…it is really making me insane!) _

_So please click the button below to keep my sanity intact! Lol_

_Renesnee_


	36. when things are getting out of hand

_Author's note: I feel that I didn't update for so long! Thanks for reviewing and special thanks to Carma Bain Bentley for pointing one of my mistakes. XD thanks again!_

_I apologize in advance if you saw some (in fact many) typos and grammatical errors here. I haven't edited it much. (I am currently at a computer shop where I couldn't really concentrate because of the noisy kids who's playing online games)...-sigh-_

_I'll edit it after a few days…I hope._

_Anyways, enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review! –Winks-_

_Update (12-11-11) - just finished editing it, though I will still apologize in advance if you found some errors here. =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty one:<strong>

**When things are getting out of hand**

Renee nervously picked her food on dinner. She should be happy and excited for today's arrangement; as she had been waiting for this day to come. But instead, she was nervous and worried for one of her friends. Today was Harry's first day of detention with Umbridge and she couldn't get out the feeling of being worried for the boy who lived.

_Must be woman's instinct, _she decided.

Her worry began to intensify when he didn't show up on dinner; in fact Harry was nowhere to be found as he wasn't on the tower too. Hermione and Ron began to worry too, as the trio saw the toad reached for her seat with a bright smile on her face.

_This shouldn't be good._

She continued to observe the professor, who seems to be in a very good mood.

_Where is Harry anyway?_

Snape stood up on his seat, gave her a glance before exiting the great hall.

"Go on Ren, we'll meet you on the common room later" Hermione told her as she noticed the potions masters' departure.

Renee snapped from her deep thoughts and noticed Snape's disappearance. She nodded to the brunette girl and stood up.

"I'll see you guys later" she said before exiting the room, leaving Ron and Neville having a questioning look on their faces.

She unconsciously reached the potions lab as her mind was still drifted at Harry. She half heartedly opened the door and didn't even notice that the tables were moved on the sides, making a space on the middle.

"Miss Matte" she jumped on the voice, cutting her deep thoughts.

"Good evening professor Snape" she greeted as she gave her a timid smile.

His eyebrows arched up, but didn't comment anything. The potions master stood up at his desk with his wand on his hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes sir" _I have other time to worry those later, focus or you'll face his wrath! _She chanted to herself as she pulled her wand.

"We're going to practice your non verbal spells and reflexes, same old rules; any questions?"

Renee shook her head.

"Good. At the count of three, one…two…three!" red lights shoot into her.

_Protego! _She shouted in her head and the invincible shield blocked the red lights on her face.

_Expelliarmus! _Red lights shoot into him, which he blocked easily.

Purple light shoot into her, making her slights stumble as she cast the shield a little late.

Their mock duel continued as that, while her focus on it was beginning to deteriorate. Her too much concentration on the duel makes her see things, a vision she wasn't really expected to see.

The whole room was pink, with photos of cats all over the room.

"You knew what to do dear" the familiar sickening voice said.

She looked where the toad was looking and saw Harry sitting on the chair, with a quill and parchment on hand. He glared on the professor as she begins to write lines and a blood drop on the floor…

Red flashes were in front of her that she completely didn't block, making her slammed into the nearest wall. Snape rushed into her and helped her to stoop up.

"Sorry" she mumbled as he guide her into the nearest chair.

"You're lack in focus" he stated, as his eyebrow arched up.

"Sorry, just remembered something"

"When we're having lessons, I want you to completely focus on it. Do you understand me?" she meekly nodded as she touched her aching shoulder.

She heard him let out a sigh and cast a diagnosing spell on her before she could complain.

"I'm fi—"

"Silence, _Matte" _he growled as he finished the spell and gave her a vial.

"Drink" he ordered. She wanted to complain, but the intimidating looks of the professor made her stop.

_Its Anti-pain potion, _she noted as she recognized the taste and her aching feeling starts to fade.

"Thank you" she offered him a smile as she gave the empty vial on him.

He nodded on response and returned the empty vial on the cupboard and began to serve tea.

"Why are you still sitting there?" he snarled at the dumbstruck girl. She consciously sat at the nearest chair of his desk as he poured tea on the cup in front of her.

"Drink" he barked as he noticed that she was just staring on the cup.

Renee nodded and sipped on the cup, savoring the flavor of the tea while her thoughts were wrapped again. _What did I just saw earlier…is that…_

"I'm sorry professor, you're saying something?" she asked as she missed what he just said.

"I asked how your preparation for OWLS was."

"Oh, just fine…enjoying the toa- I mean professor Umbridge's lectures" she sarcastically said. She doesn't really know if she could really call those lectures, as the only thing they did was read and write. _It's worse than history of magic class!_

"Really?" he mock to believe her words. She growled in response as she sipped on her tea again.

"I'll rather have professor Trelawney than her. I bet she knew better about DADA than that woman" she replied, and waited for his correction on calling the professor like that. But that never came.

"Getting closer with Sybil are we?"

"Quite the opposite in fact, she's not bothering me anymore…she's actually avoiding me" she replied, thinking how the professor clumsily walked the opposite way when they were about to collide on the hallway.

"Oh" he replied, this time genuinely surprised.

"I'm not really surprise if only few people will pass DADA's OWLS. How could you really pass a subject that suppose to be practicing in actual if you're just reading the theoretical aspect of it, let alone reading a book for first years?" she exclaimed as her complains were pouring down.

"True. But how matter your anger with that woman, you should not cross her. She has more power that you thought she has"

"I know" she softly said and sighed. The two continue to talk until Renee noticed the tickling wall clock on the wall.

_Dang it!_

"It's getting late, I better go sir, I'll just meet you again soon" Renee stood up abruptly as she finally noticed the time and leave as fast as she could.

…

She exited the room, with her pace almost running. _How dare I forget about Harry? _She scolded herself as she totally forgotten her friend by just talking to the professor.

Renee slowed down as she heard faint footsteps behind her. She clutched the wand on her pocket, ready to pull it out in case of emergency. The footsteps were beginning slowed down too, as if equaling her pace. She turned on the corner, twirled fast to catch her so called stalker.

Pansy Parkinson squealed in surprised as she found her wand pointing at her.

"What the hell. Don't point that to me will you?"

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, you daft girl. Are you the only one who could pass this corridor? This is the dungeons, why are you here anyway? Go back on your filthy den! You talk as if you own the whole castle" she mumbled and continued to walk.

"Wait!" she called and the Slytherin stop walking.

"Didn't you saw anyone err…following me?"

"No I didn't. Now don't bother me you filthy Gryffindor!" she spat before disappearing into the corridors, leaving the young witch in deep thoughts.

_Now that was weird, I swore someone's following me…_

She snapped and scolded herself for being distracted again. She began to run and unknown to her, a person emerged behind the armor and watched her as she run towards her dormitory.

…

She didn't expect what she saw on the common room, though the worry feeling she had been starting to lift up. The trio was sitting on one of the tables, busy doing their own homework.

"Hey" she called as she sat on the stool next to Harry.

Hermione and Ron looked up at her greeting and smiled. Parchments and books were around them as they were struggling in finishing their homework. Renee looked into Harry, who seemed to be into his parchment too much.

"How's detention?" she asked.

"Fine" he answered though he didn't look up at her.

"What did she make you do?" she pressed again.

"Lines, she asked me to do lines" he said quietly though she swore she saw him gritted his teeth.

She looked at the two questionably.

"He's like that because Umbridge didn't agree on keeping his next Friday free for the Quidditch practice" Ron explained.

Harry sighed in frustration and Renee looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, really" he said, though she first thought that he was convincing himself than them.

…

Their 'Theory lessons' on DADA continued, to everyone's displeasure. Nothing could be learned on those hours that Renee would rather spend her time doing her remaining homework than wasting her time there.

_It's really a waste of time_

Hermione on the other hand seems to be thinking different. She was more focused on class…_well that's the first thing that I thought._

"You've got to be kidding me"

"No I'm not. If it' the only way to learn, why not?" Hermione calmly replied.

"Do you think no one will know about it? The toad might have already recruited spies for all we know!" she exclaimed in her low voice.

"That's why we will choose carefully who will join. Come on Ren, I know you know it's the only way to pass DADA" she urged her.

Renee looked around the library before turning to Hermione. As much as she don't admit it, she was right. If they don't act soon, they will all fail OWLS.

_But still…_

"I know you're right, but me as a teacher? You have to be kidding me"

"Why? You're perfect for the job"

"And cows could fly on the muggle world"

"Renee Ann!"

"No. I really couldn't do it Hermione"

"Ron and I will help you both on facilitating and planning the lessons. Trust me, you'll do great. And besides, you're the only one whose practicing spells since last year and still—"she sighed in defeat. There is no way she could get away from her friend.

_Sometimes I really wished I didn't told Hermione about my lessons with Snape_

"How did the boys respond to this plan of yours?" she cut off, before someone would hear whatever Hermione was trying to say.

"Same as yours actually, but did agree in the end. Harry is a bit…distracted"

"Yeah, could really see that" she said and smiled. Harry has been taking half of his time on staring at Cho these past few days.

_Like a love sick puppy dog._

"Besides about that, He's been…I don't know. I can't seem to finger on it" Hermione chews her bottom lip as she thought deeply about their friend.

Renee understood what the brunette girl was trying to say. She also noticed how distracted Harry was (_not just because of Cho)._Ron has been acting strange too, but soon discovered the reason why, as she saw the ginger boy flying into the night sky when she was about to go back at the tower after her lessons with Snape.

_Ron is secretly practicing for Quidditch try outs._

"How are you going to work to this plan of yours?" she asked.

"Oh we could conduct a meeting on Hogsmeade next week. I've got this all planned out, don't worry" Hermione replied, with her mysterious smile on her face.

_That's why I'm worried about_

…

The corridor has fewer students now, as it was almost time for dinner. Renee walked alone towards the great hall as Hermione was called for a prefects meeting earlier and agreed to just meet later on the great hall. She's worried about Hermione's plan, as it all contradicts all of her mother's warning on her.

_She will surely kill me if she will know about this plan._

"Harry!" she suddenly called as she saw him on the corridor, walking the opposite way to the great hall for dinner. He looked back at her and she noted how pale his face was becoming.

"You're pale. Are you- oh my!" she exclaimed as she saw blood dripping on his hand. He covered his wounded hand with his other hand.

Renee gripped his sleeves and pulled him towards another direction. Harry seems to know they were heading as he squirmed at her grip.

"No!"

"We've got that wound to be treated Harry!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere than the tower!"

"Don't be stubborn, you're losing blood"

"I'm fine really"

"We need to get your hand fix!" she shouted, making her voice echoed through the hallway.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm fine!" he spat.

Renee sighed at his stubbornness as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She gave him a handkerchief for his hand and dragged him into the common room.

"Stay there" she ordered as she pushed him into one of the armchairs and run towards the girl's dormitory. After a while, she came back with a box on her hands and settled next to him. She was glad that her mother insisted to make her bring a first aid kit with her luggage and wondered if the woman knew she will later need those.

"Drink this" she gave him a vial with red fluid which Harry gave her a questioning look.

"That's blood replenishing potion. Guess you're bleeding for a while now" she said as she as busy pulling her things out of the box.

"Hand Harry" she ordered once again. He cautiously placed his wounded hand on the armchair as Renee gasped on the site of the wound.

_What the? _Renee looked at him worriedly. Harry looked down on the floor, like he was guilty about everything. She didn't spoke as she began to clean the wound.

"This will sting a little" she forewarned before spreading the ointment on the wound, making Harry hissed in pain. She spread it carefully and evenly and bandaged it, making it not too loose or tight for him.

"You owe me an explanation" she finally said after placing back her things on the box. He didn't spoke or looked at her.

"Is that from that toad?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" he shook his head, _figured that out._

"She doesn't have the right to punish you like this! That disgusting toad…I swear…"

"Don't tell anyone about it!" he suddenly said.

"Why? This should be reported to McGonagall…or even Dumbledore!"

"They already have enough on their plates already. No, we can't tell them about it. Not now"

"And what? Let her treat students hand's like parchment?" _no, I can't let her do this._

"Just think Ren. Umbridge had already power in sacking teachers. We can't afford to lose them now. The only thing we could do now is warn the students about crossing her. And besides I think Umbridge only does that to me" Harry shrugged.

Renee sighed again.

"Fine, but don't expect me to keep those a secret for a long time. You have to tell Hermione and Ron about it" she warned.

Harry nodded and gazed on the fireplace, with his deep thoughts again. _Harry's right…Dumbledore has already too many things to worry about. _

_But is it wise to keep them away?_

…

Renee consciously looked around. The place wasn't really neat for a pub (_well this is Hogs head for Merlin's sake! What do I expect?). _She glanced at Harry, who seems to be nervous too about the place.

_I thought this place wasn't for minors?_

Their rented space above the pub was soon filled with students, mostly she didn't know by name though she was quite familiar with their faces.

_"I don't want to receive any complain letter from you" _her mother's voice rang once again into her hear but did dismissed it.

_I'm doomed for sure_

"Err…Hi" Hermione started as the group was completed. Everyone shifted their attention at her.

"Well…erm…you know why you're here…well Harry here had…I mean I had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study DADA and I- mean, really study it. You know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us"

"Because nobody could call that DADA" Renee muttered and several nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, well I thought it would be good if we took matters into our own hands" she glanced on Harry before continuing.

"And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but real spells-"

"You want to pass your DADA OWLS too though, I bet"

"Everyone does want to pass. You sure you're going to pass using those ridiculous books she prescribed?" Renee snapped into the boy who spoke, not being pleased for interrupting Hermione's speech. Ron tugged her sleeves and shook his head.

"Of course I do…but I want more than that. I want to be properly trained in defense because…Lord Voldemort's back" Hermione interjected.

Everyone's reacting seems to be predictable for Renee. Some slopped her butterbeer, one gave an involuntary twitch, and even Neville gave an odd yelp.

"Well…that's the plan anyway. If you want to join us, we need to decide how we are going to-"

"Where's the proof 'you-know-who's' back?" the blond boy asked. Renee hissed in irritation.

"Well Dumbledore believes it-"

"You mean Dumbledore believes him" the blond boy said again, nodding at Harry.

"Who are you anyway?" Ron suddenly asked, almost as irritated as Renee.

"Zacharias Smith" the boy said "And I think we've got the right to know exactly-"

"Why are you here anyway Smith? This isn't supposed to be a storytelling about what happened on the triwizard event if you thought it was. This meeting was supposed to be about making a group" she glared at the blond boy. _Now this is why I'm suspicious that many people came…they just wanted to know what happened at the triwizard event!_

"It's okay…what makes me say you-know-who's back? I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you don't believe him, you don't believe me. And I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone" Harry stated, with a hint of irritation on his voice.

The entire group became silent (_even that scumbag). _She gave Harry an encouraging smile and he returned it with a nod.

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by 'you-know-who' and that you brought Diggory's body back at Hogwarts. He didn't give us details; he didn't tell us exactly how he got murdered"

It took every inch of her body to restrain herself in putting the boy on a silencing charm. Ron continued to tug her sleeves as he could sense her impending outburst, though it was also visible that he might also burst out any moment.

"If you're come here to hear to exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I cannot help you. I don't want to talk about his death, all right? So if that's what you've here for, you might as well clear out" he finally sat down as he waited someone to stand up and leave. But no one did, not even the Smith guy.

"Nice one Harry" Renee whispered at him.

"So I was saying…if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going-"

"Is it true? That you can produce a patronus?" the girl with long plain down hair back asked. Several murmurs could be heard around.

Renee just listened attentively as they began to ask him questions of what he did since first year. _Basilisk, corpereal patronus, sorcerer's stone_…_wow, Harry did have adventurous years. Can't really blame Snape getting angry with the trio…Reckless…too adventurous…_

She gave him a teasing look when Cho joined in complementing him. He coughed nervously and began to flush furiously, like he was never heard a compliment before. He began to talk modest, saying he did require help from all of those…

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said the Smith guy. Ron couldn't longer contain himself. He stood up, loosening his grip on Renee and glared at him.

"Here's an idea-"

"Can you hell shut the fuck off?" Renee spat at the boy as she stood and gave him an evil glare. The whole group shut up too, quite shocked that the timid and shy girl on class could swear like that. _Even the bartender shut up; wow…I never thought Sirius' words could really make this kind of impact…_

"Thank you" she smiled sweetly and sat back, making her attention on Harry again, who was also shocked on her swearing.

But the Smith guy sure never gave up in bashing the boy who lived.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't do any of it"

"That's not what he said" Fred (_or is it George?) _snarled at him.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George (_or is it Fred?) _asked, pulling a long metal instrument into his bag.

Renee slowly turned to Smith, with her lips forming an evil smirk that everyone wanted to shiver through their spines.

"Actually, I'm going to help him supervise the practice. Do you also want to question what I could do? I could demonstrate some spells I've learn last vacation on you" the whole pub seems to be on the edge as she spoke and Smith unconsciously shivered. When no one spoke nor moved from their seats, Hermione coughed to get their attentions again.

"Err…we don't need to have demonstration today…moving on…the point is, are we agreed to take lessons from Renee and Harry?" Hermione took over again, as Renee still staring on Smith.

There was a general murmur of agreement though some of them were eyeing Renee if she will really do a demonstration any moment.

The meeting process from how often their meetings will be. Renee continued to eye Smith, who seemed to become included in her 'most annoying person' list. (_Who placed next to Malfoy)_

"I think I know a perfect place for us" Renee piped, thinking about the room of requirements. Everyone listened to her description of the room. (_Or they were just quite because they thought I would snap at them if they interrupt me) _They agreed to let Harry checked the place first before declaring it to be their official practice room.

She put aside the thought of her Mum killing her if she will know what they will be going to do as she finally signed on the piece of parchment, a proof that she will be a part of their little group.

Everyone cleared out as they finished writing their names, leaving the four of them. Harry still has a dreamy look on his face when Cho waved him goodbye.

"Well, that turned out great" Hermione suddenly said as they finally out of the pub, following the two boys towards the quill shop.

"Yeah, and I will really hex that boy back there" Renee said as she nodded on Smith's back.

"Renee Ann!"

"What? Don't tell me you like him? That scumbag doesn't know how to shut up"

"Well, I don't like him either. But that's beside the point. We should be careful not to get into trouble"

"Fine" she spat, though she knew Hermione was right. But at the back of her mind, she swore that she will make the boy regret if he would say another bad remark at them.

The four chatted all the way to the bookstore, in Hermione and Renee's insisted to visit (_we have to prepare for the lessons plans anyways) _and to Harry and Ron's dismay. Renee was teasing Harry once again, as he was still dazed from earlier happenings. And unknowns to them, a shadow emerged just behind the Hogs head and watch them walked through the crowd.


	37. Detention with Umbridge

_Author's note: My update got so late! So sorry! XD real life keeps be busy, as Christmas is just around the corner –glance at the Christmas tree literally in the corner-. Just to make it up to you, I've got this chapter longer! (Man, fifteen pages for one chapter sure are hard to type!)_

_I got my laptop back from repair (yay!) so I could type freely now. My updates would be faster this time around. –winks-_

_Special thanks to 'Carma Bain Bentley' and 'A.K. Riddle and Company', hope you guys have a nice holiday. _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty two:<strong>

**Detention with Umbridge**

Books and parchments were scattered over the long table that no one could see a certain fifth year student in the middle of it. Renee scratched her head with her quill as she was too absorbed from what she was doing. She had been doing plans for their first day of practice for almost an hour since it was her who will lead their first practice.

_What spell should we first practice? What about Stufery? Too advance for first day…how about…_

She had taken the job seriously even though she was just forced to do it. Several defense spells were written on the back of her journal, including some of the spells Snape taught her last year. All of them were all advance level spells, she noted as she checked it one by one in their library books.

_No wonder I struggled on trying those_

Renee decided to include them on the succeeding lessons, but definitely not for their first day. She gathered all the books and returned it on their rightful places as she felt contented on her plan. She glided at the bulletin board and gazed at the newest notice about prohibiting all students in creating unofficial clubs.

_To hell with that toad, _she couldn't help but sneer at the note. But what was really nagging her was how the new professor found their secret meeting. _Those who attend must not tell anyone about it or else…_

She tensed as felt the nagging feeling again of someone watching her. She looked around; surely no one was looking at her.

_But you can never be sure about that. _

She felt silly on running for something she can't see, _heck I even don't know if I was just being paranoid or not. _She reached the grounds panting for air. _Paranoid or not, it's not funny anymore! Ugh I'm getting insane._

She continued to walk, savoring the sunlight before the sun sets. _Maybe I should tell someone about this crazy thing…a teacher perhaps?_

"Oh dear Merlin" she suddenly groaned when she saw Malfoy and his gang walking towards her direction.

"What do we have here? A Gryffindor, alone in the grounds?" he spat, looking at her from head to toe.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" Renee rolled her eyes and passed them, thinking that the boy's bullying was getting ridiculous every minute. Malfoy grabbed her arm and twisted it, making her halt on her walk.

"Don't. Touch. Me" she sneered, making him instantly dropped her arm and look scared for a minute there.

"Who do you think you are to order me?" he questioned, finally gained his confidence back.

"I'm tired of your bullying, go find someone that you could pull your neck with" she said, though her wand was already on her hand, ready from whatever Malfoy the great will do.

She wasn't really surprised when he shouted a spell towards her; it was quite expected with the boy. A snake came out from his wand and landed in front of her. Renee stiffened on her spot as she stared at the snake; it was her first time in so many years to encounter a snake personally again. The snake noticed her presence, bended down and hissed something in Renee's astonishment.

Malfoy and the two boys stepped back as the snake turned into them and hissed angrily. Before they could react, a high pitched voice echoed the grounds and made the snake disappeared in an instant.

"Explain yourselves" Umbridge eyes turned at the three Slytherins.

"We were just passing by and she…she made the snake appear to attack us!"

"That is not true! It's Malfoy who did the spell!" _I didn't even know what the actual spell is on the first place!_

"It's seems that I've seen enough. The snake was about to attack them, don't you think? And your wand was on the ready too. I've think I've stated the obvious"

"Malfoy has his wand on his hand too! I've told you, I didn't—"

"Detention tomorrow, Miss Matte for using an offensive spell on your fellow classmate"

"It's not fair! You're bloody bias! I didn't—"

"It will be three day detention for questioning a professor's judgment Miss Matte" she finally said and before storming back at the castle.

The three Slytherins snickered at her before following the professor. It took every inch of her body to resist herself in hexing them all at once. _Talk about bending my own words about not crossing the toad's way…just great, _she groaned in dismay.

Renee stared on the same spot where the snake was earlier. She really wondered if she just misheard what the snake hissed at her. It was really disturbing that the thought of it makes her shiver all over.

_Mistress…the snake just addressed me as his mistress_

…

Renee was sure came late at the great hall for dinner and still dazed on from what happened earlier. _The snake…Umbridge…Malfoy…_

"Are you okay?" Harry suddenly asked as he noticed her food untouched.

"I think I'm in trouble" she blurted out, making Hermione and Ron shifted their attention at her.

"What did—"

"I've got detention with Umbridge"

Ron almost choked his kidney pie and Hermione gasped in surprise that the other Gryffindors glanced at their direction.

"What happened to your advice 'not to cross her way'? What happened?"

"Malfoy and his gang got me cornered earlier and…they turned the story against me…the toad believe that crap, well it's pretty obvious that she only favor Slytherins" Renee sighed in resignation.

"So that's why the toad was really happy today, did you guys see how big her grin was? Wait…how long you are going—"

"Three days" she sighed once again. It wasn't really the detention she was worried about; rather it was her unusual encounter with the snake and the upcoming raging mother she was thinking of.

_Mum must be livid by now…she will kill- no, she will first kill me before killing Umbridge…_

"Three days? The words will surely…"

"It's not that I could do anything about it"

"What are you two talking about? Isn't these detentions was just doing lines?" Hermione asked, very confuse at the two's conversation.

"It's not just lines…" Renee quietly said. Hermione raised her eyebrow and glanced at Harry for confirmation. Then suddenly she hissed when she realized something.

"That obnoxious little…We've got to tell—"

"No!" Harry stood up in everyone's surprise.

"Why not? It is against the rules! That stupid little twerp is abusing her power!" Renee stared at the very angry Hermione since it was the first time she first heard her swearing besides Ron.

"You knew it already? How—"

"We're prefects Ren. We heard rumors from other prefects too. It seems that it was only Slytherins who got the least detentions from her" Ron finally spoke when Hermione still fuming on the corner.

"Wait…does the professors knew about this already?"

"We told those from McGonagall…I'm not just sure from the other prefects, they're too scared from the toad to do that" Ron shrugged.

Renee glanced at the teacher's table. Sure enough, Umbridge was jolly like Ron had mentioned a while ago. She looks like humming from afar and smiling every now and then, unlike the rest of the professors (_except from Dumbledore of course). _She was sure she caught the transfiguration professor glared at the happy toad before giving too much pressure on her fork.

Harry sat down and tried to explain from the two his point about not telling.

"That's exactly the point. She has power. That's why she could do things like that"

Hermione wasn't really convinced at him, though she finally shut up and continues eating her food. Ron and Renee looked at each other before resumed to their plate, quietly glancing at the two after their bickering.

…

Renee took a deep breath before knocking on the door. _Here goes nothing…_

"Come in" a small voice squeaked behind the door and she entered the room.

The room was similar to the ones she saw on her vision though it was hurts her eyes more than the last time. The room was utterly full of pink things, from the walls and to the rag on the floor. Several photos of cats were also hanging on the wall, eyeing the new visitor suspiciously.

"Good evening Miss Matte, right on time" the professor beamed at her behind her desk.

"Good evening" she mumbled but didn't move at her spot.

"Now, let's get started shall we?" she gave her another sardonic smile and motioned her to sit on the empty chair.

"What am I going to do?" she asked, though it was already obvious for her. A parchment and quill was already prepared for her.

"You're going to do lines for me"

"What and how many will I write?" she asked with her teeth gritted.

"Eager are we? You write 'I will control my temper'. You will stop when I told you so. You may begin now" she said and focused again on her own parchment, watching her in the corner of her eye.

Renee glanced at the professor before she started to write. _I will control my temper. _She hissed in pain as she could feel something on her hand and saw the same words she wrote. _Damn this witch…_

_I will control my temper. _It carved again on her hand, making it more painful than the first time.

"You're the transfer student last year, isn't it?" the professor suddenly asked.

"Yes ma'am" she answered as she hides the pain in her face.

"I think it's too unusual for Hogwarts to have a transfer student. I should ask the ministry to look on it further. Why didn't you attend the school anyway? Didn't you receive an acceptance letter before?"

"My mother didn't like for me to leave our muggle village to study at Hogwarts before, so I'm being home schooled…following Hogwarts curriculum" she answered as she hissed on pain again when she unintentionally made the quill pressed harder on the parchment.

"A muggle village…so you're a muggle born?"

"No, I think we're pureblood"

"Ah," her voice became stern as she learned some details of her student's life. And Renee noticed that the toad didn't tried to be friendly anymore.

_Ah, she's one of those people who dislike blood traitors…why didn't I get surprised on that?_

"Keep writing" she said, no longer smiling.

She kept on writing and her hand was hurting very bad. She no can't control her voice; she gasped in the pain when the words carved again on her hand.

"Let me see your hand. That should make you learn your lesson. You can go now Miss Matte" she had a contented look on her face as she saw the engraved words on her student's hand.

Renee left the room immediately as she couldn't take another breath the same air with her. It made her sick, _that little twerp…_she took the bandage in her pocket and began to wrap her hand. It was really painful and it was her wand hand in her dismay.

_Three days of detention will surely be hell for me_

…

Renee was right about her detention with Umbridge. It even affects her classes, as she couldn't perform well with a wounded hand, _heck I just had my first detention, how more if I finished it?_ Her friends were also begun to worry at her when she couldn't hold her utensil at meal times. The medicine she was putting didn't help much further, even the healing spells she was trying to use (_all written on my mediwizard book of course)._

_I will control my temper. _The words carved on her hand again, making the wounds deeper. She tried to lighten her writing, hoping it will lessen the pain but no avail. Instead, her hand began to bleed, dripping the red fluid on the parchment she was writing with.

"You're smarter than your friends" Umbridge began her speech once again. The professor was trying to recruit the student on her little squad. She wanted to snort, _there is no way I will join that little circus._

She didn't spoke. Instead, she focused on writing her lines. _I will control my temper…I will control my temper…I will—_

"If you join our high inquisition squad, you will not be suffering anymore. Do you actually believe about his resurrection? I assure you those were—"

"Have you seen someone dying, just once?" she spoke, as the woman was now getting below the belt in insulting her friends.

"So you actually believe them? I thought you have more common sense than them"

"I believe you didn't saw one. Did you go outside? Do you feel the place was getting invaded by death eaters already? No, because your minds were already fixed that the dark lord was not coming back"

"Because it is true. There is no need to believe other people's insanity miss Matte"

"You're wrong. You and the damn ministry are wrong. I won't be surprise if the ministry will fall someday. Open your eyes to reality before it's too late!"

Umbridge finally rose to her seat, with her face read in anger. She slowly went next to her and gripped her quill so hard on the parchment that Renee hissed in pain as it makes her wound deeper.

"You will not insult the ministry, no can do. You're being blinded by your friend's bended beliefs" Her voice was firm and no longer friendly. Renee shouted in pain as Umbridge thrust the quill harder. Blood was dripping faster on her hand, coloring the parchment with red all over. The professor smiled contentedly on her agony and put away her hand on the quill.

"Very well, suit yourself. Believe those little friends of yours. Let's try if that loyalty of yours will keep you out of pain" she said airily and resumed in her seat.

Their silent war continues. Blood keeps dripping on her wound as she continues to write, but she didn't care anymore. All she wanted was to prove the woman that no one could make her betray her friends and bend her beliefs.

She was already feeling dizzy when the woman let her stop writing, but did give her one last word about joining her high inquisition club.

_Ha! I win, you toad!_ She went straight on the dormitory instead of going to dinner. _I'm late for that anyway, _she thought as she began to treat her hand. The girl's dormitory was deserted in her relief.

_I should lay down first before going to Snape's lessons…I still have time anyways._

She lay on her bed after finishing two vial of blood replenishing potion, hoping those will help her elevate the dizziness she was feeling.

…

"Oh my God!" a girl's voice shrieked in surprise.

"Do you think she's still breathing…?"

"Oh course she is! Wake up Renee, oh for the name of…RENEE!"

Renee finally stirred up and opened her eyes. Her dorm mates were swarming around her, with panic looks at their faces.

"What's happening…what…" she slowly sat and suddenly felt her world twirls.

"You alright?" the brunette girl asked, as no one dared to speak up.

"Of course I'm fine. Why you ask? Oh dang it…what's the time?" she suddenly asked, _I didn't anticipate to sleep this much!_

"It's six in the morning, you sure you're alright?" Lavender Brown asked that Renee swore the girl was looking to green at the moment.

_Damn, Snape will kill me._

"I'm fine. Why are guys asking me about that?" she felt irritated by their questions and looks.

"Your hand…and your bed…" Pavarti trailed; her face looks so green to, like she was going to pass out any minute.

Renee finally realized what they were talking about. The bandage on her hand was soaked in blood and the sheet of her bed has also blood stains all over the place.

_So that's why they all look like going to be sick. _Pavarti and Lavender looks like going to throw up any minute while Hermione and Ginny look at her full of worry.

"I'm…alright" she assured them, though she wasn't even sure about that.

"We should get you at the infirmary"

"I could sort this out. Don't worry…I think I just need a shower" she stood up and headed for the bathroom with their eyes following her.

She could still hear murmurs as she closed the bathroom door. _Oh Merlin, they thought I tried to kill myself. _She groaned as she could hear them and thankful that her two friends were there to back her up.

Renee slowly removed the bandage that was soaked in blood and frowned at the sight.

_They all have the right to be scared and throw up._

She really wanted to hug the two when she came out of the bathroom and found the two other dorm mates were already out of the room.

_Knowing those two, I wouldn't be surprise if I hear rumors that I almost killed myself._

"We really should go to the infirmary, NOW" Hermione's voice was stern.

"I got this covered, don't worry"

"You didn't look so good either" the younger Weasley spoke.

"I just need some blood replenishing potion, the wound doesn't react on healing spells"

The two still tried to convince her until breakfast, but the girl didn't budge. Sure enough, half of the student body looks at her peculiarly at breakfast to her very much displeasure. Renee tried to make other see that she was fine, but the throbbing hand has other plans for her. She couldn't even hold her spoon right that she just settle for toast instead. The bandage on her hand makes the rumor more intense, saying she almost cut her whole hand from Hagrid's pets _(which of course wasn't true, but still probable)_ or from Snape's cruel potion lessons.

She wasn't really worried about those rumors, or even when McGonagall asked her after class because of those reasons and made her showed the wound on her hand. She wasn't worried about it even the transfiguration professor was so livid about it that she went straight to Dumbledore and leaving her all alone in the classroom (_I really expect her reaction would be like that)._

Rather, she was nervous about facing their potions master.

She could really feel her impending doom (aka potions class) coming nearer than she anticipated. She could even feel the professor's evil glares at her on lunch that made her uncomfortable.

_Well I do feel uncomfortable with these bandages on my hand…but I would really prefer it than his glares_ _at me as if he is going to swallow me whole…no scratch that…he will chop into bits and hang my internal organs on his private storage._

It wasn't just Renee who's having a hard day. Harry seems to be having some problems too as he was taking a difficult time with his occlumency lessons. He wouldn't tell what happened beyond those lessons, but his problematic face and the professor's infamous sneer for the boy is giving her enough explanation to everything.

Every class were a struggle for her, as the pain on her hand intensify and the anti-pain potion wears off too easily to her very much distress.

At last, the moment of truth has come. Renee couldn't contain herself at her seat, like she was having her very first potion class.

_Oh Renee, get a grip will you?_

Snape didn't even look at her direction as their class progresses, which is a very bad thing. She ducked her head on her cauldron and tried to concentrate at the potion she's brewing.

_I should talk to him with my knees on the ground and apologize to him before he could pull his knife to chop me off._

She glanced at the rooming professor, whose grimace looks permanent on his face. She gulped, _come on it's just Snape…no need to be scared like this._

_Well…that's the very reason why I'm scared in the first place._

She took a long deep breath and focused at her cauldron. Her potion was too far from perfection, very unlikely of her. She silently blamed it on her throbbing pain at her right hand that she couldn't chop and stir properly.

_Well at least I'm not alone in this one._

Majority of the class aren't doing good either. Harry is struggling both in his wounded hand and his grasp in the whole potion process. Neville is…well still Neville, messing up every time Snape would pass to his direction. Ron is trying to do his best, though it doesn't even reflect in his potion. Hermione was the only one who's doing fine at the task.

_Well, that's Hermione for you._

Renee held the stirring rod, as she set aside her distractions.

_Let's get this over, shall we?_

Everyone was startled at the sudden explosion heard that it echoes through out the dungeon. Snape glided immediately at the source of the explosion and saw the culprit. Renee was trembling as she stared at the melted cauldron, with an undistinguishable color coming from it. Surprisingly, Renee stepped back on the last minute and casted a shield charm at herself and people nearest to her before it explodes. She was clutching her wounded hand so hard and never felt terrified on her life as she glanced at the fuming potions master.

"Do you really want to destroy my classroom Matte?" his voice was so dangerously cold that the whole class wanted to shiver in fear.

"I'm so sorry sir! I—"she stammered and flinched a little as she felt her throbbing hand again.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for not using your own brain in brewing today's potion. And clean this mess before I could deduct a hundred from your house Matte!" he shouted, making her jumped in fear and started to clean the potion as fast as she could.

"Aren't you going to let her go in the infirmary?" Harry suddenly piped, making Renee curse under her breath as she gave him a knowing look.

"Do you see her get injured because of her ridiculous not to mention very reckless brewing? No? So there's no need for her to skip cleaning the mess she made. Now focus on your cauldron Potter!" he snarled at him, making the whole class snapped back to their cauldrons and hoping they will not be Snape's next target.

Snape watched her as she continue to clean her table. He did noticed the shield's charm she had made the last minute and he was glad that the witch had used what she had learned from him, though he was much distressed that it was tested in this time. Basing the color of her potion, it was highly dangerous and whoever touched it will be spending their summer vacation at St. Mungos. His eyes wandered at her hands and did notice the once clean bandage at the start of the class were now blood stained.

Renee knew very well why her cauldron melted in an instant and there is no way she will reveal it to the professor. She frowned at her right hand and casted a non-verbal cleaning spell at the blood soaked bandages. Now she found the hard way how will the strengthening potion react if a single drop of blood will be placed on it. The bell rang as soon as she finished cleaning but not having time for her to restart her potion.

"Why are you still here? Get out before I hand you detentions!" Snape snarled at the trio as they tried to wait for the trouble witch.

She mouthed them 'go' and gave them a reassurance smile before they exited the room. Renee swallowed hard and took a deep breath before facing the professor.

_And now to face the dragon…_

She stood straight in front of his desk, which very much reminded her first week of detention with him. Renee knew she wasn't really on a good spot right now that no one would like to be at the same spot as her.

"I'm so sorry sir…it wasn't really intentional…I- look, I mean…" she started to speak; though she doesn't really make sense…even herself couldn't even figure out what she was talking about. She doesn't even know which one she was apologizing for…_is it from today's accident or last night's?_

_"_You will be serving your detention on Friday. I suppose I do not have to explain why, is it?" she nodded, though she really wanted to ask where this punishment for…_is it for today or last…oh dang it! That's the same day we will be having our first meeting!_

Renee was really on deep thought that she didn't hear the professor stood up. She hissed in pain as the professor grabbed her wrist and examined the new blood stains that were starting to appear on her bandage.

"What is this?"

"I cut myself" she lied and looked the opposite way. She couldn't look into his eyes right now, but she swore she could feel the piercing look of him at her hand.

Her protest came out late when he took off the bandages and revealed the blood stained words on her hand. His eyes narrowed at the ugly sight and looked at her intently.

"Where are we going?" she asked as panic washed through her. The professor dragged her in one of the concealed door behind his desk as his hand still grabbing her wrist.

The only difference she saw from the last time she arrived at his office was the emitting light on the window, indicating that it was still daylight. Other than that, it was still the same, the books, the vials…the desk…the chairs…

She stood awkwardly as she stared elsewhere, anything except from the professor. The last time's event runs into her head, like it has rewind from the start…from the moment she entered the room until she exited the room crying. It wasn't really pleasant at all…not in a slightest bit.

Snape seemed to sense her discomfort, but didn't spoke about it. He let go of her wrist, gentler than the girl had anticipated. He stride at the cupboards and motioned her to sit at one of the chairs in front of his desk.

She sat and looked around, as she finally got a better look of his office. It was like the rest of room in the dungeon, very dark and mysterious looking. Every shelf was filled with different things; there has a shelf full of vials, potion ingredients and stack of books. Her eyes darted on his desk and found parchments have been neatly arranged, in fact the desk was very organized along with the rest of the room. She found herself smiling as she found her self inkling quill on the desk, with a parchment lying under it.

Snape finally found the thing was looking for and found the young witch eyeing the quill on his desk.

"Found something interesting?" Renee got startled at the voice but did glad that it wasn't stern as he had at the classroom. The professor sat across her with a jar in his hands.

"Did anyone tell you that your office looks like a studio for horror films?" she asked as she tried to distract herself from their brushing knees. Heck, she doesn't even know if the professor knew about studio and films!

"No one dared to ask" he smirked at her, making the girl thought that the professor was still updated from muggle things. Snape opened the lid of the jar he was holding and leaned closer to her that Renee couldn't restrain herself in staring at the professor and admire his features.

_Too close…he did really have long eyelashes…now that I've notice it…and high cheekbones and thick eyebrows and heck he did smell…_

"Ow!" Renee stirred as she finally felt a stinging feeling on her hand as the professor gently patted some ointment on it.

He glanced at her pained face before continuing his task. This time, it was gentler while he holds her hand with his other to keep her hand in place. Renee continued to gaze on his face as the professor blows her hand every time he would finished spreading the medicine. It made her heart swelled as she realizes that the professor worries for her…_cares for me._

Snape finally finished spreading the ointment and made his last blow on her hand before glancing at her. He found her staring at her and found it strange to found her blushing at him.

A small smile graced her lips, a first real smile she had for today.

"Thank you" she softly said, squeezing his hand softly in gratitude.

He nodded slightly but didn't let go of her hand, nor lean back at his chair. They continued staring each other on that small proximity that she swore her heart and time stop for a moment. She unconsciously parted her lips and swore the professor's eyes flicker on her lips momentarily before breaking the eye contact and leaned back on his chair.

"When did you run out of parchment?" he suddenly asked after long awkward silence. His voice was now light and sarcastic, unlike the voice he had at the classroom earlier.

"It's a new thread, didn't you heard about this?" she replied, earning her a smirk from the professor.

"I heard rumors about it, though I didn't know you would be so eager to follow the thread…and I also heard some rumors about a certain Gryffindor, oh don't give that look…your head were so furious at the staff room making sure that everyone hears about it" Renee groaned, though she had already foreseen about it. Knowing the transfiguration professor, she was surprised that she still haven't hexed the new professor.

"Wait…you knew about this too? How come no one is doing something about it?"

"I assure you we are doing something about it. The whole faculty is in chaos more that you imagine" she shut up and glanced at her wounded hand and glad whatever medicine the professor gave her.

"How did you gain this anyway?"

"Ask your snakes. They could give a full story about it"

"Which one?" he inquired.

She looked at her like he was asking the obvious thing.

"Malfoy" she disgustingly spat the surname.

"Hmm…why am I not surprised?"

"Nor did I, can't he just leave me alone?" she sighed and rolled her eyes. Snape didn't spoke but she saw a hint of uneasiness on his eyes at a moment.

"I'm really sorry I didn't got attended last night…I- please forgive me" she bowed her head and waited for his snide remarks to follow.

But nothing came.

"You should get responsible for it" he quietly said as she finally peeked at him. She nodded, regrettably for getting asleep so early. _Now he would really chop me, hang my internal organs and…_

"What's your next class?" he suddenly asked.

"Transfigurations…why you ask professor? Wh-"she was suddenly mesmerized by a sudden patronus appeared at his wand. It was a beautiful doe staring back at her. She was still dazed even after the doe disappeared and run through the walls after the professor gave it some instructions.

"Come. You still have to assist me in my next class" he stood up and glanced at the dumbstruck student.

"Assist you? Is that going to be my punishment? You're not going to chop me and take my internal organs?" she questioned, making the professor chuckled deeply.

It was really nice to hear the unusual tone from the professor. His baritone voice echoed through out the room that it was like music to her ears, making her warm all over.

"Maybe…if you stop staring me like a stray animal and stand there like a post" he quipped as he raised his eyebrow and smirked back at her.

"Git" she muttered though she was grinning all over at the professor.

Snape halted in his tracks and looked back at her. His large hand was suddenly at her hair, ruffling her smooth tied hair.

"Professor!" she hissed irritably at him and he chuckled deeply, making his hand lingered at the few strands of her hair before leaving the young witch straightening her hair back with a small smile gracing on his lips.

* * *

><p><em>An: admit it; a story based on OOTP is not complete without Umbridge's detention. We all love/hate her, do we? –lol-_

_Sorry if you guys saw some grammar mistakes here and there, though I do hope you won't find any (lol) but do tell me if you find some. Does my grammar improved so far? Darn this grammar…it keeps me slower! –pouts-_

_Care to leave me a review? Come on…that could be your advance Christmas gift to me! –winks-_

_Renesnee_


	38. And the secret club begins

_Author's note: Happy Christmas to you all! I really posted this before Christmas day to serve as my gift to you all…hope you guys have a nice and peaceful Christmas Eve._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty three:<strong>

**And the secret club begins**

"You're not doing the proper way" she softly said as she peeked into one of the first year's cauldron. The girl glanced at her with a fear on her face and peeked at the rooming professor. Snape had let Renee assist in his first year's class _(with hufflepuff and ravenclaws, thank God) _for her punishment for not attending her lessons with him last night. She really doesn't feel like it was a punishment, in fact she was thoroughly enjoying every bit of it.

"You didn't stir it properly. It should be three clockwise, not counter clockwise" she noted the girl's error by just looking at the color of the potion.

The girl nodded thoughtfully before starting her potion again as she still have enough time to start all over again. She smiled before peeking into another cauldron as she enjoyed helping others, especially in potions.

_Yes, this is definitely not a punishment._

Renee glanced at the professor. He was bombarding another hufflepuff with snide remarks again. The poor boy really looks like going to cry any minute now, as Renee noticed them. The professor is still vile as ever, though a lot calmer than he had at their class.

Her mind drifted at their moment earlier, she really thought he was going to kiss her there. _Nah, he would never do that, silly me. _She could still feel their knees brushing together that just thinking about it made her knees weak for some reason. His smell reminds her of herbs that they usually use at their class and it really tickles her nose. _And his hands…hands…_

"Excuse me, could you check my cauldron…what's wrong with it?" another girl asked her, waking her up from her daydreaming.

"Oh, sorry…let's see…hmmm….everything's going fine I guess, nice one" the girl beamed at her and noticed the girl was wearing blue patch, indicating her house.

Renee glanced at the professor and found him staring back at her. She smirked at him before returning in checking other cauldrons as she tried to hide her blushing face.

…

"Stop grinning Ren. People will think you're getting insane" Hermione whispered at her.

"I'm not grinning" she denied before turning back her attention at her parchment.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. They were really worried as they left her alone with the furious potions master and panicked when she didn't attend their transfiguration class. It was only before dinner when Renee showed up, with her dazed expression and insanely grinning with an obvious blush in her face.

"You're impossible Renee Ann Matte!" She exclaimed.

"What did I do this time?" she asked though her grin was still not leaving her face.

"You're acting like Harry!"

"Hey!" she suddenly exclaimed, like she was being insulted. Harry is definitely worse than her, following the apple of his eye like a hawk seems to be not enough for him; though he would still stammer like a fool when talking to the girl.

_Harry is definitely slow when it comes to girls._

"Speaking of the devil" Harry came out of the portrait hole and slumped at the chair next to Hermione.

"You okay?"

"I…guess"

The two looked at each other. Somehow, they felt pity for their friend; Occlumency is really draining his energy and the vile professor isn't even helping with it.

"Well, at least you next lesson will be next week. Right, Harry?" Renee tried to console the tired boy. Harry nodded half heartedly and ducked his head on the cold table.

"How are your plans for our practice this Friday?" Hermione asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Its fine, I guess…all they have to do is show up there, try to follow my direction and no one will get hurt" she shrugged, gaining her a smug from Hermione and a weak smile from Harry.

"If only the toad stop bothering us with her stupid education degrees and her stupid club…" Harry spoke, making Hermione nodded in agreement.

"If we only knew what they are planning…wait a minute!" Renee exclaimed, making the two jumped in surprise. The evil smirk never leave her face as she explained her idea at the two Gryffindors.

…

"I'm finished. Can I go now?" Renee asked as she finished relabeling and cleaning the jars of potions ingredients. She gazed at her watch as she stood impatiently in front of the professor's desk.

_I still got fifteen minutes._

Snape finally looked up at his student and raised his infamous eyebrow. Renee surely looks so impatient now, glancing at her watch every ten minutes while serving her detention.

"The jars seem to be still dirty. Are you really finished?" he asked in his neutral voice, though Renee could really see that the professor was teasing her.

"I've clean those for five times already! Bet you could see your own reflection there" she rolled her eyes at the professor.

"Fine, your detentions were over. D-"

"Thank you professor, see you on Monday!" she beamed at the professor before dashing out of the room, leaving the potions master hanging.

Snape sighed as he stared at the close door before glancing at the untouched tea pot and plate of biscuits hiding behind him. The girl really gets out so fast that he didn't even have a moment to invite her to tea.

_She will surely pay for this. That girl should not get any trouble now and if she did…she better not show herself to me._

…

She hurriedly walked through the corridors. _Damn, I can't afford to be late! _She went inside the girl's bathroom hurriedly and went straight in one of the cubicles. She was sure of it; someone is following her around all day and waited for her outside while serving her detention with Snape.

_The whole group will be in danger if this person found our practice room._

Of course she already has guesses that might be following her, though her suspects' increases as she joined the high inquisition club. Joining the club was one of her newest idea, as they struggle hiding from Umbridge clutches. She remembered vividly how she and Hermione bicker about her idea.

_"Absolutely out of the question" Hermione piped as she explains her plan about joining Umbridge's club._

_"We've already broken a dozen of rules already. Breaking another won't give any difference at all" Renee shrugged as she tried to persuade the brunette witch. Harry seems to be buying her plan though, as he said that it will give them advantage against them._

_"I know, but being a double spy agent? Are you insane?" _

_"Well, my Mum could do it. I might have inherited her spying skills, time to find out if I have that trait" she joked lightly but making Harry smile a little though her female friend didn't stir._

_"Well, how can you do it? You already made it clear to her about your stand about joining them" Hermione asked, as she could tell that she cannot stop Renee in her plans._

_Renee smiled wider with her question, indicating that she already had plans for it._

_"Harry, are you up for a little acting?" Renee turned at the wizard, making the boy raised his eyebrows in wonder._

They made sure that their mock fight was surrounded with students, especially the slytherins. She knew how rumor fly so fast around the campus (_tested and proven from yesterdays happenings) _that she wasn't even surprised that the new defense professor knew about their fight. She could remember very well how big Umbridge's smile was as she told her that she was willing to join the club.

_"You made the right decision dear" the professor said with her sickening sweet voice. _

She wasn't even surprised when the professor gave her a task in spying Harry and asks her to tell any suspicious movements involving the boy. The poor chit still believes that the boy had been leading a private army that Dumbledore 'had been' created against the ministry.

_The group was against her teaching actually._

Of course no one from the Slytherin believes her sudden change of sides. Even without her predicting abilities, she knew no one trusted her…not in a slightest bit. That's why she now suspects that someone from the club follows her now, not to mention the mysterious person that follows her from the first day of the term.

Renee pulled out her wand and began her incantation. She was glad that her mother taught her about the glamour charm but still worried since it will be the first time she will be actually using it. She felt a warm feeling engulfing her, indicating that the charm was now doing its work when she heard faint footsteps outside the cubicle. She went out of the cubicle and face the confuse look of Pansy Parkinson.

"Greengrass" Pansy greeted her though she was still giving confusing looks between her and the cubicle.

"Parkinson" Renee greeted back as normally as Astoria Greengrass would do. She cheered inside as her plan had been worked. She had been planning for this moment for days now. The young witch knew that Astoria Greengrass has a detention with McGonagall today for getting caught in the hallway while snogging another Ravenclaw pass curfew. (_Trust the twin's extendable ears in hearing good information)_

The girl will be out of her detention after two hours and it was quite enough for her in temporarily using the girl's face. Pansy shifted uncomfortably at the fellow fifth year. Renee knew Pansy wasn't thrilled at seeing 'her' since Astoria was her rival in Draco's attention. (_Really, that brat is really THAT famous?)_

"Err…have you seen someone entered the bathroom?" the question made her stunned for a moment but concealed those as fast as she could.

"Do I look like I'm looking every person who would enter the bathroom?" she huffily said as she flicked her hair like Astoria would always do.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at her while Renee stood in front of the mirror and started to fix her hair.

"But…if you're really looking for someone, the new girl with dark brown hair just left a while ago…too bad for you. I think she went that way" she pointed the left corridor while applying her lipgloss.

"Thanks" she said airily before hurriedly went at the way she pointed out.

It took her a few minutes before she could process the new information she got.

_So it is Pansy Parkinson who's following me. I wonder if she's following me because of the club or is she really is the one following since…but that couldn't be possible, I didn't do anything to her, I think. In fact she…but then…unless…_

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed as she saw her watch and run as fast as she could.

…

"Sorry I'm late!" she panted for air as she opened the door of room of requirements. The room was really different from what she had before; the ceiling was very high, there was a corner full of books and a corner full of couches that familiar people had already occupied all of them.

Hermione rose from her seat and rushed at her side, with a very thick book in her hands.

"What took you so long?" she whispered as she guided her to their seat while Harry, Ron and Neville waved at her.

"Long story, tell you later. What did I miss so far?"

"We got a new name for our group" Ron grinned at her.

"What's the name?"

"Dumbledore's army, D.A. for short" Ginny spoke as she approached them.

"That's cool" she smiled at the younger student though the name made her troubled for some reason. _These people were really mocking Umbridge._

After a few minutes of rest, Renee and Harry stood up in front of them to start the practice. Renee took a deep breath before speaking.

"Good evening. Sorry if I'm late. I've got some other appointment earlier that—"

"A detention with the git?" the Smith boy asked that made others snickered.

"Yes, a detention with 'professor Snape' and I would gladly to accept another one if that would takes on hexing someone's butt who can't keep their mouth shut" she glared at him and glad he finally got her message. Hermione cleared her throat to get her attention.

"What is- oh right. Anyways…since it is our first day of practice, our first spell would be expelliarmus. In this spell—"

"Isn't this spell a little too easy?"

_Oh for the love of…can't he just shut up?_

_"_That spell helped me on fighting Voldemort" Harry snapped at Smith who was now also losing his temper at the hufflepuff. Hermione cleared her throat again, louder this time around.

"So…let's get started. Be in pairs so we can start now" Harry announced and gave Renee an approving look.

Renee was the first one to monitor them while hexes were flying around and shouts of expelliarmus echoes through out the room. Harry paired himself with Neville as no one wants to be paired with him.

_Now who says that this spell is easy? _She sarcastically thought as she noticed that their aims weren't good enough; they even don't do the proper way of saying the incantation and the wave of the wand!

_This would be a long day for teaching them._

"Guys…wait guys…listen…stop…STOP!" Renee shouted though they haven't heard her in her distress. She run her fingers through her hair in frustration and waved her wand in the air.

"FINITE INCANTANTEM!" she shouted, making all the red flashes disappeared in an instant.

All of them stared at the dark haired girl in awe. Renee took a deep breath before speaking again, this time calmer.

"That's really nice for a practice, isn't it? But you guys forget the basic of doing spells. There are three things not to forget. The proper wave of the wand, the accurate pronunciation of the spell and your focus" she smiled at them as she began to explain the things her mother usually told her.

"Now I need a volunteer…hmmm…Smith, would you be so kind?" she smiled wickedly at him, making the twins hoot in excitement and others to focus at them.

"I reckon he won't last for two spells"

"No, I bet he won't last for one either"

Renee smiled politely as Smith came forward. The boy had practically towered her, though she wasn't even that small. Everyone was quiet watching them, as they really found the scene very interesting.

"I want you to throw me the spell as hard as you can" she instructed him.

"I don't fight with girls" he smirked at her, making his fellow hufflepuff join him.

"We're just practicing. It's not that you could actually harm me, it's just an easy disarming spell isn't it?" she provoked him and gave a wicked smile.

The others looked at them intently and encircled them to give each other enough space for their demonstration. She saw Hermione and Neville frowning worriedly at her while Harry and Ron smiling wickedly at her as it was her time to get her revenge to the boy.

She winked at the two before turning at the hufflepuff.

"Ready when you are. At the count of three, one…two…three!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" red lights launched towards her, making her stumble and fell into the hard ground. The spell was actually aimed at her body, instead at her wand. _This boy surely looking for trouble, isn't he? _It wasn't as painful as Snape's spell (_but I did casted a weak silent protego just in case, I knew this person wasn't going to play nice)_

"Ren!" a female voice called after her which is unmistakably from Hermione's.

"I'm fine. Your aim was poor, Smith. Though quiet accurate if you really wanted to knock your opponent. Your incantation was not very good either, but passable. It's suppose to be ex-pelliar'-mus. Okay?" she explained as she got back on her feet and dusted her robes. She turned at her audience as she started to explain again.

"You need to precise the syllable 'ex' if you want it to be very effective. You could repeat the incantation to get use to it. Okay…that's much better" she smiled as the others repeat uttering the incantations correctly.

"That's much much better…now, you ready Smith? One two…three. Expelliarmus!" she shouted and realized that it was the first time she actually uttered the disarming spell ever since she had been practicing non-verbal spells from the potions master. The red lights launched at the hufflepuff much powerful than she anticipated; his wand flew to hers and hit the floor very hard.

"I'm sorry!" she called and quite genuine to her apology. She never though that the spells she was producing was getting powerful as she began her training with Snape. _He actually made me feel that I'm that weak…but I never thought I progressed this much!_

Neville starts to clap his hands and followed by everyone, even the twins hooted for her.

"I- err…so that's it. You could start practicing again" she bowed slightly and rushed towards Smith and helped him to get back to his feet.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you so hard" she gave his wand at him. He grunted 'no worries' in response before walking towards his partner.

Two arms surrounded her as the twins sandwich her in between.

"That was bloody brilliant, Renee!"

"I always knew you're that good!"

She blushed on the compliments and mumbled thanks at the twins before moving towards Harry and Neville.

"Time for you to look around" she spoke as Neville gave another unsuccessful disarming spell to the boy.

"Okay, nice move out there by the way" he said before moving along, leaving the two Gryffindors alone.

Renee and Neville started to work on his spell but the poor lad still hasn't given her a perfect spell. He was actually doing the proper waving and incantation that Renee was sure that Neville surely lacks in confidence to produce one.

"Neville, you're actually doing the right incantation and waving…but your confidence really makes you one step backwards. I know you could do this, I know you can" she tried to console him as he openly exclaiming that he can't do it.

Neville seems to be urged from her words and tried again. This time, her wand flew into his hand as he tried another spell.

"I did it! I did it!" Neville exclaimed, making Renee rushed to her friend and gave her a crushing hug.

"Yes you actually did it! Nice job!" she cheerfully said to him as she took her wand from him and noticing his blushing face.

"Oh stop blushing will you?" she scolded but then laughed, making Neville joined her.

Their practice came out very smoothly. Neville got her wand for the fourth time when Harry blew his whistle (_where did he get those anyway?) _and finished their first lessons.

"Nice teaching Renee" a girl (_can't really remember her name) _greeted her before exiting with her friend. Her heart swelled at the compliment she just received. It was very unusual for her to actually personally hear it. She smiled warmly at her with her eyes twinkling in pride and joy.

"Thank you"

Compliments from other members flowed at Renee to her very much surprise. Hermione look at her friend and giving her an I-told-you-so look. Ron and Neville looked at her with amused look at their faces as the shy witch receives those compliments clumsily.

It is really quite an amusing scene for them all.

"Let's go. Where's Harry anyway?" Hermione asked as the last member exited the room.

"Harry is a bit…busy at the moment. Come on, let's just wait for him at the common room" Renee gave them a knowing look before ushering them outside.

Renee raised her wand at Harry and Cho's direction and muttered some incantation before exiting the room. A wicked smile graced her lips; _I hope they don't find it strange to find mistletoe in this room…_

"Good luck Harry" Renee muttered as she gave the closed door one last look before heading back to the common room with a wicked smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>An: my next update would be before New Year's Eve, since I would be very busy after Christmas. Leave me a review as your gift to me too! I would love to hear anything from you guys!_

_Prepositions is my and will always be my biggest enemy. Really, whoever invented that should have jump from a building or something (kidding!...or maybe not. XP). So I'm glad to hear that someone had noticed I've improved in those. Please tell me if I've skip some wrong grammars here, I would really appreciate those! Or tell me what you think in the story flow so far, feel free to comment!_

_Happy Christmas to everyone again! _

_Renesnee_


	39. Questions

_Author's note: I'm so sorry for not updating to the date I've promise to. Due to unexpected circumstances; I had to go to my mother's hometown to fix things, and I haven't touched my laptop since then and haven't got an internet connection there._

_I have to greet you guys a happy belated new year, wherever your country was…or unless you're Chinese (that was suppose to be a joke…really). This chapter was supposed to be my present for new years…but oh well…on with the story!_

_(Now forgive me for whatever grammar mistakes you will see, I've already accepted that I will never perfect my grammar…but still doing my best to make it decent enough)_

_Disclaimer: HP characters are and will never be mine, whatever plot I got them for this story. My OCs on the other hand are mine…not that I'm bragging about it. XD _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty four:<strong>

**Questions**

"Are you doing something against the school rules again, Miss Matte?"

Renee sputtered her tea as she heard the professor's question. Dumbledore's army had already taken their second meeting the other day and it was successful. Smith no longer attempted to argue with them again after his humiliating demonstration, which made the whole group's practice quite and more productive.

"I didn't do anything…why you ask?" she innocently said and flutters her eyes at the professor to make it more real.

_Well…I really don't consider those education degrees as true school rules anyway._

Snape looked at her suspiciously before sipping his tea again. He was sure of it; the Gryffindor was doing something behind their backs again. It wasn't really a secret within the order that the Potter brat had been formed a secret defense club (Molly made sure that her rants around the Grimmauld house could be heard by everyone for them to know what the teens were planning). He wouldn't be surprised if the witch had joined them too, as she was getting too close to the trio these past few weeks.

The secret defense group sure gained different opinions within the members of the order. The Weasleys (particularly Molly of course) had been against the club in the first place, saying that they shouldn't have done something to anger the Umbridge woman. Several members agree (including himself of course) at the Weasley's mother hen. Sirius on the other hand was proud of his godson's idea and to his self-proclaimed goddaughter's against the authority, though he doesn't particularly vocalize it. Isabel was quite about the whole issue, as he thought that the older witch will be the first one who would be against it.

"Be sure to be careful. We don't want another burden to take care of" he reminded at the young witch.

"I'm always careful" she pouted.

"Yes and that gained you a tattoo"

"Scold your students, not me…I'm actually a good student" she pouted again, making the professor smirked.

They continue to talk, not even noticing that they actually had their third serving of tea. It makes Renee wonder how their conversations flow naturally when they actually fought a couple of months ago.

_It made me feel that fight was actually a decade ago._

She let out giggle as she walked to the corridors, not caring if other students were looking at her strangely. _Who wouldn't giggle if you got closer with…with…gah! Stop blushing!_

"Ehem ehem" a high pitched tone made her halted from her tracks. Umbridge was in front of her, along with two Slytherin that she was sure those two were from the high Inquisition club.

"Good evening Miss Matte, I didn't expect you to be here on this hour" she let out one of her infamous sardonic smile, making Renee wanted to vomit on the sight.

She didn't respond but did give the professor a polite smile though all she wanted was to hex the woman. _Chill, Renee…your temper will just lead you to trouble…remember Snape's words…_

"Good evening professor. I was at professor Snape's a while ago to clarify something about my homework" she politely explained at the professor, with her timid smile never leaving her face.

"Ah yes…I've heard you're professor Snape's best student" the woman nodded as Renee felt her cheeks warmed up at the woman's words for a moment.

"Is the professor not busy at this moment? No? Good…best we move along. Be sure to give your 'report' to me tomorrow" Umbridge and her two companions left her, while the professor still muttering words she didn't heard clearly.

Renee followed them with her eyes. Her good mood a while ago shifted so fast that she doesn't want to think anything now. The toad had reminded about her daily report about Harry's movements to her very much dismay. Of course half of her reports she was telling were all lies and she were about to run out of ideas.

She didn't know how long the toad will believe her words, or at least how long will she interested to the boy's daily life. All she was saying wasn't significant at all, mainly about his struggling in his studies, his undying hatred to Snape and how he takes rumors around him.

Renee gave them one last glare before she continued to walk, thinking Snape will definitely not having a good night.

_Not in all._

…

"I think that's a good idea, I don't even know how to produce one either" Renee beamed at Harry.

The four were in the corner of the library, with their books and parchments around them use mostly just for props. They were talking about the next spell they were about to practice, and it was time for Harry to lead it.

Renee's spying was surely a great help for them. The clever girl had learned about the schedule of each member's rounds and that they had patterned their practice out of it. She had even learned about the woman's schedule, mainly because of her keen observation as Renee reports to her everyday. She tends to come to her office in different time each day to know what the woman would do at those hours. She learned important things too; she once barge unannounced and saw her questioning another student, with an empty vial on her hands.

She wasn't sure about it, but she had guessed that the vial contains truth serum. Just looking at the girl's pupil, she knew that she was drugged. _That must be the reason why I collided with her the other night at the dungeons…she must have asked those from Snape. _She had warned the whole group about it, telling to be careful in crossing the woman's way. She and Hermione had been also brewing an antidote for truth serum to give to the whole group for precaution, quite a difficult task to perform but the two aren't called one of the best students out of nothing.

Renee flipped the book on her hands idly while watching the trio talking about their next practice. Their librarian even turned to them, shouting about their unwanted noise at the library.

"Sorry!" Renee apologized though she doesn't even half mean it, making the trio chuckle in response. She flicker her wand in the air, making a silencing spell around them.

They continue to talk, mostly about D.A. and Harry's undying crush at the certain Ravenclaw. Renee shook her head in disbelief as she watched them laughed as they talk to trivial things, _who would have thought that this boy was actually the boy who lived…the one who defeated Voldemort at the age of one?_

Renee finally focused on the page she was suppose to be reading and found it most boring. Goblin wars and alike never interest her anyway so she flicker the pages lazily and stopped at one particular page.

It was about the first wizarding war.

She doesn't know why it interest her, maybe she was looking for her mother's name and recognize her role in the war…or even Snape's. Renee wasn't surprised to see none; _they're spies for goodness sake! Of course their names wouldn't be there. _Renee gazed at the illustrated picture of the snake, the symbol of their dark movement. _Wait, it looks very familiar, where did I see this before?_

_"You cannot escape to your fate"_

_Now, where did I hear that from? Oh right…from my dream. _It was like a dream years ago, though it was just a couple of months ago. It was way back before she still doesn't know what her dreams meant, or even her mother's past. She wondered if that dream would count as a prediction, though she wished it wouldn't. Being captured by some criminal doesn't appeal to her, not in a slightest. But how much she thought against it, the dream fits from everything that was happening now, from the death eaters haunting her and to her mother's spying life.

_Fate…oh I do hate that word very much._

"Ren…Renee!" Ron made her snapped from her deep thoughts. She looked at the direction the trio was looking at. A dark brown owl was staring back at their direction, mainly at her. It was just like the other school owls, but then she realized that only her mother uses him. The owl hooted right back at her as if he was trying to talk at her. The bird is definitely one weird owl; it always appears out of nowhere and somehow always finds her wherever she was. It always wondered her why the owl was not giving her letter on breakfast, unlike the other normal owls were accustomed to.

_That blasted bird even gave me a letter in a middle of the night. But oh well, that's Mum for you._

Renee went at the window quietly, careful not to make another reason for their vile librarian to kick them out of the library.

"Be quite will you?" she hissed on it and the owl didn't hoot back in her surprise, it was like the owl understands her fully. She took the letter off his feet and the bird flew, not even waited for Renee's treat for him.

"That's one weird owl for you" Ron commented as Renee sat down and gazed at the letter.

"Who's that from?" Harry asked. The four of them started to use Isabel's owl after learning from Renee how Umbridge intercepts their letters, especially Harry's. Renee remembered how Harry was stressed as he saw his injured Hedwig at their History's class. Her hatred to the woman intensifies after that, _how could she hurt an animal just because of her ridiculous paranoid thoughts?_

"It's from Mum…I wonder what she…" she stopped speaking as she scanned the contents carefully.

_Damn it._

"What's wrong? Ren…Renee?"

_I'm doomed. She will chop me to pieces and throw me to the farthest island she could think of. No I think she will do worse…_

Renee could almost hear her mother's stern words on her letter that she couldn't hear her friends calling her attention.

_Renee Ann Matte,_

_How dare you to disobey me! I thought I've already made myself clear about this. Do you know how much trouble you all asking for doing such thing? Especially you Renee Ann Matte! I didn't comment about this little group of yours, but do you know how this decision will lead you all in serious trouble? Especially you Renee! You know much better than that! Wait till I get my hands on you!_

Renee couldn't believe what she was reading. _Is really Mum scolding me beforehand for the trouble we will be having in the future? She must have seen…what did she exactly seen? And what did she mean about serious trouble? _She finally noticed her friends as Harry snatched the letter in her hands. She swallowed hard before speaking; thinking her mother's rage as she finally spoke.

"I'm doomed, literally"

…

School life at Hogwarts seems to be very normal for everyone, as students mainly talks about homework and upcoming Quidditch matches. Majority of the student's body had been also accepted Umbridge's class, doing nothing but read and write essays. Everyone seems to be now calmed about it, well…except for Dumbledore's army as they continue to practice secretly.

"Come on Ren…aren't you just exaggerating on it?" Hermione asked again for the tenth time.

Renee looked devastated ever since she had received the letter and was now very worried that her mother would just pop out from nowhere to get her. _I'm already fifteen years old for Merlin's sake! Why I am still scared of her?_

"Am I?" she asked, with her voice still sound so worried.

"She couldn't be that scary, is she? I mean she looks so kind and carefree…"

She glanced at her with defeated look. Renee really can't explain to her friend how bad her mother could be if she's angry. _She really makes Snape looks like a saint…really._

"Hi Renee, Hi Hermione…off to get dinner?" a girl with black platted hair greeted them that Renee startled in surprise. It wasn't long ago when people just greet her brunette friend and forgets that she was beside the girl. _Heck, they didn't even know how to pronounce my name right._

"Hello…Susan" she and Hermione greeted back. The girl's smile widens at that and walked along with them. Some students were also greeting them as they walked, not even forgetting her for once. It was like she got popular after a few weeks she doesn't know of.

_Why?_

The question still haunted her till dinner. It was like she woke up as another person. Yes, she was popular ever since she started studying here, but no one except the trio and a few Gryffindor were actually approaching her (_am I that scary?)_. But today was way too different, everyone seems to be friendly at her.

_Why?_

_Or maybe I really knew why._ Students started to look at her at a whole different way ever since the DA had started and after her assistance with Snape's potion's class. It was like she became approachable that even made one of the students (_a first year hufflepuff I think) _asked for her help on her potion's essay.

"That's because they realized you're not a cold-not-approachable type of person" Hermione answered at her question after Susan Bones left them to go to her table.

"Do I really look like that?" Renee innocently asked her. She doesn't really know people see her as that.

Hermione glanced at her clueless friend. She wouldn't admit about it, but Renee was really scary at first glance. Like the girl was emitting dark aura around her (even though she looked very innocent and normal) that made people avoid her at all cost, like their own instincts were telling them to avoid something from her.

"You're really clueless about it, do you?" Hermione amusedly asked her. Renee just titled her head at one side, with her mind still couldn't figure everything out.

…

"Erm…you've made a mistake in the second step. You should crush the lionfish before putting the standard potion ingredient, not crushing all at the same time" Renee commented as she read the first year's essay.

Three first years were around her with their ears all at her. She flushed at the undivided attention they were giving to her in the library. _I really don't know why I agreed to this tutorial…I am not really that good…maybe I could grasp Snape's lesson, but still…_

"Is that why my potion didn't get the right color?" a chubby girl named Anna asked.

"Actually that's because of your stirring. You shouldn't stir it from the center. The ingredients won't spread evenly if you do that again" she responded as she remembered the same girl she helped the other day.

The girl nodded, scribbled something on her notebook and the two girls followed suit. Renee felt very awkward by this; she looked around the library and secretly glad that no one were really looking at their direction.

"Erm…you don't have to write those…professor Snape will surely teach you all of those" She whispered, hoping the three will follow her. _Or at least notice that I'm uncomfortable with it._

"He's too scary" the girl with freckles commented.

"Yeah, he even made one of my classmates drink his own potion for testing…that poor guy; he stayed at the hospital wing for a day" the girl name Rhian answered. _Hey…Snape just did that? That…_

_"_He just did that because Tom's messing with his own potion" Anna commented.

"Yeah, and you're drooling over him. Seriously, he's our teacher…not to mention a greasy one" Rhian retorted, forgetting the fifth year in front of them.

Renee glanced at the blushing first year with awe. _Wow, so I'm not alone at fancying him…wow…_

"No I'm not!" Anna hissed back, though the redness of her face was very evident.

"Yes you are! I just saw you—"

"Shh…guys, no need to argue about that" Renee already went in between of their heating argument, as she noticed their librarian was already glaring at their direction.

"And about professor Snape…just be as interest as you are today in his subject and you'll be just fine" she advised, ignoring about the first year's fascination with the same professor.

"Really? You know he was less scary when you're in our classroom" the girl with freckles (_I think her name's Jane…) _commented.

"Yeah, he kept looking at you back there" Rhian agreed at her friend and gave the fifth year a teasing look.

Renee almost choked on her own saliva at the latter. She laughed nervously at them, with her face starting to flush.

"He's monitoring me, I'm under a detention at that time" she said though the idea of the professor glancing on her lingers at the back of her head.

"I wish you're always in our classroom so he won't be as scary as before" Jane pouted.

"Then I need to be in trouble again so I could be on your classroom again" Renee giggled, making the three followed her.

"QUITE!" the librarian shouted, making them halted from their laughs and continue to giggle with low voices.

…

"Bye Renee! Thanks for helping us!"

Renee waved at the three hufflepuffs and watched them walked towards their dormitory. She sighed contentedly as she thought that she had done something good today. Teaching wasn't really her forte, (_it is actually Hermione's) _but still glad that she had helped someone about she interest most.

_But then again…I'm really surprised that there's someone other than me that fancies professor…so that means I'm still sane…_

Harry and Ron suddenly appeared and went to her direction, making her in between them as they walked.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Don't look behind Ren" her ginger head friend said with a hush voice. Renee tensed as the trio walked towards the dormitory as normally as they could.

"What's the matter? What…" she asked worriedly as they were already inside the dormitory and glanced at Harry for answers.

"We just checked the map to look where Dumbledore was, since he wasn't showing for a couple of days and we saw you at the library with first years around you…"

"And we saw Malfoy on the map not far from you…he actually follow you until you get out of the library. We bet he's stalking you" Harry said with gritted teeth and showed the map at the stunned witch.

Renee stared at the weird looking parchment. Surely enough, she saw Malfoy's dot walking away from their dormitory, obviously finished from his stalking her.

"Is this accurate? I mean…_Draco Malfoy_ is stalking me…why?" _how…I though Pansy Parkinson's the one following me._

_What does Malfoy want from me?_

"Positive, the map never lies. And besides I just saw him behind us earlier. And Ginny noticed Malfoy watching whenever you're around" Ron responded as he slumped on the chair.

Renee sat next to him, still dumbstruck at the new information.

"Why the hell is he following me?" she exclaimed with her hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He's from the high inquisition club. I bet he's following you because the toad said so" Renee nodded at Harry in agreement, though she was thinking other things…and other reasons.

_I already felt someone following me ever since this year started. And I was sure that Pansy's still following me…but then why would Umbridge ask two person to follow me…isn't one enough?_

_The only way to know the truth is to ask him._

"Can I borrow your map Harry?" Renee suddenly asked.

"Sure, but why borrowing it?" he asked as he handed the parchment at her.

"I'm going to let him taste his own medicine" said Renee, with a wicked smile gracing her lips.

…

Draco Malfoy took another glance at the Gryffindors table, especially at the certain girl sitting there. He had been following her for a few weeks already, albeit ever since the school started this year. He watched her laughed with her fellow Gryffindors and eats a mouthful of her dinner. The Slytherin really wondered if his father wasn't really insane this time around; the fellow student wasn't really look like anything from what his father accusing her.

He remembered very well the last time he had seen his father's visitors in their manor; and he will never forget a certain man, with a visible scar on his face. For that moment he realized, that all that was written on the newspaper was his father's doing.

…just for a certain girl.

The girl was fairly normal to his eyes, albeit far too normal and quite the opposite from his father's accusations. His father ordered him to observe the girl, thus consuming half of his time following her. But no matter he observe her, he could never see a trace of her being what her father confessed to him.

So it really surprised him when the snake he produced from their last confrontation bowed at the specific Gryffindor. It was his last resort to confirm his father's theory and it was the same as his father told him; _a snake will always recognize his own master's blood…even if they just see her for the first time._

_That means, she is…_

"Where are you going Draco?" Pansy asked him with her fake sweet voice.

"Somewhere and don't follow me" he sneered at the Slytherin and to the two boys who were wolfing their own food before exiting the great hall, following Renee out of the hall.

Draco glided into the shadows and made a distance between him and the Gryffindor. He couldn't trust the job to Parkinson anymore, since the girl had already outsmarted the Slytherin and slipped into her in just minutes.

And besides, he was now sixty percent sure that the girl was the dark lord's daughter. He should now persuade her to let him help into her task. That was the task his father had given to him before going back to the castle after the vacation, and he could still hear his voice ringing into his head.

_"You have to make her trust you, do what you can just to achieve that. It could raise our family's rank to the circle"_

He continued to follow her, not noticing that they were already heading to a deserted corridor at the fourth floor. Renee turned into the corner, which Draco followed suit. In only a matter of seconds, he found himself hanging into the air with the Gryffindor's wand pointed angrily at him.

"Why are you following me?" Renee asked with her face hard as stone.

"I'm not following you. Put me down this instant!" he struggled in the air but the invincible force kept him restrain.

"You cannot fool me Malfoy. I know you're following me ever since the class started. You better tell me why before I could make you into a full blown rabbit" she warned, making him stare at her changed eye color. It always frightens him every time he would saw her silver eyes; it always reminded him of his greatest fear…even though the two didn't share the same eye color.

"Okay, okay…I'll tell you, just put me down!" he said with a defeated voice. Renee looked at him suspiciously before murmuring the counter spell that made him fell hard into the cold floor.

"Don't you dare think to escape Malfoy" she hissed as she continued to point her wand at the Slytherin who stood up and dusted his robes.

"Explain" Renee took a step closer for her wand to touch his neck.

"Let me help you on your task" he said as he finally got the courage to look into her eyes.

Her eyebrows furrowed but didn't fidget. He couldn't guess her reaction about his confession; but whatever it was, she was good in concealing those.

"I don't know what you're saying. You've gone mental"

If Draco doesn't know her secret he was sure he would believe her words. It looked so genuine for him_…she's good. _He straightened and fixed his robes before speaking again.

"You know what I'm saying. Let me help you on spying Potter"

This time around, Renee couldn't hide her surprise look at him. Her eyes widened and lost her posture for a moment.

"You've talked to the wrong person Malfoy. Talk to Umbridge about it, I don't have the capacity to have a decision about that. There is—" Renee finally lowered her wand and rolled her eyes.

"We'll be both joining the inner circle someday. It's best that we help each other in every way we can" the girl halted and looked at the serious Slytherin boy with a very surprise look on her face.

"How did you know about it?"

"I'm Lucious Malfoy's son. Of course father will tell me everything" said Draco, airily boasting his father's name.

Renee just dumbstruck gazed at him. If Draco wasn't so sure about her, he would thought the girl was either so good in concealing her feelings or just didn't know a single thing about everything.

"He's your father's most trusted person. I'm surprise he doesn't tell you anything about it" he continued as Renee still didn't spoke.

"Don't talk alien language Malfoy. What the hell are you talking about?" she spat, obviously not getting the whole idea.

"I'm talking about your own father. Doesn't he trust his own daughter that he can't even tell little details about his circle?"

Finally, Renee had figured out the whole confession. The girl's eye narrowed at him and started to chuckle, until it progresses into laugh that echoes into the entire corridor. Draco wanted to shiver; it was a cold laugh…just like the dark lord's.

"Me…his daughter? That's the lamest joke I've ever heard this week. Can't you think of anything else?" she said between laughs.

Draco just watched the teary eyed girl laughing in front of her. _Did father made a mistake? This girl doesn't know a single thing! _

"You're picking the wrong person. Go pick another that you could easily fool" she walked away, with her school robes billowing behind her.

"Wai-" orange lights launched into him before he could finish his words. He slammed into the nearest wall, producing a loud bang that echoed into the empty corridors.

"Next time I catch you spying me for such a ridiculous idea of yours…I'll make sure you regret your excursion every single day of your life. I'm not anyone's daughter. You got that?" she snarled, kicking him hard before leaving him groaning in pain.

…

_Ridiculous_

It was only word she could think now. Renee stumped all the way to the tower, using a shortcut that the map showed to her. She mentally thanked Harry for having such a valuable map that showed shortcuts and empty corridors she could pass on to. The fuming Gryffindor was so angry that she doesn't want to see anyone right now.

The fat lady even got scared at her face as she uttered the password. But she doesn't cared about it, neither cared about her fellow housemates' curious eyes as they followed her all the way to the girl's dormitory.

Renee slumped into her bed after throwing the empty parchment at the top of her drawer. She really thought that she could surprise the Slytherin…heck, she really didn't expect any of this at all!

_Is Malfoy doesn't have anything to do that he decided to do some one darn joke at me? _

_Does April fool's day have moved to February that I didn't know of? _

Renee scoffed loudly as she remembered Malfoy's words again. She was sure the boy had hit his head over the Christmas break that it altered his consciousness.

_Me…Voldemort's daughter? Yeah right…and Draco would be Dumbledore's long lost son._

It doesn't make sense at all though. Why would he accuse her something as heavy as that? _Why of all people…why would he link me for someone as evil as the dark lord?_

_Now that you mention about it, I don't know a think about my father either…_her mother's avoidance about the subject made her ignorant about her father or any relative for that matter. It was only her and Isabel…and nothing else. They had been locked themselves from everyone…resulting to a lonely childhood, with no close friends or friendly uncle or aunts she could count on.

Nothing at all

Renee sat abruptly on her bed with a random question in her head.

_Is it really possible?_

"Damn that Malfoy" she muttered, blaming Draco for making her mind in chaos.

She lay on her bed once again, swearing that she would get that boy one of these days for making her peaceful nights be sleepless once again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: what do you guys think? Please leave me a review for me to know your thoughts about it. =)_


	40. Is it really possible?

_Author's note: sorry for the long delay! I really have no excuse to give you guys besides getting too absorb in writing that I didn't even noticed that it was already six days since I've last updated. You can't really blame me, I really wanted my plot holes to be fix so no one could find an excuse to question the plot (believe me, I do have many plot holes in the next three chapters that it freaks me out!)._

_BTW, thanks for reviewing, put this in your favorite story's and story alert's list. That means a lot to me._

_My grammar would be always imperfect as ever, you guys knew about it too right? XP_

_Anyways enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty-five<strong>

**Is it possible?**

One o'clock.

Renee groaned as she checked the clock for the third time. She had been pretending to be asleep ever since students started to get back to the tower after dinner. The Gryffindor doesn't want to talk about the last events, and the last thing she wanted was to Harry knowing it. Even it was only some one damn joke; it will definitely make the boy uncomfortable.

She gave her dorm mate's sleeping faces one last envy look before slipping her slippers and quietly went downstairs. Sleep really evaded her tonight that it made her irritate more, and angrier at the certain Slytherin boy.

Harry looked up to her as she arrived at the common room, with only on her white long nightgown and fluffy slippers. Renee looked very surprised at the sight; it was only Harry and Ron remained at the common room (though Ron was obviously sleeping beside Harry) with books and parchments surrounding them.

_Great…just what I needed, _she thought sarcastically.

"Hey" Renee greeted the only awake person at the common room.

"Hey" Harry greeted back, with his voice obviously tired.

"Still didn't finish homework?" Renee added as she sat across him, eyeing the potions book and the unfinished essay in front of him.

He only grunted in response, making Renee noticed his bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep.

"Hermione got mad at Ron earlier…and didn't want to help us anymore, so…" Harry sighed as he glanced at his unfinished essay and at the sleeping companion beside him.

"Ron is so doomed" Harry nodded approvingly.

Silence filled them, and the only thing that was making noise was Harry's writing. Renee felt uneasy, as she could still hear Malfoy's question rang into her ears.

_Doesn't the dark lord trust his own daughter?_

"What happened between you and Malfoy?"

"Huh?" she jumped at the sudden question. Harry had stopped writing to glance at the dazed student.

"Malfoy's a git, as always. He just wanted to catch me taking D.A.'s side" she smug; Renee wasn't really sure why was she lying in the first place, but she was fairly sure telling what really happened was out of the question.

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say he will be staying a day in the infirmary and will leave our day in peace" she smirked as she remembered the unwanted broils she just did to Malfoy's face.

Harry did notice her evil smirk but then decided not to comment about it. He knew how much their new friend was capable of, that he mentally noted to never cross her way. He and Ron didn't even stopped the witch in her plans to the Slytherin because they knew she could handle herself very well, though Hermione has other things in mind, making it another excuse for them to quarrel again.

Harry continued to write and Renee continued to think while gazing at the roaring fireplace. She wondered if she could ask him about her other dilemma, though she's one hundred percent sure he would freak out if she would tell him about it.

"Hey Harry"

"Hmm?" he hummed, not stopping from scribbling.

"I was just wondering…" she started to play with her hands as her anxiety rises. "…about those moments when we would accidentally touch each other's skin…you know…does anyone from the order gave you an explanation about those?"

Harry finally stopped writing and looked up to see her troubled face.

"Doesn't anyone tell you anything about it…even your mother?" his face was completely serious, making Renee more nervous.

_Oh dear Merlin…don't tell me what that brat said was true!_

Renee shook her head, making Harry frowned in response. He put down his quill and gazed at her intently.

"That's odd. They should have told you about it. Well, that concern us anyway…why wouldn't they tell you about it?"

"I…don't know" she began to panic as her heart beats so fast that she was sure Harry could hear it too.

"Well…I did asked Dumbledore about it last year, you know when Isabel got introduced" he started, making Renee gulped in response.

"He did tell me it was because of Isabel's dark mark. Did anyone tell you how Voldemort produced his dark marks to his followers? No? Well…Dumbledore told me that Voldemort used ancient magic combined with dark magic to produce one"

"Ancient magic? You mean…"

"He apparently uses his own blood for producing dark marks, especially at his inner circle. That's why he could summon his followers so easily"

"But then…how did it concern to us?"

"Well…Dumbledore said that Isabel received her mark way before he disappeared…no, she received it much earlier than that…I think it was when Voldemort was too powerful for anyone. Thus, he made his blood mixed with hers and…" Harry stopped, obviously doesn't like talking about the subject.

"Ren, his blood got mixed with yours too, when you're born. And I, of course you know how I react when Voldemort's near me" he quietly said, taking precaution whoever might hear them.

Her eyes were wide open at the entire discussion. _Me? I have a mixture of his blood with…_

"That's very…" she trailed and tried to think of a word that could fit into her reaction.

"Disturbing?" Harry offered.

"No…more like disgusting" she finally said and glanced at her visible veins on her hands.

"I wonder why they didn't tell you about it"

"Well, I didn't ask her in the first place. And Mum has a habit of not telling if you don't ask" she shrugged.

_She might even not answer you even if you ask._

"Was that mean, you could feel it in any death eaters?" she flicker her eyes at the boy who lived.

"Not much, not that I'm touching every suspecting death eater I could find. Though I felt something weird when I shook hands with Isabel the last time" Renee nodded approvingly, though she was still thinking about the inputs that Harry gave.

_So he is reacting to Voldemort's blood…_

"Aren't you a bit disturbed about this? I mean…the reason why we couldn't touch each other without being electrified…" she asked, revealing one of her fears of being denied because of some circumstances she couldn't run away of.

Harry glanced at her; Renee's eyes were filled with fear for the first time instead of the confident ones she had every time she would lead the defense group. She was a great friend to them all; even if they just met the girl a couple of months ago. He knew how she felt; being outcast for something she couldn't get away from was a very familiar feeling to him too.

The fear of rejection

"No I wasn't, don't be silly…we won't be outcast you just because of those things you couldn't control, not unless you're his relative or something" he joked, making Renee laughed nervously.

The fireplace was the only one that produced sounds as the two were in deep thoughts again, though it was fairly obvious that the two weren't thinking the same thing. Harry was struggling finishing the essay that Renee offered her help and he gladly accepted it with open arms. She decided not to dwell on Malfoy's words, thinking Harry's explanation was more believable than the Slytherin's.

_That's right, no need to think about those. I am no one's daughter…there is no way that I could be his daughter…there is no way._

…

It was Saturday already, and the students of Hogwarts were now literally got buried with school works. OWLS were fast approaching, much to everyone's anxiety. The professors aren't helping either, as they keep reminding the students how important the exam was, making the whole fifth year students so nervous that even some of them needed to consume anti-anxiety potion to calm their nerves.

But when the Quidditch match was scheduled by this day, all fifth year students took it as an advantage to have some rest from all the anxiety they were experiencing.

Renee was glad for all the pressure though, it made her to stop thinking about unwanted thoughts during the day. School works and D.A. meetings were really a good distraction. Malfoy stopped following her too and she was very glad for it. The brat seems to learn his lesson on prying someone else's lives after staying in the infirmary for a day.

_It could be really perfect if I could sleep peacefully at night._ Her sleep was another issue though; no matter how good her dream was, it would always end up with a pair of red eyes. And then her dreams were going to be nightmares…much worse from her running dream with the escaped prisoner. There are also times that she could even feel that those eyes were just in the corner of their room and watching her sleep; but when she wakes up, she would saw no one awake…or someone who has some red eyes like she would always dream of.

She sighed as she continued to read her muggle book while eating breakfast. The Gryffindor had concluded that those dreams were just because of her too many thoughts about things she shouldn't think of. And the way to chase out those dreams was not to dwell on them.

She stopped reading, as she felt that she had forgotten something very important today. _Hmm…I wonder what did I forgot this time, the last time was my history's exams…but that's understandable…I think it was more than that…I wonder…_

The usual flock of owls arrived, indicating for them to receive their mails from people outside the school. Renee didn't even take a glance at the birds, as she knew that her mother's owl had a strange timing in case of delivering her mails.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard through out the noisy great hall. Several students glanced at the origin of the sound. The Gryffindor table was a mess; some food was spilled on the table because of a big package that three owls brought.

The four looked very surprised by the sudden package, especially Renee. One of the owls that brought the package was Isabel's owl and was staring at her intently, with a white envelope on to his beak. She consciously took the envelope and the bird flew once again, not even waiting for his treat. The other one followed suit, after Hermione gave the owl some bread as his treat.

The third owl was different. It doesn't move an inch from its spot from the package and gave a hoot for everyone to hear. The owl was beautiful; its feathers were gray and its eyes were pitching black. Renee was staring back at the owl and was mesmerized by its beauty. She unconsciously opened the envelope and saw her mother's writing.

_Happy sweet 16th birthday Renee, the gray owl is yours to keep._

_Mum_

_P.S. the other gift was his idea, not mine…just saying._

Renee read the note twice before glancing at the pretty owl in front of her. _So that's what I've forgotten…_

"Who is it from?" Ron asked as he eyed the large package in front of them that almost covered the food lying at the table.

"It's from Mum" Renee beamed at him and to the owl waiting for her. She stretched her hand to its feathers to smoothen it, making her gain a friendly hoot from the owl.

"What do you say for Holmes as a name?" she asked and the bird hooted happily. "I take that as a yes then" Renee giggled, really happy that she could have an owl as a present.

Ron took the envelope from the package and started to open it. Renee was late at stopping him; Knowing Sirius and his newest fascination with certain muggle things, she already has a guess whatever the envelope contains.

"Wait!—"

It was too late; Ron opened the card without any saying. A very familiar melody and voice was heard through out the Gryffindor table, making some of them tilted their heads at the origin of the melody. Harry almost choked his pumpkin juice as he recognized the rusty, deep voice…

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday dear—_

Renee snatched the card from the dumbstruck wizard and silently cursed the sender. The last thing she wanted was her birthday to be publicly announced through out the great hall, and Sirius just did it first thing in the morning.

_Wait 'till I get my hands on that dog…_

"Was that…" Harry recognized the voice and Renee nodded in confirmation. She secretly glanced at the teacher's table and glad that the Umbridge woman wasn't looking at them.

_Trust Sirius when in comes in asking for trouble._

"Wow, dad would do anything to have that muggle thing…wait, today's your birthday, how come you didn't tell us?" Ron amusedly asked the fuming girl.

"I didn't have tracked at the date, busy studying…remember?" she replied and watched the gray owl to fly away from the great hall.

"Happy Birthday, we haven't prepared something for you" Hermione spoke, obviously doesn't like not being informed of the said occasion.

"Thanks Hermione! Don't worry about the gift, a nice butterbeer from three broomsticks would be nice gift for me" she winked at her.

"And some strawberry cake?" the brunette girl added, which Renee grinned widely.

"You're on" Renee shook her hands and the both girls laugh in unison.

"Hey Renee, open the package" Ron urged her.

"But…isn't it dangerous? I mean…" she whispered, thinking a singing birthday card wasn't enough to the convicted man.

"He wouldn't send something that could harm us, is he?" Hermione spoke, though she was also quite unsure of what she just said.

Renee shrugged and glanced at the package. She now has the idea of the package, and how Ron look so eager in opening and Harry's gleam on his eye were confirming her guess.

"Okay…okay…let's just open this…_thing" _Renee raised her hands in defeat.

With the help of the trio, they opened the package. A shiny broomstick was lying in front of them that the nearest persons around them gasped at the sight.

"Wow! I've never seen this on the market!"

"That must be cost a fortune!"

"Do you think that's customized?"

Renee wanted to snort at the murmurs around her, especially Ron's sudden gasp. She would never understand what's so good in different models of broomsticks, for her all brooms were all the same…a flying object that could just kill her in seconds because of her poor flying skills.

"It's just a broomstick" Renee finally said, as could see that Ron delicately touching it as if it was a fragile thing.

"It's not just a broomstick; it's the newest model of firebolt! Look, it does even customize just for you!" Ron exclaimed and pointed an engraved caricature of her at the handle.

_Just great, my face is in a broomstick. What's next…a singing house elf?_

"Look Ron, a customized broomstick won't change my poor flying skills…there—"

"Come on! You can't know it unless you won't try!" the twins took both of her arms for her to stand up, leaving their breakfast behind.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't tell you won't try this beautiful broom, and we still have time before the match starts" Fred (or George) spoke, not minding their captain's evil look. "Come on, let's go and test this baby!"

Renee was startled at this…no, she was terrified. She gave her friends a pleading look as she asked for help, but the trio and Neville seems to be against her wish. Ron and Harry does have look on their eyes, the usual ones she would always saw when the two would talk about Quidditch, Hermione and Neville have those 'we-can't-help-you-sorry' on their faces and Ginny was practically jumping out from her seat to join them in the grounds.

_I will surely get Sirius for this, seriously._

They reached the grounds, with the twins dragging her (_I swear my feet didn't even touched the floor on the way to the grounds!)_ while the others following behind was holding the broom like an ancient artifact that Renee wanted to roll her eyes at him. She doesn't have the chance to do so as the twins lowered her to the ground and Ron gave her the broom.

"Come on guys…you're not serious…are you?" she asked them one last time before she gave them a defeated look.

Renee sighed loudly as she positioned to fly. She had never thought she would touch a broomstick again as she had abandoned the idea of flying. It was a hopeless idea for her to think that she could be a decent flier…or at least won't be hurting any part of her body every time she would attempt to. She closed her eyes as she could feel her feet were starting to leave the ground, and then started to pray to all gods and goddesses she knew for her to survive the trial.

She slowly opened her eyes, finding she was a dozen feet below and then saw her friends were just tiny dots below. Renee tried to move into another direction, and the broom followed her command without any difficulties in her very much surprise. In fact, the broom was easy to maneuver compare to all the brooms she had tried in the past.

_Wow…this is really customized for me huh._

Renee was enjoying the flying trial; no one could deny that fact. It was the first time they had seen her not clumsy behind a broom. She flew just outside the windows of the great hall, surprising some Slytherins who are peacefully eating their breakfast. The Gryffindor was really ecstatic that she couldn't help but giggle aloud when she saw some professor's (especially their flying instructor) surprised reactions. Her robes and hair were billowing freely behind her and she was entirely enjoying the wind against her. All she wanted was to fly this very moment and savor her great flying time she was having. The Gryffindor even tried to fly all the way up to the astronomy tower and be amazed to the magnificent view in front of her.

The birthday girl was flushed as she came back at the ground, with her friends clapping for her. She hold the broom like a lifesaver from her poor-flying-disease while her friends look at her broom like a trophy (_especially the boys…why aren't I surprised at that?) _and gave her awe expressions.

_Maybe I should thank Sirius for giving me this instead of strangling him to death._

They were laughing as they entered the castle once again; the twins were teasing Renee and even joked that she could now join the Quidditch team, Ron even told Hermione that the broom could be the girl's answer to her poor flying skills.

The gang halted as two house elves stood before them. The birthday girl was quite surprised by the sudden appearance. Renee knew there are house elves around the castle to provide their food and cleaning, but it was the first time to actually seen one…especially in broad daylight.

"Dobby!" their friend Harry greeted one of the house elves.

"Hello Mister Harry Potter. Dobby is looking for Miss Renee Ann. Is anyone of you is Miss Renee Matte?" the house elf named Dobby squeaked.

"That's me…is there something you needed from me?" Renee consciously asked the two creatures.

"Dobby and Pearly were ordered to deliver this to Miss Renee Matte" the other house elf spoke and gave the piece of parchment to the Gryffindor.

"Why thank you, Dobby…Pearly. Is there anything else?" _why do they have weird names? I'm glad Toby does have a normal one…_

The Gryffindor was too stunned that she forgot to react, the others seems to forget to speak when the two creatures started to sing. Even though it was like just squeaking…the song was very familiar to them, as they had heard it at breakfast…when Ron opened Sirius' card. The passing students were either glancing at them or at the elves, others even openly laughed at them that Renee felt her face heated up in seconds.

_I was joking about the singing house elves!_

The gang still didn't move after the elves finished the song and disappeared in a pop. And then like a balloon suddenly pop out, they burst out laughing…except Renee who was blushing furiously.

"Happy birthday Renee" the twins chorused between laughs, making Renee frustrated more.

"Will my whole day be like this?" she groaned loudly for them to hear while opening the parchment.

Her frown was replaced into a bright smile as she read the parchment, and then tucked it within her robes before they could question about it. However, Hermione noticed it and gave her a teasing look.

"Oh shut it Hermione" Renee rolled her eyes though she was blushing again.

…

"Good luck for your first official Quidditch match. Don't let the ball pass through you!" Renee patted his shoulders as she encouraged the nervous ginger head boy.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me that" he sarcastically replied and let out a nervous sigh.

"You've practice long enough to get that spot. You'll do fine" she smiled broadly while Ron was shocked from what she had said.

"How did—"

"I'm the spy's daughter, aren't I?" she playfully rolled her eyes and then chuckled.

"You're scary"

"Well thank you. I'll take that as a compliment. And speaking of compliments…"

Harry came down from the boys' bedroom and found the two teasing each other. He was glad that Renee had managed to get Ron relax before the game starts. Ron was now blushing furiously that Renee couldn't help but laugh so hard at the sight.

"Now off you go boys, go and break a leg!" Renee pushed the two boys towards the portrait hole.

"You're not going to watch?" Ron asked as he looked her from behind.

"Of course I am, silly. I wouldn't miss your Quidditch for the world. I've already asked Hermione and Neville to save a seat for me."

"She will be meeting the person who gave her the love letter" Harry teased, as he ignored the stinging feeling from Renee's hand.

"What love letter? I was just have something to do before—"Renee started to ramble while her face was starting to color.

"Yeah, yeah…but you keep checking the clock every ten minutes ever since you got that parchment and you're blushing like a tomato n-"

"You know what Harry? You'll do a better detective; you might consider that as your alternative career. Now go before I could hex you both!" she acted on pulling her wand and the two boys run away while laughing.

Renee shook her head in disbelief while watching the two running away and took the parchment for another reading. A smile graced her lips as she read the same familiar handwriting and then approached the nearest mirror to check her appearance.

"I still look the same; I'm one year older now for goodness sake. What the heck, it's not that I'll be on a date or something! And it's not a love letter! Get a grip!" she huffed but then still tried to fix her hair and applied some lipgloss to her lips, hoping it would make her look older.

When her works still doesn't reach her expectations, she gave up. Renee was about to exit the common room when an idea stuck into her head. She raced into the girl's dormitory and grabbed her new broom. She still didn't get why would the boys insist to let the broom remain at the tower, but still glad she did so. The last thing she wanted was to meet them at the broomstand while getting the new broomstick.

She run towards the grounds and tried to avoid any corridors she thought there would be people around. She rode the broom as her feet reached the green grass and she was on air as a matter of seconds. Her heart pounds so hard and was looking forward towards the upcoming meeting that her smile wouldn't leave her face.

"Want to come with me Holmes?" she suddenly asked when her newest familiar reached her side. The owl hooted in response; and then the two of them flew towards the astronomy tower.

As she expected, a black clothed man was waiting for her at the tower. The man had his back at the window and has a green scarf around his neck, indicating his support towards his house.

"Waiting for someone professor?" she suddenly spoke, making the professor quickly turned at the voice.

"Miss Matte, I didn't know you like flying now" Professor Snape greeted and gave her and the owl an expecting look.

Renee carefully entered the tower through the window and leaned the broom at the wall. Holmes made himself contented by flying around the tower but still not leaving his familiar behind.

"I'm just savoring the spell, this broom seems to have some spell that could make me a decent flier" she shrugged though her smile couldn't wipe off from her face.

"True, that spell could make anyone rich…imagine they managed to keep someone like you fly decently"

"I'm not that bad…okay maybe that bad…but still…hey, are you a Quidditch player before professor?"

"I was a chaser in my time, don't give me that look. I'm telling the truth. Now enough from squeezing about my past" he took something within his robes and took a rectangular box from it.

"You know, I was joking about the last thing about my birthday gift…" she trailed; she was starting to blush as she took the box from him.

"Happy birthday Miss Matte" his face was serious, staring her like a hawk as she started to unwrapped the present.

"Did anyone told you staring were not good?" she lightly jokes as she looked at him in the eye. Professor Snape just shrugged, making Renee laughed in response.

"Wow, professor…you shouldn't" she stared at the gift in awe.

It was a simple yet elegant wand holder. It was just a simple one with black color, yet that gave it an elegant and sophisticated look. It also has her initials at the side of the wand that was engraved with faint light green color, like the paint of her bedroom.

It actually took her breath away.

"What is it that people love to give customized gifts?" Renee burst out, yet her happiness was emitting through her eyes.

"Shouldn't you say thank you first?"

"Oops, sorry…but I shouldn't say that…Thank you professor! It's so beautiful!" she was so happy that she forgot her manner and suddenly jumped to hug the potions master. The man was stiffed at the contact, like he was petrified all of the sudden.

At a moment she finally realized what she had done and broke the contact. She could still see the shocked face of the professor with some color on his face, a kind of expression you wouldn't always see on him.

"I…I'm so sorry. I was just too happy, erm…"she stammered in front of him and began to be interested at her shoes.

"Do not worry, you didn't do any…harm" he finally said after the awkward silence. Renee gave him an apologetically smile at that.

"I really should go professor, I couldn't miss Ron's first victory" she grabbed her broom to fly back.

"You can never be sure about that, they are playing with my students after all" he replied.

Renee was now about rode her broom towards the tower as she turned at the professor. He was finally smirking, with his arms crossed around him.

"Too confident in your house, are we?" she couldn't help but smirk too.

The man shrugged once again, making the girl laughed again. She just couldn't help but laugh at that, the shrugging was really an unnatural thing for him to do…let alone looked so foreign to him too.

"Bye professor, see you in the field. Don't be surprise if our house will make your team eat dust!" she started to fly away but the again halted again, "Oh and don't read my mind again! The house elves' singing was really bad" she called and then giggled, leaving the professor smirking behind her.

…

Renee decided to stop at the dormitory first before going in the field. The grin on her face looks like a permanent expression on her face now. The girl was really happy; that even though it was the first time she celebrated her birthday without her mother, she was happy because she had friends to celebrate with her. The gifts were just incentives for her happiness, though she couldn't deny that Snape's effort for giving her something made her happiness reached its peak.

The girl was just humming the birthday song when she reached the window of her dormitory. She entered through the open window and made the broom leaned on her dresser. The girl stopped and glanced at the rectangular box and opened it once again, making the wand holder be exposed again. The birthday girl hugged it on her chest and collapsed at her bed and then let out a squeal.

_He actually gave me a present. He knew about my birthday, and all I thought he won't do an effort to know it! _Renee traced the initials on it and lay at her side.

It was only then when she noticed that there was a box lying on her bed. Renee sat up and glanced on it; she knew it wasn't there when she took her broom a while ago. Temporarily laid the wand holder at the side of her bed, she took the box on her lap and look if there was a card left in there.

There was none.

"That's weird, I wonder who gave this…" she opened the box and then stood up in shocked as she finally saw the contents. The box fell on the ground, making the black cloth and a silver mask spill out from its container. Chill ran through out her body. She knew those things; she had seen those from the newspaper and even to a book, but never in her life she thought that she would received it for a birthday present. A piece of parchment peek into the black cloth and she bended down to reached it, making her chill once again as she read the note.

_Happy birthday daughter_

_Take this as a present. You will need those in the near future._

It was an unfamiliar handwritten, yet she wanted to faint because of it.

"That stupid Malfoy, this isn't funny anymore!" Renee violently threw the parchment on the ground, joining the death eater's clothes.

She was trembling reached her top dresser and took the map she had borrowed from Harry. Her hands were shaking as she reached for her wand and tapped it while saying the password for her to see the map.

Only few people was inside the castle, as most of them were in milled up in the field area; even Snape's dot were there too. She stopped looking and was glad that the person she was looking as inside his office. But he wasn't alone, there was another dot; she doesn't know the person, but there is something in that name but she couldn't put her finger to it.

_Emily Ann Briston._

She didn't wasted time; she scooped the box in her arms and stormed towards the headmaster's office. Her mind was a mess; she wanted to believe that this was just darn joke from the Slytherin. But she couldn't let go of the feeling of anxiety; a kind of feeling that maybe all of those were true, that Malfoy was saying the truth.

That she was indeed, the dark lord's daughter.

…

The frantic girl reached the gargoyle in no time but couldn't open it because of the password.

"Let me in! I need to say something to the headmaster!" she plead, but the gargoyle didn't budge.

"Damn it! Lemon drops, strawberry tart, chocolate cake…what the hell! Tootsie roll!" the gargoyle suddenly opened its way to her surprise and Renee ran all the way upstairs.

Renee found Dumbledore sitting on his usual chair. Her eyes narrowed at another visitor, she wasn't really expecting that she would be here.

"Miss Matte, What's the matter…I thought you would be on the Quidditch match" Dumbledore spoke, as he eyed Isabel and Renee who were staring at each other.

"Is this true?" Renee suddenly spoke at her mother, showing the piece of parchment for Isabel to read and not even turned her head at the headmaster.

Isabel stood up from her seat as she blankly stared at the note. Her lips were quibbling as she reached it. She glanced at her confused daughter and then finally spoke.

"Yes it's true; you're Tom Riddle's daughter"

* * *

><p><em>an: hope you guys love it as much as I do. This chapter became much longer than I anticipated. I'm actually looking forward to post the next chapter (but still have to edit it)…that's actually one of the chapters I really enjoyed writing. Do you guys have some guesses about it? XD_

_I love all of your reviews. Come on, one review won't hurt you a bit. =)_

_Renesnee_


	41. A premonition to fulfill

_Author's note: Yay for chapter 36! This chapter contains a cup of angst, a pinch of foul words, two teaspoons of action, and whole cup of drama._

_So yeah, it's so fun to write and hoping you'll enjoy it too._

_Enjoy reading! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty-six:<strong>

**A premonition to fulfill**

It was a nice day for Hogwarts to have a Quidditch match that only a few people decided to stay inside the castle. OWLS and NEWTS were once forgotten that day, as the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match were holding now at the Quidditch field. Shouts and cheers were faintly heard through out the castle, indicating that the Quidditch game had already started.

Inside the Headmaster's office was full of tension though. Dumbledore was quietly observing the whole scene in front of him; Renee was staring madly at her mother while Isabel never felt so terrible in her life as her deepest secret were finally revealed to her daughter. There was also a faint song at the background, a song that Renee was sure the Slytherins were singing.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single thing,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our king._

Renee continued to stare at her mother as she was taken by surprise. She didn't know what to react; _is this supposes to be some bad dream?_

_Please tell me this is just a bad dream, a nightmare._

…_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our king._

She slowly shook her head. The poor Gryffindor couldn't let the words sink within her, no…she just couldn't.

"You're joking; I know your just bluffing. This is just Malfoy's one darn joke" Renee shook her head again, "THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE SOME JOKE!"

"Honey…please, listen to me" Isabel tried to reach her daughter, talk some sense to the frustrated girl.

"Don't touch me" she fidget at the gesture, and gave her a dark look. Renee was trembling that she had dropped the box into the floor and spilled the contents out of it.

Isabel and Dumbledore stared at the silver mask lying on the floor.

"Why…How…for fifteen years…you hide this from me, fifteen years…" Renee's voice was starting to tremble as she looked for answers at the two adults.

"It is for your own good Renee, I-" Her mother was starting to tremble too, "I just don't want you to get hurt"

"You don't want me to get hurt? What difference does it make for hiding it after fifteen years?" she huffed, "You just delayed the whole process!"

"This is my entire fault Miss Matte" Dumbledore suddenly spoke as he took the box from the floor, "It was almost twenty years ago when I asked your mother to be a spy for the light and when he asked for an heir from her…I allowed her to do so"

Renee looked at them with all hatred. For a mere second, her image for the headmaster shattered in pieces. He became a control freak into her eyes, a person who thinks people around him as a tool.

"YOU THINK THIS IS SOME PLAY YOU COULD CONTROL? YOU OLD-"she couldn't control her voice at him. She just couldn't.

"Renee Ann! Please calm down…" Isabel begged this time and holds her with both arms, but Renee just brushed it off.

"Calm down? You tell how to calm down when I thought all my life that I was just a normal witch. Then you just tell me out of the blue that I'm a daughter of most evil wizard of all time. TELL ME!" she shrieked, as a couple of tears fell out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…Renee please, let me at least explain things…"

"What are you going to explain? It's all look so plain to me, perfectly plain" Renee paced in front of the shaken woman, "You're a spy to them, Voldemort asked you for an heir. Of course you couldn't resist, that kind of opportunity only comes once in a lifetime. You know very well that it could get your rank higher among others…and then viola! You get birth to a daughter! Even an idiot can figure that out" tears keep flowing, but Renee keeps brushing them off.

"It's more than that…"

"Ah, of course it is…how I can forget about that" Renee smiled bitterly at the trembling woman in front of her, "You hide me for fifteen years to train me personally. And when you get to know he's back, you put me back in the wizarding world…to be a spy along with you…great, you really did a good job" she looked at her with all pure loatheness.

"Renee please, it's not just that…You're my daughter and I love you…"

"Love? Do you really know about that?" Renee laughed once again, "Are you in love with him while he's screwing your brains out? I could accept this father thing if I made me out of love…that it wasn't because of the war…but of course you didn't. You did it because of a plan; I was made just because of one hell of shit. All because of you're a spy"

"Renee…"

"You know what?" Renee brushed off her tears, "I'll rather have a troll as a mother, you disgust me Emily" her last words echoed through out the room as she flee, leaving the fragile woman sank into the floor and weep while Dumbledore tried to soothe her by rubbing her back.

…

Renee wanted to shout, to swear and to curse every little thing she could collide. She runs with no place in mind. Tears were milling into her face, making her vision blurred…but she didn't care. She didn't care when she fell down on the floor that made her knee scrapped. She didn't care if she looks like a crazy woman; she doesn't care if some students were looking at her in shock in her state as she collide them.

She wanted to get out of this place, the castle suddenly felt like hell to her. A place she had first thought of her second home, a place where she had her first friends, and a place where she had her first love.

It became a place full of lies; now she knew every bit of her life was a lie.

"Accio, Renee's firebolt!" she shouted as she reached the grounds. She could still hear the faint song from afar as she waits for her broom to reach her. And then like a runaway fugitive, she jumped on the broom, with her tears and robes joined together as they billowed behind her.

She didn't know where she was heading to. Her hair was a mess, and so was her mind. Renee was really frustrated to herself; she knew fairly well that something dark was hidden from her yet she was just denying it through out her life. Because she was blinded with her 'normal' thing wish, a kind of wish that will never come true in a million years. She began to enumerate those clues, clues that already laid out under her nose and just waiting for her to notice them.

_"Oh, you don't know? Well its not that I expect that you know, it is just hidden within you. You just have to find it." _Renee couldn't still vividly hear the sorting hat's words into her head.

_The first day I met Harry, the first time he and I experienced the tingling sensation._

_The way I understand Snake's language, how the snake bowed at me and called me her mistress._

_"I'm talking about your own father. Doesn't he trust his own daughter that he can't even tell little details about his circle?" Malfoy's words echoed on my head._

She entered the forbidden forest, not even slowing down to her fast flying. She hit some small branches that leave her bruises, but she didn't care. That pain still made her think that she wasn't dreaming at all, that she was living on a living nightmare.

_"It is true; you're Tom Riddle's daughter"_

Renee hit a bigger branch that made her fall into the moist ground. Instead of getting up, she lay with her back and stared at the tress above. Her shoulders and knee ached like hell, she already had several bruises around her body and she could tell that her eyes were swollen from crying. But those can't be compared to the pain in her heart; a kind of pain she knew that will never be removed by anything.

"Liar…" she murmured under her breath.

Renee slowly stood up as she could hear some rustles at the bushes. She clutched her wand as she realized that she was in the middle of the forbidden forest, the last place she wanted to be.

The rustling became louder, making Renee feel so nervous. _Great, here I am so problematic about this parental thing and now I need to face some creature…just great._

But a creature never came and Renee just wished it was instead from the new approached person. He was wearing battered wizard robes, and his face had this large scar that Renee couldn't help but stare on it.

"Ah, my lady…finally we meet" the man's voice was deep, a voice that Renee was sure she had heard before.

A voice that once haunted her dreams

She didn't spoke, yet she was clutching her wand like a lifeline. Esclair looked at the girl from head to toe and noticed her battered appearance.

"Went to a little excursion, my lady? I guess not all students couldn't resist the beauty of forbidden forest, it seems" he stepped forward, making Renee stepped backwards.

"What do you what from me?" she tried to spoke in a cold voice and wished the wizard couldn't smell how scared she was now.

"It is not I who needs something from you, but my superior. He had been looking for a long time my lady, and he was eager to meet you" he flashed his yellow teeth at the girl, making Renee shiver, "Yet I must admit, there was a lot changes that had happened"

"Tell your superior I do not want to see anyone nor having some business from him…nor caring about those changes you talking about. Now, Leave me alone" she stepped again backwards, making Esclair move forward towards her.

Esclair shook his head playfully, "I do not believe you do not care about it all, for all of these were centered to your well being" he began to play with his wand, "You see my lady, me and my partner had sacrificed too many things in this mission. She even had been…but then I know of course you knew what happened to her, don't you?"

"I do not know what you are talking about" she stepped backwards again, breaking some twigs at her feet.

"Nonsense, I knew you knew everything. I know your great mother told you everything" He stepped forward.

Renee didn't reply; instead she pointed her wand at the person.

"Aggressive are we, my lady? I won't hurt you…or at least I will make this fast and pain-free" his laughed echoed through out the forest and then stepped forward once again.

"Kill me; you're going to kill your daughter's superior. You'll betray him if you do so" Renee tried to play his game as she stepped backwards and surveyed the surroundings behind the man, looking for something that could help her to escape.

"I shouldn't do that actually, and who said the Dark lord ask me to this little mission?" he paced around his prey, "Lucius wouldn't like that, he just wanted to be your ally…to get higher from his ranks. The latter even resort in putting an imperious to a dementor to find you my lady"

"But then he dropped me when he found out that the dark lord had realized our little mission, and he even ordered someone to kill me to clean his dirty tracts"

"You might think how did the dark lord managed to know our little mission. Though I still have little knowledge about that, I have high speculation that Emily did the revelation to him. Telling him that he was angry by those was understatement, as I heard that the dark lord almost half-killed his inner circle because of it.

"I hide within Lucious' eyes as I still think of a revenge that could instantly kill him… And then I thought of you, my lady" He stepped closer, making Renee stepped back once again, "You see my lady, I already got some lead to you before he back out in the middle of the act. And I was thinking…I would gain many benefits if I kill you and blame it to my latter superior…revenge to Lucious, a revenge for Kaydeem, a revenge to Emily. An eye for an eye…a tooth for a tooth. Such a clever idea, isn't it?

Renee finally realized that this person was already insane…literally.

"Now that you've already know the truth, are you ready to leave this world, my lady?" he grinned widely at her.

"I am…but absolutely not in your hands!" she shrieked and shot an exploding spell at the large branch above him, making the man got buried into heavy woods.

She ran as fast as she could, clutching her wand like a lifeline. Renee silently cursed herself for not remembering her broom, but it was too late to get it back. Esclair regained himself from the branches and started to run after her.

"My Lady! Come here my lady!" he maniacally called the witch and insanely laughed while shooting different kinds of curses at her direction.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted, forgetting her non-verbal spells in panic.

She avoided the red lights towards her, making it launched at the nearest tree that the poor tree fell on the ground.

"Crusio!" the invincible man shouted and she was already in the ground crying in pain. Her wand flew away from her as she started to seizure.

It was a pain she didn't imagine so much in her entire life, albeit it was much worse than she experience in her dreams. It was as if every fiber of her being was being burned, or chopped…she couldn't really describe it fully. Her eyes narrowed, her fists clutched the soil for support, or at least lessen the pain…but it was no use.

"You can't always run for your destiny" he laughed heartedly as he looked down at her. He put his wand on the air and shouted a spell that makes the clouds gathered to make a shape, a shape that the people dreaded to see.

The shape of a snake

"Now…" Esclair pointed his wand at her neck, "I've already told you this would be fast, aren't I?"

She was beginning to be unconscious because of the pain and accepted that she will die this very moment.

_I couldn't move my body; my wand was too far away…and I couldn't even reach my extra wand…and I… _

_Is this really my end?_

Esclair seemed to be pleased as the girl closed her eyes, indicating that she had accepted her fate. He laughed maniacally again.

"That's it, you cannot do anything anymore…do not worry, I'll do this very quick that you won't feel a thing"

"No…" she trailed; her lips were quivering though her eyes were still shut.

"There's no use of your plea, my lady…save your breath for it. Wait, you can no longer breathe after a few seconds"

"Please…"

"AVADA KADABRA!"

…

"I've never seen behavior like it- back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to you Head of House's office! Go! _Now_!" Madam Hooch voice was so loud that everyone could hear her ordered Harry and George towards the castle.

Hermione watched the two boys disappeared towards the castle while trying to nurse her upcoming headache. After of those Slytherins' singing and Malfoy's insults, everyone could guess this would happen anytime soon. She watched the whimpering Malfoy being assisted to stand up by his teammates, and she was so sure she had seen some smirk gracing his lips.

"That Malfoy, he planned this all along!" she exclaimed at her seatmate.

Neville nodded in agreement, though he has something else in his mind.

"Renee didn't watch the match. I wonder what happen…" he unconsciously said as he glanced at the empty seat they just reserved for the Gryffindor. Students were starting to get into the castle, still talking at the latest quarrel and game they had seen.

"I don't know, Renee just said that she still have things to do before the match" she replied, though she knew that the Gryffindor had met with the potion's master earlier. She glanced where the professor was sitting and noticed a small smirk on his face. Hermione wondered where her friend was gone to, as she knew the young witch was sp eager to see Ron play for the first time; the professor had reached the field a few minutes before the match…but Renee never did.

_It's not that I could directly ask him about it, _she thought as she remembered the last time she faced the potion's master regarding her friend. And as far of her state of mind right now, she doesn't want to repeat it…ever.

Her trail of thoughts was cut of by a sudden shriek. A Ravenclaw was very terrified as she pointed the forbidden forest not far from their seat. She glanced where the girl was pointing and wide eye she stared at the snake figure smoke at the sky.

Everyone panic that Hermione thought a stampede would happen. A loud voice of their charms professor echoed the field, telling them to go straight to the great hall with their prefects to guide them. Hermione acted fast, gathering all Gryffindor she could find among the chaotic atmosphere (especially the first years) and guided them towards the castle.

"Do not panic! First years gather around! Seventh years, go and protect the first and second years towards the castle! Do not run, everyone could get enter the castle!"

Hermione took another glance at the snake sign. There are now different lights were coloring above the forbidden forest. And a chill rang into her spine as she saw a green light, the very light that indicates of the killing curse.

_This couldn't be good._

…

"Ban us?" Harry said, and his voice sounded strangely distant. "From playing…ever again?"

"Yes, Mister Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick," said Umbridge, her smile widening still further as she watched him struggling to comprehend what she had said.

"You and Mister Weasley here. And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped too- if his teammates had not restrained him. I feel sure he would attacked young Mister Malfoy as well. I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, professor McGonagall," she continued, turning her back to professor McGonagall who was now standing as still as though carved from ice, staring at her.

"The rest of the team can continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from any of them. Well…good afternoon to you" and with a look of the utmost satisfaction Umbridge left the room, leaving a horrified silence in her wake.

Harry and George were startled at the sudden breaking of the nearest vase next to the transfiguration professor. They had seen her angry before, but never in their life they thought that they would have a chance to see her like she was going to kill someone…in her own hands.

"You two," the two boys jumped at the cold voice the professor was sporting. "Go back to your dormitory, a week detention for both of you" the boys nodded and headed to the door, they never wanted to cross the professor in her state of mind.

They opened the door and found all students all hurriedly walking towards the same direction. It was quite a chaos, as Harry and George could see the horrified faces of the students. An unfamiliar patronus suddenly entered the office, making the two boys stared at it while it spoke to the professor.

"_A death eater's sign appeared above the forbidden forest! Dumbledore ordered us to check the forest, now. We'll wait for you at the entrance_" Harry and George looked at each other with stricken faces.

Professor McGonagall moved so fast that Harry didn't saw the professor reached their backs and pushing them towards the crowd.

"Go follow them at the great hall, and don't go anywhere…Especially you Mister Potter!" McGonagall lastly said before leaving the two boys blending through the crowd.

The two reached the great hall in no time, though Harry and George had a hard time in locating their house mates. Everyone seems to be panicking; some were crying and being hysterical that you might think that it was already the end of the world.

"Harry! George!" Ginny greeted the two boys as they reached them.

"What's happening?" Harry looked around the great hall.

"Some death eater got into the forbidden forest and the teachers were already going to the forest to figure that out" Ginny told them with a worried face.

Harry was about to asked another thing when Hermione and Ron reached them. He could see Ron was sickly worried and Hermione looks like was about to burst any minute now.

"Harry! George! It's good now that you're already here" Ron spoke, still wearing his Quidditch uniform and obviously trying to collect himself though all he wanted to do was to panic like the rest of the student body.

"Did Renee already arrive?" Hermione looked around. Ginny shook her head worriedly and Neville looks like he was about to cry any minute.

"What happened to Ren? Isn't she with you at the match earlier?" Harry suddenly asked as he could feel his heartbeat started to beat fast.

Hermione shook her head, "She doesn't show up at the match, Harry. And nobody has seen her since then, we've already asked around. What if they already caught her? What if…"

Harry took both of her shoulders to calm her down, "Calm down Hermione, she won't be easily caught…she's stronger than that. We will find her…she might be just hiding somewhere" he calms Hermione.

Hermione meekly nodded at him.

"Have you already checked the common room? No? You and Ron stay here; the others needed prefects to follow on. I'll go check—"

"We're coming with you-"

"We can't just sit here and-"

"Let you wander alone" the twins suddenly interjected; Harry nodded and darted towards the door with the twins following him.

The trio jogged towards the tower, with their wands out for any enemy they could encounter along the way. The corridors were so eerie that it didn't help them to calm their nerves. They were half way towards the tower when they collided with the professors.

"Potter, Weasley! What in earth are you doing here?" professor Sprout asked them.

"We were just going to check the tower, there is sti—"

"Coming through, out of the way!" the twins and Harry turned around at the voice.

Madam Poppy was practically running towards the professors that Harry finally registered what was really happening. Hagrid was carrying Isabel's limp body in his arms while Snape carried Renee's. The other professors were following them and were spotted the headmaster among them. Chill rang into his spine as they got a look of Renee's limp body. Her body was full of bruises, her robes were almost ripped of, and her face was almost drained out of blood.

Harry and the twins followed them to the infirmary without saying anything. No one really bothered to chase them away either, all of them were focused at the two females.

Hagrid gently laid Isabel on the bed and Snape followed suit that he placed Renee next to Isabel's bed. Madam Poppy started to work on both of them, with Snape and Sprout to assist her.

"Give this to her fast, before the side effect shows off" Madam Poppy ordered Sprout as she gave a purple vial for Isabel to drink.

Sprout followed without any saying. Harry and the twins watched the whole scene with stricken faces. Harry glanced at McGonagall; she was trembling so hard that Harry thought the professor would faint any minute. The professor noticed them standing beside her and watching the whole scene of curing the both women.

"What are you three doing here?" she exclaimed at the Gryffindors that Dumbledore and Hagrid glanced at them.

"We were…erm trying to look for Renee earlier. She wasn't at the great hall so we began to worry about her…" Harry told her the truth as he knew there was no use in lying.

McGonagall just gave them a sigh before watching the three professors do their work. After an hour of waiting and painfully watching, Madam Poppy finally approached them.

"How are they Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

Poppy just gave him a look then sighed, "Isabel is fine now. I expect her to be awake after a couple of hours…though I still have to check for the side effects of Crusio on her"

"And Miss Matte?" the headmaster inquired for the condition of the student.

"We've already healed the bruises and her broken bone. But…"

"But?" he asked as he could tell the hesitancy of the mediwizard.

"I couldn't estimate the damage on her mind. Her mind was blocking any spell and potion we give to her. I could say the girl was unconsciously protecting her mind from external factors Albus. The only thing we could do was to wait and pray for her to wake up soon"

Harry and the twins were all stunned from what they had heard as well as the other professors. From how Harry was transcribing in a muggle way what the mediwizard had told them, Renee was comatose.

"All teachers besides professor Snape and professor Sprout will stay for helping Madam Poppy here. The others will help me to guard the castle while dementors and Aurors checks the forest once again, you three will follow us back in the great hall" Dumbledore spoke and the others followed fast.

The door burst open and professor Umbridge entered the infirmary. McGonagall looks like she was about to hex the woman any moment now from Harry and the twins' observation.

"Dumbledore, I didn't know you're already here. What happened?"

"Dolores" Dumbledore greeted the new entered professor. "The convicted man from Azkaban had slipped into the forest and got to attack one student and a parent. The Aurors were already on the search for any death eaters that might be hiding" he explained in his mellow voice.

"Death eaters!" the short woman looks like going to faint at the word, "There is no way a death eater—"

"I am certain it is a death eater Dolores" a weak voice suddenly said. Isabel was already awake to everyone's surprise.

"And who you might be?" she asked in irritated tone.

"I'm hurt that you won't recognize an old friend, Dolores" she tried to sat, but then stopped by the mediwizard.

Umbridge seemed to be finally recognized her that she began to pale. She turned her face to the headmaster and tried to calm herself down.

"And what happened to the convicted man?" she asked.

"I managed to kill him" Isabel spoke once again, making all the people stared at her. It was an awkward silence before the mediwizard decided to break it.

"My patients need some rest now. Please all people get out of the infirmary. And you!" Poppy pointed Isabel, "You still needed some rest…I do not want any complains about it or do you still want me to resort in tie you up?" she spoke as if she knew the woman very well.

The teachers except Snape and Sprout were chased out of the infirmary, leaving the patients on their hands. Harry took one last glance inside and saw Snape at the side of his friend's bed. He wasn't sure about it, but at one moment Harry thought he just saw Snape's lips trembling before the door finally closed behind them.

* * *

><p><em>AN: can I have a little favor? Is it too selfish of me to wait for five reviews (or more! hehe) before I post the next chapter? In this way I could know you guys more… (Don't worry, chapter 37 was already finished) and to know if this story got readers like my story status is telling me. I don't care if it's negative or positive, or an advice…or just bashing…any comments and suggestions could make the story improve, so why not?_

_I'll be here patiently waiting for you! (Come on click that button below!) XD_

_Renesnee_

_p.s. please review! –Getting nervous that I won't be updating because of waiting for nothing…hope not!-_


	42. Going back

_Author's note: Finally! Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! You guys were awesome. Special thanks to tsukilovessnape, Esclair Stones (hey you have the same name with my oc!lol), SweeneysDeviousLittleAngel, Weird1 and Cryptic knight._

_Note: slight OOC on the way. =)_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty-seven:<strong>

**Going Back**

Three days had already passed after the incident at the forbidden forest, yet it was still the talk of the whole school. Even the whole wizarding community talks about it too, as the sudden became a front article the next day. No other death eater was found at the forbidden forest, except from the dead corpse of the convicted man. The whole school tried to be normal after that, though some of the students were still traumatized from the attack.

Snape glanced at the empty chair beside the brunette Gryffindor as he gave the class an essay to write. It was already three days, but the girl still hasn't woken up. The girl still occupy the same bed she had three says ago, and still doesn't have any improvement since then. Isabel had left the school two days ago already, after escaping from the mediwizard's hands. He knew the woman still have important to do that he didn't tried to stop her that night.

"_Please take care of her while I'm gone" Isabel told him._

"_What are you going to do?" he asked her, he was sitting at his usual chair besides Renee's bed._

_Isabel didn't reply, though there are hatred and sadness could be seen on her eyes._

"_Don't do anything harsh" he reminded her._

_Isabel nodded and then exited the room._

It was either a job for Voldemort or revenge for her daughter…or even both. The only thing he's sure was Isabel won't let this go with her doing nothing about it.

…

"Can we visit her, Madam?" Hermione asked the mediwizard as she and the two boys entered the infirmary.

Poppy nodded at the trio, "Please do" it was unusual for the mediwizard to accept visitors like that, but it was the only way she could think of to stimulate the girl to wake up.

The old woman glanced at the trio as they got nearer at the sleeping student. The mediwizard had never encounter such case like this before that she pray to Gods that the girl will wake up soon.

Hermione sat at the edge of the bed while Ron and Harry sat on the nearest chairs. They were the regular visitors of the girl ever since the girl got admitted in the infirmary. They were silent as they stared at the unconscious girl. The girl's complexion improved now, thanks to the help of the mediwizard's nursing abilities and Snape's potions. Now, she just looked that the girl was just sleeping.

She took Renee's brush from her satchel and started to brush her dark brown hair.

"Hey Renee, you've already got three days of free brushing…you really owe me something" Hermione spoke lightly at Renee, and watched the girl for any reaction…or any retort that she would usually do before.

Nothing

Hermione sighed, though she still continued brushing.

"Ren, we won the Quidditch match! Too bad you didn't saw my great shielding skills..." Ron spoke then laughed.

Nothing

His laughed died instantly and suddenly got interested at the window.

"Ren…you should really get up now, you don't want to miss too many lessons, do you?" Hermione spoke again.

Nothing

"Neville's missing you" Harry tried, then her two companions chuckled; Renee would always retort at them when they would tease her with Neville.

Nothing

Hermione sniffed, making Ron hold her hand for support.

"She'll wake up soon. Don't worry" he assured her. Hermione just nodded.

They stayed a little longer, using the time by talking to her about the last day's events. But no matter they chatter or Hermione fought Ron in front of her, they gained nothing from their friend. The trio stood up to leave the infirmary empty handed and Hermione gave her one last whisper for the girl to hear.

"He's worried sick about you already, Ren. Wake up soon, we're waiting for you"

…

Emptiness…that was all Renee could feel.

She did not know if she was standing or floating…she couldn't feel anything, just emptiness. No pain around her body, no pain inside her chest…nothing.

Maybe it was only for the best, she thought as she gingerly ignoring faint murmurs from afar. She was pain-free; she has no problems to face. No school cramming, no bullies and no family problems.

No death eaters, no convicted man, no Isabel, no Dumbledore and no Voldemort.

_Maybe it is best to stay here._

"He's worried sick about you already, Ren. Wake up soon, we're waiting for you" a very familiar voice said.

It was a familiar voice, yet she couldn't comprehend who it was. And besides, who would be worry about her. She was perfectly fine to be alone in this place where no one could harm her.

_Yes, it is best to stay here._

…

Severus' robes billowed behind him as he passed the empty corridors. It was already past curfew, and students were already in their dormitories. From Snape's expression, whoever student he will collide will surely have an unfortunate night.

The potions master entered the infirmary and got warmly welcomed by the mediwizard.

"Poppy" he greeted, "I've got the potions you needed" he gave the potions he had on his hands that Poppy happily received.

"Thank you Severus! This could be a great help for her" Poppy smiled at the potions master and secure the potion on her hands.

Snape glanced at Renee, "Is there any improvement?" he asked.

He watched the mediwizard sighed in frustration and then shook her head, "That's what I'm thinking about. The girl doesn't have major injuries or anything of a sort. But she still doesn't wakes up, and stills no improvement"

"What's your theory about it?"

Poppy glanced at the sleeping girl, "Either she had been gone to a serious mind invasion that her defense mechanism had closed her mind for protection or just she herself was stopping her body to wake up, I've heard that before…but I never thought I would actually seen one"

Severus glanced at the unconscious student. Surely enough, the girl looked that she was just sleeping…not having some serious situation that most people were worried about her condition.

"Talking would be a great help for her to be encourage to wakes up. I'll just go to prepare her medication" the mediwizard left him alone with her patient, knowing the potions master won't be saying anything to the girl if she was still lurking around.

Severus waited until the mediwizard disappeared through the back door before reaching her bed. He sat at his usual chair and stared at her sleeping face. The potions master had been doing this every night that he thought why the mediwizard didn't found those unusual.

"Miss Matte" he started; it was uncomfortable at first when he started to talk with someone who's not responding, especially someone who's talkative and always talks back at him before. But then again, he already got used to it after a few nights of telling today's events.

"We've already finished brewing the last time's potion. As usual a few people completed it with full marks, not that I'm not used to it" he smirked as he remembered his students' faces after giving them the snide remarks they deserved.

Renee didn't respond, her eyes were still closed and didn't even move an inch.

"Granger was the first one who finished it perfectly. That know-it-all surely lives in her name, doesn't she?"

He waited for any reply, or reaction. But nothing came.

"Your unfinished project is still waiting for you to finish it" he continued, "You think you can get away from school works just because of sleeping there? Go wake up now you lazy silly girl"

Severus hopefully waited her to wake up and complain about him calling her lazy…but nothing came. He sighed as he stared at her pale hands, and gingerly brushed it with his. He waited her to blush, like the girl would always do before.

But nothing came

He fully knew why she was acting like. And basing from Isabel and Dumbledore's tales, he couldn't blame the young witch to be like this.

"You can't solve things by running away, so wake up now Renee" he whispered, hoping his words would reach her.

…

_Who was that?_

The voice was very familiar to her; it was a deep and velvet voice that it was like musical to her ears.

She sat up, finally realized that she was lying at the white empty place and waited for the velvet voice to speak up again.

"Your unfinished project still waits for you to finish it" the velvet voice continued, "You think you can get away from school works just because of sleeping there? Go wake up now you lazy silly girl"

_Silly? Did that voice just told I'm a lazy silly girl?_

Renee wanted to react to the voice, telling she wasn't like that. But then she found out that her words couldn't reach the voice. She heard the velvet voice sighed; making her unconsciously touched her right hand as she could felt something brushed from it.

_Who was this voice anyway?_

"You can't solve things by running away, so wake up now Renee" she startled at the use of her given name.

_Running away? Did this voice even know what is happening around me? Does this voice even knew how I was hurt from the things were happening to my life?_

Renee wanted to shout, to swear at the voice…but she just couldn't. She waited for the voice to speak up again, but then nothing came.

She lay down again, as she could tell the voice won't be speaking again. Renee knew she was already in a perfect place…and no one could let her go away from there.

_Yes, it is a perfect place._

…

A week had already passed, but a certain bed at the infirmary was still occupied by the sleeping girl. The trio still continues to visit her, and tell her tales about the classes. Even the mediwizard allowed the twins to be loud at the infirmary hoping the girl will get stimulated by the twins' jokes and prank tales.

But still no response from the girl

At the other hand, Renee inside the empty space started to notice the voices around her. She could always hear a girl's voice, along with two boy's voices. Sometimes she could hear a soft voice, a voice she knew it always made her relax when she was a kid. Sometimes she could feel some rough wet sensation at her hand, but when every time she glanced at her hand, there was nothing on it. The girl would always hear them plea about going back, but she would always ignore those pleas; she was determined and really believed she was in a perfect place.

"That potter boy did it again" the velvet voice complained again. "One more mistake in my class and I'll make sure he won't be passing potions class"

Renee snorted at the velvet voice's complains. It was one of the voices she always anticipated. It was a kind of voice that soothes her, a voice that she wouldn't get tired of listening to all day.

"And Longbottom never fail to cease me at his different ways of blowing up my classroom" she could imagine the voice smirking at his words, yet there is something wrong at the voice.

_Was that sadness? Is he sad?_

"And if Granger managed to irritate me again by her attempt to discuss the whole lesson by answering my single question…"

Renee waited the velvet voice to continue, "…never mind, you wouldn't like it if I tell you" the voice finally said, making her frown.

"If you want to stop me from terrorizing you friends whom I know you do…you first have to wake up in that silly sleeping of yours and get back here"

Renee rolled her eyes; she never got affected by the voice's insulting words. Instead, she could plainly see the voice's sadness…which made her heart thug. She touched her hand again as she could something brushed from it; but as she glanced at her hand, there is nothing that could possibly touch her.

Renee looked around the white empty place as she could no longer hear the voice. She might not feel any pain or whatsoever, but she could finally realize the sadness within the close place. Yes…it was a perfect place for her, yet she could feel that there is something missing, a thing that could complete everything. No one was there to laugh with her, no one was there to worry with her, and no one was there to be with her. All she has was those voices; voices that were starting to drift away, the voices that want her to be back.

She was missing a companion in her perfect little place.

_Is this place really a perfect place?_

She stared at her right hand and then finally realized that her hand was beginning to blur. In fact, her lower part of body was beginning to blur in her eyes also.

Renee stood as she finally knew the answer and started to walk. She doesn't know where she was heading to but there was only one thing that was on her mind now.

_I need to get back._

…

"When are you going to sleep like a log Sweetheart? We're missing you already" Isabel spoke at her again.

The woman looks like she had aged a decade since last week. Her skin was dry, her eyes were fluffy either from crying or not sleeping…or maybe both. She wasn't really glowing like she had on the past, but how could she take care of herself if she knew that her daughter was still lying on her hospital bed and not waking up?

She holds the pale hand at the side of the bed. It was becoming colder as days passed by that Isabel was becoming terribly worried about it.

_What if she won't wakes up anymore?_

"Do not worry, she will wake up soon. You're daughter is strong enough than her own problems" Dumbledore assured her as the headmaster gazing at the worried mother.

"It's my entire fault…if I reach her so soon, this won't…"

"Nonsense, do not blame yourself for it. Everything has a reason for them to happen" he told her.

Isabel didn't argue with the old man, though she was still blaming herself deep inside. She continued to stare at her sleeping daughter, still telling herself that this shouldn't happen to her.

The two adults glanced at the sudden creak of the door. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione entered the room consciously as they caught the two at their friend's bedside.

"Ah, your friends were here already" Isabel exclaimed to hide her sadness, "Come, don't just stand there…I'm not going to bite you" she gave them a small smile as the four started to walk towards them.

"How is she?" Harry asked her. It was plain visible for them to see how hard Renee's mother was experiencing.

"Still the same, she sleeps like I didn't let her for months!" Isabel huffed as she tried to lighten the mood. The mediwizard suddenly appeared at the back door with her face serious then become soft as she saw her patient's regular visitors.

"You guys were early today" Poppy greeted the four and they smiled back at her, "Can I talk to you privately?" she asked the two adults as she stride at the corner, making the two follow her.

The four of them watched the three adults walked away towards the back door. They couldn't really hear a thing from them that they could easily think that someone had casted a silent charm around them. And with the mediwizard looks earlier, Hermione knew nothing good was happening around their friend.

She finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Now look have you done Ren!" she exclaimed, making the three boys got startled at her outburst. "Can't you see how many people you got involve by this stupid hiding of yours? Get up now!"

"Hermione…you shouldn't be like that to her…" Neville tried to calm the fuming witch.

But Hermione wasn't really listening at him or to her two other best friends. She grabbed the sleeping witch's hand, making her startled how cold Renee's hand was.

"Damn it Renee! You have to help yourself to wake up before it's too late!" her tears were about to release any minute. Her excursions at the library surely made some fruit that she fairly knew what was about to happen to Renee if she won't wake up any time soon.

And it wasn't good at all.

"Stop it Hermione" Harry grabbed their hands to stop the brunette from gripping her hand too much, "You're hurting her" he took off Hermione's hand from hers, making him got contact with the young witch's hand.

…

Renee walked aimlessly through the white endless road. _If you could call this a road, _she thought. It was an endless pathway as she couldn't even see the end of it. She didn't know where she was heading too; though she was fairly knew that she was walking. She also knew that she had walked long enough, but the latter still couldn't feel any physical fatigue…as if her soul had been detached from her own body. The only thing that was tired was her mind…and her hope that was beginning to deteriorate.

_Can I really get back to the place I was before?_

The place she wanted to get back was full of lies, and fully knows that going back will only hurt herself. But then she knew she needed to, so Renee continued to walk, to walk aimlessly at the white endless road.

The poor girl was still full of thoughts when she suddenly jolted in her spot. There was a sudden stinging feeling at her right hand and it wasn't like the brushing feeling she would usually feel when she was hearing the velvet voice, albeit it was more different with the rest of sensation she had felt. It was hair-raising, like she was being electrified or something.

It started on her hands, and then to her shoulders…and then it reached her head. But she brushed all of those; she was far more interested with the sudden door that appeared from afar. Renee started to run; run so fast that she began to be afraid to get tripped and won't be reaching it in time.

She extended her hand, hoping it could get help in reaching it. The feeling of being electrified intensifies as she got closer. Her fingers were able to touch doorknob until she finally opened it and got greeted with a blinding light…slowly the light started to crawl into her body until it engulfed her whole.

…

"Get your hands away from me Harry"

It was just a whisper, yet it took a lot of effort from the newly awaken girl to say those.

It was only a whisper, yet all the people around her seem to catch her voice so well that her surroundings began to panic. Harry did removed his hands away from her head but never moved from his close proximity with her bed; Hermione and Neville were teary eyed, yet Hermione managed to ask Neville to tell the adults outside what has happened; Ron was smiling from ear to ear and even smacked her arm slightly in joy.

Renee tried to get up, but her unmoved muscles for a week seem to be doing their own way. She really thought Hermione was going to help her, instead she found herself got stuck by the girls arms around her neck.

"You're strangling me Hermione" she squeaked under her friend's hold.

"You deserve it!" Hermione stubbornly replied, yet she removed her arms and gave her a teary smile.

"Sorry" said the bed ridden girl before the adults rushed in entering the infirmary to see her.

"Good Lord!" the mediwizard exclaimed as she went next to her bed immediately, "And here I am talking to them about taking you to St. Mungos. You might have heard that do you?" Renee smiled at the mediwizard's attempt to joke.

The other snickered at this too.

Blue lights started to survey her body as the mediwizard started to check her body up. Renee just stared at Isabel, who was also staring at her intently. The girl's eyes expressions changed so fast that Harry couldn't really read what Renee was feeling. At a moment there was a hint of sadness, and then hatred…but later changed to guilt…and remorse.

"You seem to be fine" Poppy finished her check up, "How are you feeling?"

Renee felt herself before answering again, "I'm fine…I guess, just couldn't move much"

"That's because you've been bedridden for a week already, that's why. But a little physical therapy and you'll be good as new" Poppy assured her and tapped her knee before she reached Isabel to talk with her.

Renee stared at the two females and wondered what happened while she was asleep, though she was more intrigued how Isabel walked normally as now after what had happened that day….

"It's really good that you already woke up" Ron piped at the dazed girl.

"Good to see you again guys" Renee replied.

Dumbledore just stared at the teens while the fellow Gryffindors filled Renee what had happened after the incident. Renee tried to be attentive to their tales and even laughed when she noticed that there were toilet seats next to her bed. He even stared at them as the others watched her while eating shyly in front of them, telling them to shove off and keep her eating in peace. After a while, Poppy noticed her tired appearance and shoved the teens outside, telling them to let her rest for a while. The others were forced to follow the vile mediwizard and promised the witch to visit her next thing in the morning.

Isabel and Dumbledore exited the room also. Dumbledore tapped her knee and gave her a grandfather smile before leaving.

"It's nice to see you awake again Miss Matte"

But Isabel never tried to talk to her, though she was really thankful about that. Isabel just gave her a timid smile; a smile that still indicates that there was still an invincible wall between them. She wasn't really surprised about that though; after what happened that day, she was surprised that Isabel managed to stand up normally and didn't ran away from her.

Poppy gave her a sleeping draught, as the mediwizard saw that it was already safe for the girl to give her potions like that again. The girl was really weak looking that a little nap wouldn't hurt her a bit.

Her eyes were beginning to droop while staring at her hands and then finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: one thing I've got to say. I will never play that 'five reviews before updating' again…I forgot I'm a very impatient person to play that game…-lol- and just got worried that I might not get my quota. Anyways…_

_What do you think of the story so far? Please review and tell me about it to get this lonely writer smile! –Winks-_

_Renesnee_


	43. A reason for everything

_Author's note: so sorry if it's a little late. Blame my colds…and my sudden addiction to skip beat (the manga, anime and drama) yeah, I'm a little obsessed about it today._

_Expect an OOC, angst, maybe fluff (yes I've written a fluff!) and a twist (I wonder if it's really a twist…just read it to find out). My grammar was never perfect, just saying…you might see a few mistakes…but hey you've finally reached this chapter, you've probably used to it already…-laughs nervously-_

_Okay…I shouldn't be proud of it. Anyways I better stop babbling._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty- eight<strong>

**A reason for everything**

Rumors fly too fast around Hogwarts that Renee wasn't even surprised that the whole campus learned that she had already awaken, in just a matter of hours after Harry and the others finished visiting. She wasn't even surprised when visitors were starting to mill up at the infirmary the next day, mainly her fellow Gryffindors and Dumbledore's Army.

Her days past mainly in physical therapy and accepting visitors, a kind of routine that she was beginning to bore herself up. She wanted to get out of the room, walk around the grounds and breathe some fresh air. But her weak body and the mediwizard's firm decline refuses her to go, to her very much dismay.

Renee put down the charms notes that Hermione gave to her and glanced at the open window. She was glad that the mediwizard had allowed her to study at the infirmary so she won't be left behind in her classes, especially OWLS was just around the corner. After having such an unfortunate event, it was still unbelievable for her to learn that she was still alive…that could still worry about her pilled up homework that were waiting for her after she gets better.

The young witch didn't react or comment when Hermione told her that it was Isabel who save her at the forest, nor did react when Hermione told her that Isabel managed to kill Esclair at the end of the battle.

_But even how much she try to conceal everything, that would not change my hatred…that wouldn't change the sin she had made to me._

No matter how Isabel tried to talk at the young witch, she would always think of ways to prevail those. Renee was angry, mad or frustrated (she really couldn't point the right term to her feelings at her mother) that she still couldn't face her. Isabel would always leave empty handed every time she would try and Renee wasn't even guilty in the slightest. Renee knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help it. She still couldn't forgive her…she still couldn't forgive herself.

Renee picked up the hidden newspaper at the end of the journal, one of the things that she requested from Hermione to slip at the end of her notes. She knew how will Madam Poppy throw a fit if she learns about that…_but hey, who cares about that?_

She had been following outsides' events through the newspaper and Hermione's stories. And basing from those, she could tell that people outside school were having a rough time too. Especially now that a mass escape from the prisoners of Azkaban happened, it made the whole wizard world in complete panic.

**Mass breakout from Azkaban**

**Ministry fears Black is "Rallying point"**

**For old death eaters**

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

_Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Ministry of Magic, Confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

"_We find ourselves; most unfortunately, in the same position were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last night. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggest outside help, and we mush remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out Azkaban, would ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are…_

Renee didn't even bother to finish reading the newspaper in dismay as she tossed the newspaper in the trash bin and casted a fire spell on it.

_Rubbish, why did I ask for this newspaper anyway?_

Of course she knew that it wasn't true at all, Sirius hate all death eaters with all his heart. And the man would rather die than helping them out of prison.

That hate, however made her anxious about her future relationship with him…now that Renee knew she was directly related with the death eater's leader.

The last weeks events were got buried by those events though, to her very much relief. And she was glad that no one dragged her to tell what happened that day; maybe they pitied her or just thought that her comatose condition made her forget those memories. Whatever their reasons are, she was still glad for it. Telling that event will make those memories relive again, and that scare her to death.

No matter how Renee tried to forget those, she still couldn't forget every single thing about it. It was like a scar that was imprinted on her mind and will never be remove for the rest for her life. In fact, the said events were even haunting her in her dreams that she already asked Madam Poppy for some dreamless potion.

She lay on her side while staring at the burning newspaper. If someone could give her a chance to change what happened, she would gladly do so. The very moment that changed her life forever.

The day she killed someone for the first time

…

"No…" she begged.

_**'Kill him'**_the voice had said, and it wasn't even Esclair speaking.

_I don't want too. Who're you anyway? Get out of my head! _Renee shouted on her head, realizing that she was the only one who could hear the voice. _I'm insane…I could hear voices already…_

_**'You're not insane. You're too soft, Emily still haven't train you to kill? Shame on her' **_

_Get out of my head! _She began to be irritated with the voice; at the same time she was beginning to get scared. The voice knew her mother's true name and…

_**'Don't worry, I know what to do. It's time for you to have your first killing'**_

_No! Get out of my head! I said… _she began to be frantic. There is no way she wanted to kill someone, even though she hated him every fiber of her being.

_**'There is always a first time in everything. You'll do fine; you're not my daughter for nothing'**_

Renee tensed at the word daughter, and finally realized that she was actually talking to her father…the dark lord…

_No…_Renee begged,"Please…" she voiced out her plea, making the convicted man laughed maniacally.

_**'This person should be punished; a low level wizard like him doesn't have any right to insult you. IMPERIO! '**_

_"AVADA KADABRA!" Esclair shouted at the same time._

She couldn't maneuver her own body. It was as if she was watching a gruesome movie…only it was her who's doing the killing.

Renee raised her wand at the man and non-verbally casted an exploding spell in front of him, making his unforgivable spell hit the tree next to her. The tree explodes, making him throw backwards and hit his back at a tree. He looked up at the girl in surprise, as he didn't expect that the girl would be hiding an extra wand behind her clothes. She stood up at his feet, with an obvious evil smile gracing her lips. She elevated him and watched the blood dripping out of his fresh cut wounds. His hair stood up as he gazed at her dilated eyes and then finally realized that the girl was under imperious curse.

**"How dare you to hurt me, I…Voldemort's daughter. You have no right you filthy half blood. Don't you know how to respect your superiors?"** her voice was so cold, as if it wasn't her voice in the first place.

_'No! Stop it! Don't…please' _she was internally shouting, but she couldn't really do anything…Voldemort was controlling her; controlling every part of her body.

"My lord?" Esclair asked unsurely at the young witch.

Renee smiled evilly again as the man started to beg for his life. She stretched her wand again, making the man shouted in pain. Blood gushed so fast that some of it got on her robes and her feet.

_'I beg you…I cannot do this…don't…'_

**"Avada kadabra"** green lights launched at him, making the man stumbled on the dirt, taking a bath with his own blood. His eyes were glassy but still gazing at the smiling teen.

Renee was shouting internally as she couldn't even control her eyes in gazing at the dead man. A puddle of blood and mud was beginning to form just below her.

_'No! Don't make me look at him. Why…why…Please' _Renee wanted to close her eyes, look away from the corpse but she couldn't.

_**'You're my daughter; you have my precious blood running in your veins. That wizard deserves to be killed. I'll meet you soon, and when that time comes…I expect you to do great things. Things that only you could do'**_

Isabel ran towards the origin of the shouts and curses. She found Renee standing below a dead man, with her robes spattered with blood. Renee glanced back at her; her face with drops of blood which was obviously not hers. Her eyes were clearly silver and smiled wickedly at her…a smile that Isabel could only see on one man.

A monster…the Dark lord

"My lord" Isabel kneeled automatically at her spot.

**"Emily. What a surprise, what are you doing here?"** It was strange to hear from her own daughter her old name…a name that only death eaters use now.

"I was visiting her, my lord"

**"Visiting? Ah, today is her birthday…is she?"** her voice were becoming one with the dark lord's, **"Happy birthday Renee, I suppose you liked my present, don't you?"** said Renee and then her laugh echoed throughout the forest.

Isabel didn't respond and didn't even lift her head from the dirt.

**"You didn't train her well…shame on you" **Isabel could hear footsteps towards her, making her still at her pose even more.

"Forgive me my lord" she spoke though she really knew what will happen next.

The teen raised her wand, making Renee internally be in panic.

_'NO! ANYONE BUT HER! I BEG YOU! PLEASE!'_

"**Crusio" **Renee casually cast the spell at the kneeling woman.

Renee don't want to look, it was too painful to see her own mother be in pain because of her own magic…on her own wand…on her own hands. Isabel shouted, rolled at the ground and clutched the soil as she tried to soothe her burning flesh. She didn't know if the spell lasted for only minutes or hours. All she knew there was no way her mother would be alive after that curse…Renee wanted to run away…from the voice…from everyone.

**"A punishment for being so layback, Emily…You know what will come up next when you disobey me again"**

Rustles could be heard from afar, making Voldemort stop his curse and stared at the unconscious woman. He couldn't even hear the child inside her mind for some unknown reason. Several footsteps were coming closer at their spot, making him release the girl's body but did say something before he left.

**"We will meet again Child…soon"**

…

"Damn it all"

Renee couldn't help but swear for another nightmare. Her pillows were wet either from sweat or tears. She could even feel herself trembling in fear by just remembering that dream.

_If only that happened in my dream_

It took a lot of effort before she could stand up in front of the window. The weather seems to be moving along with her mood, as it was raining with thunderstorms.

The young witch thought of how she hated everything. She despises Voldemort for controlling her to kill Esclair. She hated Esclair for targeting her; she hated the Malfoys for trying to use her in their evil plans. She loathed Isabel for keeping such important thing from her; she despises Dumbledore for controlling her and Isabel like a chess piece. She loathed Harry for being the boy-who-lived; she loathed Snape and Sirius for keeping all the information from her.

But above them all Renee hated herself.

Renee hated how she can't do anything for stopping Voldemort in controlling her. She hated herself for killing Esclair; she hated herself for not guessing who was behind all of those attacks. She hated herself for not guessing the truth behind Isabel's movements; she hated herself for being Dumbledore's chess piece and cannot do anything about it. She hated herself for being close with Harry when he would just hate her in the end for being Voldemort's daughter.

Renee hated how she was being kept in the dark.

She stared at her hands and then covered her face with it. Many things had happened and a bunch of lies revealed. She really doesn't know what to think now…she really doesn't know what to believe…she really don't know herself now.

_If everything were just a dream…_

…

Severus Snape walked through the empty corridors. He was having a good mood ever since Renee woke up and had a hard time in concealing those. It was the first time he would visit her ever since the girl had awaken from being comatose. The man had never attempt to visit her on broad daylight, as he know how her fellow Gryffindors visit her regularly, and the last thing he wanted were another batch of rumors around the campus.

His dragonboots echoed through the silent halls, joining the sounds of raindrops and thunderstorms. He glanced at the dreamless potions on his arm; potions that Poppy had requested a while ago for the young witch. The potions master knew that the mediwizard wouldn't found it odd to see him at hours like this, as he had been visiting the young witch before same time like now.

He opened the door of the infirmary. The whole place was dark, aside from the candles near the back door. A complete opposite of the bright and well lighted infirmary he knew.

_Did I enter a different room? _Severus thought as he looked around.

A thunder lighted up the room and found the person who needed the potion. Renee was standing facing the window that he couldn't even see if the witch had noticed his presence.

"Miss Matte" he spoke as he began to be irritated with the silence. She never turned at him, nor did move from her spot.

He stepped towards the witch's direction and placed the potions on the top of the drawer. Only her bed was between them, but Severus could feel there was a thick wall in between them.

Severus was about to call her again when she spoke, a tone of voice that he wasn't accustomed for her to have.

"Did Mum send you here? Well, you're wasting you time" said Renee, with her coldest voice she could get and not even facing him.

Severus frowned further at her tone, it wasn't like the bubbly Renee he used to get irritated with, "Do not talk to me with that tone of yours you si—"

"Why? Is my so called father teaching you etiquette too?" he heard her huffed and then finally faced him.

He couldn't respond at her. The lights were so dim that he really couldn't see how she was, yet he could guess with her eyes how she was taking all things.

Her eyes that full of hatred

Renee turned at the window once again as the professor didn't respond, "Why didn't I get surprised that you already know all of these?" Severus could see her smirked as the thunder gave them little lights as it flashed behind the windowpane.

"Is it because you're with Dumbledore's scheme? Wait…or is it because you're a spy? You choose professor…I can't seem decide which is which" she spat as bitterly as she could.

Severus stepped forward towards the girl, "You listen carefully you daft girl" he impatiently said while he could hear her huffed once again at the insulting words, "I didn't know anything about this…circumstances you're facing at first—"

"I see…so is it because you're a spy too? Because you know I could be useful at your side?" interrupted the young witch, making Severus itched in casting a silencing charm at her.

"Do not!" he finally snapped, his last thread of patience were cut off. "-Do not interrupt me and do not jump to your silly conclusions. You think you're that great to be useful?"

Renee finally shut up at the professor's high voice. He internally rejoiced to that.

"Do not interrupt me again, or you'll face a silencing charm. These circumstances were not within my capacity for me to meddle, nor have the right to disclose such things with you. Your mother has a good explanation for keeping such things with you, if you just let her talk"

Silence filled the room.

"Why—"Renee managed to get the courage to break it and faced the man, "Why are you explaining this to me? I'm the most evil wizard's daughter; you're supposed to hate me. Ever since…why are you so kind to me?"

Severus didn't know how to respond to her question. Firstly, because he himself didn't know why that he was beginning to question himself; secondly, he was disturbed at her expression. The thunder gave him enough light to see how troubled the young witch was, how she was devastated to things were happening, how she was squished in between the situation.

And she couldn't do anything about it.

Renee seemed to be misunderstood the professor's silence, "Why? Is it because I'm his daughter? Is it because you pity me? Or is it you're afraid that I could be evil just like him?" she bit her lips to prevent her upcoming tears and turned her back against the professor once again.

"I beg you, please tell me" she pleads.

He couldn't restrain himself anymore. He sprang into her side and harshly makes her turn to face him.

"Miss Matte, look at me" he ordered, but the girl was looking away.

"I said look at me, Matte" he ordered once again but Renee was still doing the opposite.

"Renee! Look at me!" he finally snapped and shouted at her.

Renee jumped at his voice and finally gazed at him. It was either his unusual use of her given name or his high tone that he uses that made her turn. Either way, he finally saw her face clearly. Her eyes were so deep and bloodshot, like she hasn't gotten enough sleep ever since she officially woke up and just came from crying. She was trembling and fragile looking, like she had aged two decades because of the sudden events.

Severus felt a thug into his heart. It was the first time he saw her like that; he was used to her bubbly expressions, her whines and plea expression. But never like this, never used to her battered look, never used to her defeated look.

It wasn't a beautiful sight.

"Listen, I'm not what you think I am. I'm not kind, nor favoring you. I'm fair to all my students" he shortly paused as he know he wasn't like that too, "Nor did I show kindness to you because you're his daughter. I've never pitied you. I'm never afraid of you because I know you won't be evil as—"

"But you know it!" she interjected again, "I've killed him, I have that monster's blood. I have high tendency that I could be like him…I—"she sniffed and then Severus finally realized what the girl bothering her.

She was afraid she will be like her own father.

Renee was on the act of turning her back at him but got halted as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you kill him on you own will?" he asked.

"No…but—"

"The question was only answerable in yes or no. Is the killing in your own accord?" he asked again.

Renee looked at him in the eye before answering, "No"

"Do you hurt Isabel in your own will?"

"No"

"Do you feel too much hatred at your mother that you want to kill her? Or someone related to that secret?"

Renee looked at him with wide eyes, "No! Why are you asking me this?"

He put down his one arm from her shoulders and then squished her other shoulder, "Then you answer your own question. The killing was against your will, even if he had tried to kill you. You didn't want to hurt your mother despite of the sin she had committed to you"

Severus sighed audibly before continuing, he wasn't used to this kind of conversation…_this is Albus' specialty, not mine. _"You won't be like him because you know how important life is. You are not going to be like him because you cannot hurt people around you even if they had committed something from you"

Renee slowly gazed at his eyes, "Do not fret. You are not just Isabel's daughter, nor did the Dark lords. You are not just my silly potions' student that once followed me around just because of extra lessons" He saw her lips curled up at the memory.

"You are you. The only one that could know you best is yourself. Do you think you will be evil like him? Do you think you can turn to darkness?"

For once, Renee's face lightened. "No, I don't think I will be" she slowly said and Severus nodded.

"Good, because I think you will not be—"he was startled at the sudden thug at his chest. Renee leaned her forehead on his robes, making herself balance through her sudden grip at his clothes.

They were in that position for minutes in silence. Only the raindrops and the occasional thunderstorms made the sound. It was soothing for both of them. The chaos about Voldemort was once forgotten; the chaos of her linage was forgotten. The only thing they could both think was the warmth of her forehead on his chest, her hand clutched at his robes, her occasional sniff and the occasional rub on the shoulders that Severus would do.

"Thank you sir…for clearing this up to me" Renee softly spoke, still not moving an inch from her position, nor did Severus. "I'm scared" she finally voiced out her feelings.

"Do not be. Isabel's there for you. Dumbledore is too, and the mutt-" Severus spat the name and Renee softly chuckled that he could feel its vibration against his chest, "You have many people around to support you"

She slowly lifted her head to gaze at the professor, "Will you there for me too?" she asked.

Her green eyes meet his. Her eyes were obviously tired from crying and fitful nights, yet it was still beautiful. So beautiful that he thought his heart skip a beat…that he thought he forgot to breath. Like the first time he had…

_No_

"Professor?" her voice made him snapped. Her eyes looked at him worriedly at the sudden professor's trance.

_No…it can't be…I don't…I shouldn't…_

"I'll be there, as long as you wanted me to" he finally said as he fights within his consciousness, to his logic…to his…

"Always?" she pressed again.

Severus gazed at her once again; her lashes glitter in tears that he could compare it to stars shining brightly on a dark clear sky. Like an expensive rare diamond among the stones and gems…like-

_Stop it, why in Merlin's name I'm becoming poetic?_

"Always" he responded then he realized that it was the first time he had used the word to someone else…but never regretted it.

Renee smiled at him so warmly that it instantly warmed his insides for unknown reasons. She leaned again to his that Severus wondered if she could hear his heart pounding…

"Thank you, for being there" she softly said. Severus nodded, though he wasn't sure if the young witch saw it.

"Professor?" she asked as she watched the raindrops in the window.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering…when I was comatose, I had once heard a voice…"

"You're imagining it" he quickly interjected, making Renee shut her mouth.

"Okay" she finally responds while hiding a smile, thinking the potions master would never admit it no matter she asks about it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: angst was beginning to tire me; it keeps my heart heavy while writing those. But I don't think I'll be getting away from it, now that Renee knows everything. –sigh- So I've tried a little fluff to have a break from that angst, what do you guys think about it?_

_Leave me a review to keep me inspire! –Winks-_

_Renesnee _


	44. taking in charge

_Author's note: Here's the next chapter! Sorry if you will spot grammar mistakes in this chapter and for waiting for this to publish, again…I will never be a perfect writer. –Grins- (yeah and that's what you call reasoning…lol)_

_Note: 'XXX' means flashback. Okay?_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty-eight:<strong>

**Taking in charge**

It has already been a day since Renee got discharge from the infirmary. She and the rest of the Gryffindor rejoice to that, making a small party at the common room the same night with the twins providing the food (which of course from the kitchen elves). Everyone were laughing and having fun at that night; Renee laughed end enjoyed with them too, though there are still nagging on her head that she couldn't even show it from everyone

Her talk with the potions master had lifted some of her heavy feelings and finally cleared up her mind from worries and doubts about herself. She remembered how he shouted her name, how he convince her, how her broad his chest was, how relaxing it was when her hand rubs her shoulder to soothe her and how he told her he will be always be there for her.

She tried to conceal her sudden smile at her cup for some students might think that she had already gone crazy after that attack…and she will never underestimate how rumors circulate through out the campus…

The school had gone normal in her relief and she was greeted with pile of homework from potions (_is he really the same Professor Snape I've talked the other day?) _that she had to finish in two weeks, a essay to finish in charms and transfigurations and a bunch of reading in history of magic and defense class.

_What a life._

Even with those pilled homework that needed to be done; the one she was worried about was how to face her mother. The Professor had finally made her sense that she must talk to Isabel, to let her explain things. She wanted to approach her and talk, but her pride seems to be stopping her.

Her owl Holmes suddenly approached Renee, making her snapped to her trance.

"Hello Holmes, what you got to me?" she asked cheerfully while smoothing his feathers. The owl nudges his beak at her shoulders to let her get a piece of parchment in his beak.

"You know, He and Hedwig started to hang out at the owlery more often" Ron watched the bird flew away as Renee gave her an owl treat before retreating.

"Really?" she smiled while shaking her head as she opens the parchment and then frowned, "Harry?" Harry turned away from Neville and face Renee.

"What is it?"

"What are your plans this afternoon?" she suddenly asked.

"Erm…I've got an occlumency lesson, and I've got to finish my charms homework…" he trailed, "Why?"

"Nothing, just asking…" she smiled and then Harry turned at Neville again, not seeing Renee clutched the parchment into her hands and stuffed it into her pockets.

…

"Someone's been learning a glamour spell from my mother, it seems" Sirius turned and saw Renee with her arms crossed.

"See me in the fifth floor, left wing and then turn the second wall to reveal a door that leads to a secret room…there is something I need to confess to you –Harry" Renee recited the contents of the parchment by heart.

"Disappointed that it wasn't Harry who's here to meet you?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"Firstly, Harry would never trouble himself to talk with me in such close area…he could just talk with me in the common room for all he care" she said as a matter of fact, "Secondly, he didn't even know this hidden room in the first place" she looked around, never thought the place exist in the first place.

Sirius just shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to try…now," he stretched his arms, "Where's my hug from my goddaughter?"

Renee didn't move from her spot and just stared at him.

"Why?" Renee suddenly asked. She knew the man despise death eaters, especially Voldemort…her biological father.

_But how in the world he could react like nothing happened?_

"What do you mean 'why'? Don't I have the right to hug you?" Sirius was quite confused at her.

"Why?" Renee repeated her question, "Don't you hate me? Don't you know I'm the –"

"Of course I knew about that. Why should I get angry with you if I know you didn't do anything?" he said as a matter of fact.

Renee couldn't believe what she had heard as one of the things that made her worried got dissolve in an instant. She didn't know what she had done to be accepted so easily by people around her. She slowly smiled and broke into a run to give the man a crushing hug.

"There, there…no need to crush my bones kiddo. How are you?" Sirius tapped her shoulders as Renee buried her head on his shoulders.

"Never better" she responded sarcastically.

"What do think you're doing?" he exclaimed and began to scold the young witch, "You didn't even let your mother explain everything! Do you think you're not the only one who's troubled with it?"

"She deserved it, Mum did hide it from me for fifteen years" said Renee in her indifferent tone.

He shook his head as he heard her stubborn reasoning. "Kiddo, things aren't as you think it is. There are much deeper explanation about everything" Sirius sighed, making Renee frowned at the Sirius 'serious' side of him.

"That's why I'm ready to listen. Let's see how she will try to explain those 'deep explanation' of hers" she finally said, making Sirius' face lightened.

"You will?" he asked cheerfully then tried to conceal it with his serious tone, "I mean you must. It's about time you realize it"

She just rolled her eyes then finally smiled at him and then Sirius hung his arm around her shoulders. "Now, let's go shall we?"

"Where are we going?" she asked, her eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"To your mother of course, she's dreadfully waiting for you to forgive her" he exclaimed as he lead the girl into walking.

"I'm not forgiving her!" she exclaimed, "I just want to hear her explanations—"

"Yeah right" Sirius rolled his eyes and led her to a secret passageway towards the headmaster's office.

"Wait…you sure you're not mad at me?" Renee asked again.

Sirius stopped walking and gave her a solemn look before answering, "One fact about this world, kiddo. Children would never get a chance to choose their own parents"

…

Snape and Isabel turned their faces at the newly arrived visitors with surprised looks. Isabel rose to her seat and gazed at Renee longingly. She was surprised that Renee was there in front of her, since the girl had been avoiding her since she woke up.

"Talking behind my back again?" Renee spoke as she eyed the two in suspicion. Sirius coughed intentionally to got the girl's attention.

"Renee—"Isabel cautiously spoke. The two men seemed to be hanging at the mother and daughter's conversation.

"I'm just reminding you. I still don't forgive you about everything" Renee interjected.

"I'm not telling you to forgive me, nor forget those dear" Isabel responded.

"And I'm not letting you go decide without my consent. This is my life, not yours"

"Of course dear, I'll never do that again" Isabel stepped a little towards her.

"And no more secrets, I want to hear everything"

"I'll tell you everything" she promised.

Renee's face started to lift up at her, in Isabel's relief and delight. "And I want a complete works of Jane Austen and Doyle in my room this summer…a higher allowan—"she didn't finished hers when Isabel suddenly caught her into a hug.

"You can have that right away dear!" Isabel was half crying and laughing at her while Renee rubbed her back to soothe her. She glanced at Snape and gave her a small smile.

"Books as bribery?" Sirius exclaimed, "You have to think more than that! She could afford anything—"

"Shut up black" Isabel snapped at him but then gave Renee a cheerful smile seconds later.

"And all this time you're giving me small allowance?" Renee exclaimed; Isabel just shrugged but then laughed quietly.

Isabel's laughter finally dissolved all heavy feeling on her chest; like she has been able to breathe freely…like there was another light at her dark path. All of the things that were bothering her were starting to melt away, like an ice on a hot surface.

Renee was surprised how the heavy atmosphere between them disappeared like a bubble. Sirius was animatedly talking with them that Isabel would snap at him here and there that Renee couldn't help but chuckle. Snape was contented to watch them in a distance, though there were times Snape would say his usual snide remarks that the other man couldn't contain himself and retort at that. The young Gryffindor watched them with a smile and couldn't help but compare it to her last Christmas vacation, when she has no linage worrying about.

They were in that situation when the headmaster came from his fireplace with his usual bright robes. Renee wanted to roll her eyes at the headmaster, thinking if the man had his eyes color blind. And when she glanced at Snape, she could clearly see the man was thinking the same with his same frown at the headmaster.

"Miss Matte, thank goodness you came" the headmaster greeted her with a smile "Good to see you both reconcile" he stride at his chair and rested his chin on his hands.

Renee just nodded to the headmaster. One thing she learned from what happened was never got fooled by the headmaster's kind smile again.

"Sirius brought her here" Isabel spoke with her smiles all over.

Dumbledore nodded in response and gave the man a look before speaking again, "Lemon drops?"

After no one except Sirius accept his offer, Snape spoke up. "I think it's time to discuss things headmaster"

"Yes…yes, we have still many things to discuss" Dumbledore agreed and then flicker his eyes at the youngest witch. Isabel led her to sit at the armchair next to Dumbledore's desk and her sitting in front of the young Gryffindor.

"Miss Matte" Renee looked up at the headmaster and saw his serious expression, one of the unusual expressions that he would wear.

"Yes headmaster?"

"I want to first deeply apologize not from what happened last week…but also for being struck in between to this kind of situation" the twinkle on his eyes disappeared for a moment.

"I—"Renee was hesitant at first to speak, "It was inevitable. I'm sorry if I speak so badly the last time. It was rude of me" she said in almost a whisper voice, but then the quiet room made it feel like a shout.

"There is no need to apologize Miss Matte. I fully understand you" he said in his well mannered tone.

_Do you? _Renee thought sarcastically. She couldn't help but have foul feelings for the headmaster. After all, she couldn't now fully trust the man.

"The reason why I ask you to be here is to know what really happened that time. I would like you to tell us what really happened before Isabel came to rescue you"

Renee bowed her head at the sudden feeling of their eyes fixed at her as they waits for her to answer. She knew she could never avert the issue forever, and keeping it would not help her.

"I was at the forbidden forest that time" she started, "When Esclair found me and tried to kill me"

"Had he told you anything? Anything that could help us" Dumbledore asked, making Renee lifted her head to glance at him.

She stopped and tried to think of the dead man's babbling. It was hard to remember things she had been trying to suppress…especially if it's from the time you almost got killed.

_Something important…something…_

"He is really insane…but I think he did mention about something" she finally recalled from the last week's events, "Something about Lucious Malfoy and his dream about getting higher ranks within the circle…" Renee glanced at the ceiling and tried to be interested in it.

"Lucious Malfoy" Isabel repeated, "I knew there is something wrong with that man. But I never thought he would resort to something like this"

"He has been anxious about his spot within the circle ever since you've returned" Snape interjected.

"We should do something to Lucious. You can't possibly let him go away with this!" Sirius exclaimed.

Isabel just smirked in everyone's puzzlement, "Don't worry about that. We don't have to stain our hands to that man. Someone will be doing the revenge for us" she spoke confidently.

"Did you see it already?" Renee asked the smirking woman.

Isabel nodded, "Don't worry, you'll see it in few days time" she said, making the others think about it.

"Now that the other matter had been taken care of…" Dumbledore cleared his throat, making Renee glance at him. "Please do continue Miss Matte"

Renee gulped as her story progresses. It was really the reason why she didn't want to tell the tale. It was unbearable for her to relive everything again; it was like she could hear his voice again…his cold and heavy voice that made her body controlled and killed Esclair. A hand touched hers and Renee found herself getting holding hands with Isabel.

"We should do something to avoid it on repeating" Isabel nodded in agreement at the headmaster's statement.

"We couldn't just relay on your natural occlumency, do we?" Isabel said in Renee's wonder.

"Natural occlumency?" she asked.

"You don't want to be comatose every time your mind's getting invaded, don't you?" Renee shook her head vigorously, "Good…because that's a very dangerous thing to do. What if you won't get up anymore?"

"Then what are we going to do?" Renee asked them.

"Someone's needs to teach you advance occlumency lessons" Isabel declared.

It made Renee startled. Not just because she just have to learn the occlumency all over again but also to the fact that Isabel had mentioned about someone teaching her instead of her.

"I think Snape would be the perfect candidate for teaching…shut up Black, don't even think about it. We have more pressing issue to discuss than your whining. And besides, I couldn't go at the castle as much as I want because there is some toad lurking around the castle" Isabel finished explaining then glanced at the potions master for affirmation.

"I will do my best to teach her" he finally said after all eyes were at him.

"Good! Then please take care of her!" Isabel beamed and patted Renee's shoulders.

The rest of the meeting was a blur for her. It wasn't just because they were talking about political agendas but also to the fact that the idea of Snape teaching her occlumency bothers her to the extreme.

_What if he saw through me? I don't know what face I give to him after that…but then I couldn't just reject the plan; it would be more troublesome for us…especially to times like this._

…

"Renee"

It wasn't even a surprise to her when Isabel called her after the meeting. Snape had already excused himself, as he has still have some preparation to do. Renee consciously followed the older woman towards the other door, leaving Sirius and Dumbledore behind.

The room was still as extravagant as the office. There was a large bed in the middle, and the red and gold colors of the room remind her of the warm comfortable feeling of the Gryffindor common room. Isabel sat at the edge of the bed and then finally faced her. She haven't saw her as tired as today like she haven't slept for a week. Her bloodshot eyes flicker at her and gesture her to sit at the chair in front of her.

The younger witch sat quietly and looked around, "Is this the headmaster's bedroom?" she asked.

Isabel shook her head, "It's his guest room. This is where I use to stay in the past. His room is more extravagant than this"

Renee just nodded and then thought of the headmaster's bedroom, _more extravagant? More bright colors if you let me guess._

"You said you wanted to know everything, right?" Renee nodded and saw her serious expression. Her weary smile made her nervous all of the sudden.

Isabel unconsciously touched her snowflake pendant before beginning her tale, "I…I really don't know where to start" she admitted finally.

"What about at the very beginning?" Renee offered.

Isabel gazed at the ceiling, "The beginning you say…"

XXX

_"Five more minutes" a younger version of Emily groaned against the pillow._

_An old woman in her sixties put her arms on her hips, "Get up dear, you can't possibly sleep the whole Christmas!" she exclaimed._

_A twenty five year old Emily groaned once again. She had already filed at St. Mungos for a vacation and went home to celebrate the occasion with her family. Emily faced the fuming mother beside her bed. Her mother, Gabrielle Renee Briston had her hair tied up neatly with her apron on; she was already in her sixties…yet the age doesn't seem to reach her. Her chocolate brown eyes, her bright kind smile and her fair complexion were the evidence that the woman was popular in her youth._

_"I want to sleep more…" Emily hugged the nearest pillow for comfort. Her yesterday's duty was very toxic with her nagging head nurse made all of her energy got drained._

_"Don't you say you have other plans with Timothy for today? Get up…now." her mother called before going downstairs._

_Emily gets up lazily with her hair sticking all over her face. She looked exactly her mother in her youth, except to her green eyes that she had inherited with her father. She sighed but then finally gave up sleeping to freshen up herself._

_The kitchen was very busy as she went downstairs. Their house elf Toby had been helping her mother prepare everything on the table, while her father and older brother talking quietly with coffee besides them._

_Their family was a famous pure blood family, yet their higher ranks in the society doesn't make them rude like the Blacks or the Malfoy's. In fact, they were complete opposite of them; they supported half bloods and muggle born wizards, one of the reasons why they had a bad reputation with the famous families._

_But one of the things that made them popular was their linage of high end seers. One great example of that was their late grandfather that became the highest official at the ministry of mysteries and then followed now by her father and older brother. The only seer that didn't follow her grand father's footsteps was her, as she was now working at St. Mungos as a mediwizard; nobody within the family didn't complain about that though…like they had been anticipating it all along._

_"Happy Christmas!" the woman greeted them with a smile._

_Her father, Gregory Thomas Briston smiled warmly at her. "It's about time you wake up little princess" Emily rolled her eyes at her old nickname._

_"I'm already an adult now Dad, you can't just call me like that" she groaned as she took the coffee that Toby offered._

_"But you like that nickname!" he groaned._

_"I did, when I was eleven years old! I'm bloody twenty five years old now!" Emily frowned._

_"A twenty year old woman that couldn't get up on her own" her older brother, Nigel Colin Briston interjected beside her._

_She gave him a dark look, "Shut up Nigel"_

_"You make me"_

_Emily smiled mysteriously then turned at her smiling mother, "Mum, Is Min already flooed? She told me she'll be flooing today" as expected, Nigel blushed at her best friend's name._

_"I'm not sure…Did she already flooed Nigel?" Gabrielle asked her oldest son._

_Nigel shook his head vigorously while Emily snickered quietly. It wasn't really a secret that Nigel had been fancying Minerva; ever since her best friend works at the ministry, Nigel had been non-stop asking questions her about the woman. _

_All of them laughed at her brother's blushing face. It was a normal and happy breakfast for them, but little did they know what future waits for them._

_XXX_

_Emily touched the necklace again on her neck. A sparkling snowflake pendant hang around her neck, the gift Timothy gave her for Christmas. They were going out ever since he nervously confessed to her at their graduation, and they were inseparable since then. A lovely smile graced her lips while she walks towards her home while remembering their intimate date earlier. She had always believe that he was meant for her; she didn't care even if the other pure blood families were disgust with her relationship with a muggle born wizard. All Emily cared was their love for each other, and nobody could go and break their relationship._

_"I'm home" she called as she opened the door of their house._

_It was awfully quiet. The usual battering of her mother and Toby in the kitchen couldn't be heard, or even her father's reasoning to them. It was piercingly quiet for her…that she could feel something was wrong…_

_Emily slowly looked around. She could really feel something was wrong…something's not right…something was…_

_A piercing shriek was heard upstairs that Emily broke into run with her wand on hand. Her heart beat as fast as it possibly did while walking slowly at the origin of the sound and then burst the door open. _

_Emily sank on the floor at the sight. _

_Three corpses were inside the room. Her father was on top of her mother, like he had protected her until his last breathe. Nigel was not far from them, as it faces the floor and being surrounded with his own blood. In was then she saw someone towering her dead brother's body. She couldn't see its face as it was covered with black robes._

_Red eyes_

_It was only thing she could remember from the man before red lights launched unexpectedly at her and made her unconscious._

_XXX_

_For years she had been looking for revenge. Emily resigned at St. Mungos and apply at the ministry of Mysteries, which had accepted her with open arms. She trained her seer abilities, looked for any clues in finding the mystery killer. The pain on her heart became her strength to move forward; her dead family's faces made her heart into stone and gave her one only purpose…to find that person with red eyes and have her sweet revenge._

_XXX_

_Emily sat at her armchair as if she had been waiting for someone. Her sharp eyes opened and gazed at the fireplace once again. Years of revenge had been past through her; the revelation of her family's killer had also opened a new event for the wizarding world, a kind of event that no one anticipated._

_Voldemort's invasion…the start of wizard world's Dark Age._

_Her hands lingered at her pendant hanging on her neck. Timothy was already dead, her family was long gone…there was nothing to lose, nothing was left to her._

_Her fireplace roared and revealed the person she had been waiting a while ago. She stared at the wizard's bright robes and got overwhelmed by the wizard's presence._

_"Professor Dumbledore" she greeted the wizard._

_"Are you ready?" he asked her._

_Emily lingered her hand at her necklace before glancing back at him. She knew there was no turning back now…_

_"Yes professor, I'm ready"_

…

Renee watched the gargoyle closed with a heavy heart. It was almost dinner but instead going straight at the great hall, her feet lead her elsewhere. She doesn't have any place in mind nor care where her feet would lead her. Her mind was occupied by her mother's revelation about her past, something she never thought her mother would have. She never thought her mother carries those heavy feeling in her shoulders for many years…and never got notice them behind those smiles and vile attitude.

She leaned at the windowpane and then sighed as she remembered how struck she was after her mother's tale ended.

XXX

_Renee gazed at her with a guilty look, never knowing that there is something as heavy as that behind her calm demeanor._

_"I'm sorry" it was the only thing she could think and then bowed her head in shame. Isabel just smiled at her and then took her hands._

_"Don't be. I deserve your anger actually. I would do the same if I were in your position" said Isabel._

_Renee still gazed at her guiltily. If she could just let her mother explain everything before, they wouldn't be much problem as now. Now she knew her existence proves her mother's angst against him, against to the person who took everything from her._

_"Always remember" Isabel spoke, as if she had read her daughter's mind. "I had been living because of revenge for many years now. Revenge keeps me alive…never knowing that will ruin my life" she spoke as she gazed at Renee's green eyes._

_"I never hated you. In fact, you made me realize my mistake when you came along, dear. Life shouldn't be waste like that. Life isn't just for revenge. You made me change for the better" Isabel brush her hair with her hands, a gesture she would always do to her in the past._

_"You made me realize something important, something I haven't realize for two decades" she smiled warmly at her before continuing, "Life's better by spending your life protecting someone precious to you, someone you love"_

_Renee hugged her tightly while murmuring words of forgiveness while Isabel rubs her back. They were in that position for a few minutes until Renee had finally calmed herself._

_"I'm so sorry" Renee sniffed as she broke the hug. Isabel wipe her tears away and then smiled so motherly at her._

_"Don't be" Renee smiled back at her._

_Renee was trying to recompose herself when Isabel spoke once again. "Dear, what do you want to do next?"_

_She stopped and then gazed at her. "What do you mean?"_

_"Now that you know everything, you have the freedom to choose on your own. Do you want to help us? Or you don't want to get involve on it?"_

_"I—" Renee was lost in words, "I don't have any choice do I?"_

_"Of course you have dear, though you have very limited one. Think about it very carefully, this could affect your life permanently. I just don't want you have a life like mine, full of misery and angst and regretting all of the things that were in the past. You can choose to help the order, and together we will fight"_

_Again, Renee was lost in words._

_"You can choose otherwise. Then all you have to do was to protect your mind from him, and be safe. I know you can do that…and I'll be always here for you. If we need to flee in other country just to protect you, we will"_

_"What about the order? What about-"_

_"You're my number one priority now, not the order…not me being a spy or not even my revenge. We're not asking anything from you. You're just placed in a difficult position. And in my opinion, a child like you shouldn't get involved in this war" Isabel shook her head, "Please think very carefully"_

…

Renee sighed loudly as things were getting serious now. Several students passing on the corridors glanced at her direction and noticed the gloomy aura she was producing.

_What shall I do? It's not that I've got any other choice but to choose between the two, and I've already had an answer in my mind…but…_

She ducked her head in her arms and groaned loudly. She wasn't really asking too much, all she wanted was to have a normal and peaceful life…

_Why can't be granted to me? Was it too much to ask?_

Instead of a normal and peaceful life, she was granted to being a seer, a mother with a very dark past and the most evil wizard as a father. And now she have to choose if she would help the order to defeat her father or be blind for whatever will happen between the two sides. Renee peeked at the setting sun and then sighed once again.

_So much for a normal life_

"My life's too complicated…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: what do you guys think? Come on I need to hear your comments about the story so far! XD reviews keep me going!_

_I'll be waiting for your reply. –winks-_

_Renesnee_


	45. benefit of the doubt

_Author's note: did I really have a hundred reviews already? (Wide eyes on the screen)…that was…wow! You guys rock! Thank you for all the readers who had patiently reading this story and my rambling at A/N, to my faithful reviewers and the ones who have placed it to their favorite story/story alert section. Thank you very much!_

_As a present, I made the chapter longer than the usual. I did try to publish it much earlier than the usual, but all I could afford was to lessen a few hours from the usual. =) _

_(Note: some for the texts were from the book, and some scenes were from the movie…and I don't own them obviously)_

_Anyways...enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty-nine:<strong>

**Benefit of the doubt**

"You okay Ren?"

Renee glanced at the person beside her. Hermione stopped eating her halfway as she asked the dazzled girl. The fellow Gryffindor was like that ever since she arrived from some place yesterday. And from the looks of her, she was definitely troubled about something.

"I'm okay, just thinking" Renee replied and then continued eating her half eaten pancake.

Renee tried to look indifferent from the rest of her friends, telling herself that she was really telling the truth about thinking about something. Her talk with her mother still bothers her, especially about the choosing part. The young witch knew her answer about that a long time ago, yet she still couldn't help but think about the other possibilities.

Another thing that bothers her was the upcoming occlumency lessons with the potions master. Her silly school girl side couldn't hide her happiness for another chance spending time with the professor, but she was still having some nagging feeling about him prying inside her mind.

_Ah…so complicated._

Renee silently listened at Harry and Hermione's conversation. Harry seems to be troubled as well. And basing from his tale about what happened last valentines day with Cho, she finally concluded that Harry really has little clue about girls.

_Wait…scratch that…All boys had a little clue about girls' behavior._

"Mione should really write a book about understanding girls, right Ren?" Ron interjected at the duo's conversation.

"Maybe and her book will be best seller among clueless boys like you" said Renee as she rolled her eyes at him then chuckled.

…

The young Gryffindor heavily sighed while massaging her temple. It was really unlikely of her, but all she wanted was to hide at the deepest part of the tower right now rather than standing in front of the potions master's office. It was only that morning when her owl Holmes approached her and gave Snape's message, telling her about their upcoming meeting after dinner. It wasn't just only disturbed her breakfast but also her entire mode for the whole day.

_I'm still not prepared for this!_

She knew they had gotten closer ever since that particular night, and she was grateful that the professor had cleared up her doubtful mind. If it wasn't for him, she might be still in the midst of angst and hatred, not just from her mother or from everyone but also to herself. Her face was starting to heat up again as the scene from that night start to rewind inside her mind. _His eyes, his broad chest, his hand on my shoulder… _

The door suddenly opened and revealed the same person she has on her mind. The young witch jumped in surprise as she looked up to him. Even if it was already after class hours, the professor was still wearing his infamous outfit; the black clothes that has an enormous buttons, one of the things Renee was fascinated about his wardrobe.

Severus Snape gazed at her with raised eyebrows. The young witch was wearing her usual casual clothes; denim pants, pink blouse and beige jacket. It was just normal clothes she was wearing, heck he did even saw her in night clothes before; yet, she was alluring in his eyes and…

_No, get a grip Severus Snape._

"Get in" he barked at the surprised teen then walked away, not even waiting for the young witch to recover.

Renee just sighed at the professor's cold gesture and nevertheless followed him inside. _Maybe getting closer with him was just inside my head._

"How many hours do you want to stand there? Close the door behind you" said Snape with his very impatient tone.

"Yes sir" she said then closed the door behind her.

_ Yeah, that must have been only in my head._

Renee followed him as the professor stride at the closed door just near his desk, leading them to his private quarters.

"Sit on the couch Miss Matte" Renee jumped again in surprise at the professor's voice.

The young witch obediently sat at the middle and wait for his instructions. It made her wonder why would they have a lesson at his private quarters rather than his office or classroom. The room doesn't change the last time she saw it; it still bare and really reflected the image of the professor.

_Maybe it's because the lesson was suppose to be a secret, especially to my circumstances…he must be thinking about that, _Renee decided.

Snape pulled a chair and sat in front of her.

"So…are we going to start the lessons now professor?" she asked as the silence was beginning to pierce her.

"That's the plan" he replied, as if he came back from his long trance. "I must warn you. This isn't a normal occlumency lessons you used to have with Isabel, nor Harry receiving from me"

Renee gulped but still nodded, already knew that whatever lesson Snape was involved, nothing was easy.

"Do you still have a grasp about basic occlumency? Good. We won't be tackling about that then" Snape began his lecture, "Advance occlumency is far complicated than the basic one. The basic is just all about blocking the external forces that are threatening one's mind"

Renee nodded; her eyes and ears were all at the professor.

"In these advance lessons you will learn to proficiently protect you mind from external forces at all times, not just from every time you could feel someone's trying to enter your mind" he explained as he began to be comfortable on his chair that he even crossed his legs in front of the young Gryffindor.

"Like locking your mind from all then could open it anytime you want?" she asked.

Snape smirked at the student's fast grip of his words, "That is correct, and we could also control what memories we want to show from the others who's prying inside. This skill is very useful, especially against powerful legimmens who could enter one's mind without even noticed by the victim"

"Like him" she said unconsciously, pertaining to her unfortunate meeting with the dark lord.

"Precisely"

"Then…" Renee paused and then finally faced him with eagerness on her eyes, "What do I need to do for me to learn all that?"

"Impatient are we?" he couldn't help but smirk again at her, "Firstly we have to make layers of protection within you"

"Layers of – what? How could we do that?" asked the young witch, confused at how they could do such task.

"Layers of protection in your mind. It was something that could distract the offender without being noticed. It could be a memory in guard like I've told a while ago, while in fact it's untrue and only a decoy" Renee nodded as she finally understood Snape's explanation.

Renee couldn't help her eagerness in learning new things to surface, especially a skill that could help her though out her unfortunate situation she was beginning to head.

Severus Snape could clearly see as a day his student's twinkling eye. No matter how awkward the atmosphere they would always have, she would be always the same girl who gets excited by just learning new things.

_What a very troublesome girl, _the professor thought but then smirked at her.

…

"Ah. So tired…"

Renee almost dragged herself towards the corridors. One of the things she had learned from today's lessons: mind magic is definitely far tiring than any spells she had learned ever since she started studying magic.

On the other hand, the lessons were very interesting as expected. Especially when they were trying to built a layer of protection on her mind little by little, while learning the art of producing false memories for the offender. They might be not successful in attempting to produce much sturdier defense, but she knew they will manage as the training progresses.

Renee shook her head but then couldn't help to giggle. It was really a wonder for her to able to concentrate at those lessons, especially when she was completely aware of his presence near her, like a warm heat from a fireplace; when his velvet voice echoed through her mind; or when the time she opened her eyes and caught him staring at her so intensely that she thought that she was about to get burn by those eyes…

She cupped her cheeks with both hands and sighed.

_Get a grip, Renee you're turning into a silly school girl again…_

As she walked through the corridors, she spotted a certain Ravenclaw. Cho Chang was still wearing her school uniform, and looked so tired that she looks like she had aged a couple of years ahead of her. The Ravenclaw won't be even notice her existence if she haven't called her.

"Oh!" Cho exclaimed as she saw Renee going to her direction, "Erm…Hi Renee"

"Hi" Renee greeted back and then noticed the Ravenclaw evaded her eye, "How are you?"

"Oh, just fine" Cho replied though Renee could feel otherwise.

Even though her interactions with the Ravenclaw were few, she knew Cho wasn't her usual self. Cho wasn't unconfident girl towards others as it was one of the traits that Renee admired at her. And now she wasn't showing that kind of confident to her at all.

_She might feel awkward now because Harry and Hermione were my friends, _she thought as she remembered the unfortunate valentines date the two had.

"Look I don't have the right to tell you this" she started, making Cho startled.

"Harry…wait, all boys were gits. They will never understand a girl's feelings" she smiled as she thought their conversation about that the last morning, "He just misunderstood everything; maybe you can give him another chance and talk things out?"

Cho stared at her in a moment then finally smiled at her and nodded meekly, "Erm, sure…I'll try that"

Renee beamed at the Ravenclaw, "Great! I guess I'll see you around then" she waved at her and then started to walk away.

"Renee" she turned back at her again as Cho called her.

Cho opened her mouth as if to say something; but like a blink of an eye, she closed it as the Ravenclaw changed her mind.

She shook her head, "Nothing, never mind. See you next time" Cho smiled tightly then walked away.

The Gryffindor watched the retreating Ravenclaw until it disappeared on her sight. Cho's behavior bothers her; the Ravenclaw was really acting odd to her opinion.

Something very odd…

…

_ Very strange…_

Renee couldn't help but observe the Ravenclaw ever since their odd encounter the other night. Cho was definitely not at her usual self, she noted. The girl would always in a trance like expression, unlike her usual self that always talking to her girl friends.

_Strange…_

One thing that made her glad though was that Cho had already talked at her friend. Neither Harry nor Cho verbally told about it, but the boy's dreaming like expression was back again on his face since yesterday. And that could only mean one thing; they had already talk things out.

_Now that I'm thinking about strange things…_

Renee glanced around the corridors. She was sure of it; something was stirring the whole student body's curiosity. _And it was only morning for goodness sake, _she thought. Whatever it was, she was sure it was a big thing…though she couldn't ever be sure if it's a good or bad thing. It was until she found her answer when Renee passed the bulletin board, with a newest notice hang on the wall.

_The High inquisitor of Hogwarts_

_Any student found in possession of the magazine 'The quibbler' will be expelled_

_The above is in accordance with_

_Educational Degree Number Twenty seven_

_Signed:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_High Inquisitor_

"Now, now…What is this 'the Quibbler' did that angered the toad?" Renee unconsciously asked while munching a mouthful of pancake.

It was like the time stopped for the trio and then strangely gazed at her. Neville even comically dropped his spoon, producing a thud sound as it reached the table.

"What? Did I ask something bad?" Renee glanced back at the four then finally realized, "Don't tell me you guys have something to do with this?"

The four looked at each other, finally realized that no one had told her everything happened when she was comatose. Harry finally spoke and started to explain things with her, "You see Ren…while you're asleep. Hermione had a bright idea…"

The boy began to explain, with Hermione backing her up. Renee finally realized that this trio will do anything to make Umbridge insane.

_And with the looks of Umbridge today…they sure did a good job._

"You guys…" Renee glanced at the four as they were hanging at her words, "You guys were bloody brilliant" she gave them a wicked smile and they laughed in unison.

…

"But do you think everyone will read it? Umbridge prohibited the magazine already"

Hermione and Renee glanced back at Harry as they were at the library. They had been helping Renee to finish all homework that pilled up since last week. Ron was out at the field for Quidditch practice, while Harry was with them this time around.

Renee found Harry pitiful at this. After all, Quidditch was one of the things that make the boy have a break from all the commotion. And the toad just took it away in a snap.

"Oh Harry, don't you see?" Hermione breathed. "If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read your interview, it was banning it!"

Harry glanced at them in a more confused look.

"And I thought you're only clueless to girls" Renee shook her head in disappointment. "One thing I've learned in Hogwarts is never underestimate how fast news flies" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"And…" Renee leaned closer at him "Banning the magazine will just fuel the whole campus' curiosity. I bet even the professors had already read it"

"You sure?" he asked

"I could bet my two months allowance for that without worries, you'll see what I mean" she grinned mysteriously at him.

And it was all true. As they exited the library, they could hear every student quoting Harry's lines at the article. It was as though Umbridge never posted a notice about that in the first place.

Renee couldn't stop grinning for the whole day for this. Especially when Seamus had already talk to Harry and believed him. Even though there are still people who can't believe Voldemort's resurrection, she was still glad that people were starting to believe him.

The topic about the article was prohibited to talk in public around school though; especially Umbridge roams around the corridors as the defense professor tries to catch anyone who has the copy of the magazine. Of course she caught no one; students were smarter than her anyways. It really makes the professor pathetic, and everyone was laughing at her silently at that.

One thing that made her day was the professor's way of expressing their feelings about the article. Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can; a beaming Professor Flitwick pressed a box of squeaking sugar mice on him at the end of charms, said "Shh!" and hurried away; and professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister of Magic, and have twelve children.

But Renee was sure of it, what made Harry happiest when Cho caught up with him that afternoon. And with his friends and the whole crowd around them, Cho slipped her hand at him and whispered some words that made Harry grinned and red all over. And even gave him a peck on his cheeks before walking away.

…

"How come you didn't report about this?" The professor slammed the magazine at her desk.

Dolores Umbridge stared at the fifth year Gryffindor with angry eyes. After all day of roaming around the campus, the defense professor caught no one with a magazine. She was angry with that, now that she doesn't have anyone to punish when she was completely aware that everyone in the campus had already read the article.

Umbridge continue to glare at her spy for the boy who lived. Renee was just staring back at her with indifferent expression.

"I was at the infirmary when they did that interview. And it was the first time I've heard about it too." Renee responds at a very calm voice.

Renee was smirking inside when Umbridge leaned at her chair and sighed. What she was saying was true though, but seeing the defense professor losing her composure sure was enjoyable to watch.

"Those people…how they dare insult the Ministry…" Umbridge was muttering as she was trying to calm herself down.

"They were quite happy about the outcome. Many people are starting to believe them" Renee said as a matter of fact, making the professor angrier.

"They will regret this…I'll make sure they will" the defense professor muttered, making Renee uneasy for a while. Umbridge suddenly turn her head up to the teen and gave her a smile.

"You can go now. Be sure to tell me what their next steps are" Renee nodded and exited her office, with the professor staring back at her.

"Yes I'll make sure they will regret it…" she muttered, and then after a while someone knock on the door. "Come in…Oh! Please do sit" she gave her visitor a fake smile.

"Please have some tea" she offered the visitor a cup of tea and then watched the visitor gingerly sipped the tea. Umbridge watched the visitor while her chin resting on her hand.

"We have many things to tackle my dear; I guess you're already aware of it…Yes? Good. Now don't waste our time shall we" she smiled wickedly at the visitor, having only one thing on mind.

_Yes, I'm going to make sure you'll regret it._

…

Renee paced once again in front of the fireplace as the sly smile of the professor still couldn't get away from her mind. It really bothers her how will the professor gets her revenge from her friends.

_That could only be one thing, this couldn't be good._

The Gryffindor stopped and began to think. _What if the toad got another spy from the group? What if…what if she already got Cho under her? She was really acting strange ever since that night and…_

"Dang it" she rubbed her temple and then slumped into the couch; they should never get their guards down…even if it's a fellow member of the group. One wrong move and they will be in trouble, big time.

"Hey" Renee looked up and saw Harry beside her.

"Hey" she replied and Harry sat next to her. _Maybe I should warn him a about Cho, he will understand me…right?_

…

"You're missing the point Harry"

"No I'm not. As a matter of fact I could see it clearly as a day"

Hermione and Ginny entered the common room with burrowed brows as they saw the scene in front of them. Harry standing in front of Renee with an obvious glare on his eyes while Renee was facing her back at them, though the two had already an idea that the girl was glaring back at him.

"What's happening here?" Hermione interjected, but no one from Harry or Renee heard her.

"What I'm saying is to be careful what you'll say to her. We have to be careful since you've done that interview so carelessly" Renee spoke.

"Carelessly? You're the only one who's thinking that it's careless"

"Yes. I know you guys were trying to gather supporters against you-know-who, and successfully you did because of it. But can't you see the downfall of it? The toad was now trying to get revenge to you, and sadly we are all going to be involved to that"

People were starting to mill up to them.

"If you don't want to be apart of it, then don't" Harry heatedly replied to her, making Hermione and Ginny more confused.

Renee startled but then continued to glare at him. She never thought Harry would take her advice about Cho so bad that he began to argue with her; and with her being short tempered, their talk became hot and now fighting things they shouldn't.

"Just go. We don't need your ridiculous act as a sp—"

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, making Harry glanced at her.

It was only then he realized what he had done. Harry slowly turned at Renee and saw him with a hurt expression. He had been always angry these past few days but never had landed to anyone, especially to Renee.

"After all those time…_fine. Be that way" _Renee huffed at him.

"Ren, I'm sorry…I didn't mean—"he began to regret his words. _How could I be angry with her? She was just worried about what will happen…_

"Save your breath" Renee stepped forward at him and smacked the galleon on his chest and it fall down the floor.

"I quit" she gave him one last glare before exiting the common room, ignoring all people around.

…

Hermione and Ron nervously glanced at each other as they were being struck at the two's quarrel. Things were getting in tense between them as the day progresses. It was really obvious that Harry wants to apologize to her, but when Renee made a snide remark about him early in the morning…he changed his mind.

The brunette girl could clearly remember when Renee came back after the argument; she went to bed without saying a word but she could clearly see on her face how pissed she was. Renee would be expressive sometimes and she might have those rare moments to pout…but never been seen her in this angry like the last night nor acting childish as now.

She really wanted to tell Renee she was just caught by the boy's usual anger; Harry had been easily angered these past few days already, and Renee just had an unfortunate timing in getting caught to that. But seeing her act today, she doesn't think Renee will listen to her.

"Hermione, could you ask the boy next to you to pass the soy sauce?" Renee asked Hermione beside her.

Hermione glanced at Renee who's calmly eating her dinner. She sighed and turned at Harry.

"Harry, could you pass the—"

"Could you tell to her that she must get it herself, doesn't she have a hand?" he replied coldly. Hermione and Ron looked at each other as they could tell another argument coming through.

"Well do tell to that arrogant friend of yours that I do have a hand, thank you very much. And if he don't want to pass it, then suit himself" she replied as she glared at him, making Harry glared back.

Hermione touched her temple "Would you two stop acting so immature? This is really uncalled for!"

"Well she started it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry for being worrisome then, I forgot you swoon too much to Cho that you tend to ignore all facts around you. Silly love struck boy" she muttered.

"I am not!" he responded with much higher voice.

"Look at yourself. Getting hype up by just Cho being mentioned…or when Cho just looking at you; I tell you, that infatuation of yours will get you in trouble" she spat, now getting heat up at the boy in front of her.

"Infatuation?" he spat the word, as he put down his fork. "You're telling me its infatuation? What do you even know about feelings? You didn't have one person fancying to!"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

Hermione and Ron really thought that she was about to hit him after that remark. The brunette girl nervously glanced at her and she was sure the girl's eyes had changed its color, but when Renee opened her eyes…it turned back again to its original one.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked when Renee stood up, not even finishing her food.

Renee glanced at her, "Somewhere I could talk to someone with sense" she said before giving Harry a glare and exited the great hall.

…

"So tell me…why are you pestering me again?"

Renee looked up at the professor while reading a charms book on his couch and sheepishly grinned at him. Dinner had finished a long time ago and she had only a few hours before curfew. But instead of staying at the tower or joining the others on practice, she went at the professor's office and begged him to let her stay for just a few hours. The potions master did really want to kick the young witch out, but the look of her eyes made him otherwise.

Thus, resulting for Renee to sit on his couch and enjoying reading her textbook.

It was only last night when Renee suddenly barged into his office, with an obvious anger and teary eyes on her face. The girl doesn't even realized she had gone straight at his office as she kept apologizing to him and was about to run away from him. But he had insisted her to go inside and help him with grading. She didn't say anything for the entire night and he didn't ask anything about it; but somehow the quietness made her calmed down and then leaves him with a sad smile on her face.

"The common room was too noise to study, the twins were experimenting again" explained Renee, though she half lied at the professor. The twins had gathered students at the common room again for another experiment, thus making the common room in riot again.

But it already finished before she could get out of the tower and the twins were already at the DA meeting.

"Hmm" said Snape, not really convinced of the young witch's reasoning.

It was only after a few minutes of silence when Snape spoke again, making Renee thought that the professor was strangely talkative today.

"And how come you're not with your little friends?" Snape waited for the Gryffindor to retort about naming her friends like that, but surprisingly for him…it never came.

"Who cares about them" she muttered under her breath with her head still buried in the book.

The professor suddenly glanced at the student, not really expecting she could really say those words towards her precious Gryffindors. "A little bitter, I assume?"

"No I'm not" she stubbornly replied.

"You're acting like one"

Renee finally turned her attention at the professor and saw him smirking, pretty obvious that he was teasing her.

_And here I thought I could have a peaceful time, why did I go here anyways?_

"Let's not talk about this okay?" she finally said and turned at her book once again.

"So now you're avoiding the topic"

"No I'm not"

"You obviously are"

"No I'm not!" Renee glared at him, still not believing that the Professor was prying too much today.

_What potion did he take today? Wait…is he even Professor Snape? He could be Sirius for all I know!_

"Whatever you are thinking, I am not. You're disturbing my peaceful night without a nagging student. I have the right to know what this nagging student did"

Renee rolled her eyes and then sighed. There was no way her night with the professor be peaceful without telling him everything.

_And besides, he might have heard it already…considering how rumors fly too fast these days._

"We," she began, "Look; I just fought with Harry the other night. There's nothing special about it."

Snape raised his eyebrow and put the book down and finally gazed at her.

"You…are fighting with Potter? That was a surprise" he mocked.

She rolled her eyes once again.

"Just a little argument" she said coldly.

_A little argument that I want to strangle Harry, turn him into a toad and stuffed him into a jar._

_Seriously_

Snape watched her struggle with her words until she gave up on bottling it. As expected, she burst and began to complain towards the boy who lived.

"Welcome to the club" Renee rolled her eyes as Snape mocked her again.

"Seriously, that Harry—"she began to rumble under her breath, though she knew she wasn't really making any sense at all. "How could he…after all this time that I'm risking my neck to D-" she stopped midway, finally realizing what she was saying.

_Damn, damn, damn!_

"Risking your neck?" Snape repeated with a hint of suspicion on his voice.

"I mean" she recompose herself, "I'm just angry with him about-" she paused again. "-about the interview he just did. Now Umbridge really wants to have her revenge from him" she turned back into her book, praying he would not inquire again.

"How come you know about it? Are you talking with Umbridge lately?"

_Damn it all._

"No I'm not. Just a wild guess…" she replied.

Snape continue to gaze at her with a questioning look. With the girl's adventurous side, he wouldn't be shock if he would learn that she had been doing reckless moves again.

After all, being reckless was the main qualification for being a Gryffindor.

…

Severus Snape came back at the sitting room after cleaning up their tea cups. He really doesn't know why he had served tea for his intruder, but still did it nevertheless.

He found her sleeping at the couch; she was sitting up, her legs drawn up with her arms hugging it. Her charms book was resting at her side while her head was leaning on her knees. It could really tell that she hasn't anticipated dozing off in that position. He sat up at his usual seat and gazed at her. The restless look on her face made him thought that she was in deep thought before sleeping.

Either way, the young witch still looked so innocent in his eyes.

_And totally defenseless_

"You shouldn't let your guard down at all times Miss Matte" he muttered quietly, never wanting for the young witch to wake up.

He raised his hand unconsciously towards the sleeping Gryffindor. For once, he wanted to shove her bangs that were covering her eyes, so he could take a good look on her face. He had been struggling with himself for a couple of days already, as his consciousness and his hidden urge fights within him. And having her sleeping at his couch doesn't help at all.

_Too defenseless_

He thanked all the Gods for being fast at withdrawing his hand when the young witch started to stir. Her green eyes opened and glanced around, not quite sinking that she had slept at the different place other than the tower.

"It's about time you wake up Miss Matte" he spoke, letting her know that he was just around the corner, "You must go, it's almost curfew"

Renee slowly turned her face at him after a few minutes of silence. Suddenly, her eyes widened and question the Professor.

"Have you given Umbridge some truth serum?" her question made the Professor startled within him.

"Why are you asking-"

"Please sir, I just needed to know…" she asked again, "Have you handed her some truth serum before?"

"No" he finally answered, not really getting her point. "She did request for one but I gave her a fake one" he followed her with his eyes when she stoop and began to pace.

She halted suddenly before he could have a chance to ask her why, the young witch took her book and glanced at the sitting man…like she had forgotten something important.

"Sorry if I sleep at your couch Professor. I- I'll be going now" she bowed slightly; and without even waiting for the potions master to reply, she dashed out of the room and left the professor hanging in question.

…

As her feet touched the floor of the corridors, she dashed off to a fast walk. And instead of going straight to the tower, she went to a different direction. Her mind was working so fast, trying to link every possible piece together.

_If Snape didn't give her any truth serum…how could…_

She tried to remember the vision she just had on her dream at the Professor's private quarters. In her dream, the big doors of room of requirements burst open, revealing the members of the high Inquisition club…along with its leader. _How did they found the hideout? _She could see Cho clearly as a day there, being dragged by Draco Malfoy and there was also…

Renee halted. _It's not just Cho…it's…_

"Margarita" she breathes.

The young Gryffindor started to run; she might have some argument with Harry earlier…but she couldn't just stand there and do nothing while knowing what future waits for them.

She needed to warn them.

Renee rooted from her spot as she saw three Slytherins blocking the hallway. One of them was Pansy Parkinson, who raised her wand at her and then spoke at her.

"Now, don't even try to draw your wand. Come quietly and no one will get hurt"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Did I already tell you how much I love reviews? Yeah, you get the point do you? –Grins-_

_Renesnee_


	46. Outtakes: Valentines

_**Author's note: **Happy Valentines to all! I'll be posting an outtake as my present for this special day. =) this chapter is unrelated to the previous one and it is all about love. Very cheesy but…that's what Valentines is all about right? –Winks-_

_Anyways Happy Valentines and enjoy reading!_

_Spread the love! 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Outtakes: Valentines<strong>

**Renee Ann Matte**

I glanced at the teachers table and look for the certain professor. He was there, in his marvelous posture, overwhelming presence and his usual scowl on his face. It did occur to me that it was almost a couple of months ago when I started to see the potions master in a more different way. A very much different way on how a student of Hogwarts gaze at the certain professor nor much different on how do I gaze at any boys at school.

You asked why on Earth I could possibly fancy such an insufferable, most infamous and not to mention twenty years older man than me? I really wanted to answer that question of yours actually; but even I, Renee Ann Matte have been asking the same question for months now and still couldn't find an appropriate answer. He was one of the professors that students fear to collide in the corridors and they had every reason to do so. Even I got to taste his brand of welcoming new students, and let me tell you…that wasn't a very pleasing experience.

He teaches potions, one of the difficult subjects a wizard could take in Hogwarts. One mistake and boom! You will find your self looking for the mediwizard with several blisters and broils on your face that will be cured after a couple of days. The difficulty of the subject maybe the reason why he act so strict inside the classroom…wait, scratch that. He is strict in ANY place, seriously. Every student has at least one bad experience with the professor if you just ask them one by one. I wonder if his terrorizing attitude included on his contract as a professor…that always wonders me.

On top of those, he has this usual attitude of favoring his house, ALWAYS. And that same goes how he hated MY HOUSE. I mean…seriously my house wasn't THAT bad compare to those Slytherins…maybe I do have fellow housemates who were stupid, reckless, and tactless and not to mention always meddling to adults affairs…but really, my house wasn't that bad, is it?

Why do like him? I don't know. Maybe because I could feel that behind his bad reputation and attitude towards students, he has a good heart. Maybe…no not maybe…he WILL disagree with my opinion if he will ever hear this, but he is a good person…and kind. Yes, he is kind if you won't let those snide remarks of him got into you.

Or maybe the quote 'love is blind' was true after all. And I was a living example of it.

Many things had happened in just a couple of months while staying at Hogwarts. And I was sure there were many things to come. To tell you the truth, I've never thought I would ever love this place. And he was one of the things why I began to love Hogwarts. He, the head of our rivaling house and the infamous potions master had grown to me. I began to somewhat understand him and because of this, I began to see behind the things he would usually do. I began to enjoy his jokes behind those snarky responses and I began to see how caring (yes he is caring and don't you dare disagree!) he was behind those indifferent expressions he usually wore. I began to look forward to our meetings, whether it was on the great hall, in the classroom or at his office. I began to long for those smirks and snarky responses that he would usually make, a kind of thing that a normal student won't like to see.

I am really a strange person, aren't I?

Maybe love could make it to any person. It could make you laugh, can make you cry, can make you insane, can make you see things a different way or just make you feel complete.

And even if it could make you hurt and broken, you will still crave for it.

Are you still asking why I like him? It was because he is Severus Snape, and I will always like him…snarky or not.

You might tell me I am insane, but the truth was…I am just in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Longbottom<strong>

"Neville!" I turned and saw Renee running towards me.

I tried to hide my blushing face as I could see her running towards my side. Her face was flushed because of the running, and it was beautiful for me how it colors her face. Her long dark brown hair flies behind her as she ran, and her bright green eyes shone at mine with her cheerful smile on her face.

"You going to the Library?" she asked and when I nodded, she clapped her hands happily.

"Can I come with you? Yes? That's great!" she began to walk beside me, making my heart pounded so hard.

It was just last year when Renee studied here after years of home schooling. But she had cope so well that you won't even think that it was the first time she had a formal schooling about magical things. It was just like yesterday when I asked to join in her compartment at the train and tell her stories about Hogwarts; I could still remember how her bright green eyes shone in excitement as I tell things, like a kid who had seen a true wild animal after years of looking at it on photographs.

You ask why my heart pound so hard beside our new housemate? Maybe because I….I…

"Let's sit here" Renee waved at me as she found a spot for us in the library.

I clumsily sat in front of her, watching her unfold her parchment and be drawn to her books. She was every little bit of everyone I knew; a bookworm like Hermione, a loyal friend like Ron, a courageous person like Harry, and sometimes a bit naughty like the twins. She could be scary sometimes, that sometimes reminded me of Snape.

You ask why I am so clumsy in front of her…maybe because I like her. I mean who wouldn't? She was smart, lovely and kind that every opposite sex would want for a girl. She was considerate to all things, that she even patiently taught me spells that I knew I was incapable of learning. It did make me wonder how she could be friends to someone like me. I was just a hopeless wizard that couldn't even cast a single Expelliarmus.

Those made me even think that she will never fancy someone like me. She was that great for me to think she deserves much better person than me. Maybe she deserves someone like Harry, who's smart and brave like her.

I quickly glanced back at my work as she glanced at the couple near our table. She finally gazed at me with a questioning look.

"Is it just me or there are too many couples here in the Library?" she asked. I looked around. She was right, every table has a couple who's studying or should I say pretending to be studying.

"You're right. Maybe it's because of Valentines" I replied. Renee leaned on her chair with her deep thoughts.

"Valentines" she huffed, "I still couldn't know why they celebrated it so merrily…I bet they don't even know why it was called valentines"

She leaned closer and whisper things, "Do you know why it's called Valentines? It was named after a muggle saint St. Valentines. He's a Roman priest martyr that was beheaded by that day because of helping marrying Christian couples who were persecuted by the reigning leader" she shook her head then sighed.

I never knew there has that kind of history behind that merry celebration. But then, always trust Renee by muggle facts.

"You're weird" I said, "Girls suppose to be excited by that day to come. Can't you feel a bit romantic about it?"

Renee smiled, one of the things I like about her. "Every person could be romantic any day. Why wait for a single day every year to do that?"

We continue to study, though her comments about Valentines still linger on my mind. You could never underestimate her; her witty attitude and out of this world reasons was one of her charms, I've decided.

Sometimes I thought that if I work hard, have good grades and be a better wizard she will see me in a different way…much different how she looks to her friends. That she, Renee Ann Matte will see me more than a friend. That was one of my reasons why I study so hard for our OWLS, not just because of getting good grades but also for her to be proud of me.

Because of her, I tend to think to be a better person. Have more confident to myself and be a reliable wizard that she could lean on.

We exited the library while she was still ranting about the Valentines Day. I just gazed at her with a smile on my face.

And while I still didn't achieve my goal, I will try to be a reliable friend to her. Telling her my feelings will have to wait first, but for now…I'm contented to be just on her side, make some jokes with her and walk with her like this.

You might think I'm hopeless, but I'm really contented…my feelings could wait, and I'm willing to wait for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black<strong>

I unfolded the letter that Holmes delivered to me. It was almost three days when I last visited Hogwarts and saw Renee, but she had already given me a letter and asking how we were doing. A smile graced my lips as I began to read the letter; she was a sweet girl and I will never change my mind about it even she had the most evil wizard as a biological father.

As I finished the letter, an older woman entered the sitting room. She very much look like her daughter; she has those long dark brown hair that was braided behind her, her bright green eyes twinkles like a star in the sky and a rare warm smile that only a few people could see. Her age doesn't even reach her appearance, making me thought that Renee will surely be a lovely woman as she grow up.

Isabel sat in front of me as I gave the letter at her. Her eyes shone while reading the contents and a smile graced her lips. It was a rare sight for her to see how happy she was as she had a hectic schedule as a spy to Voldemort, and only a single letter could make her smile like an innocent woman.

"That kid…" she shook her head, "She always complaining about celebrating days. That's so…"

"Isabel" I finished her sentence, making Isabel glared at me.

"Don't start me again Sirius, I'm having a good mood today" I rolled my eyes, "What? I'm just telling the truth. You gave her the idea about those anyway? How could you possibly inserted such idea on her head about Valentines?" I complained.

Isabel rolled her eyes but then couldn't help but smile, "well, I couldn't deny that…"

"Do you remember how you react on those flowers I gave you? You're unbelievable…you could never deny that Renee took that attitude from yours" I shook my head and then the two of us felt silent, remembering those moments when…

I didn't know how we began to have a civil relationship. I could still remember how Dumbledore introduce her to me, and to tell you frankly…she wasn't that really friendly at all. Unlike today where she could sit beside me and share the warmth of the fireplace and the jokes I would usually say. I could say there are many things we had both encountered, and that help us built this kind of relationship we have now.

She was kind and helpful, but not all members of the order could see that. She doesn't mind that though, as she told me a few people believing on her was quite enough. Isabel is really kind, not all people could think positively behind those…And I, who even served fourteen years at Azkaban, could never think so confidently like that.

That is why I like her so much.

Isabel wasn't your ordinary woman; I could instantly say it to you. She was strong, brave and stubborn. But behind all those, and if you could be able to peel every defense mechanism she would usually use…you could see how kind, patient and lovely person she was.

Isabel stood up, making her way towards the kitchen and leave me alone with my thoughts. I didn't know if she had read my mind or saw some vision I wouldn't known of, but either way…she left as if she was running away from something she didn't want to encounter.

I followed her and saw her doing something at the kitchen counter. I wanted to laugh, those gestures could be only mean one thing…she's nervous.

"Hey" I spoke, trying to get her attention but failed.

I took several steps until I was just a foot away from the woman's back. I could see from behind how red her face was now, and having a difficult time to keeping her breathing in balance.

"I'm serious about what I've proposed the other day" I began as I struggle to keep myself from touching her as I don't want to be thrown on the floor like the old times when I try to do those. "Building a family with Renee and Harry I mean…someday"

She didn't turn her face at me though I could see she stopped from what she was doing and was very aware of my presence.

"I know…but for now" she finally replied, turned at me and saw her two mugs on her hands.

"For now…?" I repeated. She smiled at me, one rare smile that she was only reserved to her daughter.

"For now, we continue to be like this" she finally finished her sentence, gave me one mug of hot chocolate and left.

I left alone at the kitchen while sipping the warm drink while grinning to myself.

"Someday…" I muttered and then glanced at the mug.

"The drink is too sweet" I shook my head then fall into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabel Jean Matte<strong>

I entered my room and leaned on the closed door. My heart was still pounding and could still feel the hotness of my face, a kind of feeling that I've never felt for a very long time.

"I'm too old for this" I muttered and began to walk towards my desk.

I placed the mug on the table and gazed at the vase that were full of flowers. My mind still couldn't comprehend what Sirius had liked from me; I could feel my age was beginning to get me, not to mention my dangerous role towards the war. I know I'm impatient, stubborn and useless at the kitchen. I sipped at the mug and glanced on it.

"Too sweet" damn, I even couldn't even make a decent drink!

I really don't know what Sirius sees on me…really.

Sirius was childish, most annoying person I've ever encounter. He sometimes couldn't see the seriousness of the situation, and I am sure his Gryffindor's courage will get him in trouble someday. And our first encounter wasn't very smooth at all. He, being immature and I, being so serious on all things; we are complete opposite of each other.

So why on earth I'm feeling like this even of all those I hate about him?

Why?

I unconsciously touched the pendant around my neck. It was really been a long time since I've felt something like this. And I'm afraid…that history will repeat itself again.

"It is already okay Tim?" I whispered, "Could I…could I be finally be free myself from you now?"

Could I really now be free from his memory? Is today the right time to do it? I could feel guilty at the side of my mind. But for once I selfishly wanted for my own happiness. And Sirius was already offering it to me without hesitation even though he entirely knew about my past.

I touched the petals of the roses on the vase. Sirius have it charmed, keeping them all from dying. I found myself smiling again and wondered how many times I've smiled because of little he had done for me today, how he make smile by those dream of his about his future…with me.

Little things and a kind of dream that made me feel so complete.

"Someday" I whispered and then glanced at the windowpane. "Someday…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: who could have thought I'll be shipping Sirius and Isabel tandem? O_O still couldn't believe it myself. They had a big age gap like Renee and Severus but remember wizards live longer than any muggles, especially if they're pure blooded wizards. And just think that Isabel has a special blood (being a seer) so she won't be look so old like Minerva._

_Just clearing things out, share me your thoughts about it please! (O_O)_

_Anyways the next update is still scheduled as usual. =)_

_Renesnee_


	47. When students strikes back

_Author's note: A little late update, sorry. =) thanks for all of those who placed the story in your favorite/story alert list and also who reviewed, whether it's a positive or negative review. XD_

_About the grammar thing (as many were complaining about it), I'm still trying to improve it and I admit I suck at those. Anyways some scenes were from the movie and some ideas were from the book, I don't own them…obviously._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter forty:<strong>

**When students strikes back**

"Walk faster!" barked Pansy Parkinson, pushing the Gryffindor from behind.

Renee glared on her side and continued to walk in her own slow pace, making the Slytherin frustrated on her. The Gryffindor really wished she could curse the Slytherin that very moment, but her hands were tied up and two tall Slytherins were at her each side, ready to attack her any moment.

They reached the gargoyle and after the other Slytherin mutter the password with disgust, the four of them walk upstairs.

Every head turned at them as they entered the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was calmly sitting on his desk, with his eyes glued at the tied Gryffindor. Fudge, the Minister of magic was there too, along with Umbridge and two men from the Ministry that Renee couldn't recognize. At her far right, she could see Harry being dragged with some ginger head man that Renee was sure that has a resemblance with Ron.

"Ah, Miss Matte" Umbridge turned at the three Slytherins, using her girly voice that Renee wanted to gag by just hearing it.

"You can wait for us downstairs, thank you very much" the woman spoke at the three Slytherin and they exited the room, leaving Renee with the red haired man who was also grabbing Harry on his other hand.

"We saw your lies for what they were…A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry." Umbridge continue her impolite speech at the headmaster.

"Naturally" it was only thing that Dumbledore said, making Harry startled.

"No, Professor. He had nothing to do with it. It was me." he interjected, making them all of them turn their heads at him.

"Most noble of you Harry, to shield me; but as has been pointed out..." Dumbledore replied with all coolness he could get, "-the parchment clearly says 'Dumbledore's Army' not 'Potter's.'"

"Yes of course" the pink clothed woman agreed. "It was always Dumbledore who instructed them; I've been watching them for weeks" Umbridge spoke at the Minister, like a spoiled child who's asking from attention to her father.

"-And you even placed a spy to watch my every move!" she pointed the young Gryffindor while not tearing her glare at the headmaster.

"Ah, you knew it all along" the headmaster flicker his eyes at Renee for a moment before returning his gaze at the woman.

"Of course I would know" she spat and then glanced at Renee with disgust, "I knew the moment I saw her filthy mother that she won't be doing any good—"

"Do not insult my mother, you old hag!" she snarled; as she struggled with the red head's hold on her, making the other adults startled at the girl's outrage.

"That attitude of yours was really from your blood traitor mother, aren't they?" Umbridge shook her head at her. "Miss Chang's answers made me suspicious of you…and then I finally had the answers I needed, from Miss Marietta Edgecombe"

_Damn it, so it was really Cho's friend all along._

"Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet." Fudge spoke after all the ruckus_. _ "If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore..." the two only students looked at each other in fear as they know will the Minister say next.

"-to Azkaban..." _no…not there! _ "...to await trial for conspiracy and sedition." The Minister calmly decided, making Umbridge smile in triumph.

Dumbledore's eye twitched as the word Azkaban escaped from the Minister's lips. He finally stood up, and made his way to his armchair.

"I think you're delusional" he spoke, watching the three adults who are coming to get him, "That I will…what's the phrase? Come quietly"

"Enough of this" Umbridge sneered, "Get him"

The headmaster's eye twitched again. And like a blink of an eye, his phoenix entered the room, went above his master's head and together they disappeared, leaving them all knocked off to the sudden impact.

…

Renee watched their caretaker placed the newest education degree hang on the wall. Now that Dumbledore's already escaped and leaved them all behind, Umbridge replaced him as a headmaster. And now her voice echoes throughout the corridors, reminding them about her stupid rules.

_I wonder where Dumbledore is staying right now…_

She couldn't even write her mother about what was happening now in Hogwarts, even if she could use her mother's trusted owl or hers. Now that Umbridge was visibly interjecting all of their mails, she couldn't take any chances…especially she and the rest of the members of DA were hot on the toad's eye.

Writing was definitely out of the question.

_Besides, she might be already know about what happened…she just couldn't write because of the situation, especially now that the Ministry (courtesy of Umbridge) were on the verge of finding her._

She twitched as the pain on her left hand throbs again while walking towards the tower. They were doing detention with Umbridge every night, and she became the professor's daily target…considering that she had once fooled her.

The young Gryffindor ignored the new headmaster's voice while taking her way to the tower. Everything changed at the castle and it was pretty obvious that no one was glad about it except Umbridge…even the Professors aren't happy about it.

_ Heck, now…I couldn't even visit Snape whenever I want._

Renee sighed. She really wanted to talk at the Professor since he was the only one she could ask about any news about her mother or Dumbledore. But the new rules were even disturbing their lesson's schedule now. And with the looks of the Professor the day after they had a new headmaster, Renee was sure she was so doomed and Professor Snape will surely not going to let her slide so easily.

_How could I get ready if we can't take the lessons on time?_

…

"Ren…wait up Renee!"

Renee turned and saw Harry running towards her after their evening detention. Everyone seems to be having a difficult time because of those bloody detentions as every one of them were having a hard time on using their wounded hand. But that couldn't compared to her injury; the toad had been gripped her quill hard again as she roamed around the room, making her wound deeper.

_ Someday…she'll really pay for this…someday…_

But she couldn't compare the pain to the ones that Cho feels right now. Being an outcast from people you use to hang out was the last thing Renee wanted to feel. She really wanted to have some talk at Cho, but then Harry had called her and made her chance to talk with the young Ravenclaw slipped.

The young Gryffindor gazed at Harry as the students were starting to get to their own dormitories. It was really been a while since she had talk with him, and she really missed those times.

"Err…I…" Harry started, though he doesn't know where to start. "Look…I'm really sorry about the other day…I-"he took a sigh before speaking again, "I should have listened to you. Please forgive me"

Harry couldn't really guess what the girl was thinking from her neutral expression. She didn't smile or even frown; she just continued to gaze at him and even glanced sideways and saw Hermione and Ron watching them.

Finally, he heard a sigh from Renee, "I wasn't even right about Cho in the first place. I'm sorry too Harry" she finally gave him a smile, making him sigh in relief.

Hermione and Ron finally went at their side with their faces beaming at them. Once again, their new found friendship was now intact. Hermione linked arms with Renee and then quietly slipped the DA galleon on her pocket while teasing her, while the blushing Gryffindor telling her to shut up. Harry and Ron were laughing at them and making some remarks at the girl that made her blush more. It was as if they had never had a detention at all.

And that made Renee smiled all the way through out the dormitory while feeling the weight of the galleon, temporarily forgetting all of her worries behind.

…

"You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag" Ron comforted their very down friend as they walk through the corridors.

This was been a week since Umbridge reign at Hogwarts. It was much worse than Renee thought it could be; it was as if the whole campus turned into a military school…where rules are unbreakable and every move was controlled. She couldn't blame Harry for being down; even she could feel it too.

"I'm so sorry…If I had those vision much earlier…this wouldn't happened"

"You don't have to blame yourself. Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming" Hermione replied.

"Is Dumbledore has that seer ability than I am?" Renee gazed at her, "No…he doesn't. Watching Umbridge was my job, and I didn't do that properly"

"You did warn me, it was me who didn't listen" Harry gazed at the scenery below them. "Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore. I tried so hard to help, and all. But it does make things worse…maybe it would be best if—"

"If what?" Hermione interjected.

"To go to it alone" Harry finished his sentence and sighed.

Renee went to his side and tugged his sleeves to make him turn, "That would be the stupidest move you will ever do Harry. That was exactly Umbridge was trying to do, fighting alone would just make things worse…believe me" she gazed intensely at him, talking some sense at him.

Harry just nodded, though Renee wasn't sure if he really understood what she really meant. Before she could add up another word at him, they heard a hushed voice just near them and saw Hagrid from afar and calling them.

…

"Where exactly are you going to take us Hagrid?" Ron spoke as he pushed another bush so he could pass through.

Hagrid didn't answer. In fact, each one of them had already asked him. But he still didn't reply at those, making their journey at the forbidden forest more mysterious. The fourth Gryffindor was very jumpy for their entire walk at the forest as she had very traumatizing experience there.

Renee jumped again in surprise as a group of centaurs run in front of them, making her more nervous as ever.

"I've never seen centaurs so riled up" Ron commented.

"And they're dangerous at the best of times" the giant respond and then glanced at Renee "The Ministry restricted their territory much more ever since the last attack here"

Renee gazed back at the half giant and to the spot where they had seen the had never thought that she will be coming back at the forest after what had happened, but she just couldn't help but be curious of what will the half giant will reveal to them.

"You sure you okay Ren?" Hermione asked, making the two boys glanced at her as they walk. "You're really becoming paler, we could turn back-"

Renee waved her hand, "I'm fine, really…don't mind about me" she assured the brunette girl but then jumped in surprise for another sound at the distance.

Hermione sighed and then took her hand and silently noted how cold and trembling Renee's hand was becoming.

"Don't worry, we're here…nothing will happen" Renee nodded at Hermione's assurance, smiling at the warm hand that was holding hers; but still holding her wand at the other just in case.

At last Hagrid finally stopped, indicating they had reached their destination. Renee glanced around; there was nothing unusual around the area, _what could be the thing Hagrid want us to see?_

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you four." He apologized, "I wouldn't bother you at all with it, but with Dumbledore gone..." he sniffed; making Renee noted how soft the half giant's heart was with the headmaster.

"I'll likely be getting the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him."

It was really like a cue for the other to appear. The four of them stepped back as fast as they could as a full blown giant appeared in front of them. Renee could feel her blood draining into her face, never thought she could have a chance to see a full blooded giant, and then wondered how she didn't noticed such a giant creature like him earlier.

_The real question was, how did no one ever notice such a giant living inside the forbidden forest?_

"Grawpy" Hagrid called, making Renee gazed at him at his tone…_it was as if he was just scolding a five year old child!_

"Brought you some company" Hagrid spoke again, making the four of them stepped back away again as the giant notice them and started to walk towards them.

Renee gasped as Hermione got taken by the giant with his big hands. Hermione shrieked at that, making Renee point her wand at the giant.

"No don't hurt him!" Hagrid stopped Renee.

"Well, do something!" she shouted, ready to fire at the giant any minute.

"Grawpy, we talk about this already. We do not grab…we do not grab" Hagrid began to talk at the giant, while Ron was unsuccessful in getting the giant's attention by hitting him with a branch. Renee still didn't put down her wand at the giant but still gazing at Hagrid.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking, "Put me down"

All of them stopped and gazed at the two. "Put me down…now" she scolded.

The giant placed her down gently at the ground, making the three rushed at her side.

"You okay Hermione?" Renee asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine. He just need a firm hand that's all" Hermione replied and then secretly blushed when Ron warned the giant in getting near her.

"I think you got an admirer" Harry noted, making Renee agreed but instead she was gazing at Ron.

Hagrid started to explain about his half brother's giant and asking them to keep him company if he would ever be sack into his position. Harry agreed instantly as Hagrid mentioned about him as his only family. Renee gazed at eye glassed boy thinking he would forever be soft in family things.

_Well that makes the two of us. _She smiled and then agreed that she will join them in accompanying the giant.

…

The young Gryffindor lay on her bed and then closed her eyes. Their excursion at the forbidden forest really drained all of her energy. It was not just because of playing with the giant (_yes…playing with him, trying to be interested with the things the giant was giving to us), _but also because of her fear around the area. She just couldn't help it; actually…the last time she had gone to the forest was very traumatic and going there again made those memories live again.

Renee knew she wouldn't be lucky the second time she will experience it. _Would I just wait for it to happen again? _She stood up abruptly. She just couldn't take it anymore. She darted her way towards the dungeons, not even noticing the others looking at her peculiarly at her way.

_I don't care anymore if Umbridge catch me after this, to hell with her. I need to talk with Snape…now! I won't be taking any chances about that monster prying inside my head again!_

She was near at the potions master's office when the door burst open and saw Harry leaving the room. To say he was frightened was understatement; he was pale and looked very confused at that very moment that he didn't even turn at her when Renee called him.

_What the?_

Renee knocked on the door and waited for the potions master to speak but still couldn't hear anything after a few minutes of waiting. She knocked again and call for the professor.

"Professor Snape?" she couldn't take it anymore and tried to open the door, "Professor?" the door was unlock in her surprise and peek inside the office.

The office was dim, making her nervous all of the sudden. At the distance, he could see the professor facing his back at her. She wondered what happened between him and Harry, and then she finally remembered that Harry will be having occlumency with the professor today. And whatever happened in those moments sure made the professor be on the edge of his patience.

"Professor…what's wrong?" she spoke again as Snape didn't turned at her.

"Get out" his voice echoed through out the office.

"But—" she didn't even finished her sentence when the professor darted on her way and pinned the Gryffindot at the nearest wall while grabbing her sleeves.

"Didn't you hear what I've said? I SAID GET OUT!" he shouted.

Renee continued to gaze at the mad man. She could tell on his eyes how angry he was right now. She didn't speak a word nor tried to struggle on his grip. The young woman just gazed at him, without leaking her fear inside.

"No" it was the only word she said.

Snape snapped back and drop her without a word. The potions master entered his private quarters, leaving her all alone. Renee took several deep breaths before courageously followed him, knowing he would just kick her out of his quarters.

She found him sitting on his couch with a firewhiskey in his side. Renee couldn't see his expression with his head bended down and bangs covering his eyes. She slowly took her way towards him with a glass of water that she took not far from her spot. He didn't move nor looked at her but still could hear her faint steps towards him. And after hearing something got placed on his table, he heard some rattle and found the young woman sitting on the floor in front of him.

Renee patiently waited a few minutes for him to chase her out of the room. But he just closed his eyes and didn't utter a word. She gently touched his knee, making the man glanced at her.

"Why don't you just leave me alone…" his said dejectedly at her.

She gave him a timid smile before speaking, "I couldn't leave you alone like that sir" she shook her head and slowly tapped her hands at the professor. "Because…you didn't leave me when I'm distressed"

Snape gazed at her hand but never shook it off. "It's none of your business"

"I know" she simply said, "I'm not asking for any explanations"

What she had said was completely opposite of what she was thinking. She really wanted to know what happened between him and Harry. And with the looks of Harry earlier, she could tell the boy has a great part of the professor's foul mood now.

_What if he Harry finally knows about why Snape's so mad at him? What if…_

After a few minutes in that position, Snape finally calmed down and regained his composure. He glanced at the young woman's hand with his and then lifted his face at her.

"I did hurt you earlier, didn't I?" he spoke at the worried young Gryffindor, "Forgive me"

Renee was startled but then shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry, you didn't. And besides, I'm already used to your mood swings"

Snape scoffed, "Indeed" Renee smirked at him.

Snape slightly got disappointed when Renee took her hand off from his and stood up. But then his disappointment melted away when she sat at the couch next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke. "Potter saw some of my memories"

"Is it that bad?" she asked again and his silence made her think it was.

"It's a memory about me and his father at Hogwarts" he explained.

"Oh" it was the only thing she had said as she knew he and Harry's father had a bad relationship in the past. Snape waited her next question but it never came.

"Aren't you going to ask what is it?" Snape asked back when Renee didn't inquire again.

"Do you want me to ask about it?" Renee threw the question at the professor. He didn't respond, making the young Gryffindor thought otherwise.

"Well…" she leaned at the couch, "It's a memory you don't want to disclose to anyone…I don't think I should pry on that" she turned at him and smiled, "After all…everyone has their own dark secrets to keep"

…

"Darn it"

Renee took another deep breath as she walked towards the tower. In the end, he told her to leave before someone sees her on the dungeons that she hasn't got a chance to ask him about any latest news about her mother or Dumbledore.

_Darn it._

She couldn't just press him about staying longer though. He was clearly exhausted and wanted to be alone for a while. So she left with an empty hand.

On the brighter side, Snape had told her about their next meeting will be. Even though the date was after the OWLS (_which is a two weeks from now, now that I've remembered), _she was glad they had already a specific date about the lessons…with or without Umbridge reigning.

_Maybe I could ask him about them that day._

"Oh for the love of…" she unconsciously muttered as she saw a pink clothed woman walking towards her.

Umbridge gave her a fake smile, "Walking alone in the corridors Miss Matte?" her girly voice said.

"Is walking at the corridors before curfew a crime?" Renee sarcastically said as she glared at her.

"Tut tut" Umbridge waved her hand at her, "You mustn't talk like that to an adult dear. But then again, your mother mustn't taught you about it…shame"

"She did teach me manners, thank you very much" she sardonically smiled, "That's why I'm like this. I'm respecting someone who deserve to be respected"

Umbridge finally lost her smile and glared furiously at her. "We'll see where that rotten attitude leads you" she stepped another towards her, "But I tell you this…as long as I'm the headmaster of this institution, you and the rest of your little friends will be sorted…_accordingly"_

Renee continued to glare at her as Umbridge passed her with her head held high. She really couldn't believed that someone as evil as her would be alive, especially invading their happy school lives.

_Can't I just strangle her and chop her into bits. I would gladly do that…really._

The young Gryffindor reached the common room and found two red haired housemates on the couch, with their voices so low and too focused of whatever they were doing.

As Renee silently come nearer, she got a glimpse of a list that one of the twins was writing and some weird things lying before them.

"Was that firecrackers?" she asked, making the two jumped in surprise.

The two hissed at her to lower her voice and then drag her to sit next to them. Renee finally got a clear view; all different kinds of firecrackers could be seen there, and with George writing on their list, she was sure the firecrackers wasn't complete.

"Aren't those your newest inventions?" she asked as she held one.

Fred nodded, "It will be out in the market after we test this thing"

"When?" she asked; the twins looked at each other before answering the fellow Gryffindor.

"At your OWLS" the two said in unison.

Renee looked at them with eyes wide open, "Hermione will surely kill you"

"Not if we do it while Umbridge's your proctor" George shrugged.

The twins gazed at her as she began to change expressions from being surprise to a face with a wicked smile. The twins smiled wickedly at her when she spoke.

"How can I help?"

…

Renee patiently waited for a week for the twin's plan to be carried out. It was quite painful to wait when all she wanted was to tell the others what genius idea the twin had. But she prevented herself to spill everything at them; she knew Hermione will go berserk if she knows it, knowing how important the OWLS for her.

So she pretended to know nothing.

Her role for the plan was quite very small, though the twins assured her that it was important. She had planted some firecrackers at the great hall beforehand, and casted some concealment charms on it. She knew how their charms professor will notice those easily; especially that he was the one in charge in arranging the said room. But the charms professor doesn't seem to give them any expression if he had seen those already.

She took the DA coin on her hand, _there's also another task that I need to do…_

At last she found herself sitting at the great hall, now turned into their examination room. Every seat was arranged properly, and they had given quills that were magically charmed so they won't be any chances to cheat. Everyone was all serious in taking the examination, since it could be their key in getting to NEWTS classes. Renee seriously took the examination as well, answering the questions with all she got and prayed that she will get the correct ones.

It was their final OWLS test, and Umbridge was finally their proctor. Renee gazed at big clock in front of them with determined eyes. She slipped her hand on her pocket, holds the familiar galleon on her hands and began to chant the spell in her head.

Renee stifled a laugh when the members of DA inside the room straightened into their seats as they felt the warm coin with them. She did consider about some people still holding the galleon as a charm for their OWLS, but never thought all of them will be bringing the galleon along.

Everyone glanced at her when Umbridge went her direction, "What so funny about?"

"I'm sorry professor…I just remembered some—" she stopped and glanced at the door as they could hear sounds behind it, like a thud or something.

Umbridge took her one last glare at the student before walking towards the door to check what the ruckus was about. Renee tried to hide her smiling face behind her hand, but that didn't go unnoticed by some people around her, especially the trio who's looking at her peculiarly.

_Now let the fun begin._

Harry noticed her wicked smile, telling him that the girl was up to something. Renee closed her eyes as she grabbed the wand inside her robes and began to chant another spell on her mind.

And like a split second, a small firecracker passed through the defense professor and blew inside the great hall. Renee smiled widely as she finally lifter her head. She winked at the trio as they gazed at her peculiarly. In a matter of seconds, the twins appeared at the examination room using their brooms, exploding some firecrackers that produced some colorful lights and ear-piercing sounds.

The great hall cheered as the twins made the test papers fly. It was a complete chaos that people didn't even noticed Renee casted a spell that made the firecrackers she secretly placed every side of the room started to light up, making quite a ruckus especially towards the Slytherins. She made another spell, now visibly noticed by the brunette girl but didn't had a chance to spoke when all of the hanging degree orders on the wall fell, producing a very loud crash through out the castle.

"Are you ready George?" Fred tossed the fire at his twin and then winked at Renee.

"Ready when you are" he lighted up the biggest firecracker he had and tossed it in the air.

A big dragon appeared midair and chased the pink clothed woman, Umbridge run frantically that she fell on the floor. Everyone cheered to that and run outside to follow the twins. Renee ran along with them, making a quick glance at the professor lying on the ground while protecting her head from the feet running towards her.

She did felt a tiny pity to the professor, but her great deal of enjoyment got it buried in an instant. Every person ran towards the grounds and cheer of the twins as they lighted the highlight of their show, a big firecracker that produced a huge 'W' on the sky.

"I can't believe those twins!" Hermione shouted through Renee's ear to let the girl hear what she was saying, "Wait, you're part of this too?" she asked unbelievably at her.

Renee just winked and secretly raised her wand, making the other firecrackers she secretly placed shoot into the sky and made a beautiful background at the huge letter.

"Yep, I'm proudly part of it…to hell with Umbridge!" she laughed merrily making Hermione joined her too, Renee turned at Harry beside her to see his reaction. But then their merry expressions changed as they saw the boy on the ground with an obvious trance on his face.

"Harry!" Hermione and Renee exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>An: reviews always made my day. Tell me what you think!_

_Any help about my grammar and advices towards the story are highly appreciated. I badly need it because I'm stuck between me being a fan and me being the writer of the story, which has two different ideas how the story progresses._

_I'm honestly stuck up! I'll be waiting for your replies! =)_

_Renesnee_


	48. When students strikes back part 2

_Author's note: Sorry about the delay! I've been on a writer's block these past few days (and still having right now). But I think I'll be passing this syndrome after a few more days. =) special thanks to WillowEpiskey, your message really helped me reconsider things…thank you!_

_Note: some passages were from the book and movie; still don't own them…sorry. And sorry in advance to those grammar mistakes you will notice._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter forty one:<strong>

**When students strikes back (part two)**

"Harry!" the two girls exclaimed as they saw the boy on the ground.

He was dazed, not even giving them any sign that he had heard the two. They didn't know if it was because of the crowd's noise or just plain distracted. Either way, he doesn't looked good at all.

Hermione and Renee rushed at his side to aid their friend. Renee shook his shoulders, producing the usual tingling sensation between them. Hermione watched the two as Renee once again try to use the sensation to keep Harry focus. The two females sighed in relief when Harry snapped and finally glanced at Renee.

"You okay Harry? Here, let me help you stand" Hermione offered her hand and helped Harry get on his feet.

Harry slowly gazed at the two and spoke only one word that made Renee's hair all stood up at the very end.

"Sirius"

He finally straightened up; even he got the two in surprise when he suddenly grabbed them out of the crowd. Harry even pushed the other students just to let them through, making the two more confused than ever. Hermione even grabbed Ron as they stumbled with him along the way. And so then, the four of them run inside the castle until they were all alone on the corridors.

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked as they run towards the moving stairs.

"I saw it. It's just like with Mr. Weasley. It's the door I've been dreaming about for months" Harry replied as they went to another stairs that could take them to another floor. "I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time and it was in the Department of Mysteries"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Renee called as he began to rumble under his breath, like he was also explaining things with himself too. She was beginning to get worried about Sirius too, but she just can't get off that nagging feeling at the back of her head.

"What if he…" Renee trailed, thinking she was actually talking about Voldemort with them. "What if he just set you up to this? What if he was already aware of your connection with him?"

Harry halted running and glanced at the three behind him.

"She's right Harry" Hermione agreed, making Renee mentally glad that Hermione agreed with her too. "What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he only made those up because he's trying to get to you?"

Harry glanced at Hermione with desperate eyes. "And what if he's not? Am I supposed not to do something? Hermione…he's the only family I've got"

All of them didn't speak for a while. Renee gazed at Harry and saw how desperate he was to save Sirius, his only family…his only…

_Damn it, I knew being soft to this family thing will only make me in trouble._

"What do we have to do?" Ron asked.

"We'll have to use the floo network" Harry replied and the four continue to run upstairs.

"Or maybe," Renee sighed, as they were about to face another troublesome plan. "We could get someone inside the castle to help us" she interjected, making the trio halted.

"And who are we going to ask? McGonagall wasn't here" Harry told her.

"There is another member of the order who's in here" Renee pressed, making the trio looked at each other like she was just kidding.

…

"Professor" Renee knocked again, "Sir! Open the door!"

The trio stood behind her as she knocked at the professor's office for the third time. The coldness of the dungeon was already getting them and Renee's impatient voice was echoing through the corridors. They have been knocking for several minutes already, but no sound or any movement could be heard at the other side of the door.

Renee kicked the door and cursed under her breath, "Where is he when you needed him…really that greasy foul git…"

"I don't think he would be helping us anyway" Ron muttered, making Renee darted him a dark look.

"He will be helping us, I'm sure of it" Renee repeated, though she was also assuring herself to it.

"Maybe he's not here Ren. We've already called several times already" Hermione patted her shoulders.

"We couldn't ask some random professor about it" Renee sighed and glanced at Harry. "What shall we do?"

"If no adults that could help us...we should do it ourselves"

_Great, another adventure without an adult supervision…just great._

"We couldn't use the floo network" Hermione started as they begin to run again, "Umbridge got them all guard up"

"There is one chimney she hasn't guarded up" Harry responded, making Renee thought that their next move wasn't going to be safe.

_ Not at all_

They didn't even notice as they run that there was a certain person looking at them. Pansy Parkinson appeared behind the other wall and gazed at the Gryffindors' back figures with a wondering look. A small smile graced her lips as something came to her mind.

"Draco has to know this"

…

"Don't worry about us, we'll guard the place" Ginny assured them.

"Notify us if something happens, alright?" Renee reminded them again for the second time. Neville and Ginny nodded in unison; Luna, another member of the order had also helped them, as she became their first lookout at the corridors.

Hermione started her work in unlocking the door. After several attempts on it, the door opened and the four entered the pink office. No one was there, for everyone's relief. It was the usual pink room the defense professor was staying; pink walls, frames of cats on the wall, over organized desk with a photo of Fudge on it. Harry run towards the fireplace and sprinkle a handful of floo powder that made the fire turn green. He was about to step on it when Hermione grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

"Alert the order if you can" he spoke, making Renee finally realized that Harry wanted to go there…alone.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked. Renee and Ron looked at each other, having the same thought that Harry had gone insane already.

"But I need to go there!" Harry desperately told them.

"Alone? You've gone mental Harry" Renee exclaimed, "As mental as you are, we couldn't let you go alone there. It's suicide"

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"We are in this together" Hermione agreed. Harry glanced at the three, seeing how serious they are just to help him. Even Renee, who's known in keeping herself low and avoiding serious danger as possible as she could has a determined look on her face to help him.

He was about to nod when a familiar high pitched voice echoed the room. The four turned their heads and saw the defense professor very livid in front of them, who haven't changed her clothes from the earlier event.

It was fast, like they had never anticipated what happened. They found themselves all tied up with a Slytherin guarding them and Harry seated on the chair for interrogation. Even Ginny and Luna was already with them now. Renee sighed in resignation.

_Why of all days to be caught in the act…why today?_

The young Gryffindor gazed at Malfoy as he entered the room with Neville dragging with him. The boastful Slytherin spoke at the defense professor, telling her that he had found him while trying to save Ginny from getting caught. He has an obvious proud look on his face, making Renee itched to get the boy hex.

His smile wiped off on his face when he saw Renee staring back at him. Malfoy slowly went behind them, pulled Crabbe to Neville's side and got him standing behind the Gryffindor girl. Renee stiffened on her spot as she could feel the presence of Malfoy behind her.

"You're going to contact Dumbledore, don't you?" Umbridge asked Harry.

"No" she slapped him in response that the Gryffindors startled at the loud snap it produced.

Renee was really itching to hex anyone from the inquisitor's club right now, especially the pink clothed woman. She began to think of a grand escape plan to get out of the room and dragged the others so they could go and save Sirius. The Gryffindor was beginning to get worried, they had no one to inform about the situation and they got stuck inside the hideous pink room while getting interrogated by something they don't know.

_This really sucks. Where is Snape when you needed him?_

"You wish to see me headmistress?" the familiar velvet voice echoed through out the room, making the four of them glared at the professor in rage.

He was there, in his usual scowl and black clothes. Renee wanted to shout at the professor and blame him for getting them stuck with the toad, but all she could do was to glare at him.

His eyes wandered at his students until he spotted the glaring Gryffindor.

'_**How in Merlin are you all here?' **_she heard the velvet voice inside her mind, making her slightly jumped in surprise that Hermione managed to catch.

'_It's because we can't find you anywhere earlier! Harry—'_

Their eye contact and their conversation cut of as well when Umbridge spoke, making Renee cursed under her breath.

"Have you brought the Veritaserum?" she asked.

Snape turned at the pink clothed woman and spoke in a very polite manner. "I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students." He began, "The last of it on Miss Edgecombe"

The four looked with other with shock on their faces.

"Unless you wish to poison Potter- and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did- I cannot help you. The only trouble is the most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth telling…"

Renee watched Snape looked back at Harry to stare at him. She knew he was trying to communicate with the boy through their minds. And she just hoped Harry was thinking the same thing.

"You are on probation!" shrieked Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

She watched him frantically who gave the defense professor an ironic bow and turned to leave. The Gryffindor started to get panic as their last hope from getting escaped form the Toad's grip was about to be walk out of the door.

"He got Padfoot!" Harry suddenly shouted, making their all heads turn at him. "He got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" cried Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked around at Harry. His face was inscrutable though Renee was fairly sure what he was thinking right now.

_He was absolutely thinking how stupid, reckless and too Gryffindor Harry is. Even I am thinking the same thing._

"I have no idea" said Snape coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage." He finally glanced at her direction, and glanced at Crabbe and Neville.

"And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if you ever apply for a job.

His eyes flicker at hers and even if it was only momentarily, she heard his voice and made a quick word.

'_**Tell your idiotic friend that I will inform the Order. Do not- I repeat. Do not do anything reckless. Do you hear me?'**_

Renee slowly bowed her head and glance back at the professor as indication of affirmation. Snape closed the door behind him with a snap, leaving them all alone with the cruel professor. Renee continued to gaze at Harry, who's having a difficult expression on his face. The poor boy still doesn't know that Snape had already got the message and she was now itching to blurt it now.

_But how can I do that? Umbridge is still with us, Harry was having turmoil and Malfoy was behind me watching my every move!_

Umbridge began to pace while everyone in the room watching her. She finally stopped, turned down Fudge's photograph and pulled out her wand.

"Very well," she said and then turned at Harry. "Very well…I am left with no alternative…this is more than a matter of school discipline…this is an issue of Ministry security…yes…" Renee and Hermione looked at each other, whatever the Toad was thinking…they were sure it was bad for them.

_Don't tell me…_

"You are forcing me, Potter…I do not want to" said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot and then slowly aiming her wand at him. "The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue" she finally said, making Renee gasped in surprise.

"No!" Hermione shrieked beside her. "It's illegal"

Umbridge didn't rely and still gazing at Harry with eager and excited look, making Renee feel scared than ever.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law!" cried Renee as she tried to stop the professor.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him" said Umbridge while all of them watched her pointing her wand at Harry's different part of his body as she was looking for a good spot.

Umbridge took a deep breath; Renee closed her eyes as she waited for the professor's spell. "Cruc—"

"NO!" Renee opened her eyes and glanced at the person who shouted. Hermione was obviously trembling on Millicent Bulstrode's grip.

"No-Harry…Harry we'll have to tell her!" her voice cracked up, as tears were beginning to pilled up on her eyes.

Renee watched her with wide eyes. _What the hell is she thinking?_

"NO WAY!" yelled Harry, staring at the little Hermione he could see.

"We'll have to; she'll force it out of you anyway. What…what's the point?"

All of them watched the Gryffindor started to cry. Renee watched her with doubtful eyes. It wasn't the same Hermione she knew at all.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge lowered her wand and finally turned at Hermione with triumph eyes.

Hermione wiped off her tears and glanced at her friends. "I'm sorry…but I need to tell" she said and Rene caught some kind of frantic yet determined expression in a split second on her face; but when she turned at the professor, her expression changed into a hopeless and weak one.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon"

…

Harry and Hermione gave the other Gryffindors a look they easily understood. Renee nodded as the three of them, Harry, Hermione and Umbridge closed the door behind them and leave them all alone with the Slytherins. She secretly glanced at the others, who were thinking the same dilemma she has right now…the dilemma how get away from their captives.

_What to do?_

She began to plan for their grand escape. _I think I could grab my second wand on my thigh in about…thirty seconds, Wait…that's too long…I need to get that in less than fifteen seconds, throw Malfoy on the floor, make a riot and everyone will escape._

_ Not a good plan, _she thought. But it was the only way she could think right now to get out of this mess.

Renee glanced at the others. Ginny and Ron were staring at each other, like they had already laid some plans. She thought of a way to help them, maybe distracting some of their captives so they could make their plan in action.

"What do you think you're doing?" the boy behind her spoke.

She glanced at her side as she hasn't tried to do anything…yet. And then she understood what the Slytherin really meant.

And so she began to play along.

"It's none of your business" she whispered as she tried to distract him from glancing at her other housemates.

"Just mind how you will live after I get out of here. Because I assure you, you and the rest of your family will not get away from this; I still haven't forgotten what your father did to me" she spoke in a very low voice, yet she tried to make it colder than her usual voice.

And then Malfoy didn't disappoint her as she could feel him shivered unconsciously behind her.

"Yes, I know everything" she continued as she could see peripherally that Ron was pulling something behind his robes. "You thought I would never know? Pity. If your father had done better plans than sabotaging me, I might consider in forgiving him. But oh well…what done is done" she shrugged and pleased with herself as Malfoy didn't even noticed that the other two Slytherins were already chewing something that Renee wouldn't consider to eat even in a million years.

Renee didn't know why, but she could clearly feel the Slytherin's fear behind her. And the more intriguing part was she's excited about being feared of; a kind of feeling that she was unfamiliar with.

"My father is his right hand" Malfoy replied. Renee smiled wickedly and then slowly turned her head at the Slytherin to reveal her expression that made him extremely scared.

"Not for too long. Because his daughter will replace your father"

In a split second, everything became a riot at the other side of the room where the others were standing. Renee could hear screams from there and saw Crabbe and Goyle on the floor with broils and spots on their faces.

"DOWN!" a girl's voice shouted from behind that made her ducked on her knees.

A dozen of bats flew into Malfoy's face, making the boy shrieked and be in panic. Ginny grabbed her arm and together they dashed off the room.

The five of them run towards the corridors, laughing at the chaos they just did at Umbridge's office.

"You guys were awesome" Renee said between laughs.

"Did you see Malfoy's face? I will pay several galleons to see that again!" Ron grinned at them, couldn't hide his happiness at the Slytherin's misfortune.

Renee grinned back at them. Now that they had already escaped from the Inquisitor's club, the only thing they had to worry about was…

"Oh no…we got to find Harry! We got to stop them!" Renee gasped as she remembered the potions master's reminder.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

Renee was about to answered back when several Slytherins blocked their way, pointing their wands directly at them. The five of them halted from their spot and pulled their own wands. Ginny and Luna glanced at the other end, Malfoy and four other Slytherins were there, pointing their wands at them too.

_Damn, we're cornered._

"What to do?" Ron whispered.

"You'll pay for this Weasley" Malfoy snarled at Ginny, making Ron unconsciously shove Ginny from behind.

They were really outnumbered by the Slytherins, and getting cornered by them wasn't a very good situation.

Renee whispered back at Ron as the Slytherins were slowly walking towards them.

"First, we need reinforcements" Renee grabbed her galleon and muttered a spell to activate Hermione's charm, hoping that someone could come and help them.

"Second" she grabbed her wand tighter. "No matter what happens after this, someone must find and tell Harry that Snape had already got his message and will now inform the Order. We must stop Harry in getting himself in trouble"

"How did the git inform the—" Ron turned at her this time around.

"Long story, tell you later" she replied and then surveyed their surroundings. It was then she saw the same passage she had used after her last encounter with Malfoy.

"When I say go, Run towards that Armor" she whispered, as the space between them and the Slytherins became smaller. The four nodded desperately. "Push the wall as fast as you can. We must enter the passage before it closes, that's only a one way passage. We must find Harry and Hermione, now"

"One…" All of them braced their selves, getting ready for their one last plan.

"Two…" Renee glanced at Malfoy, who's getting ready to fire a spell at them.

"GO!" she shouted and casted a Smokescreen spell at the same time, making the whole corridor full of smoke.

All of them couldn't see where they were heading. But they still run forward, ignoring all complains and coughs around them. They even heard someone shouted a spell, but then they still continue to run and finally reached the armor.

Miraculously, the Gryffindors were now at the other side of the wall. They were coughing because of the smoke, yet they were still glad that they were out of trouble.

"That was so close!" Ron exclaimed, "You should have informed us about that smoke, Ren." Ron turned behind him to find the other Gryffindor.

"Renee?" Ron and the others looked around, but the other Gryffindor couldn't be found.

"Bloody hell…Renee got caught"

…

"Bloody hell" she muttered.

Renee sighed. She found herself all tied up again at Umbridge's office and surrounded with Slytherins. Malfoy had gone with Crabbe and Goyle to the infirmary a while ago and was now with Slytherins she didn't even know. She was the one who had told them about the one-way passage, yet she was the one who had left behind.

_If I this rope binding spell didn't got me…_

She glanced at the other Slytherins. No one was actually watching her; they were either gazing outside or talking to each other. The captive Gryffindor sighed once again.

_Oh I just wish they had already found them and told about what I've said…oh dear…_

There was only one way to find out. She closed her eyes and tried to do what she can do best at this moment; to predict her friends' upcoming events.

_The place was unfamiliar to her, but it was the same as Harry describe to them. There are shelves that reached the ceiling that were full of crystal balls instead of books. She looked around, no one was actually there; no Harry, no Sirius and no Voldemort._

_ Where are they?_

_ "Where is Sirius?" Renee quickly turned around; Harry was standing not far from her with along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny behind him._

_ "Oh dear, they will not manage to stop Harry" she muttered, but no one seems to heard her._

_She looked at the person Harry was addressing. The wizard was tall and slender; he has this shiny long blond hair and was holding a cane on his hand. _

_ "You know…you should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality" the wizard with black robes said, "You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see…now hand me the prophesy"_

_ "If you anything to us, I'll break it" Renee looked back and forth between Harry and the wizard. And then Renee finally realized, it was the thing Voldemort was trying to get for the whole year…and the person in front of them was…_

_ "Lucius Malfoy" she gasped._

Her vision cut off when there was a sudden explosion that made the door broken. Renee fell on the floor with her body still bind with rope as several spells and disarming spells fly across the room, aiming all Slytherins around.

"You okay Renee?" two arms helped her stand and unbind the rope around her.

"Thank you Cho" Renee smiled at the Ravenclaw as she passed her wand at her.

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor glanced at the slytherins on the ground.

"You've put them all down?" Renee asked with awe. Cho just shook her head.

"We received your S.O.S. signal" a male voice came from the door and Zacharias Smith and his other Hufflepuff friend appeared.

She looked at them with awe, "Thank you" she couldn't help but blush.

"Now let's get out of here before Umbridge appears. Where is she anyway?" Smith asked as the four of them started to walk towards the exit.

"I don't know…I…" Renee halted, "I've got to follow Harry!" she suddenly gasped.

"I think I just saw Neville on a Threstral a while ago" the other hufflepuff replied, making Renee gasped in surprise.

"Oh no…I need to follow them!" Renee began to pace, "I've got to stop them, or else…"

"Then you need to fly through there, but with your flying skills…you'll never get there alive" the three of them glared at the Hufflepuff, "What? I'm just telling the truth!" he exclaimed.

"You're right…I'll be dead before I could reach London" Renee sighed then gazed at Smith with determined eyes.

"Take me to London, Please. I've got to save them, before it's too late"

* * *

><p><em>AN: dan daran dan…next will be the department of mysteries! That will be the last chapter for OOTP, or so I thought it will be. The moment of truth for me! Though I haven't written about it...yet. XP_

_Any reviews to make me motivated? Come on, tell me guys what you think!_

_Renesnee_


	49. Department of Mysteries

_Author's note: Hey! It's BEEN REALLY A LONG TIME! So sorry if I leave without telling you guys. I've been busy with some part time work for the past two weeks and got a couple of weeks of writer's block. But hey, I'm happy I managed to return again! _

_The chapter had some scenes from the movie and the book, and still don't own them. Please forgive my grammar mistakes and plot holes (yes, plot holes! I am sure you'll see one!)._

_Enjoy reading! (I really do miss saying that!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter forty two:<strong>

**Department of Mysteries**

"This is insane" Smith shook his head.

"I'll make it up to you, promise" said Renee.

The Hufflepuff sighed. The two of them were already positioned behind the Thestral; He as the one taking control while Renee was sitting behind him. The Gryffindor had successfully persuaded the Hufflepuff to take her in London, though he wasn't really sure how did she convinced him.

"Be careful you two" Cho spoke at the two. And as Renee and Smith were already on midair, the Gryffindor turned around at the Ravenclaw and shouted.

"We never blame you for what happened, Cho" she shouted, surprising the Ravenclaw for the sudden statement.

Cho smiled widely and waved at them, until the two were out of sight.

Renee turned her head upfront with a smile on her face. She never thought someone would really respond on her SOS signal, most especially she never thought Cho and Smith would actually save her to those Slytherins.

"Oh, Good Lord" she muttered as the Thestral gained its speed as they fly through the night sky. Her grip at the Hufflepuff's waist tightened and then buried her face on his robes.

"Hey, are you trying to strangle me to death?" Smith complained as he noticed her arms tightening.

"Just shut up" Renee snapped back, though her eyes were tightly closed.

"You've managed to sabotaged Umbridge a while ago and about to sneak at the Ministry, and the only one that could scare you off is flying?" he shook his head, "You're weird"

"Just to tell you, I didn't do that because I really want to" Renee replied, "It's just that Harry needs some help, that's all"

Smith glanced at the Gryffindor who's gripping him from behind. He could clearly see how she really hated flying from the looks of her now. It was surprisingly for him that the scared girl behind him had actually done so many things in a short period of time in schooling.

"You know" Renee looked up and saw Smith smiling at her. "You're too loyal towards your friends. You'll make a good Hufflepuff"

"Gee, thanks for your very enlightening comment Smith" she replied sarcastically, though she couldn't hide her lips curling upwards. "Now, would you concentrate in flying so we'll not die on air as you predicted earlier?" Renee shook her head.

"Yes Ma'am" he replied as the Hufflepuff turned back again. Renee gripped his clothes and shrieked once again as the Thestral accelerated its speed, making her voice echoed throughout the night sky.

…

"_Where am I?"_

_ Renee looked around. The room was spacious and the only thing standing there is an archway. She slowly walked towards it as she could hear some murmurs behind it. And as she came nearer, she finally realized it wasn't just any empty archway. It has those translucent veil, making her curious about it; her hand was about to reach the veil when she was startled as Harry and the others fell from above._

_ "Harry" she called, but neither of them heard her._

_ Harry stood up and walked towards her. Renee's face lit up at that as she thought that he had already noticed her._

_ "The voices" Harry trailed; Renee glanced at the archway beside her._

_ "Are you hearing those voices too?" she asked, but Harry didn't replied again._

_ "Can you tell what they're saying?" he asked in no particular._

_ Renee tried to listen since she was nearer at the archway. Her hair stood up and stepped back from the archway as she heard some voices._

_ "They're pleading…they're asking for help…"_

_ "There aren't any voice Harry" Renee looked back again and saw Hermione behind Harry who looked very scared at that moment._

_ Harry stepped forward again as he tried to listen on the voices._

_ "Let's get out of here" she spoke again._

_ "I hear them too" Hermione and Renee looked at the dreamy Luna. Renee glanced at the mysterious veil. She couldn't comprehend how only they could hear the voices. _

"_Why?" Renee asked._

"_Get behind me" Harry ordered them and the others went to his side. Renee ducked below as she saw those black smokes launching towards them. She couldn't really saw what happened in that short period of time but all she knew is that she was now standing beside Harry while staring at the death eaters who had their wands at their friends._

"_Did you actually believe" Lucius Malfoy spoke, "or were you truly naïve to think that children stood a chance against us?" Renee glared at the blond man._

"_I'll make it simpler for you, Potter" Lucius stretched his hand towards Harry, "Give me that prophesy or watch your friends die"_

"_Don't give it to him!" Neville exclaimed, making the black haired woman gripped her hold at him._

_Renee looked back and forth at the two males. Lucius was smiling as Harry slowly giving the Prophesy. It was painfully slow and Renee was breathless for the entire moment._

"_No, Harry! Don't give it to him!" she shrieked._

_Just then, several flashes of light appeared on the ceiling. Renee looked above and saw the lights transformed into members of the Order. Sirius appeared behind Malfoy the moment the blond man turned his head._

"_Get away from my Grandson" he snarled and punched him hard on the face._

_Thus the fight between the death eaters and the Order began. Renee pulled her wand to help them, but her magic doesn't seem to work at that moment._

"_Now, listen to me" Sirius whispered at Harry in the midst of the battle, "Take the others and get away from here"_

"_NO!" Harry and Renee said in unison._

"_You've done beautifully" he replied at the impatient teen, "Let me take it from here"_

_Renee shook her head, though she couldn't do anything to help them, she couldn't just leave them all alone in the middle of the battle._

"_We can outnumber them Sirius" she said desperately, "We can't just leave you all here!"_

"_Black" Sirius, Harry and Renee looked at the person calling. Lucius had this wand on him but before he could utter a spell, Harry was fast enough to shout a disarming spell at the blond man. _

"_Nice one James" Sirius smiled at him._

_Renee smiled too. But as she turned around, the black haired woman was standing behind with her wand aiming at him. She was smiling so cruel that Renee felt knots on her stomach. It was fast that Renee didn't even manage to shout as green lights launched at him. And as a matter of seconds, Sirius flew towards the veil._

_She was shrieking with Harry as he was struggling from the other member's grip on him. Tears streamed on her cheeks as she stared at the veil and finally understood what the veil was all about._

"_Death" she choked between sobs. Harry finally escaped from the man's grip and chased the mad woman._

"_No…Sirius, this must be a dream…yes, this must be just a dream!" she sobbed._

_She glanced on her right and saw someone staring at her. It wasn't like any other person on that place that couldn't even see her. She was staring right through her, in fact she couldn't even noticed by everyone…like her. She had this unexplainable expression on her face and from the looks of her eyes, Isabel knew that something bad had just happened._

"_Mum…" Renee started to walk towards her, but Isabel ignored her and walked away._

"_MUM!"_

…

"I really don't believe this" Zacharias Smith muttered under his breath.

Joining an unofficial defense group was one thing. And helping a Gryffindor on her reckless move was definitely a different thing. He had never thought he could be really be riding a mystical creature just to bring someone towards its very dangerous action, not to mention it's Renee he was escorting to.

He shook his head for the third time.

Smith glanced at the girl's hands on his waist. She was still holding him tight like her life was dependent on it, something that made Smith find ironic.

"Hey, you can't sleep while I'm having a hard time maneuvering this Thestral" he shook his head, can't believed she was actually napping behind him.

No response from her.

"Hey" he nudged her slightly, but still no effect at the Gryffindor.

Smith loudly sighed and nudged her again for the second time.

Renee jumped in surprised and got them outbalanced on their flight. It was a good thing Smith got the Thestral in control just in time, or they'll see themselves falling into the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" he scolded as the last thing he wanted was to really die while flying with the Gryffindor. Renee didn't reply behind him, making Smith infuriated.

"Hey! Are you even listening?"

But Renee wasn't able to hear any of the Hufflepuff's antics. Her hands were trembling so hard on his waist that Smith couldn't just ignore.

"You okay?" he asked. He fairly knew that Renee hated flying. She might be already on her senses and realized that she was flying a hundred feet above the ground and…

"Sirius" she suddenly sobbed. His eyes widened as the executed man's name was mentioned and pulled his wand inside his robes.

"Where?" he thought about how to escape at the criminal if he was there to attack them. Killing twenty three people and the first person to escape from Azkaban was no joke, and to escape from that such person was very slim.

But he couldn't just let go without a fight, could he? Now that he had learned a few good spells from DA.

"No" her voice vibrated behind his robes.

"We got to save him…we got to save Sirius"

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Sirius, one of the most dangerous men in wizard world was needed to be rescued? Not to mention two fifth year students who haven't got a proper defense lesson from their professor.

"Are you mad?" he shouted and then paused as the Hufflepuff couldn't take any reckless moves on his mind right now.

"No. You really are mad. Why are we going to help him? He's a criminal Matte! He's a dangerous criminal!"

"But he needs our help, MY help" she plead.

"No, he doesn't" he stated firmly and then made the magical creature halted.

"You know what we need to do now" he glanced at the Gryffindor behind him. "We need to get back to the Castle. I do not care if you oppose. You're insane and I do not like to be involved to your dangerous games…no more"

He was about to turn the Thestral back when a cold hard piece of wood touches his neck, making him rigid on his position.

"You try" she whispered so coldly that reached his spines. "You try and you'll see yourself falling…big time"

He gulped, but then tried his luck.

"You can't maneuver the Thestral" he responded, making the wand on his neck pressed harder in response.

"Try me"

He slowly glanced at her. It wasn't the same scared Renee behind him minutes ago. Her eyes were cold silver, her face were not reflecting any emotions but authority…she was like to pushed him off the Thestral any moment without hesitation.

He gulped again, and his attempt to return subsided.

"That's right" Renee spoke, "Go straight ahead"

…

Isabel paced once again. Not long ago, Sirius and the others had already gone to rescue Harry and his friends. She was really worried that Renee went with them but then finally got a sigh of relief after she learned from Remus that her daughter wasn't with them.

But her relief only last for a few minutes.

She walked towards the windowpane and sighed. For a few decades of spying, she had seen many people get tortured and killed, yet it was still terrifying for her whenever she would see one. And the terrifying feeling intensify as this person she had seen was…

Isabel rubbed her forehead, wanting to cry her eyes out. The others had already left and she had no way to contact them.

"What a great timing to have a vision. What shall I do?" she asked loudly.

She began to weigh her options.

_Should I follow them even knowing it could blow my cover? Or do nothing while watching everything fall into pieces?_

She covered her face with her hands and then stopped.

"Damn it" she suddenly cursed loudly. And as fast as she could, she took her robes at the hamper and leaved the room in a flash.

…

The streets were deserted and quiet compared to what Renee had anticipated. But she didn't take any chances as she casted a disillusionment charm at the mystical creature. She and Smith's steps were the only ones who made noise at the quiet neighborhood. The phone booth was not far from their spot, and its red paint couldn't make her not notice the thing she was looking for.

Smith slowly tagged along at the Gryffindor while the other was going straight towards the entrance of Ministry of Magic. He watched her ramble into her bag until she found a dime inside and about to insert the coin when she finally noticed his presence.

She raised her eyebrows, "Thanks for bringing me here. You can go now. You take the Thestral, I'll just look for a way…"

He shook his head, "Everyone saw me left with you. I can't just go back without you. Dang it, see how much trouble every Gryffindor do every year…"

"Are you really sure about that?" she asked while the Hufflepuff was still complaining, "We could face something dangerous beyond this"

Smith stopped babbling and then took a deep breath. "Let's just go now okay? No need to scare me off. I'm already scared, thank you very much"

Renee rolled her eyes but then smiled while inserting the dime.

"You know, you're not that bad after all" she commented while the booth was slowly going down like an elevator.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" he asked as the booth stopped moving.

Renee rolled her eyes once again at the Hufflepuff. She pulled out her wand from her pockets and placed her finger on her lips to hush him off.

It was a very odd feeling, but she could clearly feel something off around the area. It was a feeling she didn't like to feel, and she really had the urge to run away and avoid the aura she was feeling.

_Brace yourself, they need you._

"Get your wand ready Smith" she doesn't need to remind him as he had already his wand ready.

Their footsteps were echoing so loud throughout the empty hallway, making the place creepier than the usual.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Smith whispered as he could feel the Gryffindor's quietness.

"Department of Mysteries" she whispered back.

It was then they saw the elevator not far from them. They look at each other and then broke into a run towards it. Renee clearly didn't like the atmosphere of the place; she finally remembered the last time she had that kind of creepy feeling, and the last thing she wanted was for it to be repeated.

Smith ran along with her. Whatever the Gryffindor was thinking, he knew it wasn't good at all. And the best he could do right now was to follow her lead.

…

"Department of Mysteries"

Renee and Smith took a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator. The hallways were exactly the same as she envisioned, making her more nervous than ever. And the more she made some steps towards the door, the heavy the aura was becoming. It was so heavy that she had a hard time in breathing.

She gripped her wand harder as they both reached the door. And as they opened it, she instantly knew that her fellow Gryffindors had finally had their encounter with the death eaters.

"Such mess" Smith commented as they both walked through the broken glasses. "It's undeniable they already went here"

The room was in complete mess. The high shelves were all on the ground and scattered pieces of crystal balls were all over the place.

"Yeah" she responded as they walk straight ahead. "They're been here a while ago"

Smith shook his head, realizing he was really joining a very reckless group of people. The two teens continued to walk without saying anything while observing the whole area with caution.

Renee stopped her tracks as an undamaged crystal ball stumbled into her feet. The crystal ball was blurry; same as the crystal she had touch last Christmas…

"What's that?" Smith asked as he peeked as the girl picked the crystal ball up.

Renee didn't reply. She was fully focused at the item on hand. Images were starting to form inside the crystal ball and she was afraid that it will disappear the moment she took her eyes away from it.

Smith patted her shoulders as he watched her reactions changed in wonder to fear. "What's that?"

Renee opened her mouth to speak, but the stopped as they both saw white ghostly smokes went towards one window.

"Oh my God" she suddenly burst out with her eyes widened at the sight. She ghastly stuffed the crystal ball on her bag and started to run towards the nearest door.

"Wait!" Smith called her back but the Gryffindor didn't even bother to look back.

They both sprang into the nearest door, though they had two different ideas behind it. Renee's mind was on turmoil, clutching her wand like a lifespan. She already had a vague idea what scene awaits them behind those doors and she doesn't know how to stop it.

The only thing she knew was that she got to do something about it, and keeping herself safe is least on her priorities now.

She abruptly opened the door and the scene she beyond her was quite overwhelming.

Both of them ducked as curses and spells fly all across the wide room. They had entered a battle zone, and it was more dangerous looking than she saw on her dream. Renee frantically looked around, trying to look for her friends in trouble. But neither of them could be found, especially with spells flying around the room. She even forgot Smith behind her if he hasn't pulled her behind the large stone.

"What the…" Smith muttered and then silently cursed at the situation they have in.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" he shouted in between the loud sounds at the background.

"I've got to find them!" she shouted back while struggling at Smith's grip on her arm.

"Can't you see how dangerous this place is? It's a battlefield we got stuck with!" he shouted in desperation.

"Damn it Smith!" she struggled on his grip while looking around. She finally saw Harry and Sirius on the middle of the room, with Malfoy and another man fighting with them.

"Release me this once Smith!" she snarled at him.

"No!" he stubbornly said. Renee looked back at the battle between wizards and saw the other man flew against the wall.

"Take your hands away Smith!" she desperately removed his hands from her arms.

"I'm not—" but it was too late, she got his hand removed and darted her way into the field.

Renee ran frantically looked around. She was sure the woman with curly hair will show up any minute now. She could feel her whole body trembling in fear, but she just ignored it.

"Expelliarmus!" Renee watched Malfoy's wand fall into the ground.

It was like slow motion for her. She watched Sirius throw a spell at the blond man, thus making him throw into the nearest wall. Next, a black smoke appeared into her far left and the woman with some crazy expression appeared. She realized that it was the same woman she saw on the newspaper, Bellatrix Lestrange…_Sirius' cousin…_

"Expelliarmus!" Renee shouted just before Bellatrix could raise her wand, making her wand fell into the ground. The woman looked at her with angry eyes, making Renee shivered in fear.

Harry and Sirius watched Renee waved her wand once again, hitting her hard and made her fell into the ground.

"Harry! Sirius!" Renee shouted as she ran towards the two males. The two meet her halfway with surprised faces.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked her first.

"I come here to help!" Renee replied, making Sirius sighed in frustration.

"Isabel will surely kill you for this" he pointed her though Renee wasn't really bothered by it.

"How did you come here anyway?" Harry asked her attention again as she was looking around the room. Renee was about to answer but then stopped when a familiar voice called her and made the two males glanced at the person running towards them.

"That was way dangerous Matte!" Smith was chasing his breath as he reached them. He pointed his wand at Sirius the moment he saw him, making Renee pulled him arm down.

"He escorted me here" Renee rolled her eyes as she answered the two males questioning look. "But that's beside the point here. We got to get out of this mess befor—"

Their reflexes were slow for the sudden attack. In a split second, Renee was already on the ground, crutching her right arm as the curse hit her and burns her flesh inside. Harry and Smith joined her to the ground as they tried to soothe her, while Sirius was attacking the random death eater with curses.

"We got to get Renee out of here" Sirius came back after defeating his opponent and saw Renee sighed in pain.

Renee tried her best to stand up and do not be a burden to her companions. Her right arm was still aching in pain, but it has already subsided as Sirius defeated the man and made him stop from his curse on her.

"Damn it"

Bellatrix was in front of them, with her wand already on her hand and ready to fire again. Renee might be in pain, but she could still comprehend that Smith was holding her tight as they watched Sirius protect them with the woman. Harry was clutching his wand, itching to fire any moment. Renee put all of her strength at pulling Harry's clothes to make him notice her.

"We got to stop…" she closed her eyes as pain intensifies again.

"You better not waste your strength, the pain is-" Smith reasoned at her as he could feel her body shook.

"No!" she shook her head frantically and then desperately looked at Harry. "They must stop fighting. She's going to kill him!"

Harry's stopped and then finally internalized what she had said. Smith also stopped and glanced at the girl he was holding. He finally knew she wasn't shaking in pain, rather…she was shaking…in fear.

The trio glanced at the two adults' direction like it was in slow motion. Sirius was already on the ground and several bloody cuts on his body. Renee almost forgot her pain as she ran along with the two boys as they approach him and saw his blooded body.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted in time as Bellatrix was about to give her final blow.

Renee and Smith were looking over Sirius while Harry was throwing spells at the lunatic woman who's shouting in joy, saying she had killed Sirius. Renee panicked as she saw him. Sirius was badly hurt; His cuts around his body were very deep, making his blood spilled on the floor. He wasn't breathing well either.

"Sirius" Renee called, but he didn't response. She shook him, ignoring the pain on her right arm. In fact, it wasn't the only part on her body hurting now. She could feel her left arm has these burning sensation, but did ignore it again as she was all focused at the man on the floor.

"We need to get some help and stop the bleeding" Smith spoke at her as he saw her staring at the bloody man. "Damn, Harry followed that woman…"

"Renee! Sirius!"

The two teens looked at their side and saw a man and a woman running towards them. The man kneeled beside them and looked at Sirius condition while the woman was looking around and try to guard them.

"Professor Lupin" Smith called the man, "I didn't know—"

"Save that later Mr. Smith" He stopped him as he gave Sirius some first aid spell, "I stopped some bleeding but it isn't enough" he glanced at Renee who's clutching her left arm across him. "You're hurt too—"

"I'm fine. Just focus in him please" Renee glanced at him for a moment but then return her gaze at Sirius, "Please…"

"I couldn't heal the other wounds" Remus Lupin declared, "Tonks, we need a mediwizard"

"Isabel's patronus told me she's on her way" the woman replied, "Ah there she is!"

Renee watched Isabel run towards their direction. Her robes weren't really on proper, like she went there on the last minute. She instantly kneeled on Sirius side and checked his condition. It was the first time she saw her so worried about the man, as she always ignore him before. Her hands were slightly shaking as her hands travelled on his wounds and check its severity; and with the same hands, she began her work at the unconscious man.

"I've temporary stopped the bleeding" she finally said after long intervention. "We got to send him to Poppy immediately"

They all agreed. Remus carried Sirius on his back and about to exit the room when Renee looked around and finally realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Harry?" they all stopped and looked around. The eye-glassed boy sure wasn't around.

"He disappeared with the woman in black" Smith told them. They looked at each other in worry.

"He could take care of himself" Isabel replied expressionlessly. "Sirius comes first"

"But—" Tonks objected.

Isabel glanced at the woman. "Then you stay if you want to. I do not care to someone who's risking everyone's lives"

Tonks opened her mouth to protest and glanced at Remus. He was clearly not agreeing with Isabel though he didn't speak of it. Renee and Smith watched the adults; Isabel might be in her neutral expression, but Renee clearly sees how worried she was with Sirius.

Isabel didn't wait for her response and continue to walk.

"You check Harry around" Remus told Tonks, "The others had sent to the castle already. But I highly doubt Harry was among them"

Tonks nodded and glanced at the teens before running towards the opposite direction. Renee watched her at the distance until she was out of sight and then leaned at Smith further for support.

…

It was all blurry for Renee on how did they arrived at the castle. Poppy welcomed them with open arms while they were also welcomed by her fellow schoolmates on each hospital bed. Smith placed her on the empty bed and they both watched the two female attend the unconscious man.

"Are you okay?" Smith asked her as he watched her clutched her left arm.

"I'm fine" she assured him and tried to ignored the pain.

"You're clutching her arm again. Are you sure—"

"I could still tolerate the pain. Sirius needs them more than I am" she replied as they watched at the distance while the two started their work on Sirius. The curtains were blocking their sight, but they could still see how busy they're becoming for the man.

Renee glanced at the other beds. Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville were all unconscious. But Ginny and Harry was nowhere to be found. Poppy went out from the curtains and finally approached the two after a long wait.

"How is he?" asked Renee.

The mediwizard gave her a vial of potion and motioned her to drink. She obediently obeyed and twitched at the bitter taste.

"We managed to halt the curse" she told her while inspecting her right arm. "He'll be-" she noticed the Hufflepuff before continuing. "-fine"

"But where's Ginny?" Renee asked again.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" Poppy asked Smith but then he just shook his head and told her no.

"She was taken at St. Mungos. But she'll be fine my dear. Now, don't worry about everything and take a good rest. The medicine will about to do its work now" she patted her shoulder, take a curious look on Smith and checked her other patients.

Renee laid her head on the pillow as she could already feel her head already spinning by now. And the last thing she saw was Isabel walking fast as she exit the room with an unexplainable look on her face.

* * *

><p><em>AN: what do you think? I listened to my fangirl heart (not killing Sirius) and got a lot of plot holes. I'll fix them, I promise! A review from you all will mean so much to me!_

_PS. Coz I'm afraid I'll fill my chapters with my nonsense babbling and all, I've created a twitter account! Please follow me ReneeAnnHP. I'll post some about my babblings and story related things. See you there! =)_

_Renesnee _


	50. The start of change

_Author's note: I don't know what to say except there are scenes from the book I've inserted here, which is obviously not mine. My grammar errors are still here and there, please forgive them. I don't have a beta reader you see._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter forty-three:<strong>

**The start of change**

It was already morning and all the birds were already chirping. But it wasn't the birds who made Renee woke up in the start. It was the shouts and noise around the room. She opened her eyes and looked around. She tried to feel her body and was glad that the burning sensation on her body was already gone. The others were still sleeping either by medication or just ignoring the shouts around the room. Either way, there was no way no person could ignore such shouts in the middle of the morning.

Her bare feet touched the cold floor and walk towards the closed curtain. She couldn't see well, but she could the Sirius' silhouette trashing around the bed. The mediwizard's was also there as she was monitoring him in case he hurt himself.

"Kill me now!" she heard him shouted those words.

"I'll give you pain reliever. Stay still Sirius. Isabel's already trying to break the curse" The mediwizard's said firmly as her voice is still unchangeable with the man's struggling.

"I don't care, just kill me! It's hurts..—"

"Isabel is doing her best for you, She-" Poppy trailed as she finally gave the medication and watched him started to calm down. "So please wait, you have to fight for it"

Poppy came out as soon as Sirius had already dozed off and saw Renee standing next to the curtains. She could tell she was obviously worried and she wasn't alone for that either.

The mediwizard put her hands on her hips and asked for the obvious, "Why are you already up?" she asked, "Get back to bed young lady"

Renee wanted to protest, but the looks of her made her otherwise. She began to walk back to her bed and then taking some peek on Sirius' direction. Poppy watched her sat on her bed and gaze at her.

"Breakfast will be ready" Poppy told her, "And I don't want you to see out of this bed, understand?"

Renee continue to gaze at her and asked her instead, "I thought he's okay already…you said last—"

"The curse is stronger more than we expected" the woman told her as she motioned her to tuck in the covers, "We're doing our best to halt it"

"Will he be okay?"

Poppy stopped and then glanced at her, her worried face gaze back at her. "He will be" she assured her, "Now I want you to get some rest, understand?"

Renee nodded and then watched her went back to Sirius' bed. Yesterday's events were very much for everyone, everyone was hurt and Sirius' experiencing pain more than ever.

It was too much to bear.

She unconsciously touched her left arm as she soothes herself. _Everything will be alright. Everything will come back to normal._

She closed her eyes and drifted to a fitful sleep.

…

Everything came back to normal around the campus as Dumbledore claimed his old position. Everyone rejoiced; Professors stopped burying them to homework for once and even had a dinner celebration later that day. Everyone was happy.

Days passed, and Renee was the first one to get discharged. She was really glad by it; she couldn't take Sirius' tortured voice that Poppy even resorted to place him into a silencing charm so no one could discover their secret. No one amongst them talked about the incident, even the tactless Smith didn't spilled the beans to his housemates. So no one among the campus learned the real reason about everyone's confinement, neither Sirius' staying.

_Maybe I should thank Smith after this…_

The others also wanted to get out of the hospital wing, but Madam Poppy's wide body was blocking everyone's way and threatening them to try passing her. Everyone pouted and complained, but no one among them dared to challenge the woman.

It was a laughable scene if she was wasn't worried about everything.

A few more days passed, Sirius had already calmed down from trashing around and Poppy had assured her that the curse had already lifted. It was made a sigh of relief for all of them, though Sirius still hasn't gain consciousness after. The mediwizard assured her it was all because of the medication she was giving him and he will be awake any time soon.

But Isabel never showed up, not even after the curse had been lifted or even she got discharged.

_Where in the world is she?_

"She's doing some important task" Dumbledore told her as she already asked her whereabouts, "I'll inform you as soon as she contact me"

"Is that mean she haven't contacted you yet?" she asked worriedly at him. His eyes behind the spectacles shone.

"Do not worry" he told her, "It is very likely of her in not contacting me. I'm already use to it"

"But—"

"She is fine, miss Matte. You'll see her sooner or later, just wait for it"

_It was three days since he told me about it, and no still no signs of her._

Renee began to panic. It was not long ago when Voldemort had already made his appearance to the whole wizard community, thus making a big riot around. She could clearly feel it wasn't already safe for all of them, considering Voldemort had even tried to possess Harry on that day at the Ministry. And now that the dark force had already blown their lid, they won't hesitate to…

_What if she already got caught? What if they had already blown her cover?_

She sighed. There was no way she could hide from everything what was happening now. _The only thing I could do is…_

"Ah dear it's good you visit!" Poppy exclaimed as the Gryffindor made her entrance at the hospital wing.

"Good afternoon Madam" She greeted back and glanced at her friends, "Err…is something happened?"

"Sirius already gained consciousness" Her eyes lit of as the word escaped from the mediwizard's mouth.

"Really?" she couldn't hide her happiness, "Can I talk with him? Can I—"

"Of course dear" Poppy stopped her from being giddy. "But only for a few minutes! He badly needs some rest!" she called as she watched her run towards the closed curtains.

Renee abruptly opened the curtains. Sirius was there; but unlike with his previous days on that bed, he was sitting on his bed and got surprised by the sudden hug the Gryffindor just gave him.

"Whoa, Kiddo" he choked, "Easy there, I could die by your crushing hug you know"

But Renee even tightened her hug as she heard his voice. It was still weak and husky, but she still couldn't contain her happiness that he was okay and alive.

"I'm glad you're alright" her voice broke, "I'm so glad…"

Sirius let her weep on his neck and held her close and closed his eyes. He even tried to console her, but she even cried more because of this. Thus, they were in that position for quite some time until Renee had stopped crying and wet his shirt.

He raised his eyebrow as he finally saw his wet shirt. Renee smiled guilty.

"I guess I have to request another shirt from Poppy" Sirius joked, making Renee blushed.

"I'm sorry" said Renee though she did casted some drying spell on his shirt and then smiled sheepishly with her puffy eyes.

"See what you just did" Sirius shook his head and then wiped the remaining tears on her eyes, "They'll think I've tortured you or something"

"Let them think anything, screw them" she replied sarcastically, though she was already smiling at him. "Are you sure you're already fine?"

"Never better. Ah! Before I forgot" Sirius suddenly frowned at her, "Why on Earth you went to the Ministry, alone with—"

"I'm not alone, I'm with Smith that time" she interjected as he scolds her like a child.

"Exactly the point, alone with a coward boy like him" he shook his head in disagreement.

"He's not that coward" Renee glanced at Sirius, "Okay…maybe a little scared. But honestly, who wouldn't be scared there?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that boy is from Hufflepuff" Sirius mumbled and she didn't respond, "But that's beside the point. You know you're forbidden to do any action especially if it concerns about 'that'"

"I know…I know" Renee told him, recalling about her agreement with her mother about keeping herself in the dark for a while. "I just…couldn't help it"

"Renee, your situation is more delicate than any person else in Hogwarts" Renee gave him the look, "Okay, maybe besides Harry. But that's beside the point…you know better than that"

"What do you want me do?" she threw her hands in the air, "Do nothing while knowing you'll—"

"I'm what?"

Renee paused as she realized what she was about to say. The young Gryffindor put her hands on her lap and then seriously gazed at him.

"I saw a vision, that Harry's vision was only a trap" Sirius was about to scold her again when she spoke again, "And saw another vision that she'll kill you"

Sirius stopped for a while and then asked. "She?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange" she bowed her head as the vision was still fresh on her head, "Your cousin"

They both quieted for a while. Renee really doesn't know how to start the conversation again as the silence was already becoming awkward to her.

_For all topics we have to discuss…why this?_

"Bella" Renee gazed back at him as he spoke again, "Why didn't I get surprised there?"

She bit her lips and didn't respond.

"I really appreciated the gesture of saving me" Sirius told her as he could clearly see how bothered she was, "But what if you're the one who died there? You think I'll be happy? How about your mother?"

"I haven't thought any of that…I-" Renee stifle a sniff, "I just want to save you…You really are annoying and everything, but you practically became a family to me that—" she confessed and sighed.

Sirius smiled.

"Come here" He hugged her again, "I also think of you as my family, thank you Renee"

Renee nodded but then didn't reply.

"It must be frightening to you, I'm sorry" Sirius spoke softly, "How did I die in your vision?"

Sirius really thought she wouldn't reply to his question but then she heard her sighed and speak so low as if she was afraid that someone could hear them.

"She used an unforgivable at you…after you…you beat Malfoy"

Sirius gazed at the ceiling, "That's when you showed up, you've got a perfect timing kiddo"

"Don't speak so lightly of it!" she scolded, making Sirius mumble an apology.

"You know, I might do the same if I were in your place…Seriously" Renee rolled her eyes as he emphasizes the word seriously. "I could risk my life for Harry…of course with you and Isabel…and to my friends" he confessed.

"Hmm, I sure Mum will do the same. Birds of the same feather flock together" Renee mumbled as she was looking for a comfortable position; she sat parallel to him and laid her head on his shoulders.

Sirius smirked and agreed. "Yes, were all both have the same feathers…We are all Gryffindors"

Renee stifles a laugh. "I'm not a bird though, I'm not that free" she unconsciously told him.

"Someday, after all of this finished…We'll be all free. You could even have a boyfriend" he stopped and frowned. "But please not that kind of boy you brought at the Ministry" Renee laughed.

"He's not that bad, He's loyal"

"Ha! I knew it! He's a Hufflepuff!"

"Hufflepuff's not all that bad"

"But not this one"

Renee rolled her eyes and then laughed. She really didn't regret everything she had done; in fact…she was thankful that it all happened, because she knew she gained a family. For the first time, she began to look forward to her uncertain future. It might be as dangerous more than she'll anticipate, but she knew she had something to worth fighting for. _A family._

_A family I don't want to lose._

…

Renee closed her book and glanced at the boy in front of her. They had been divided the work of writing notes for their friends residing at the hospital now. She had been busy worrying about Sirius and Isabel for quite some time now that she tends to forgot Harry. Though Isabel still haven't showed up yet, the burdens on her head lightened when Sirius woke up…Thus making her noticed how low Harry's spirit has been.

She first thought about him getting guilty for all that has happened, especially that all of them had been confined at the Hospital wing except from him. But Sirius had already awakened and the others were already out of danger…and still he was out of spirit.

_What's his problem now?_

"Harry" she decided to ask him, "You okay?"

Harry glanced back at her with his famous spectacles. It was pretty obvious he hasn't gotten a good sleep for quite some time now. He returned his eyes on his parchment.

"I'm perfectly fine"

"You're really a bad liar Harry; I wonder how Umbridge believed in you."

"She didn't. She believed Hermione" Harry told her as they both reminisced the night they were caught at her office.

"You know what I'm talking about Harry" Renee went back to the topic she wanted to talk about, "Come on. Spill it out"

"There's nothing to spill about" he replied and then her hand blocked his parchment that he was writing to.

"Hey, It's not yet dry!" he complained.

"You spill it out or I'll spill a truth serum on your pumpkin juice" she warned.

"You sounded like Snape" he commented.

"HARRY!"

"Fine! Fine!" Harry raised his hands in defeat.

"Now, could you tell what is wrong with you?" she asked.

Harry placed down his quill and sighed. He leaned closer and whispered at her as he tells his secret.

"Do you remember that vision I've got when the twins attacked Umbridge?" Renee nodded, "I got tricked. Voldemort do it because he wanted something from me"

"The prophesy"

"Yeah, that's the one" he nodded.

"It was about a Prophesy about me and Voldemort" Renee gazes at him with a surprised look on her face.

"You and…"

"It says that he'll acknowledge me as an equal, and I'll have these hidden powers that will defeat him…"

"Wait…wait…wait" Renee interjected, making Harry paused. "Who made that Prophesy?"

"Trelawney"

"The Dark Lord just believed at her prophesy?" Renee just couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, he did try to kill me before. So I guess he believed it"

"I don't know Harry…Trelawney is just…"

"A seer who even can't even predict the weather?" he continued her phrase.

"Precisely" she nodded in agreement.

"But see this. He killed my parents, I've got this weird connection with him…What do you think to all of this?"

Renee sighed. _So this was the one what's bothering him?_

"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" he suddenly murmured that Renee caught.

"Either must die at the hand of the other?" Renee repeated, making her hair rise to the end. "Someone has to die between you two?"

Harry nodded and the two of them looked at each other in silence.

"Well, Dumbledore believe on that Prophesy too" Harry told her. She wanted to roll her eyes as she heard his name. Now that she think of it, it was not only her who gets bothered by prophesies.

Renee sighed. "It's up to you if you'll believe that Prophesy" she told him and stood up.

He watched her gather her things, "Tells the one who could predict things"

She paused and gazed at him. "Not all Prophesy could come true" she smiled bitterly, "Don't sweat on that one Harry. The only one who could still make their own destiny is you yourself"

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to deliver this to Hermione" she raised the pile of parchments, "She's been practically begging me for these notes today" she shook her head.

"Oh and Harry" Harry glanced back at her as she called him one more time, "I don't think that secret power she was talking about was your connection with him."

"What is it then?"

Renee paused while Harry waited for her answer. She groaned and pointed her heart, "Its love Harry. Ugh, you really made me say it to your face. It's too cheesy!" she mumbled and leave the boy alone stunned.

…

"Crazy Harry"

Renee mumbled as she made her way towards the hospital wing. She partially knew what was Harry bothering about, but she never thought it would be like this.

"Prophesy and her?" she asked herself, "It doesn't seem to fit well"

Yes, she doesn't believe at Trelawney in the slightest. But that Prophesy has really made her chill, as if it was a bad sign for everything. It was the Prophesy who made Voldemort killed his parents, made a mess for everyone…

_And if that Prophesy is true, then…_

Renee took a crystal ball from her robes. As her fingers touched the cold glass, the inside changed into gray smoke and beginning to form another set of figures.

The vision was repeating again inside. She was there, standing tall with her school robes and pointing her wand at the boy on the ground. Harry in the crystal ball was badly glaring at her. _And if looks could kill, I am sure I'll be dead there. _

The Renee on the crystal ball shot a spell at him, making him shouted in pain. She was laughing, enjoying every bit of torturing. And then she made the last spell, green lights came out of her wand and…

"Miss Matte"

"Professor Snape" she greeted. It was good thing she hid it the moment she heard the familiar footsteps towards her.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Isn't it too late for some library excursion? Or it is just an excuse to have your own excursion again?"

"I'm about to go at the Hospital wing actually" she replied as she tried to stifle a laugh.

Snape glared at her.

"Forgive me professor if I can't control my laugh" she tried to make her face straight again, but failing miserably.

"You better control it or you'll face scrubbing a pile of cauldron for the rest of the term" she stopped laughing, he smirked in triumph.

"You really have the face to laugh" he shook his head. "See me in my office after your so called excursions" he continued his walk and passed her.

She gulped and watched the man leave. It was pretty obvious that the professor was very angry with her for everything has happened; especially she disobeyed him that night when they're trapped at Umbridge's office…

_He's practically letting me feel his anger in class a while ago. I guess later would be his encore. Better be ready for it._

Renee placed the parchments on top of Hermione's drawer as quiet as she could. All of them were already sleeping soundly, thanks to Madam Poppy's medications. And as she was about to exit the room, a faint sound made her pause and looked back. No one was awake among her friends. _But then unless…_

She tiptoed towards the door where Sirius was staying at and the familiar voices welcomed her.

"You stupid, insolent man! How dare you let me get worry? How dare you—"

"Do I get myself intentionally fired with that curse?"

"Do not make any excuses! You have no right! I tell you I'll personally kill you right now…you—"

The voices stopped and she panicked. _Don't tell me Mum really killed him._

She slightly opened the door and got rooted on the floor at the sight. Sirius was hugging Isabel, who's struggling from his embrace but then gave up and hugged him back and started to weep.

"Don't dare to scare me like that again" she whispered.

"Or maybe I should try again so I could get another free hug" he twisted in pain as her fist hit his back, but still didn't release her.

"Stupid" she muttered and then touched the spot she hit.

"You're hurting a patient, Poppy will kill you"

"To hell with Poppy"

Renee didn't know why, but she was blushing furiously at the entire scene. It was like she caught her parents (_well, it is my mother I caught)_ kissing on the kitchen or something. It was just a hug, but she could tell it was a lot different from what she shared with Sirius the other day…

Sirius finally noticed the crack at the door and found the blushing Renee staring back at them. She was staring right at them with wide eyes that Sirius couldn't help but feel shy towards the girl. He raised his finger towards his lips and smiled shyly at her.

And thus, it made her freak out inside further.

She mimicked him and gave him 'you-better-explain-later-or-else' look and then silently exited the place.

"Thank you"

Isabel cut off the hug and glanced at him and at the closed door, "Did you just say something?"

Sirius smiled but then shook his head, "No I didn't. You're hallucinating again dear"

"Don't—" Isabel gave him a look of disgust, "Don't call me dear. Ugh you're disgusting"

He pulled her waist again towards her, "I'm not disgusting. I could even prove it to you"

"Hah! Your playboy moves will never work on me" she smiled and then rolled her eyes.

"Try me" he dared. And then after a few seconds, a quiet squeal was heard inside the Hospital wing.

…

_Did I just hear MY MOTHER squeal?_

"Ah, my innocent eyes" she rubbed her eyes and shook her head, as if trying to erase the image into her head. She bit her lips as she tried to stop herself from smiling. But then she failed miserably.

_But then again…_

"Gah!" she holds her head with both hands, "I can't believe it…Mum and Sir…ah!"

Renee stopped at the windowpane and started to laugh. And then after a long laugh, she sighed. It was really unexpected (_heck it is really unbelievable! To think they're both arguing at every single opportunity they had!)_. But then she was happy for her; it was the first time she saw her mother open herself up other than her.

_Merlin, she even squealed for the love of God!_

The confused Gryffindor took the crystal ball out again and gaze on it. The images were repeating itself again as she stretched her hand on the window. There was no way she will hide that crystal ball, not now when she learned that Harry believed easily on that Prophesy…not now when her mother had found something special with Sirius.

The pieces of the crystal ball scattered on the ground as she dropped it and made a sound that echoed throughout the corridors. She crossed her arms and started to walk towards her next destination.

_Now that her mother has found something to fight for besides myself…maybe it's time I…_

"Good evening Professor," She greeted as she opened the door, "Is it okay to ask something?"

Dumbledore removed his spectacles and gazed back at her, "What can I do for you Miss Matte?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she spoke again.

"Do you have any age requirement for joining the Order?"

…

The castle seemed very quiet for a Sunday. Everybody was clearly out in the sunny grounds, enjoying the end of their exams and the prospect of the last few days unhampered by studying or homework. Harry walked slowly along the deserted corridor, peering out the windows as he went. He could see people messing around in the air over the Quidditch pitch and a couple of students swimming on the lake, accompanied by the giant squid.

He was finding it had at the moment to decide whether he wanted to be with people or not. Whenever he was in company he wanted to get away, and whenever he was alone he wanted company. Renee's advice didn't much gone far to him either, as he was still blaming himself for getting Sirius and everyone injured.

And speaking of Renee, he hasn't seen her since the other day, not since their last conversation about the Prophesy…

Harry had just descended the last marble step into the entrance hall when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle emerged from a door on the right that Harry knew led down to the Slytherin common room. Harry stopped dead; so did Malfoy and the others. For a few moments, the only sounds were the shouts, laughter and splashes drifting into the hall from the grounds through the open front doors.

Malfoy glanced around. Harry knew he was checking for signs of teachers. Then he looked back at Harry and said in a low voice, "You're dead, Potter."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Funny," he said, "You'd think I'd have stopped walking around…"

Malfoy looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him. He felt a kind of detached satisfaction at the sight of his pale, pointed face contorted with rage.

"You're going to pay," said Malfoy in a voice barely than a whisper, "I'm going to make you pay for that you've done to my father"

"Well, I'm terrified now," said Harry sarcastically. "I s'pose Lord Voldemort's just a warm-up act compared to you three- what's the matter?" he said, for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had all looked stricken at the sound of the name. "He's your dad's mate, isn't he? Not scared of him, are you?"

"You think you're such a big man, Potter," said Malfoy, advancing now, Crabble and Goyle flanking him. "You wait, I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison—"

Goyle nudged Malfoy, making all of them looked at the direction he was looking at. Renee was standing not far from them, staring at them with her casual clothes. She walked towards them, making the three walk backwards as a result.

"Three against one…" said Renee slowly as she stared at the blond boy; "Isn't it quite unfair…right Malfoy?"

Harry glanced at the two as if they're both having some silent conversation they couldn't hear of. It was Malfoy who's the first one to cut the stare and gave him a glare before he leave along with the two Slytherins behind him.

The two Gryffindors watched them disappeared inside the castle. Harry glanced back at Renee. He knew it was the same Renee he used to talk with, but he could feel something different about her now. She stand more confidently more than ever, the black circles under her eyes because of reading before became darker more than he expected. But more than any physical changes he could feel around her, it was the sudden superior aura around her the most obvious change he could feel.

_What happened to her after a few days?_

"You shouldn't walk alone Harry" he could even tell her voice that she was dead tired. "Where are you going anyway?"

He snapped back to reality as she asked him.

"Erm…I'm going to Hagrid's. You want to come?"

Renee momentarily paused to think and then timidly smiled and nodded. And together they walked towards Hagrid's in silence.

"Hey," Harry broke the silence. "Where have you gone to the other day? You didn't come back after you gave those notes to Hermione"

Renee glanced at him, "Oh, just….somewhere, I meet with Mum"

"Is she alright?" he asked her.

She was startled at the question. "What do you mean?"

"I just thought…"Harry gazed at her and wondered why she reacted like that, "You're acting strange. I just thought something happened to her. She's fine, is she?"

She smiled; even her smile could tell him something was bothering her. The wind blew her hair and noticed she did get thin…_or is it just my imagination?_

"She's fine. Never better" she assured him.

They continue to walk.

"Harry" he glanced back at her. "Yeah?"

"I…I've actually had something to tell you"

Harry and Renee stopped walking. The shouts and noise of the students' enjoyment seemed so far from them. He stopped smiling as he saw her expression. Her eyes were closed and took several deep breaths as if she was prepping for her confession.

She finally opened her eyes and stared at Harry's green eyes.

"I—" she trailed, "I asked Dumbledore to let me join at the Order"

"And…?" he asked, though he fairly knew what she was going to say next. _Of course he wouldn't let her…_

Her face was very serious, not a very usual face Renee wore. He finally saw the ultimate change on her. It was her eyes…her eyes that seemed to be fearless and full of determination. He could even feel she was quite taller than him as she responded.

"He accepted me," her eyes shone once again, "I'm officially part of the Order now"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Last chapter for OOTP! Yay! I'll start the next book and post it after a week (or so). What do you think about me changing Sirius' death? Please be honest and tell me! A review and an advice would be very much appreciated!_

_Renesnee_


	51. Arch II: Changes

_Author's note: Happy belated Easter day! Have you all found Easter eggs? I just found one the other day with a 'part-time job' inside. Haha kidding aside (yes it was suppose to be a joke), I just found a new part time job so forgive me if I didn't update as I suppose to be. =)_

_This chapter would be the first one for HBP! Woot! Expect darker scenes and love across the story. I still have many things in store! *winks*_

_Forgive my grammar errors, thanks! (Sadly, HP will never be mine. Queen Rowling owns it)_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl who lived<strong>

**(Half blood prince)**

**Chapter forty four: Changes**

"NO!"

Renee covered Isabel with her own body, who's frosted on her spot kneeling. She had been trying to hide her true feelings for the entire conversation. But she couldn't just hide it anymore, not that Voldemort about to crusio her mother in front of her…again.

Yes, she was really in front with Lord Voldemort; the most feared evil wizard of all time, her biological father. He wasn't really looked like a human to her (not that she thought that he would like one). But his translucent skin and noseless face scares her to the end. Yet she was good on concealing those, thanks to those lessons she had with the potions master.

It was as if it was a long time ago when only she was asking for the headmaster's permission to join the cause when Isabel barged the door and asking for help (when in fact it was just a couple of hours ago). She was clutching her left arm as if it would cease the pain; and even though Isabel was surprised to see Renee standing in front of the headmaster, she still explained what was happening…or about to happen. The young Gryffindor finally realized, that the dark Lord was summoning Isabel…with her.

And so she found herself defending her kneeling mother on the ground.

"Being soft again Renee?" his cold voice echoed the room.

"Get out of the way Renee" Isabel tried to push her aside, but she ignored the push and stared at the cold blooded wizard in front of them.

"You wish to defy me child?"

"I said get out of the way Renee!"

She continued to stare with him. His bloodshot eyes stared back at her and then after a moment, he smiled…a cruel smile.

"If you wish to save that ungrateful woman…"

"I do not want to be saved, I beg you my Lord…It is I who made the mistake…" she got silenced by the sudden silencing charm Voldemort casted on her.

"I'll do whatever you ask. Just don't hurt her; I'm the one who made the mistake" Renee finally said.

"Very well,"

She watched him called a fellow death eater. A man in his forties entered the room with his head down.

"Bring me the prisoners"

He nodded, "Yes my Lord" and then he left not even glancing back at the two females on the ground.

Renee helped Isabel get on her feet. Her mother locked her eyes with her pleading her to stop the act. She just ignored everything and faced Voldemort with a still expression. He wasn't even blinking too, as if he was trying to crack her mind up. She could clearly feel his mind entering hers; as a matter of fact, she let him peek her mind and let his mind wander on hers. She let him see things, but all of those were unimportant…not at least for her.

His lips curled upwards as he withdraws, making Renee regret of letting him inside her mind.

The same man entered the room again, but this time he wasn't alone. She tried to keep her emotions intact as she saw the other people on hostage. Two boys, one girl same age as her and also an elderly woman was staring back at them. Chill rang to her whole body as she saw them. She might not have been seen them for a while, but she still knew them by heart. Mrs. Choi, their old neighbor gazed at her with surprise; she also recognized the boy beside her; it was Ben, her old schoolmate who bullied her in primary school. In fact all of them get involved with her daily life as muggle, now that she realized it.

They were tied up and very weak looking, making Renee guessed that they were being held hostages for several days now. It was fairly clear that they had also recognized them both, seeing their stares of pleading.

Voldemort walked and whispered to her ear.

She almost stopped breathing as he heard the words.

"You choose" he trailed and then sat at his usual chair with a bored look.

Isabel glanced at Voldemort and then at Renee. She couldn't see her expression, but she could see the faint trembling of her hands as she withdraws her wand and pointed to the muggle in front of her. She couldn't speak because of the silencing charm casted on her, but she keep speaking to the dark Lord, wishing he could understand what she was trying to say.

"Shut up woman" he snapped at her, "Watch my heiress as she began to walk to her right path…as she supposed to be"

She kneeled on the ground with her face touching the floor.

"Be thankful I give you another chance to live Emily. You think I wouldn't know how you tried to kill Rodolphus Lestrange because of your silly reason?" she looked up, "be grateful the child tries to protect you"

Isabel doesn't look grateful even in the slightest. She knew he planned this all along as she watched Renee struggled in front of them along with the muggles.

"We do not have all day, child" Renee gulped at the cold voice.

She finally raised her wand and closed her eyes. She knew there was no turning back now. She knew after this, her life will change…for the worst.

The others struggled on their spot as they stared at Renee. They had been staying there for a few days already that they knew the piece of wood was all about. But they couldn't leave their spot or even moved at all. They saw her mouthed 'please forgive me' and opened her eyes.

Her eyes turned into a cold blooded murderer.

"Aveda Kadabra!"

…..

Renee and Isabel walked in silence. Renee could feel she was dragging herself in walking towards Hogwarts. It was as if she had aged a decade from what just happened the other day. It was a kind of event she would never forget and believed that the event will haunt her dreams for Merlin knows how long. The faces of those people had haunted her dreams last night for the first time, making her fully awake for the whole night.

_I should ask some dreamless potion at Madam Poppy later, hope she give me some._

"Renee"

She turned at her mother. Isabel was visibly haggard; with her dark circles on her eyes and a tired face, you could tell she was having the same problem as hers too.

"Mum" she said as Isabel suddenly hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry you get through this" Renee returned the hug.

"Don't worry about me. I know it will happen sooner or later" she assured her.

"But it shouldn't happened that way"

"It's inevitable"

"But…I—"

"Look Mum" she broke the hug and looked at her in the eye, "Do don't have to blame yourself. I am the one who decided it from the start"

_I'm the one who killed them, not you. _

Isabel still don't looked convinced, "I was the one who decided to help you. No one forced me or whatsoever" she told her.

"But you're still a c-" Isabel stopped as she saw Renee glaring at her for the word 'child'.

"Just…don't call me…that" _that word child will never be applicable to me…ever again._

"Okay, I will not"

They stared on each other and shared a sad knowing smile.

"We'll surpass this, someday." Renee smiled at her as she heard the word 'someday', the same word Sirius used at her.

_Someday…I wonder when that will someday come._

"I better go inside, I'll be the one who'll report to Professor Dumbledore" Isabel wanted to protest for Renee's involvement to the Order, but she just nodded and said nothing.

"Oh and Mum," Renee turned at her again, "You and Sirius…you guys are really serious are you?"

Isabel became beet red, "What are you saying…"

"Nothing" she chuckled though the look of her eyes are saying otherwise, "I'll go inside. See you Mum"

She shook her head and started to walk and felt the comfortable feeling Hogwarts was giving to her. It made her spirit lifted up a little, though the sadness was still evident on her eyes. She could see her schoolmates were enjoying Sunday without homework to worry about.

_I may be feeling the same way if nothing happened the other night._

Renee knew there was no way her life would be like them, where they have nothing serious to worry about except homework and exams; unlike her who's worrying about her mother's safety and her guilt about killing those innocent people. Not to mention to have Voldemort as a biological father and Harry as a friend…

_Ah, I think my mind's going to explode._

"I have to report first to Dumbledore" she muttered as she could feel her fatigue.

Not far from her, she could see Harry. And he wasn't alone; he was with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. It was obvious that they were having an argument; even a fool could see that. You could never place Harry and Malfoy in a same place without one of them picking a fight.

"Three against one…" said Renee slowly as she stared at the blond boy; "Isn't it quite unfair…right Malfoy?"

The three looked at her with fear, something Renee thought she needed to get use to. It was obvious from the look of their eyes that they knew something about her. She stared directly on Malfoy's eyes and speaks to her mind, hoping she could do an accidental legimmen spell.

_Say anything and I'll kill you._

She didn't know if it worked or not, but it seems that Malfoy knew her unspoken message. He was the one who broke the stare and gave Harry one last threat before leaving along with his two sidekicks.

Renee watched the three walked away. She knew she needed to get worry how to keep them shut up about her linage, now that she had already met Voldemort.

_Ah, so many things to worry about._

"You shouldn't walk alone Harry" Renee reminded the boy. "Where are you going anyway?"

Harry blinked several times before answering her with awkward expression. "Erm…I'm going to Hagrid's. You want to come?"

Renee smiled and nodded. It was also been a while since he saw Hagrid anyway.

It was really quite as they walked. And she was grateful to that. It kept her think that everything was still normal, when she was still worrying about how to fit into Hogwarts and how to get Snape's attention to get his extra lessons.

It made her smile sadly; she knew it will never happen again.

_Someday…_

"Hey," Harry broke the silence. "Where have you gone to the other day? You didn't came back after you gave those notes to Hermione"

Renee glanced at him, "Oh, just….somewhere, I meet with Mum"

"Is she alright?" he asked her.

She was startled at the question. "What do you mean?" _did Dumbledore told…_

"I just thought…"Harry gazed at her, "You're acting strange. I just thought something happened to her. She's fine, is she?"

Renee smiled. She always dreamed about having friends getting worried about her. It made her heart swelled on his question. They had been great friends to her even if it is just a short period of time. She wanted to keep the friendship as long as it could get, but she knew it was impossible.

_Soon, they will know everything. _

"She's fine. Never better" she assured him.

They continue to walk.

"Harry" he glanced back at her. "Yeah?"

"I…I've actually had something to tell you"

They both stopped walking. The student's enjoyment noise kept as a background for them. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She knew Harry doesn't have to be kept in the dark (_he had every right to know everything)_, she wanted to tell everything. But she just couldn't, his image of his killing stare on the crystal ball lingers to her mind.

_No._

She finally opened her eyes and stared at Harry's green eyes.

"I—" she trailed, "I asked Dumbledore to let me join in the Order" _Harry, I just killed four people and Voldemort told me to join the death eaters on their missions…_

He was surprised. She knew from the looks of him that he was.

"And?" she knew he was thinking there was no way Dumbledore let a minor join them. But he didn't know that she has different circumstances. She knew it's a right decision for her to join the Order; now that she had already friends to worry for her, now that her mother has a new determination of their cause, now that she had something to protect too.

_There is no way I'm going to let go the people I love without a fight._

"He accepted me," her eyes shone after days without hope, "I'm officially part of the Order now"

…

Renee didn't know how long she had been staring at the ceiling. It was already morning and the sunlight has now trying to get through at her heavy white curtains. It has been weeks since School has ended and temporarily said goodbye to her friends. Harry doesn't look happy on the slightest as he was about to return at his relatives house, though he now understood why he had to come back there.

She covered her face with her arms and sighed. Another dream of that incident had visited her again, and it was already the third time this week. The bottle of dreamless potion was already finished beside her bed and made her thought that she might take some additional dosage later tonight.

_But, I might not even able to come home tonight._

The young Gryffindor sat on her bed and looked around. It wasn't the same house she and Isabel staying at for the last decade. Her room was much bigger now than her previous one, yet she still missed her good old bedroom. It was extravagant than she ever imagined; big windows and heavy curtains, a king sized four poster bed with laces and ribbons, and another room for her clothes, and a high shelf with books she still haven't touched.

They never dared to come back again to their muggle home after that incident. It was now dangerous more than ever. So Isabel led her to this mansion, the Briston's mansion…her mother's old home.

"Damn, I forgot to remove this thing" Renee muttered as she raised the black robes she was wearing in disgust. She dumped the black robes with the silver mask lying on the floor and headed at her extravagant bathroom to prep herself.

Her death eater mission started the moment the school ended, making her wear the famous silver mask and black robes that people dreaded to see. From wrecking muggle's structures and forests to torturing muggle; it had been her daily routine instead of having fun and doing homework like every student doing by now. She was quite scared; scared that she might enjoy the bad deeds because of doing it for so long without pause.

Her foot touched the carpeted floor with her fresh sundress and walked barefoot downstairs. No matter how many times she set foot to this house, it never ceased to awe her how big the place was. Of course she thought that it could never compare to Malfoy's mansion house or someone she would know. But living to this kind of house never passed her mind…not at all.

Her continued her way to the kitchen and halted as she heard voices talking.

"It's too bland"

"Is it? Here, let me taste it"

She felt silly eavesdropping, yet she peeked and spied at the adults in the kitchen. Isabel had her usual white apron and a French toast on hand as Sirius took a bite from it to have a taste.

"Maybe if I put a little sugar…"

"For goodness sake, don't try to put some sugar. You never learn the exact meaning of 'measurement' " Isabel glared at him, "Just prepare some honey, It'll be good to go"

Renee leaned on the wall and let them bicker inside the kitchen. They're one of the things that keep her motivated. Sirius was now 'officially' dead to the whole wizarding community, thanks to Isabel's and Dumbledore's way of concealing evidences. And it was only known by selected members of the order and the teens who had been with him at the infirmary.

Sirius stayed with them, even with Harry's dismay. But even though Sirius was not that happy for their arrangement with Harry, he had occupied himself with Isabel without hesitation. She would just laugh whenever she would see them bickering like that in the kitchen. Because she knew behind Isabel's complains against Sirius, Isabel is happy. And she had never seen her that happy, not even before she started to attend at Hogwarts.

"Mistress Isabel, Lady—" Toby stopped as he saw Renee leaning on the wall and trying to hush him up.

She came out from her hiding spot and motioned the house elf to continue his way in the kitchen. "Morning" she greeted the two adults.

Isabel pushed Sirius away with the bread on hand, "Ah morning dear, breakfast?" Renee nodded as she tried to ignore her mother's reaction like she had been caught red handed.

She sat on the chair and watched Sirius pour some coffee on her cup.

"Thanks" she smiled and then glanced at the nearest reading material on the table.

Sirius watched the young witch read the newspaper. As much as he didn't want to admit, he did pity Renee for what was happening to her life now. He was one of people who didn't want to accept Renee as a new member of the Order, but his fake death made his opinion not heard by the others. Looking at her shallow and tired eyes and not to mention getting thinner as days passed, it was obvious they had robbed her innocence and for her to experience a normal teenage life. She had been getting home in wee hours and as the young Gryffindor sleeps, they could hear her shouting because of her nightmares.

It was unbearable to watch without doing anything.

He already talked to Isabel about it. And as much as Isabel didn't like what was happening to her daughter, she couldn't do anything about it. As letting Renee off the Death eaters would mean death for her and destroying all of their plans. They argued about it for weeks, but in the end it didn't solved anything.

On the other hand, Isabel tried to be normal as possibly as she could. She knew Renee was experiencing the worst days of her life she could ever had, and adding to her problems would be a disaster for her daughter. She had once gone to a death eater mission with Renee on her side; and as much as she didn't admit, Renee was doing a good job in doing her role.

And it was one that scares her.

She couldn't deny Voldemort's blood running to her veins as Renee joined the other side. What she had imagined long ago was far off from what was happening now. If she wasn't a good occlumens, everyone would see how she feared her own daughter when Renee would step into the dark side. The cruelness of her eyes was something every death eaters feared of even if she was just watching from the sidelines or occasionally shooting curses on their targets.

It was as if it wasn't the Renee she raised up.

And so she was most relived when she could see Renee in her usual state; where the girl was nothing worrying anything other than her coffee cravings and morning newspaper. Isabel knew she cannot do anything about the girl's involvement to her dangerous life; it was like Renee said the day after her initiation, it was inevitable…sooner or later Renee would be a part of the upcoming war, whether they liked it or not.

…..

Renee watched the other masked men behind her own silver mask. Tonight they'll be destroying some properties and homes like Voldemort wanted to. The dark Lord wanted a dramatic effect for everyone to know he was alive and ready to terrorize the whole community. She really wanted to snort at that, though the only expression she gave to the Dark Lord was affirmation. Renee didn't know Voldemort could be such a show-off, not until they had started their nightly mission.

She started joining into mission as watching in the sideline and then occasionally throwing spells or such, while the others were having their day of their lives in destroying and torturing muggles many as they could. She might be always informing the headmaster what their future plans be and making preventive measures and all that, but they couldn't help but a muggle or two slip out. And seeing them getting tortured always makes her stomach curl. Those scenes added to her long nightmare's list and made her dreamless potion useless.

And tonight would be just like any nights of her death eater experience, as she humored herself as she called herself 'on-the-job' trainee. They were in a dark and muddy forest, when all she wanted was to curled up on her bed and read a book. It was a good thing they were wearing mask or they'll be seeing how irritated she was now. In fact, she was far irritated than her previous missions.

Renee glanced on her sides as ear deafening footsteps were nearing her. As much as she liked Hagrid and Gwampy, she doesn't like the idea of using giants to terrorize muggles. Fifty feet tall creatures' sure means great disaster and she doesn't know if the Order were ready for it. Giants were uncalled for and no one informed her about their involvement at their 'little' mission.

She was far pissed today.

Amycus was the one who's leading the mission and of course with Alecto on his side. Even covered with black robes and silver mask, she could easily point who's leading the mission. With the siblings were famous for their being squat and lumpy, with a lopsided leer and a wheezy giggle; it was a piece of cake to recognize them. She let them lead the way, making herself as invisible as possible. Renee might be Voldemort's daughter, but she was still a novice and Voldemort had emphasized it to her as he made her kill those muggles.

And so she watched the lumpy Amycus to cast a spell and got copied by the other death eaters, like their having a time of their lives. Strong winds started to form until it became a tornado, not far from their spot; and just like Amycus signal, it went straight at the houses below them, making a disastrous scene. The giants also started their job; they pulled trees to their roots and throw it anywhere they wanted.

It was a disastrous scene indeed.

_I really hoped they got the people evacuated._

She followed them while one of her fears came true; they're going down to the nearest town to terrorize muggles. Renee was on the inch in hexing everyone or anything just to make them stop from their plans. Going down the town wasn't the Dark Lord instructed though the idea had never left her mind from last night (_which also of course brings me again for another set of nightmares)._

Someone among the team walked besides her, making Renee glared at the man. She always hated whenever a death eater tried to walk beside her. Most of them were trying to be extra nice to her, since she was Voldemort's daughter. And the last one who tried to serve her while they're in a mission like this experience a stunning spell from her.

_They never learn, do they?_

She was about to spat an insult when she realized the person walking with him. It might be dark but she could still see his pitch black eyes and familiar body built.

"Prof…I mean Severus" she corrected herself and felt how his name sound so foreign into her lips, "I didn't recollect that you're also joining us here"

"The Dark Lord sends me here my Lady" she was sure she was blushing behind her mask and for the second time she was glad she was wearing the hideous mask.

"I do not need any protection" Renee insisted as she could see peripherally some death eaters glancing their way.

"Of course, my lady" he bowed, though only she could hear his voice getting sarcastic. "It was rude for me to think of that, please forgive me"

She had been trying to get use of the professor's polite voice at her since summer. But she just couldn't sink it all. He gazed at her green eyes and for a moment she knew he was trying to communicate to her, so she lower her occlumens shield for a moment.

_Did they succeed in evacuating the people?_

_**They're working on it, they're waiting for us down and fight with them.**_

_I'll try to distract the Amycus in torturing many muggles he could find, dang this mission. They got to evacuate those muggles before I could strangle Amycus to death._

Renee placed back her shield in place and looked forward with guarded face.

_Another thing to worry about, just great._

They reached the town. It was quite but besides Renee and Snape, no one noticed it. And like maniacs, the death eaters started their work. They started to get havoc; wrecking houses by fire and destructive spells. She remained to be still with her wand on her hand and stood there watching the disaster they're doing for hours. A smile graced her lips while watching the place getting destroyed without her getting noticed at all.

_What the?_

She wiped the smile on her face and looked around. Surely, no one had seen her smiling because of her mask but she felt so guilty. She needed to clear her head.

"Just great" she muttered as she realized that she could hear voices screaming. Renee wanted to pull all of her hair in frustration.

_They didn't get all muggles out of the village!_

Renee removed herself from leaning on the tree and started to roam around. The village was obviously in wrecking state. She fastens her pace to look for any muggle she could save secretly. It was then she heard a faint voice of a woman from one of the houses, making her walked to that path and burst the door open.

A woman in her twenties gazed at her with frightened eyes. But the man on top of her didn't even glance at her. He doesn't even wear their silver mask; nevertheless Renee instantly recognized the man.

"Greyback, we didn't come here to eat" she idly said, though she was panicking at the back of her mind. Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf associated with the dark side; though his position isn't even higher enough to give him a privilege to wear the said mask.

But it doesn't mean he wasn't dangerous at all.

In fact, he was the one of the persons she didn't want to collide.

He just grunted, but continued to ravish the woman in front of her. The woman shouted and directly plead at the weird clothed woman, "Please stop him! I beg of you!"

Renee stared at the woman. From the looks of the woman, she must have been not much older than her. Her dark brown eyes stared directly on her green ones, making her startled.

"Stop playing around Greyback" she told him.

"I'll come by in a minute"

She could feel her vein popping out of her forehead. Renee casted a spell and slammed the man on the nearest wall.

"I. Said. Stop. Playing. Around" she launched at him and pointed her wand at him with full of hatred.

"Jealous my lady?" he laughed maniacally and brushed his hand on her shoulders. "I could play with you if you want"

The woman scrambled to crawl out of her spot and run towards the door. Renee idly casted a Locomotor Mortis spell on the woman as running on the streets will just make her killed on the spot.

"Do not mess with me" she snarled back at the pinned man.

"You think you're that great because you're the Dark lord's daughter?" he laughed again, though he was carefully eyeing her wand on his neck.

_Of course, he wouldn't trust me._

She wasn't really surprised at that. It was quite roaming around the circle how Isabel almost killed Rodolphus Lestrange for removing Sirius' curse. If it wasn't for Voldemort's one last chance he gave, Isabel might have dead by now. But it doesn't mean they were trusted by the other members of the dark circle instantly. Not even for a girl who Voldemort claimed to be his rightful heiress.

So to make the story short, not everyone believes her and Isabel but just couldn't voice it out because of the Dark Lord.

Renee glared at him with loathing. She might not like her new title as Voldemort's daughter, but underestimating her makes her blood boil.

Before she could react, Greyback had gained control and pushed her so hard that she slammed on the wall across them. Renee yelp in pain as his hand gripped her arm so hard that she thought he crushed her bones. Greyback removed her mask and smiled in triumph as he saw her pain.

"I'll kill you" she cursed him.

"Such heavy feelings, I'm flattered" he dropped the silver mask, whispered into her ear and licked it, "I really preferred younger girls than the mudblood anyway"

Renee shivered and struggled by his grip, but the werewolf was much stronger than her. His lips travelled to her neck, to her very much disgust.

"Feel like asking for help my Lady?" he teased her as his breath was tickling her neck, "No one will save you, I ass—"

Greyback flew across the wall, destroying the furniture that comes his way. Renee fearfully glanced at the source of the spell. A man with silver mask was pointing his wand at the werewolf and spoke.

"What do you think you're doing Greyback?" his velvet voice made Renee instantly relieved that it was Snape who found them.

"We were just having a little—" Snape darted to his way so fast while pointing his wand at him.

"A little comfortable chat in your expense" he continued his phrase, "I'll make sure the Dark Lord will hear this"

Greyback's face darkened at that.

"I'm just fooling around with her"

"The Dark Lord will surely not be happy if he learns that you're having such intimate talk with our Lady, Leave and return to your job" he heard nothing and pointed the door before he could do something at the fellow acquaintance. Greyback glanced at him and Renee before dashing out of the house.

Renee, who's leaning on the wall for the entire time slid on the floor until she was sat on the floor. She might be strong in front at all times, but it really shook her terribly. Snape glanced at the rooted girl on the floor and helped her to stand up.

"Did he bite you?" it was the first thing he asked. Renee shook her head.

"No, he did not dare" she whispered but then whimpered as Snape's hands were on the same spot where Greyback gripped her. Snape noticed this and pulled her black robes and saw the purple bruises on her both arms.

"Don't worry about me, what happened at the—"

"They retreat as soon as the Order came to the rescue" Snape explained as he help her, "Only you and Greyback didn't came back in time"

"Stupid werewolf, I'll kill him" she muttered. Renee and Snape finally realized the woman frosted on her spot.

Renee gave Snape a knowing look and gave him the floor. The woman watched Snape kneeled on the floor and pointed the wooden stick on her temple.

"Obviliate" and then she passed out.

Snape stood up and glanced at Renee. Her eyes were closed as she didn't watched him erased her memories. He never dreamed of seeing Renee wearing the same black robes as him; granted, he was first on the list who oppose in letting Renee joining the dangerous mission. But he couldn't undo Dumbledore's decision…or Renee's. Not especially when he learned that Voldemort had already met Renee.

Renee opened her eyes and caught Snape looking at her. She tried to smile, but it just turned into a grimace.

"Let's get out of this place"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Poor Renee..ugh. =/ curse noseless Voldy. Team Sirius and Isabel for the win! Lol (you can never make me unship this )_

_Make my day brighter? Send me a review! *winks*_

_Renesnee_


	52. Spinner's End

_Author's note: Alas, I finally able to update! Forgive my late update. My part time job goes full time and having a hard time to squish writing into my tight schedule. I might update lesser than the usual. But I promise I'll find a way to update! =)_

_My story doesn't have a beta reader. It is only I who checks grammar and typos, so forgive my mistakes if you see one._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter forty-five:<strong>

**Spinner's End**

"Leave us now Severus"

"Yes, my Lord" Severus bowed and closed the door. Renee glanced at Voldemort. They were in a mansion she didn't know whom…and do not even cared less. The dark wizard was sitting on his chair near the fireplace as if he owned the mansion. It was a different place from her first meeting with him, and she was glad he decided to transfer. Her nightmares were already enough to remind what happened last June. _Any addition to it could make me insane…literally._

"You came in last with the others, child" _damn it…he knows._

She kneeled in front of him, "Forgive me my Lord," she started, "Something came up and it is my entire fault" she closed her eyes and waited for his answer.

"Protecting a mudbloood?" she raised her head to glance but regretted it a second later.

"My Lord…" she whispered. _Oh no…not again._

"Greyback told me you stopped him" he lazily told her, "I'm disappointed with you"

_I am so gonna kill Greyback._

Renee knew what was going to happen next as she tried her best to prepare herself. But no matter how many times she tried to prepare herself, it always gets her off guard. It was only a matter of seconds; she was already lying on the ground and trashing around because of the cruciatus curse that Voldemort lazily casted. Renee bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming…causing her lips bleed. There is no way she was going to let Voldemort enjoy himself by seeing her scream in pain, thus making her determined not to shrieked no matter how pain it was.

She didn't know how long he was cursing her, but for her it was like hours of torture.

Renee was breathing heavily when Voldemort stopped. Her eyes were still closed and were half-conscious already, but she could still hear his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Stop protecting those low class creatures" he told her, "You're a disgrace. Emily didn't train you well" he commented

_Stop insulting her, you filthy noseless creature!_

She didn't respond, but instead tried to kneel in front of her again.

"Forgive me my Lord, I deserve to be punished" she whispered and bowed so low that her face touched the floor.

"Stand up and get out in front of me" he raised his wand and the door behind her opened. "You're a disgrace"

She bowed once again and limply exited the room. The door slammed closed as she stepped outside, making her sighed either by relief or grief. Renee knew she was doing a bad job; even Voldemort was not getting impressed with her performance. The limp girl dragged her feet to get out of the place as soon as possible. The more she stays, the more she will become upset.

She reached the main door to her very much relief and started her way towards the forest. Now, the only thing she had to worry about was how to get at the mansion as soon as possible. Flying was out of the question; she might die on the spot if her poor flying skills and her current condition will get combined…

_Maybe I could ask Mum to teach me apparition one of these days…_

Renee took the necklace out of her neck and stared on it. Isabel made it as her emergency portkey for times like this and was glad she wore it today. But then her body shook before she could use the necklace. The pain made her leaned on the tree as the crusio's aftershock was too overwhelming for her. Renee slowly sat on the wet soil and waited the aftershock to pass. It was really dark and the only thing that lightened up her surroundings was the moon above her. Renee let her head leaned on the tree and sighed.

She thought how her life rotated 360 degrees in just a month. Last month, she was just worrying about Umbridge's stupid classes…and now changed into worrying about Voldemort might get her off guard in his crusio curses. She thought about how the terrible things she was forced to do…yet getting punished because of it.

_And I still haven't started my summer homework. Damn._

"My life just sucks…isn't it" she whispered. And as a matter of seconds, she passed out.

…

Severus Snape exited the mansion and looked around. The dark surrounding aren't helping much either to his very much dismay. He walked through the woods with his wand on ready and looked around. The potion's master does not know if she was already gone and landed safe on her home, but something was telling him at the back of his head that he must find her.

At last, the light on his wand spotted the girl. She was still wearing her black robes and her silver mask was already lying on the ground. Her head was leaning on the tree with her eyes closed as he came closer to her side.

"Miss Matte" he called, but she just moaned.

He tapped her shoulders. It made her involuntarily shook up, one of the aftereffect of Crusio curse he noted. It made him alarmed as he knew crusio's aftereffect could be nasty in the next couple of hours.

"Wake up Miss Matte" he called again, but he just received little response from the girl. "Renee Ann Matte wake up this instant!" he snapped as he slightly tapped her cheeks.

Renee half opened her eyes, "Professor Sna-" she was about to close her eyes again when he tapped her cheeks again.

"Stop sleeping you daft girl!"

"But I want to sleep more…" she groaned.

_This girl is hopeless, _he thought. He scooped the girl into his arms and stood up. She made a little yelp and then clutched his robes for support. Snape noticed how light the girl was, but then set it aside as the girl moaned in pain.

"We need to apperate, tell me the coordinates Renee" he asked while using her given name to keep her awake.

Renee shook her head, "No…anti-apparition…"

_Of course, _he thought sarcastically. He walked into the forest with his wand as their light and Renee clutching his robes. It became darker as they both took the path into the middle of the forest while the moon and his wand as their only light. There's no way they could walk all the way to their place…He didn't know their new house in the first place.

"We need to get you sheltered" He said to himself. Her condition needed an immediate attention…now.

He snapped from his thoughts when Renee shook a little on his arms.

_Damn, why is it always me?_

"Hold on tight" he told her; she nodded weakly and tightened her grip on his robes. The raven haired man closed his eyes and as a matter of seconds, they were gone in the middle of the forest.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of the familiar surroundings; the same spot whenever he would apperate when going back to his house. The streets were deserted and filthy looking, as if he ever seen his neighborhood be lively like Renee's old muggle village. He could never count how many times he was pleased for the deserted street whenever he would try to apperate from there, and today was one of it.

His fast pace made him reached his home in minutes without a single person seeing them. It was like the other houses around, old and dirty; the house was like had never taken care of for Merlin knows when. The inside has the same aura like the outside; it was cold and bare, not like Severus Snape would care of.

He pointed at the fireplace to make a wandless spell. Warm and light warped them as he placed the young witch on his couch. She didn't even opened her eyes or even give him a sign that she was conscious. He strode towards his dark hallway, entered one room and came back with a vial on his hand.

She was still motionless as he returned back. Her lids were still closed and her hand was hanging on the couch with an obvious uncomfortable look on her face. Severus uncorked the vial and kneeled beside her.

"Wake up" he tapped her cheeks.

Renee half-opened her eyes once again, completely unaware what was happening. Severus assisted her to raise her head with his hand and offered the vial on her lips. "Drink it" he ordered.

She might be still disoriented, but the foul smell of the vial didn't keep her in grimacing. She avoided the vial but the potions master's hand kept her from doing so. She really wanted to protest, but the vial was already on her lips, and the potion was already pouring into her mouth.

"Gross" she muttered in disgust as she finished the vial and then drifted again in a deep slumber.

Severus stood up and gazed at the sleeping witch. She looked so defenselessly sleeping on his couch…his good old couch. He couldn't believed himself for bringing the witch into his house, let alone be that angry with the werewolf that he almost didn't restrained himself from cursing him into oblivion. He noticed her robes were damped with mud and sweat, making her looked so vulnerable than ever.

_Not to mention very…_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he shook the idea away. It was outrageous to think like that in this kind of situation. The potions master turned around to recite the steps of Polyjuice potion on his head to keep him calm. He got to tell what happened to Isabel and Merlin knows what her reaction will be. He also got to report things with Dumbledore, summer's almost finished and he got his student sleeping on his couch that badly needed to get her damped clothes changed…

"I need my firewhiskey" he muttered.

…_._

"Damn this headache"

Renee covered her face with the blanket while bearing the wrecking headache she was feeling. She was eternally grateful for whoever invented the anti-crusio potion, but she wasn't a fan for its headache as a side effect.

_Someday, I'll invent an anti-crusio potion with least side effects._

She tried to move on her side, only to find out that the surface she was laying was too narrow. The young Gryffindor finally opened her eyes and removed the blanket into her face. The ceiling was low, compared to her well lighted high ceiling on her room. It made her wondered if an earthquake hit them, making the ceiling so low and dirty looking compared to that grand house…

_Wait a minute…_

Renee's eyes widened and sat abruptly at the sudden realization. She was not on her own room; as a matter of fact, she didn't know where the hell she was. The panicked girl frantically looked for her wand, only to find out that she was wearing a cotton long sleeve night dress, making her panic even more.

_What the hell?_

She finally found her wand and pointed it from her invincible enemy. The place was definitely foreign to her…that's for sure; it was dark and very bare, unlike to their house or even the Dark lord's. She didn't even remember a thing when did she step foot inside the house, _so that means someone brought me here. _Her mind was working so fast now and thought about the possibilities, it was just last night when Greyback tried to attack her…and the last thing she wanted was to find Greyback with only in his trousers in the kitchen.

The blanket fell into the ground as she stood up and surveyed the surroundings. There was no photo hanging on the wall, making it harder for her to guess whom house was. She walked slowly with her bare foot, trying her best not to make a sound.

_I could be in my enemy's den…wait, I've been there last night…ugh. WHERE THE HELL I AM?_

"Gah!" she shouted as she bumped something along the way, making her unbalanced and stumbled into the floor. Nevertheless, her wand was still pointing into the object she got bumped into as she was ready to shoot anytime.

But her wand lowered at the sight of the object…erm, the person she got bumped into. He was wearing his usual black clothes, but without his billowing robes he always wore in school to terrorize the students. His piercing eyes were eyeing her from above, where Renee glued into the floor with her white dress, her green eyes glaring back at him and her hair was also in wild mess that sticks all over the place.

The potions master tried to conceal his surprise but couldn't put his eyebrow down.

"Professor Snape" she couldn't believe her eyes as many ideas swamped into her mind, "Why are you here?"

"You don't remember anything?"

Renee tried to stand up, but then almost failed if Snape didn't manage to catch her. She had forgotten how strong the potions master's grip was, as their last encounter on the hospital wing seemed happened a century ago. And there she was now, already got distracted from the man's large hand on her waist and arm.

Snape said nothing and guided her at the couch she was laying a minute ago. She sat there with the feeling of her world spinning around her. A vial appeared in front of her face; Renee peeked into her professor and gave her a signal to drink it.

Somehow, the pain inside her head subsided and made Renee sighed in relief as she finished it. Snape sat across her, watching her pained face into relieved one.

"You passed out in the forest" he started awkwardly, making him got her attention. "You don't remember anything?"

Renee slowly shook her head, panicky thinking what in the world she did last night that made Professor Snape question the same thing…twice. _Not that he doesn't have the right to ask…but heck, it's Snape we're talking about. He wouldn't ask the same question twice for no reason._

"Erm…didn't remember a thing sir" she mumbled as her eyes glued on the floor while thinking how could she ask something about it without making the professor breath out a fire on her.

She waited for him to reply, but all she gained was an 'hmm' from him and then nothing followed. It was an awkward silence for both of them. Renee tried to think anything that could break the ear deafening silence but nothing came to her mind to her frustration. Severus on the other was thinking the same thing, though he was too proud to open a subject.

The young Gryffindor jumped in surprise as she heard the familiar pop not far from their spot and then stared at the potions master as he stood up and walked towards the source of the sound.

He turned at her and noticed the wondering gaze of the student, "Why are you still sitting there? Breakfast's already prepared" he snapped and strode in the kitchen without waiting for her reply.

Renee sighed and then followed the professor. _At least he's still in his usual self._

The kitchen was old and obviously not used from a long time, Renee thought as she saw the place. It was also bare, with old wooden cabinets and bare kitchen counter. As a matter of fact, the whole house was bare and old, she noticed.

The old looking table was now filled with food she just usually seen at Hogwarts. Snape just finished talking at the two feet tall house elf when she entered. The house elf bowed at the professor and then turned to see the staring girl. She has that bat like ears and large brown eyes like Toby and wearing a worn out skirt and blouse with a matching blue hat. She was frowning, not that she wasn't used to it (_Kreacher was like that too). _

"Leave us now Winky" the house elf Winky turned at the professor and bowed once again, then turned once again on her direction to bow again and disappeared in a pop.

_Are all house elves like that? _She wondered.

The young shifted her weight in her foot to another as she found herself in that awkward silence again. She bit her lip, _why am I always getting to this kind of situation?_

"Pardon?" she asked, cursing herself for not hearing what the professor had said.

"I said sit down, unless you like to stand there and watch me eat" he snapped irritably at her.

She smug and about to give him a snide remark but then her stomach grumbled at the sight of the food, making her forgot those. Toby's cooking might be good, but the food from the castle would always make her stomach grumble for some reason. Renee sat in across him and watched him eat in silence and the internally shrugged. _Maybe I'm just worrying for nothing._

Severus Snape watched the Gryffindor at the corner of his eye as she started to pile her plate with food. She took little of everything but never filled her plate enough. He said nothing and continued to eat his omelets. Renee on the other hand was looking for something on the table and surprisingly found what she was looking for. She glanced at the professor momentarily and started to eat while trying to hide her smile at the steaming coffee beside her. It made her spirit lifted up a little.

Renee was about to finish her food when her plate magically filled with food again. She glanced at the other plates and noticed the food actually transferred on her plate.

"I do not like wasting food. Eat those" he spoke, not even looking back at her.

She opened her mouth to protest but then changed her mind. There was no way she wanted make her day worse because of arguing with the professor. She gave him one last glare and started to stuff the food on her mouth.

Finally and to her very much relief, she finished the food. She sighed contently and glanced back at the professor, who's reading a potion's journal across her with a cup of tea beside him.

"Erm…professor" she called while playing with her hands, "How did you manage to find me last night? The last thing I remembered was I'm resting at the forest…"

She eyed him as he put the magazine down to meet her gaze, "Resting in the forest you say?" she wanted to take back her question the second she asked him. "You might consider resting on A MUCH safer place than the forest Miss Matte"

"It's just a short rest" she pressed.

"A short rest yet couldn't be awakened by anything. Do us a little favor, don't let your idiotic courage bother us all…it's really a nuisance"

She stood up angrily, "Well, you should have leaved me there all alone…I don't need anyone's help"

"A pathetic excuse for a helpless girl" he said simply.

She grew angrier. "Do not call me helpless! I could handle myself fine without anybody's help" she stomped angrily.

_So that's everyone's thinking about me… a helpless little girl?_

"Then do not make yourself in danger if you don't want to be called like that you daft girl!" he hissed.

"I'm not a daft girl! You slimy git!" she countered back.

"So you got yourself too close to that mutt to call me that? Pathetic useless…" his voice was beginning to get higher too.

"I could call anyone without anyone's influences!" she closed her eyes as she could feel nauseated, "He's not pathetic…"

Severus noticed the pain on her face and his annoyance faded, "Sit down Matte"

She sat back down again without hesitation. Severus stood up, opened his old cabinet to get a vial and placed it next to her.

"Drink it"

"What's that…" she choked.

"Anti-crusio potion" she shakily drink it, the only time she noticed that she was already experiencing the aftershock of the crusio curse.

The potions master watched her as she began to stabilize herself once again. Her breathing was beginning to normalize and shook less than the last minute. He couldn't see her eyes as her hands were on her face and got her head down.

"Ugh, that potion's so gross" she finally said after a few minutes, though her voice was now weaker than the moment ago.

"True. Try not to get so worked up, aftershocks tend to show in high of emotions" he explained and watched her head nodded.

"Ask the one who got me so angry" she muttered but never gained any response from it. The young Gryffindor removed her hands and glanced at the professor.

Renee involuntarily gulped as she saw him staring intensely at her. His black eyes gazed at her differently compared when they got argument.

_Don't tell me…he's worried?_

"Erm…Thanks for the potion" she sputtered, he raised his eyebrow.

"And?"

"And for saving me last night" she finally said. He leaned closer and Renee almost forgot to breath.

"And?"

She sighed, "And sorry for telling you to back off" she admitted bitterly.

He stared at her expecting for another one.

"Ah, I'm not apologize for saying you're a git…if that's you're waiting" she leaned on her chair to make a distance with him as her she could feel her heart hammering so hard.

_Too much for me…I might get another aftershock because of this._

He opened his mouth to make another snide remark, but then stopped himself and tried to remind himself that the girl was suffering from aftershocks now.

"Very well" he leaned on his chair and handed fresh set of clothes at her, "You can change your clothes to this"

Renee stared at the set of clothes, "You went to my house?" she asked.

"No, Isabel went here after informing her" he corrected her, "She brought those because she knew how you…dislike your current clothing" he looked away.

"Oh," it was the only thing she said, _so it was Mum who change my clothes…I'm not disappointed, okay maybe just a little…dang it, stop daydreaming Renee._

"Thanks" she smiled a little, hoping it didn't turned out to be a grimace.

_Maybe it's not bad being here after all._

…

"Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy" Isabel placed down her book on her lap and told the curled haired man in front of her.

"You ask me to stop pacing after telling me Renee's with that Snape all night?" the wide eyed man exclaimed at the very relaxed woman on the couch.

"I was also there Sirius" she sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

He stopped pacing and glanced at her, "That's exactly the point…you're there but didn't brought her home! What were you thinking?" he run his hands on his hair in frustration and then continued pacing. All he wanted right now was to get Renee from that git's territory after she told him about it.

"Crusio's side effect is nasty more than you think" she told him, as she explained for the third time. "Any travel could aggravate its aftershock. You know that" the older woman rolled her eyes seeing he was more worried about the younger witch than herself.

"There's nothing to worry about, Severus' there to watch her" she added.

He finally glared at her, "That's exactly the point! You leaved her with him! Him of all people…" he muttered.

"You rather leave her with the Dark Lord?" Sirius gave her an obvious look, "She'll be fine and you're wasting your time worrying about nothing"

Sirius sighed heavily and sat at the armchair next to her. He'll never understand Isabel; there are times when she's a worrywart…there are times when she doesn't care about anything, like now.

_Maybe that's a Seer thing._

"Damn it!" she suddenly hissed, making Sirius glance back at her in surprise.

Her book dropped on the floor and she didn't even bother to pick it up. She was finally standing with her hand clutching on her right arm in pain. Sirius stood up as well and went to her side automatically. He pulled her sleeves and saw the burning moving dark mark on it.

"Don't touch it!" she hissed as his fingers were about to touch the tattoo, "We don't know if he'll detect you the moment you touch it!" she whispered, as if Voldemort was there with them inside the room.

Sirius wanted to protest, but then didn't have the right timing when Isabel called their house elf. "Get my dark robes"

Toby popped out and with just a minute, he came back with her robes on his small hands.

Isabel grabbed them and headed towards the main door while Sirius following her worriedly, "Damn that bald noseless creature, what does he want this time?" she muttered.

He might laugh at her cursing if it this wasn't serious at all. But it was Voldemort they were talking about now, nothing was laughable when he's included into the discussion. And For the ninth record, he was worried about her for getting into the evil's den again.

Isabel wore her robes with her feet leading her at the apparition point. She really did wondered what Voldemort wanted this time. For decades of spying, she already knew how it feels if it was only herself Voldemort wanted to be summoned. And for all of those times of personal summoning, she couldn't any good things happened on those.

Not a single thing.

"Don't wait for me, I might get home la—" Sirius grabbed her on her waist, making their distance closed.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered; "Shut up, I'm still waiting for you later" Isabel smiled behind him.

"Stupid" she muttered, but still rested her hands on his back and sighed.

Sirius broke the hug and looked at her in the eye, fighting within self from restraining himself from kissing her. Reason win over him, as he just touched her blushing cheeks and give her a grin.

"Go and kick his ass" Isabel smiled warmly. And unexpectedly, she pecks into his cheeks.

"Will do, dear" said she, put on her silver mask and disappeared.

Sirius stared at the spot she disappeared into and shook his head with a smile on his face. Somehow, he knew she could take care of herself, decades of spying without getting caught was enough proof for that. But he couldn't help but get worried and be angry with himself at the same time. It was entirely his fault when she almost blown her own covers.

"It must be a Seer thing" he told himself as he was about to walk towards the house when he suddenly stopped.

He looked back again where Isabel gone into. It was almost noon; surely Isabel won't come back before dinner, is she? His eyebrows arched up as the idea struck him.

He finally smirked. And as a matter of seconds, he disappeared into the thin air.

….

Severus Snape stirred his cauldron three more times before he finally set it aside to let it cool. It was almost noon, and he had leaved Renee sleeping on his couch for the second time again. Surprisingly enough, she was improving with the aftershocks to think she had taken the curse for many times this past few weeks. He wasn't stupid not to think that Voldemort wasn't cursing the girl behind their backs, he'll do anything to get Renee be ready for the Dark side.

He finally transferred the liquid into the vials to get it ready for the sleeping girl. The potions that was intended for stocks had already finished because of her and there was no way he was going to let his shelves empty without his anti-crusio potion. That potion had saved his life many times already, and not having it would be very crucial.

His mind wandered at the sleeping young witch on his couch once again. The girl was definitely receiving the curse even before the last night, judging her aftershocks and everything. And besides, even a fool could tell that the girl was receiving those from the Dark Lord; Voldemort has never intended to treat the girl as his daughter, but a soldier for his ultimate cause to the whole wizarding community.

The potions master came out of his potion's lab and walked towards the kitchen. He got a glimpse of the sleeping girl on the couch, looking so defenseless and innocent looking with her white night gown that Isabel wore to her last night as she didn't have the chance to change her clothes that morning. There was no way he could change the girl's clothing that night so he dispatched a Patronus at Isabel to bring her home. But she refuses to bring her, insisting she must stay the night because of the aftershocks. He knew all about aftershocks by heart and knew she was right, but somehow knowing Renee sleeping on his couch made him having a fitful sleep.

Snape snapped back from his thinking and scolded himself from staring. _He's your student. Get a grip. _He strode into the kitchen counter and poured some firewhiskey into his goblet and drank it on one gulp. _This is really uncalled for; _he thought again, poured another serving and walked towards the sitting room with a vial of potion on his other hand. His footsteps were quiet and he found himself standing in front of her. It was obvious that she was in deep sleep as she was remaining laying on her side and breathing evenly. He placed the goblet and the vial on the table and sat on his armchair.

_Too defenseless, who would have thought this girl was standing in front of the Dark Lord last night? _Snape thought as he continued to gaze at her. It was last month when Renee joined the Order and started her summer missions with the death eaters. He remembered how he tried to keep his face passive as Dumbledore explain things with him while Renee and Isabel quietly sitting in the corner. It was the most obnoxious move Dumbledore had ever made, not that he wasn't used to that old man's bizarre ideas. Two spies inside the Dark side was already enough, adding another one was too much already.

He sighed and took a sip from his whiskey. Though he thought about how senile the idea was, he knew at the back of his mind that the girl will face this kind of situation…soon or later. But the girl was still not ready…that was the first thing he uttered.

That's what he thought.

It was her eyes that he first noticed when he met her once again after the semester, the night she was about to watch in the sidelines for the first time. It was full of confidence and cruelness, very much opposite of what she performed on his class for the first time. Her smile while watching death eaters destroying muggle properties was something anyone could get nightmares to. She speaks like a royalty towards the death eaters…what she was intended to be.

It was as if he was meeting a different person.

And despite of all that…and how much he denied it; he knew she was doing a good job in pretending.

He sipped the last drop of firewhiskey and placed the goblet down. She was still sleeping peacefully on his couch, thanks to his sleeping draught he mixed with her anti-crusio potion. He doubt if she was sleeping enough this past few weeks. Voldemort was overworking them by recruiting wizards and creating menace at the Ministry…and trying to sabotaging every single mission aren't helping much either.

She grumbled in her sleep, making Snape snapped from his thoughts and glanced at the sleeping form. So far, Renee was effectively responding in his potion hence making her in faster recovery. He ignored her grumbling and continued his thoughts. Judging her recovery, she could go back to her home the moment she wakes up.

"Snape…" he startled as she called him. Renee grumbled something he didn't understand once again and lay on her back and sighed. Hearing his name on her lips makes him forget all things. _But then again, she might be dreaming about me terrorizing her in class._ Yet, hearing his name uttered on her sleep makes his heart pound for some reason.

He carefully studies her face. She was pale and not wearing any make up, but she has this kind of appeal that could make any boys turn their heads at her as she walks by. Her eyelashes are long and thick, best suited with her bright sparkling eyes whenever she ask questions or when she's eager to learn new things. Her pink lips are parted as if she's tempting anyone to kiss her. He reached to touch her face then halted as he regained himself.

_No._

Snape stood up. He needs to do something about what he's feeling. A touch of guilt reached him as he remembered the love of his life…Lily. Feeling like this was betraying her…betraying her memories, and there was no way he will betray her again.

_Not again._

A knock on the door make him snapped from his thoughts again. He glanced at the sleeping girl and strode at the main door. _Any muggle knocking my door for solicitation will surely regret this. _The raven haired man opened the door and was about to throw insulting words at his intruder. But then, he found himself getting pushed by his intruder inside his house with his fist on his shirt and sneering back at him until he was pinned into the wall. Sirius glanced at Renee and then glared back at him.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Poor Renee, yay for Snape's rescue and Sirius' being a jerk again. Haha. Reviews and advices will be very much appreciated! *winks* oh and special shoutout to my very faithful reader and reviewer, Weird1. Thanks a bunch!_

_Follow me on twitter! It's ReneeAnnHP. =)_

_Renesnee_


	53. To be with you

_Author's note: I'm really really sorry for not updating! I found it hard to write this past few days due to my writer's block and busy schedule, please forgive me. ='(  
><em>

_The title's 'To be with you'. Not really sure why I named my chapter like that. Maybe it's because I'm listening at David Archuleta's music too much. He has one song titled like that and found the song so sweet…thus making it my theme song for this chapter. Check that song out.  
><em>

_Note: I do not own HP. And you'll always find wrong grammars here and there. I do not have beta reader you see. Please bear with me, thank you!  
><em>

_Enjoy reading!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter forty six:<strong>

**To be with you**

"Is this a new way how dogs greet? How fascinating" Snape idly said.

Sirius tightened the grip on his, "I have no time joking around with you Snivellus. What did you to Renee?"

"No time? I always thought you have all the time on the world, Mutt" he countered back, grabbed his fist and removed it hastily on his clothes.

Sirius got his wand pointed at him…which Snape countered with his own wand pointed back at the man. "Say it again you slimy git and I'll make sure you'll eat those words…" he hissed.

"Dare me" he hissed back.

Renee suddenly mumbled in her sleep and moved to her other side, making the two shifted their attention at the sleeping girl. They waited for her to settle down before returning to each other's glare. And if looks could really kill, they might have already slit each other's throats.

"Remove your filthy hands off me" Snape whispered as he straightened his clothes the moment Sirius got distracted and walked away from him.

Sirius on the other hand was furious at the man. In fact, he was always furious whenever he meets the raven haired man. He might be guarding Renee from the place he couldn't reach, but he still couldn't help be irritated with him. He hated his guts, his looks and definitely how he was getting close with Renee and Isabel.

Severus watched Sirius walked towards the couch and gazed at the sleeping form on it. He always hated him and rest of his gang when they were studying at Hogwarts, and will always be. They were the ones who made his life miserable and he will never forgive them. He hated his immature rants, his guts and every bit that was related with him.

If it wasn't the sleeping Renee, they might have cursed each other now without any reason to.

"I'm bringing her home. I don't want her to get your infection" Sirius called him.

He turned at him with his eyebrows up, "Do what you want. I do not care. Just make sure she won't get any aftershocks on the way"

Sirius didn't speak nor turn at the man behind him. Snape didn't spoken either, making Sirius thought that he had already left and returned to his stinky potions. Instead of lifting the girl up, he sat on the armchair next to the couch and gazed at her. She was still sleeping soundly…not even gotten herself awaken after some little ruckus a few feet from her.

_When was the last time she got a peaceful nap like this? _He wondered and then thought that Snape might have given the girl some sleeping draught to keep her slumber.

"I'll burn that monster to pieces" he muttered.

"Lovely sentiment, now aren't you going to leave now?" Sirius looked back and saw the black clothed man leaning on the wall and watching them.

He rolled his eyes, "She's still sleeping Git. I couldn't just wake her up from her sleep like that, she'll kill me" he said as a matter of fact and then raised his eyebrow at the sight of the man with a drink on his hand. "Aren't you going to give drinks to your guest?"

"My liquor is only intended for wizards. Not dogs" he simply said, making Sirius wanted to curse him but tried to control his self from doing so. He returned his attention at the sleeping girl and then after a few minutes after, a floating goblet was reaching the small table next to him.

Severus watched him raised the goblet and sniffed the contents, "My poisons are more valuable than you. Do not fret"

The curled man glared at him and then sipped on the goblet consciously. The liquid reached his throat and got the taste of the familiar firewhiskey…making him sure that he wasn't poisoned, for now.

"So you save her last night from Vol…I mean that Dark Lord?" Sirius asked as he almost got the name slipped on his tongue. Isabel had already made him learn about the forbidding name, not that they were scared of the name…rather, making sure they'll not be spotted on.

"Not saving her with the Dark Lord," Snape started, "I found her at the forest. But yes, I did save her" he pressed, making Sirius irritated more.

"Got that from saving civilians, I assume?" he asked from the obvious.

"That child sure has a Gryffindor blood on her veins" he spat, as if the word was disgusting for his preference.

He surely swore Sirius was to about answer back. But all he did was shrugged and sipped into his goblet.

"Isabel's a Gryffindor after all. They're both courageous for their own good" he said simply. And no matter Severus hated it, he knew Sirius was right.

After that, no one intended to speak. And it was both an awkward silence for both of them. Only Renee's evenly breathing and the fireplace's cracking were the only ones who made the obvious sounds. Sirius found his self entitled to speak up, even it was very against his will.

"How's the Order Snivellous?" he asked without even turning at the man.

Severus was already on the inch of cursing him if he wasn't really so near at the sleeping young witch, instead he came up with his usual snide remarks on the man.

"Better without a reckless Mutt around" he responded coldly.

This time around, he turned at the man with a loathing glare and found out he wasn't just the one who's having a death glare. He knew it wasn't true at all; the order was quite a mess if you'll notice Isabel's bothered face after their Order meetings. He wasn't that stupid for not figuring it out.

"Is she always like this?" Severus was the one who asked as he glanced at the girl who's still not aware of her surroundings.

"It's been a while since she had one aftershock. But yes, she had one like this before…especially the day after the school ended"

Snape didn't reply. He knew what he was talking about. It was after the school year when Renee had her first death eater mission to attend. He might not voice it all out to everyone, but he knew how it shook the young Gryffindor over.

"The order wasn't in great shape"

Sirius was more shock about Snape telling him facts than the statement itself. He had never been a normal conversation with him and never thought he'll have one.

"I know. Isabel's face says it all over"

"The members do not trust her anymore" Snape coolly replied.

"Not that they trust her before anyway" Sirius wanted to snort, but then refrain himself for making too much noise.

"Indeed" Sirius dumbly turned at him as Snape agreed. They never had one thing agreed upon before, not even once. Snape noticed it as well and glanced at him for a moment for turning away.

"And I assume they didn't like the idea of letting Renee joining the Order?" he asked again.

"Molly thinks it's Dumbledore's most reckless idea"

"I think so too. A child like her shouldn't be joining such dangerous task" he shook his head, "Albus gone insane already"

"For how much I loathed it, I agree with you" Snape admitted, though the looks of him tells Sirius that he'll rather choose to wear Neville's grandmother's clothes than admitting those.

"If they never rescued me, we might have delayed her joining the ranks too"

"Gryffindors and their reckless heroic stunts" Snape rumbled, making Sirius glared at him.

"Excuse us for being courageous Mr. Slimy Slytherin" he spat.

"It's better than rushing to things without even thinking…stupid Lions"

"It doesn't mean that you're guarding Renee on that dark circle that I'll be kind to you, you snivellous…"

"And neither I am. I have no intentions to get cuddly with a dog"

"Say it again you slimy—" Renee mumbled again and tried to find a more comfortable position, making the two of them stopped from bickering. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the curled man.

"Sirius what are you doing…?" she mumbled incoherently as she was still fighting over her sleepiness.

He rubbed her shoulders and smiled, "I'm here to watch you. Go and sleep some more kiddo"

"But…Where's Snape?" she closed her eyes and still not fully awake and got Snape's attention even more without her noticing.

"He's playing with his chemistry set, don't worry about him" he rolled his eyes and could feel the piercing stares that Snape was giving to him.

She gave him a timid smile, "Chemistry set? Very funny Sirius…I'm gonna sleep some more" and then she speak no more.

They just glared at each other until Renee settled from her spot and dozed off. They both said nothing, worried they'll wake the young girl once again.

After a few minutes of waiting, Snape spoke up at the curled haired man though his voice was still low for the girl to hear "I'm just doing my job to guard her in case she messes up. Being friendly with you isn't included with my contract"

"Not that I've cared of" Sirius spat and then raised his eyebrow. He'll never know how Renee and Isabel get along with the raven haired man. Snape was still the one who got Harry's parents killed off. And as long as he could tell, no one could change that. But for the first time, he learned to keep his mouth shut…He was after all the one who's keeping Renee safe in times of need.

…..

Renee covered her face with a blanket as the sunlight tickles her skin and then unconsciously smiled. For the first time in many nights, she finally got a peaceful long nap she already wished of. She had a weird dream of Sirius and Snape talking without killing each other of was something that made her smile more.

_What a weird dream. _

"Are you really trying to sleep the whole day?"

Renee took the blanket off and gazed at the origin of the voice with a shock. She rubbed her eyes as thought she was still dreaming. But Sirius was really there, sitting comfortably on the armchair near her with a firewhiskey on hand.

"What are you doing here?" she sat up and looked at him suspiciously. _Is my eyes really deceiving me?_

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he asked, "I'm picking you up of course"

"I thought you're just visiting Professor Snape" Sirius glared at her dry humor, "Just kidding...where's Professor?"

"Don't ask me, he might be doing something with his chemistry set for all I care"

"Touché"

Sirius stood up and dusted the invincible dust on his clothes. "Now, let's stop this chat. We need to get home"

Renee rolled her eyes but then followed suit. Removing the blanket made her night clothes revealed that made Sirius raised his eyebrows but then said nothing. She found her clothes on her side and looked around for some place to change her clothes when she remembered something that made her looked at Sirius once again.

"Did Mum know you're here?"

He shrugged, making Renee thought otherwise. She knew this was another Sirius' unknown expedition. Something that a Gryffindor would always possessed.

The young witch left the curled haired man on the sitting room and found the bathroom to change her nightclothes. The bathroom was ordinary like the rest of the house, small but much cleaner than the rest of house. She gazed at the mirror and found her pale face staring back at her.

"I really did get thin, didn't I?" she sighed and then started to strip her nightclothes off.

She came back at the sitting room with her yellow shirt, navy blue skirt and long gray cardigan. Somehow, she thanked her mother for bringing her comfortable clothes over. Just thinking of wearing her black robes once again makes her stomach curl. It was Sirius she first saw and from his glare at the other side of the wall makes her think of one thing.

"Professor Snape" she greeted as she spotted the professor. He only raised his eyebrow at her as a response.

"Err…I borrow your loo for just a sec" she informed him though she fairly knew that the professor knew the latter.

He just nodded and looked away.

"So, you ready kid?" Sirius piped at her as the silence engulfed them both. Renee just nodded in response and still stares at the raven haired man. She surely wanted to repay his kindness but she was also sure he won't accept any payment for the dept she had at him.

Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Why don't you join us for dinner Professor?" she suddenly asked, making the two men stared at her like she was insane. For her it was not a bad idea at all, Snape will be alone if they would left and be eating his dinner alone. And just thinking about it makes her sad.

But for the two it was like the most stupid idea they ever heard for this day.

"I do not think that is a good idea Matte" said he. Sirius internally agreed.

"It wasn't a bad idea. Besides, you might need to talk with Mum about some things about the Order" she pressed. She fairly knew that he and Isabel haven't talk much since the summer break started, hence making their teamwork quite unstable.

Severus thought about it. She was taking a point after all. Sirius looked at the young Gryffindor thinking she would know his 'I-don't-want-this' look. But the latter has this hopeful look on her eyes as she pressed the professor, one of her expressions he haven't seen on her for such a long time.

_Damn, _he cursed within himself.

"You could go along with us" Sirius thought about barfing the moment he said the words when Snape and Renee looked at him, "If you won't take your death eater friends over" he finished.

"Sirius!" she scolded. He just shrugged and looked away. Renee just rolled her eyes and then looked at the professor and mouthed 'sorry' at him.

"Please professor…just this once" she pleaded once again while ignoring the muttering Sirius at the background, "I could ask Toby to cook something nice"

Severus thought about declining the offer but her hopeful look made him otherwise, "Very well" he finally said, making Renee smile so wide and clapped her hands together in delight.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "I mean, that's great professor…I mean the dinner, err yeah" she awkwardly tried to cover her delight but having a poor job.

Severus just raised his eyebrows in amusement but then said nothing about her behavior, "I'll just get my coat" he told them and exited the room swiftly.

Renee followed the professor with her eyes and then wondered if her eyes were tricking her. _Is it just me or I just saw him almost smile a while ago?_ With tricks or not, just thinking about spending more time with the professor unrelated with her death eater pretention makes her want to squirm in delight.

"Wipe that smile of your face kid, you're irritating me" Sirius spoke.

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes and then gazed at the stairs where the professor gone off.

_How a great summer day it is._

…

Isabel shifted her weigh on her other foot as she watched the Dark Lord paced on the fireplace once again. A goblet of firewhiskey was on his pale hand like nothing happened at all. When in fact just a moment ago when they were both at Amelia Bone's home and wrecking her body out for choosing to die than joining the dark side. She knew the latter was a Hufflepuff and has a daughter on the same house, but she didn't know that the witch has a hidden Gryffindor inside her.

She was internally saluting the witch for keeping her loyalty intact at the last moment of her life.

"Such a waste talent" Voldemort spoke, making Isabel check her occlumency shield if it was still intact.

"I agree with you my Lord" she spoke and then sipped her goblet. _Such talent was wasted; she could have helped us from this war…_

Voldemort stopped from his tracks and gazed at her, "I heard you're persuaded to take your post again at the Ministry, Emily"

_Damn it._

She bowed, "It was true, my Lord. They had traced my existence once again and trying to put me on the position" _and whoever told them about me will surely regret this._

"Hmmm…" he sipped his wine and seated to his armchair and inclined her to come near him. Isabel kneeled before him, placed down the goblet on the table and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Do what they want you to do. Join the Ministry" his voice was quite echoing around the silent room, "Another pair of eyes on that weak Ministry could be good use on me"

She lowered her lips on the hem on his robes before responding, "As you wish, my Lord. I'll do everything for you"

His cold hands brushed her head and then stayed on her cheeks, making her lean on the cold touch. "Very good, as expected of my loyal servant" he offered his hand on her lips and she kissed it without any doubt.

_Someday, I'll get out of this mess._

Isabel reached her home with physical and emotional fatigue engulfing her. From all the day's work, all she wanted was a warm and cozy bath. Many things happened today, from Renee's staying at Spinners end to watching Amelia die in front of her and accepting the Ministry's offer. She might not take it anymore if something would add to her problems.

"Toby?" the house elf appeared the moment she spoke the name, "Could you make the bathtub ready?"

"Yes Mistress" he bowed and then stopped when Isabel called her again. "Yes? Mistress Isabel?"

"Have you seen Sirius?" she looked around the place without the curled haired man waiting for her return. A hint of hurt touched her, _says the man who told me he'll wait for me._

"Toby hasn't seen Master Sirius, Mistress Isabel" he told her. Isabel just nodded and let him do his job. She plopped into the couch and then gazed at the quiet room.

Now that she thought about it, the place hasn't changed since the last twenty years away from the house. Maybe it was because of Toby's frequent visiting while she and Renee were living at the muggle village, she didn't know. It was as if she hasn't been apart from the house and sometimes thinks that her mother would just pop out of the kitchen with her favorite apron and kind face. Or her brother would come downstairs and tease her for getting fooled for all these years. Or she would found her father reading the daily prophet on the kitchen table and ask her again about her date with her boyfriend.

_That's not going to happen. Everything has changed._

Yes, everything has changed. And she could no longer do anything about it besides moving forward and stopped the impending war before them. She had found her happiness after such a long time, there was no way she'll let it slip away again.

Isabel stood up and headed upstairs. Lingering alone on the room could just make her emotional once again. The bathroom was ready by the time she arrived and found herself sniffing at the lavender fragrance that Toby placed on her bath. But as she about to enter the bathroom, an idea struck her head and then stopped.

"Don't he ever try…" she muttered and then headed at their room and opened his dresser, "I knew it" his favorite coat wasn't there which made her think of only one thing.

"Tobbbyyy" she called once again. Toby appeared in front of her and found his mistress in a very angry manner, "Look for Sirius around the house…please"

"Yes Mistress" he bowed and then disappeared. Isabel crossed her arms and glared at his dresser. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself but to no avail.

Slamming the cabinet door, she stomped outside the room and looked around. But so far, she wasn't that surprised, Sirius will break house rules…one way or another. That's the way Gryffindor thinks.

But still…

"He better had a better explanation to this…or else…"

…

"Erm, so this is our house…I mean the Briston's mansion" Renee spoke the moment they reached the apparition point and now standing not far from their new home.

Severus just nodded and then followed the two towards the house as Renee opened the small gate that leads them to the actual vicinity of their property. Before them were a large house and a wide green garden, with different kind of flowers and trees around. A kind of place that you couldn't think of someone inside the death eater's circle would be living off.

Renee nervously glanced at the professor as they lead him towards the house. He was walking like a dignified gentleman, one of the things she would always like about him. She smiled but then refrained herself for doing so. Inviting the professor at their new house was one of her dreams that never thought she could actually fulfill for today. All of them were having a hard time because of the war thus keeping them all busy and not able to do things such as doing her homework or reading her new books at her new room. Inviting the professor for dinner was quite new and keeps her giddy and excited.

_Silly high school crush…funny, I feel like it's been decades since I felt something like this again._

Sirius just raised his eyebrow at the sight of the young witch which's having a slight blush on her face. _Odd…_He glanced at the man behind him and found the man gazing at the young witch's back.

_Very odd._

He snorted to himself. There was no way what he was thinking could be true. The girl was too pure (_Okay maybe just a little) _to fall to such man. And besides, the greasy git doesn't have the ability to have such feelings like that. He just knew that.

Sirius was about to hold the knob when the door burst open and revealed the fuming Isabel before him.

"Ah, at last Sirius Black. Pleasant surprise" Isabel crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Isabel, you came back early" _damn, _Sirius cursed to himself.

"Of course, how could I know you've gone missing the moment I left the house if I didn't came early" she shook her head and still didn't let Sirius get inside the house.

"Just let me explain…"

"Oh, let's hear your very nice explanation Sirius Black" she snorted, "You irresponsible stupid git, don't you know how those death eaters roaming all around the place…" she stopped the moment she saw Severus and Renee walking towards them.

"Renee…Severus" her voice changed so fast from being angry to her normal one, making Sirius irritated with the woman.

"Erm, hi Mum" she shifted her gaze uncomfortably at the two.

"Are you already feeling fine now dear?" Renee nodded, "Severus, nice of you to bring her home" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't mention it" he responds.

"Oh, don't just stand there" she waved her hand and held the door open for them to enter, "I assume you're not busy to have dinner with us today?"

"Renee already invited him" Sirius told her and then muttered, "…Unfortunately"

Isabel glared at him once again and then smiled sweetly at the two, "Come, I could ask Toby to cook something nice today"

Renee and Severus looked at each other and then entered the house. Isabel followed suit, after giving Sirius 'Explain-everything-later-or-else' look. Sirius rolled his eyes and followed them inside.

Severus glanced around the house. It was as well light like their old home, though it as more extravagant looking for someone who hide for almost two decades from the wizarding community. Renee peeked at the man beside her.

"Erm, so this is our house. I mean my Mum's home before…You know before…" she whispered and then glanced at her mother's direction.

"I see" he timidly said and then glanced at her. She met his black orbs and forgotten all of the things she was about to say. Somehow all she could only think was the black orbs staring back at her.

"Severus, Renee" Isabel called them, making the two looked at Isabel and Sirius' direction who've been already gone straight at the sitting room. Renee closed her eyes and then bit her lower lip before speaking, "Erm, I should go and inform Toby in the kitchen…" and before Severus could respond, she dashed off to the kitchen with her heart hammering.

She touched her face with both hands and ignored Toby who's very busy with his cooking. A sigh escaped her lips; his presence always made her nervous and it will always be like that.

"Miss Renee?" Toby asked his mistress who's leaning on the wall and looks like going to faint any minute. Renee snapped from her thoughts and looked down to see the house elf looking at her wondering.

"Oh, I'm fine…really" she waved her hand and then smiled at the old house elf, "Now…what are you going to cook? Let me…no I don't accept any objections. Whether you like it or not, I'll help you to cook."

…

Severus sipped his brandy after Isabel excused herself, bad news to another bad news. Voldemort killed another skilled witch that could have helped them towards the war. Another thing was Isabel's coming back at the Ministry, for the Dark Lord's convenience. Not to mention destruction at muggle village to another…courtesy of his crazy death eater followers.

_When is this going to end?_

He stood up. Dinner was unexpectedly nice, even if he had Sirius to piss him off. Fortunately Isabel and Renee was there to hush the man thus making him sulked in the corner. It made him smile…almost.

With goblet on his hand, he opened the main door and let the night breeze engulfed him. The garden was unbelievably dark, saved from some light posts and the light of the moon from above. His feet lead him towards the grass, for a mansion so old it was very well kept as if it was only built not long ago.

"Opf!" he looked below at the sound and found a hand next to his boots. Renee was staring back at him from below while lying comfortably on the cold grass with her thin clothes to cover her up.

"Professor S-Snape" she slurred. He raised his eyebrows and found a half empty firewhiskey on the ground.

"Aren't you a minor to drink something like this?" he softly kicked the bottle towards her side. Renee sloppy smiled and looked at the sky, "I found that in the kitchen, I've never thought it tasted so good" she giggled.

He shook his head, _this girl's already drunk. _"Come on, let's go inside. You'll get cold here" he looked below and found a hand on the hem of his pants as he was about to stepped towards the house.

"Stay" she looked at him with a serious look, "Please?" she pleaded.

Severus thought for while and then scowled in defeat. Renee smiled so sweetly at him when he sat beside her and poured the contents of her bottle on his goblet. She gazed at the sky, "The sky is so pretty today, isn't it professor?"

Severus glanced at her before gazing at the sky, "It is"

"It's funny when you're now appreciating small things that you ignore in the past" she spoke, "I've never looked at the sky this before. I never thought it could be so pretty"

"Hmm" he responded, never leaving his gaze on the sky.

"Say professor…" she shifted to her side to make a better look at the Professor, "Have you looked at the sky like this before?"

Severus glanced at her before he looked back again and sipped on his goblet, "Yes I have" he whispered.

"With Lily?"

He said nothing. But his silence could just give her one answer. "She's so lucky…What she looked like professor?"

"You pry too much for a drunk person Matte" he snapped.

She ignored his answer, "I bet she's pretty…and talented. Maybe loves potions too and could fly so well. I could never think you could like someone who's dumb" her giggle seemed so loud at the quiet garden. "She's so lucky"

"And why is that?" he glanced at her. Renee looked at him and gave him a solemn look.

"Because…someone loves her more than anything else. She has this someone who'll do anything for her…even if she's dead…such damn lucky girl" Renee closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Severus gazed at the witch. _She really pries too much for a drunk person._

"She's not lucky. She got killed" he muttered and then looked at the sky. It was true; Lily really was a pretty and smart lady. She was the head girl on their time. She was one of the best in charms and potions. She was kind to any creature she had met, thus making her a popular one towards professors and students.

Something that is very opposite of him. He might be good in potions, that don't make him popular towards his professors and fellow students. He has no one besides her to rely on. And he wasted it all because of some silly blood traits.

A tug on his sleeves made him looked below and found Renee staring worriedly at him. The feeling of someone worrying about his own problems made him uneasy, for years of living without someone worrying about him besides the old man at Hogwarts…the feeling was quite new.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

She looked at him without even believing what he had said. The young witch slightly sat up and reached his shoulders "Nonsense, You don't look alright. Lying on the grass could made you feel bett—opf!" lying on the grass for too long made her outbalance and fell on his torso heavily.

Renee slightly got up on top of him and then giggled, "I must have drunk a lot of whiskey…I'm so sorry professor" she smiled at the man below him and then her expression changed, "Your lips are bleeding…I'm so sorry sir…"

Severus was too stunned to respond. And before he could, Renee was already touching his sore lips and licked the blood on her finger.

` "Your blood tastes like metal…" she giggled once again and then noticed her sore lips, "Oh, my lips are bleeding too…that's make the two of us" she giggled some more at the stunned man below her.

He gazed at her happy drunk expression. And it took him a lot of effort to speak up…normally. "Is your exhibition already finished?" _Stop staring on her lips, _"Now, stand up and you really weigh a—"

Her soft lips touched his, making him rigid and felt a thousand bolt of electricity run into his veins. He reached for her head to stop her but then it stopped on her cheeks, encouraging her more. She sucked his lower lips…and it took much lot of effort not to moan. Her lips tasted metal too, due to her bleeding lips that bumped into his teeth a while ago. Finally, he gave in. And for a matter of seconds, he was responding to her kisses…making her moan in response and hold his face in both hands to pull him deeper on her thus making him excited.

They were in that position for a while until they both gasping for air. Renee licked her lips and then touched his lips like a precious thing.

She went back to her position on the grass and then closed her eyes, "That's for disinfecting your wound…Severus…I-" as a matter of seconds and not completing her sentence, she was already dozing off.

Severus gazed at the sleeping form, not really sure what really happened.

* * *

><p><em>AN: *grinning from ear to ear* Lol at drunk and flirty Renee. Have you experience to be like that when you're drunk? I experienced once before, though all I had done was to lean to someone I'm not really close…haha!_

_Thanks for placing the story in your favorite story list. I really do want some feedbacks; could you spare some for me? Thanks a bunch! =) _

_Renesnee_


End file.
